Les aventures de Christie Walker
by MissWalker92
Summary: Christie Walker est archéologue bien décider à poursuivre les recherches de son père pour trouver et résoudre le secret de l'antique pierre philosophale. *Cette histoire est ma toute première*
1. Chrisitie Walker

Et voila comme promis, la réécriture du premier chapitre. Comme vous le remarquer, il n'est plus de la forme théâtre, je me suis dit que se serais un peu mieux tout de même.  
Ceux qui l'on déjà lus remarquerons le changement et aurons aussi quelque information en plus, par rapport à ceux qui découvre mon histoire maintenant. mais celé est du à mon premier chapitre catastrophe. certains détails aurons aussi un peu changer...enfin je n'en dit pas plus vous verrez bien.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Christie Walker.**

Quelque part sur Grand Line, une jeune femme venait d'amarrer son bateau sur une île couverte d'une épaisse jungle.  
Elle sauta de son petite navire et attacha une corde à un arbre proche pour le retenir jusqu'à son retour. Elle prit son sac et le porta sur l'épaule et s'avança vers la jungle.

**\- Cette fois me voilà !** dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Tandis qu'elle progressait dans cette jungle, elle chantonna un petit air joyeux qu'elle connaissait. Dans son dos se balançait ses longs cheveux rouge sang, rattaché en une queue de cheval grâce à une lanière de cuir. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage encore arrondis par l'enfance. Elle avait de fortes épaules qui encadraient une poitrine peu existante, qui étaient caché sous un t-shirt gris large et une veste noire, à sa taille une ceinture en cuir brun supportait le poids d'un sabre rouge qui se balançait au rythme des pas de la jeune femme. Son corps se terminait par deux long et forte jambes enfermé dans un pantalon aux motifs militaires bleu foncé et qui se terminait en une paire de rangers également noire.  
Après avoir marché pendant plus de 3 heures, la jeune femme s'arrêta et souffla. Elle posa son sac à terre et l'ouvris pour fouiller dedans.  
La chaleur et l'humidité de cette jungle fit qu'elle dû faire une pause pour se désaltéré. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et en bus de bonne gorgée avant de la remettre dans son sac.

**\- Il n'y a pas à dire ça fait du bien par ou sa passe.** Dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.** Bon maintenant voyons voir ou on en est.**

Replongeant la main dans son sac, elle en sortit cette fois un papier pliée. En dépliant le papier qui s'avéra être une carte une autre feuille glissa au sol, s'était un avis de recherche. Le nom indiquer était celui de 'Christie Walker archéologue écarlate' au-dessus du nom était imprimer une photo…celle de la jeune femme. En dessous de sa prime, était inscris la somme de 115.000.000 de berrys.  
Christie ramassa l'avis de recherche, le regarda un instant avant de le replonger dans son sac et d'y sortir une boussole avec laquelle elle analysa la direction à suivre.

**\- Bien direction sud-ouest.** Dit-elle en rangeant la boussole et la carte dans son sac qu'elle reposa sur son épaule.

Elle repartie au travers de la jungle direction sud-ouest comme indiquer par sa carte.  
Deux heures et demie plus tard, Christie arriva finalement au pied d'une immense montagne. Elle posa alors ses yeux améthyste sur la roche dans laquelle, se creusait une immense grotte plus sombre que le fond de la gorge d'un monstre marin.  
Elle ramassa un bout de bois autour duquel elle enroula un bout de tissus qu'elle imbiba d'alcool avant d'y mettre le feu. Avec sa torche en main, elle pénétra dans la grotte. Le sol de pierre sous ses pieds faisait un vacarme qui se répercuta sur les murs de la grotte amplifiant encore plus le bruit de ses pas, a un certain moment son pied se posa sur un os qui se brisa sous son poids, baissant sa torche au niveau du sol, elle remarqua que le sol en était recouvert. Des petits comme des grands, il y avait là toute taille d'os appartenant à divers animaux.

\- **Cette caverne doit être le repère d'un animal carnivore**. Dit-elle en examinant un os rongé jusqu'à la moelle. **J'espère qu'il n'est plus là. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur lui.**

Au bout du tunnel, elle ne croisa heureusement aucune créature carnivore, mais arriva devant une immense porte faite avec des rochers dont la taille avoisinait au moins la taille d'une voiture. Sur les rochers qui étaient de part et d'autre de la porte, il y avait des reliefs taillé directement dans la pierre.

\- **Mm…voyons voir, ce que disent ses inscriptions.** Chuchota Christie en examinant les reliefs de part et d'autre de la porte. '**Ci-git l'empereur de Jade'. On dirait un tombeau. Ça veut alors surement dire que son trésor y est aussi, voilà qui devraient renflouer mes caisses pour un moment. Bien essayons de trouver un moyen d'entrer.**

Après avoir déchiffré une partie des reliefs, Christie palpa la roche à la recherche d'un moyen de faire s'ouvrir les lourdes portes en pierre. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, en faisant des cents pas de long en larges de la grotte.

\- **Réfléchit, réfléchit**,…se répéta-t-elle pour s'aider. '**L'empereur de Jade'…cela voudrais donc dire…**

Elle se tourna vers la porte. L'un des reliefs représentait une tête de loup dont l'œil était fait d'une pierre légèrement plus verte que les autres. Elle s'en approcha et en soufflant dessus chassa la poussière pour découvrir que la pierre de l'œil était une pierre en jade. Sans attendre elle appuya dessus. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'air s'engouffra par l'ouverture qui apparaissait entre les deux portes.

\- **BINGO** ! hurla Christie folle de joie, faisant répercuter le son de sa voix sur la roche.

Elle franchi les portes maintenant ouverte et toussa légèrement à cause de la poussière qui s'était soulever suite à la bourrasque de vent de l'ouverture des portes. Elle arriva devant un long et large couloirs fait des mêmes pierres qui constituaient la porte. Ces pierres avaient elle aussi plusieurs reliefs semblables à ceux qui étaient présent sur la porte.

\- **C'est presque trop facile**. Murmura Christie d'un air perplexe.

Elle ramassa un caillou près d'elle, puis elle se tourna face au couloir et le lança. La pierre rebondit deux ou trois fois sur le sol avant de rouler et de finalement s'arrêter. Pendant deux seconde il ne se passa rien, puis il eut comme un sifflement lorsqu'une nuée de flèches sortirent du mur sur toute la longueur du couloir, et en plus des flèches plusieurs pieux sortir à divers endroit du sol, menaçant d'empaler les malheureux qui oseraient faire un faux pas.

\- **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ce couloir est truffer de piège, j'ai intérêt à faire attention ou je mets les pieds, ou bien à avoir de très bon reflexes**.

Elle s'engagea alors sur le champ de mine qu'était ce couloir, à plusieurs reprise elle déclencha des pièges qu'elle évita soit en se jetant au sol, soit en piquant un sprint. Lorsqu'elle se releva après avoir évité une nouvelle nuée de flèche empoisonnée, elle extirpa de son chapeau l'une des flèches qui s'y était planté.

\- **C'était mon chapeau préférer**, Râla-t-elle en jetant violement la flèche au sol. **On n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue des chapeaux de cette qualité. J'espère au moins que ce fichus tombeau renferme un trésor, parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !**

Reprenant son exploration, avec sa torche dont la flamme commençait à décliner, elle arriva dans un coin avec moins de piège que le couloir qu'elle venait d'affronter. La salle dans laquelle elle arriva était éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait au travers des trous fait dans le plafond par lesquelles des plantes serpentaient.  
Elle regarda alors les environs, l'endroit était immense et magnifique. En arrivant devant ce panorama, Christie compris d'où venait le bruit qu'elle entendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Une immense cascade d'eau retombait dans une petite rivière qui passait derrière un village composer de quelque maison. Christie resta stupéfaite devant ce spectacle formidable qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- **J'aurai aimé que tu vois ça papa**. Dit-elle d'une voix mélancolique. **C'est magnifique**.

Levant les yeux pour observer un peu plus loin, elle repéra quelque chose. Elle sortit donc ses jumelles de son sac. De l'autre côté de la rivière qui passait derrière le petit village, un pont menait vers ce qui ressemblait à un immense temple fait tout en pierre de Jade. Deux immenses statues de guerrier armer de lance encadrait l'entrée du temple. En voyant ce temple, Christie eu un sourire à l'idée d'y trouver un fabuleux trésor. Rangeant de nouveau ses jumelles dans son sac elle descendi les marches en pierre qui menaient au petit village. Elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprise tellement les marches étaient en mauvaise état.  
Elle arriva finalement aux portes du village. Les maisons étaient fabriquer avec de lourdes pierre pour les murs et de la pailles ou des branches de bambou pour les toits et les portes. En arrivant au centre du village un hurlement l'a fit s'arrêter. Quelque seconde plus tard des loups, au nombre de 6 sortirent des différentes maisons en grognant.

\- **Ah, on dirait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul carnivore mais toute une meute…formidable**. Dit-elle d'un air purement ironique.

Elle se mit en garde et pris son sabre en le sortant lentement de son fourreau. Deux des loups lui sautèrent dessus en même temps, d'une pirouette elle sauta sur le côté et les deux loups se rentrèrent dedans dans un craquement effroyable avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol en couinant. Un troisième courra vers elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui croquer le mollet, Christie le frappa avec son sabre, le blessant à l'épaule. Le loup ainsi blesser recula et lécha le sang qui coulait déjà sur sa patte, en couinant. L'un des deux loups qui l'avait attaqué en premier s'élança de nouveau vers elle. Elle roula sur le côté et donna un violent coup de pied au loup qui s'envola jusqu'à la rivière ou il tomba et se fit emporter dans le courant. Impuissant, les autres loups décidèrent de fuir et retournèrent se cacher dans les maisons du village.  
Christie épousseta ses vêtements et rangea son sabre dans son fourreau en soupirant de soulagement.  
Après avoir affronté les loups et bus une bonne gorgée d'eau, Christie traversa finalement le pont fait tout en bois. Sous ses pieds les morceaux de bois grinçait, et menaçait à tout moment de craquer et de la précipiter dans les eaux turbulentes de la rivière à quelques mètres sous elle. Mais heureusement pour elle le pont tint le coup et elle reposa le pied de nouveau sur la roche dur et solide.  
Une fois devant le temple de Jade, elle fut encore bien plus impressionner par sa splendeur que lorsqu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grotte. Une fois encore elle dû déchiffrer les reliefs présent sur la roches pour parvenir à ouvrir la porte et pénétré de ce qui était à présent la dernière demeures de celui qu'on appelait 'L'empereur de Jade'. Un souverain qui portait bien son nom, étant donné que son temple était fabriqué dans cette même pierre verte opaque.  
Évitant de nouveaux pièges particulièrement bien dissimulés, Christie arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense salle du trône entièrement faite de Jade et de pierre précieuse.  
Au centre de la salle se trouvait deux immenses sarcophages, l'un représentait un homme et l'autre une femme. C'était L'empereur de Jade et sa femme découvrit Christie en lisant les reliefs présents sur les tombes. Tout autour et remplissant la salle, un immense trésor fait de pierre d'or, de pierre précieuse et de divers objet fait en jade, en or ou dans des matériaux précieux. Il y avait également des parchemins et des rouleaux contenant des secrets enfoui de ce qu'avais été cette civilisation. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Christie se fut ce qui était posé sur un pilier placé au fond dans une autre salle sceller par des grilles en jade très résistant. En s'approchant de la grille Christie remarqua de nouveau symbole, mais ils étaient différents de tous ceux qu'elle avait vus en entrant dans ce temple.

\- **Des runes d'alchimiste**. Dit-elle en passant sa main sur les écritures. **Alors j'avais raison, les alchimistes sont bien venus ici à un moment ou un autre**…**j'espère que ce que je cherche s'y trouve aussi.**

Elle tenta de voir ce qui était poser sur le pilier, mais il était trop loin de la grille et plonger dans l'obscurité. Elle s'attarda alors sur les runes des alchimistes pour trouver un moyen d'entré. Elle sortit un carnet de son sac et pris quelque notes, tentant de déchiffrer cette langue qu'elle connaissait peu. Après une vingtaine de minute elle trouva enfin et enfonça plusieurs pierres qui provoquèrent l'ouverture de la grille de Jade. Christie pénétra dans la nouvelle salle, elle alluma les torches accrochées au mur et s'avança vers le pilier. Sur ce dernier reposait un vase en Jade tout ce qui a de plus banal.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!** dit-elle en haussant la voix. **Un simple vase en Jade ! Ce n'est pas ce qui était censé se trouver là…ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être vrai ! Ce temple est bien le temple perdu de royaume de Jade, alors pourquoi tout ce que je trouve c'est un stupide vase en JADE !**

Cette fois la colère l'empara, elle donna un violent coup dans le vase qui alla s'écraser sur le mur dans un vacarme fracassant. Elle prit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains, afin de maitriser sa colère. Le trésor que renfermais ce tombeau n'était bien effectivement pas le but premier de sa venue ici. Ce qu'elle cherchait était bien plus précieux et plus rare que tout cet or qu'il y avait dans l'autre salle, c'était un trésor protégé par les alchimistes. Ce que Christie ne comprenait pas et qui avais engendré sa colère c'est que tout indiquait que les alchimistes étaient venus ici, cette salle où elle se trouvait en était la preuve. Mais si c'était le cas ou avaient-ils bien pu mettre ce pourquoi elle était ici ?  
Après avoir réussi à se calmer un minimum, Christie se redressa. Elle s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Le dessus du pilier étaient former de plusieurs disques de pierre sur lesquels des marque étrange était gravés, mais ce qui tapa dans l'œil de Christie c'est qu'aucune de ses marque ne semblait correspondre, comme si les disques était mal placer. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, Christie tenta de faire tourner les disques, qui résistèrent un moment à cause de leur ancienneté, mais qui finirent tout de même par bouger.  
Lorsqu'elle parvint à placer correctement les 5 disques correctement, les marques sur le dessus formèrent une forme globale.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!...on dirait une sorte de marteau**.

En effet, le dessin qui était apparu formait une main portant un large marteau portant les symboles des alchimistes. Tout autour d'autre inscription était graver Christie les recopia dans son carnet, et dessina également ce qu'elle voyait sur le pilier. Elle commença à déchiffrer quelques mots lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans la salle précédente. Refermant précipitamment son carnet qu'elle fourra dans son sac elle se cacha, écoutant attentivement. Des voix s'élevèrent alors dans la salle, raisonnant comme un écho.  
La main sur son sabre elle se prépara au pires, car ceux qui venaient d'entré n'était pas de vulgaire chasseur de trésors, ils étaient des pros dans le domaine du pillage et des trésors, des âmes perdus qui sillonnent les mers à la recherche de gloire et de richesses…des pirates !

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre!

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et à me faire des critiques, bonne ou mauvais, de toute façon je prend tout.


	2. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche

**Et voila le chapitre 2.**

**Je voulais remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyer leur review, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Grâce à vos conseils et à vos critiques je suis sur de faire de cette histoire quelque chose de bien et de distrayant, quelque chose qu'on a envie de lire jusqu'à la fin quoi. Je vous embrasse fort, et vous demande de ne pas hésiter à me faire des critiques et à me donner vos avis ou vos conseils, la suite n'en sera que meilleur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les pirates de Barbe Blanche.**

Christie resta silencieuse pendant que les pirates qui étaient dans l'autre salle remplissaient leur sac avec le trésor de l'empereur de Jade qui reposait dans ce tombeau.  
Par chance, aucun d'eux n'avaient repéré Christie qui était resté dans la petite salle voisine, cacher dans un renforcement du mur. Au son des voix, Christie pu deviner la présence de 7 hommes, en sous-nombre elle avait préféré rester en retrait.  
Christie jura mentalement lorsqu'elle vit son sac. Ce dernier reposait au pied du pilier qui représentait le marteau. Si l'un des pirates avait la bonne idée de regarder par ici, il le verra sans faute et alors Christie serais découverte. Bah oui, les pirates se seraient surement demander ce qu'un sac à dos avec quelque provisions et du matériel fait ici alors que personne ne semblait être venu ici depuis des lustres.

\- **Attendez !** Dit une voix que Christie n'avais pas encore entendu. **On n'est pas seul**.  
\- **Ouais on sait, il y a ces deux-là ! Mais ils sont morts depuis des lustres !**

Des rires éclatèrent suite à la blague du premier. Un bruit sourd et une plainte indiqua qu'on lui avait cogné sur la tête. Les rires redoublèrent alors.

\- **Je suis sérieux. Regardez par-là, il y a des emprunte récente qui viennent par ici dans la terre. Et étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune traces qui repart par ce tunnel on peut facilement en déduire que celui qui a laisser ces empruntes est encore là**.  
\- **Ici ?!** S'interrogea l'un des pirates. **Mais je vois personne moi**.  
\- **Tu ne verras même pas un monstre marin, quand bien même il serait à coté de toi ?  
**\- **C'n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de voir ta salle tête de vache !  
****\- HEY !**

Des bruits sourds retentirent de nouveau témoignant que les deux hommes étaient en trains de se battre entre eux.

\- **ARRÊTER** ! Hurla un autre homme en séparant les deux bagarreurs. **Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler.  
**\- **Par ici, regardez…un sac à dos.**

Christie se crispa d'un coup, et retint sa respiration un moment tout en posant sa main sur la poigner de son sabre. Les pas s'approchèrent d'elle, bientôt elle vit une ombre se glisser sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle vit un pied passer l'encadrement de la porte, elle lui sauta dessus et abattit son sabre sur lui. Mais contre toute attente, son sabre fut arrêté par un petit poignard. Le propriétaire du dit poignard, regarda Christie en souriant.

\- **Salut**. Dit-il. **Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de se présenter, tu ne crois pas ?  
**\- **Pour les pirates, c'est le meilleur que j'ai trouvé**. Répliqua Christie en reculant. **Attend une minute, je te reconnais…tu es Ace aux points ardents, de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.  
**\- **C'est bien moi en effet**. Souris à pleine dents Ace. **Impressionner ?  
**\- **Non.** Répondit du tac au tac Christie.

Sa réponse surpris Ace qui perdit son sourire pour prendre un air boudeur, tandis que derrière les autres pirate pouffaient de rire. Les entendant, Ace se retourna les poings serrés.

\- **Vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête **! Hurla Ace.

C'est à ce moment que Christie agit, elle attrapa son sac le jeta sur son dos et courus vers le couloir d'où elle était venue. Les pirates qui la virent n'eurent pas le temps de l'empêcher de passer. Ace jugea bon de la laisser s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce que…

\- **Commandant, le sac de trésors a disparu !** hurla un autre pirate. **C'est la fille qui l'a pris en passant en courant !  
****\- QUOI ! VITE RATTRAPEZ-LA ! On ne s'est pas donner tout ce mal pour se faire voler notre trésor sous le nez comme ça !**

Les pirates s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Christie qui portait en plus de son sac à dos, le sac remplis d'or que les pirates avaient rempli. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir les mains vides. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le temps de recopier le symbole qui ornait le pilier de la petite salle.  
Elle continua sa course et arriva au pont en bois. Christie hésita un instant avant de traverser, en arrivant le pont avais craqué sinistrement sous son poids, et pourtant elle n'était pas grosse, mais maintenant qu'elle transportait au moins 3 fois son poids en or. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, les pirates l'avaient rattrapé.

\- **Elle est là et le sac d'or aussi !** cria un des pirates.  
\- **Ne la laisser pas s'enfuir avec le trésor !** Cria à son tour Ace.

Christie allais traverser le pont, mais une boule de feu la devança, cramant au passage les cordes qui soutenaient le pont qui disparus dans les flammes.

\- **Cette fois on dirait que tu es coincer ma belle.** Souris fière de lui Ace. **Rend nous ce trésors sans faire d'histoire et tout ira bien.  
**\- **Ce trésor n'est pas à vous, j'étais la première à le trouver.** Répliqua Christie. **J'en ferais surement meilleur usage que vous.  
**\- **Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire de discuter**. Lui dit un pirate. **Tu es coincé entre nous et cette rivière**.  
\- **C'est là que tu te trompes**. Souris Christie.

Répondant à toute les interrogations des pirates, Christie se mis à grandir et son corps se couvris d'écaille violette, ses bras et ses jambes se courbèrent dans des lignes tordus, des cornes poussèrent sur sa tête et des ailes immense apparurent dans son dos s'ouvrant de part et d'autre de son nouveau corps. Christie avait pris la forme d'un dragon. Son visage de reptile à sang chaud était parcouru d'un sourire montrant ses dents blanches et pointues. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent et balayèrent les aires d'un mouvement puissant qui l'a fit se hisser dans les airs, avec le sac d'or qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes.

\- **On dirait que c'est vous qui êtes coincer.** Dit Christie à quelque mètre au-dessus des pirates. **J'espère que vous trouvez une sortie, sinon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau. Enfin, sur ce je vous dis à plus.**

Christie se détourna alors des pirates et monta en hauteur. Elle passa au-dessus de la cascade d'eau d'où elle pouvait voir de la lumière. En suivants la rivière, elle finit par déboucher dans une ouverture de la montagne qui la mena à un lac en pleine air. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait amarré son bateau en arrivant.  
Même si elle avait son apparence de dragon le sac d'or pesait tout de même son poids. Elle amorça alors une descente lorsque quelque chose vint la percuter violemment, lui arrachant au passage le sac remplis d'or qu'elle tenait.  
Sous la surprise, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux alors vers le voleur. Elle fut surprise de voir un immense oiseau recouvert de flammes bleu s'arrêter en face d'elle, tenant entre ses serres son précieux sac d'or. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque l'oiseau pris la forme d'un être humain, ne gardant que ses ailes pour voler et ses serres pour retenir le sac. C'était Marco le phénix et aussi le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

\- **Salut, miss**. Souris Marco. **J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Ace m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'une fille lui avait volé son trésor. Mais je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il a raison.  
**\- **Rend moi tout de suite ce sac ! Cet or est à moi !  
****\- Plus maintenant.**

Pleine de rage, Christie se transforma une fois de plus. Elle avait maintenant retrouvé ses formes de femmes, avec tout de fois quelque changement. Son corps était encore couvert d'écailles violettes, ses yeux étaient fendus en deux fentes noires, ses jambes étaient courber en deux pattes de dragon griffue, sur chacun de ses doigts se terminait par une griffes très solide et tout aussi aiguise, dans le bas de son dos une queue souple et puissante se balançait en fouettant violemment l'air, ses ailes elle aussi battaient l'air d'un mouvement puissant pour la garder en hauteur et enfin de part et d'autre de sa tête se trouvait deux cornes sombre.  
Maintenant qu'elle avait sa forme hybride elle put sortir son sabre de son fourreau, prête au combat.

\- **Tu tiens donc tellement à te battre contre moi**. Souris Marco. **Tu n'as aucune chance**.

Ça Christie le savais bien, quelle arrogance se serais que de croire qu'elle pourrait battre un des commandant de Barbe Blanche. Mais elle n'allait pas partir comme ça sans essayer. D'un battement d'aile, elle fonça sur Marco qui esquiva le tranchant de son sabre. Étant plus petite et moins lourde que l'homme en face d'elle, Christie allait légèrement plus vite que lui. Elle enchaîna coup sur coup, tentant de toucher au moins un fois le commandant de la première division, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Marco de son coté, remarqua avec quel aisance la jeune femme en face de lui, combattait. Il devina que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle combattait, mais lui non plus, il comptait plus de combat que cette jeune femme, il n'allait alors surement pas se faire battre.  
La jeune femme lui fonça dessus, mais une fois encore Marco l'évita. Il devait tout de même se l'avouer cette petite ne manquait pas de cran pour oser lui tenir tête de cette façon. Alors qu'il esquiva une nouvelle fois le sabre de la petite dragonne en se décalant sur la gauche, il remarqua le sourire de la dite dragonne. Il comprit qu'il avait oublié un détail…la queue. Jusque-là, la jeune femme ne s'était pas servis de la queue de dragon qui fouettait l'air derrière elle, il pensait qu'elle s'en servait uniquement comme balancier pour son équilibre…de toute évidence il avait tort.  
Alors qu'il évita le sabre, elle fit un mouvement de hanche et le frappa avec sa queue dans le ventre, lui faisant perdre son souffle pendant un instant, l'une des pointes de la queue lui entailla même la cuisse. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, elle leva une fois de plus son sabre et transperça son torse.

\- **Désolé…je n'avais rien contre toi, mais il fallait que je récupère ce trésor.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle récupéra son sabre et allais faire de même avec le sac au trésor lorsqu'elle vit le commandant de Barbe Blanche éclater de rire. Sur le coup elle se demandant si elle ne lui avait pas cogné sur le crane un peu trop fort, mais elle fut elle-même stupéfait lorsqu'elle vit les blessures du commandant se refermer, laissant un corps et une peau toute lisse.

\- **Je te l'ai dit…tu ne peux pas me battre**. Souris d'un air supérieur Marco. **Maintenant abandonne, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de te faire du mal**.  
\- **Espèce de…**

Folle de rage pour de bon, Christie bondit sur Marco qui soupira. Alors qu'elle bondissait, Marco passa au-dessus d'elle et arma un coup de pied. Bien qu'elle vit le coup arriver, Christie fut bien incapable de l'éviter et pris le coup en pleine estomac. La violence du choc la fit dégringoler au sol ou elle s'écrasa sur le sable. Par chance ils n'étaient pas très hauts, mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de faire son apparition. De nouveau sous sa forme humaine, elle se redressa en position assise en grognant sa douleur, Christie remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le sable. Une bonne dizaine de pirates l'encerclaient et la tenaient en joue avec des armes. Marco vint se joindre à eux, en le voyant Christie empoigna son sabre.

\- **A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, miss.** Lui conseilla Marco.

Soupirant, Christie laissa finalement tomber et retomba lourdement sur le sable. Par la suite, les pirates la dépouillèrent de toutes ses armes et lui confisquèrent son sac. Elle fut conduite sur le navire qui se trouvait un peu plus loin en mer. Étroitement surveiller pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise, Christie fut accueilli sur le Mobydick, le célèbre navire de Barbe Blanche, l'un des 4 empereurs, un homme craint et respecté par un grand nombre d'homme dans le monde. Il se tenait assis à quelques mètres devant elle. C'était un homme très grand et très impressionnant, sa large moustache en croissant de lune lui barrait le visage d'un bout à l'autre et ses yeux perçant la fusillait du regard, elle avait bien l'impression de passer sous rayon X. Cet homme avait de quoi faire peur à bien des hommes, même les plus courageux, même Christie ne put refouler les frissons qui la gagnèrent lorsqu'elle fut face à lui.  
Elle remarqua aussi de nombreux pansement et transfusion près de lui. Barbe-Blanche avait beau être un homme très imposant, il n'en restait pas moins humain, cela rassura un peu Christie qui se dit que finalement il n'était si indestructible que ce qu'on en disait.

\- **Alors c'est toi la sale gamine qui a voulu tenir tête à mes hommes**. Dit Barbe Blanche d'une voix grave et puissante.  
\- **C'est bien elle !** affirma Ace. **Elle a tenté de voler le trésor que nous venions de trouver**.  
**\- Et elle à un sacré coup du droit**. Souris Marco.  
\- **T'a eu tout de même du mal face à elle.  
****\- Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu sais très bien que je n'y ai pas été à fond. Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu. Et puis tu peux parler, moi je ne me suis pas fait chiper le trésor sous le nez.**

Christie manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça. Marco le phénix avais fait que de s'amuser, elle se demanda alors ce qu'il en était lorsqu'il y allait à fond. Tout compte fait, elle voulut ne pas le savoir. En même temps il était bien normal qu'il soit fort, il n'était pas le second de Barbe Blanche pour rien.  
Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Barbe Blanche s'adresser à elle.

\- **Ton visage m'est familier**. Intervint Barbe Blanche sans faire attention aux interventions d'Ace et Marco. **Qui est tu, gamine ?  
**\- **Premièrement, je ne suis pas une gamine j'ai 18 ans tout de même.** Râla Christie en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. **Et je m'appelle Christie.  
**\- **Christie ?!...ce nom ne m'est pas inconnue**…  
\- **C'est Christie Walker, père**. Dit un homme en montrant l'avis de recherche qui correspondait à Christie. **Elle se fait appeler l'archéologue écarlate et elle à une prime de 115.000.000 de berrys sur sa tête.  
****\- Walker, tiens donc alors comme ça se serais toi la fille de ce vieux fou de Walker. **Dit Barbe Blanche d'un air amusé. **Tout cela ne me rajeunit pas.  
**\- **Je sais que mon père vous a déjà rencontré. Il ne cessait de me parler de vous**. **Il vous admirait pour une raison que j'ignore. Il semblait croire que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres pirates que vous étiez…différent.  
****\- Et qu'en est-il de toi, gamine ?!  
**\- **Mon jugement reste encore à faire…et cesser de m'appeler gamine ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous approchez la centaine qu'il faut vous croire tout permis !  
****\- Un peu respect, tu as quand même l'un des pirates les plus puissant qui se trouve être l'un des 4 empereurs devant toi !** La gronda un des hommes derrière elle.  
\- **Quand bien même cela devait être le dieu des océans lui-même cela ne changerai en aucun cas les mots qui sortirai de ma bouche.  
**\- **Ah**…soupira gravement Barbe Blanche. **Les jeunes de nos jours, ils se croient tout permis**…**j'ai une proposition à te faire, gamine**.  
\- **Je t'écoute le vieux**.

Suite à sa façon de parler à Barbe Blanche, plusieurs hommes lui crièrent d'être plus respectable. Mais en réponse Christie, en grande gamine qu'elle était, se tourna vers eux et leur tira la langue en faisant la grimace.

\- **Tu me plais bien, tu as du cran et du potentiel. Et surtout tu es surement aussi fou que la plupart des gens de ce monde et tout le monde le sais les fous vont très loin**…**que dirais tu de rejoindre mon équipage et de te battre en mon nom.  
**\- **Que je rejoigne votre équipage ?!  
**\- **Tu as tout à y gagner, tu deviendras plus forte et tu disposeras de ma protection...alors que choisi tu ?**

Christie réfléchi un moment avant de se prononcé. Elle pensa un moment à son père, aujourd'hui mort tué par une bande de pirates. Christie se rappela que son père lui avais dit sur son lit de mort que tous les pirates n'étaient pas tout méchants, qu'elle ne devait pas tous les détester pour quelque un d'entre eux. Il dit qu'il y avait de l'ombre et de la lumière partout.  
Si elle choisissait aujourd'hui de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche…son père l'aurait-il approuvé ?...évidement que oui, vue comment son père lui parlait du grand Barbe Blanche, il ne fut aucun doute pour elle que son père en serait très honoré et très fière. Après avoir longuement soupire elle releva la tête vers Barbe Blanche.

**\- C'est bon t'a gagner le vieux…j'accepte.**


	3. Un nouveau départ sur le Mobydick

I'M BACK !

Je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci pour tous ceux qui me suive et qui prenne le temps de laisser des reviews.

**xkasatka**: Il est vrai que BB, Marco et quelques autre perso sont un peu OCC, je le reconnais. Mais se ne sont pas vraiment des perso facile à cerner, on a beau se rapprocher de leur caractère, il a toujours un petit truc qui fait qu'ils reste OCC. mais bon on fait avec. Si tu veux voir Christie en mode dragon, et même hybride, je vais essayer de trouver le temps d'en faire un dessin et de le poster rapidement, comme ça on aura un visuel.  
**Comalie**: Christie reste tout de même assez mystérieuse, mais j'ai décider de préserver ce mystère et de lever le voile tout doucement au fil des chapitre...je suis sadique je sais.. moi aussi je compatis pour son chapeau, d'ailleurs si tu veux savoir c'est quelque chose qui m'es arriver. on était en cours de tir à l'arc, j'avais poser mon _précieux_ chapeau dans un coin et quand je suis revenu le chercher quelque temps plus tard une flèche le traversait. à ce moment là, j'ai fait une crime monstrueuse, j'était en mode HULK...mais en moins vert.  
**Zazou-chan**: Evidemment que je ne vais pas te dire tout de suite ce que veut dire le marteau et cette histoire d'alchimie, cela viendra...mais quand? AHA!  
**Miss-Senna**: Ne t'en fait pas, son fruit du démon est peut être celui du dragon cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est invincible, elle a elle aussi ses faiblesses. Tu a raison sur le fait que j'aime bien Fullmetal Alchemist, mais le concept de la pierre viens plus de la mythologie que du manga.

Enfin voila. Sinon je vous remercie pour vos conseils, ils m'on été d'un grand secours. si vous en avez d'autre n'hésitez surtout pas. et sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ sur le Mobydick.**

Christie avait intégré l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche depuis maintenant 3 jours. Après un tirage au sort pour déterminer la division qu'elle intégrera elle tomba dans la seconde division…celle commandé par Ace. Ce dernier devenait ainsi responsable de la jeune femme, il devait la former aussi bien aux combats qu'aux règles de vie du navire.  
En début de soirée, après avoir semé l'homme ardent au coin d'un couloir, Christie s'accorda une pause, elle s'installa sur un coin du navire exposer au soleil qui déclinait légèrement, et sortis un livres de sa poche. Un livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu depuis des jours, voire des semaines.  
Alors qu'elle bouquinait, Ace arriva à son tour sur le pont supérieur ou Christie s'était réfugier. Il avait remarqué depuis ses 3 derniers jours que Christie n'était pas une femme comme les infirmières qui vivaient sur le navire. Contrairement à elles, Christie était plus négliger, ses cheveux étaient souvent, voire tout le temps attacher en une queue de cheval, témoignant de son manque de temps pour en prendre soin. Même son look, laissait un peu à désirer, à la regarder on avait l'impression qu'elle se contentait de prendre les premier vêtements qui lui tombait sous la main et en plus elle portait que des vêtements large. Pourtant Ace avait entendu dire par l'une des infirmières que Christie avais des formes là où il faut. Pourtant il trouvait tout de même qu'elle était charmante à sa façon.

\- **Dit dont ce n'est pas très polie**. Dit Ace en s'approchant de Christie. **Tu t'es esquivé alors que je te faisais la visite des lieux.  
****\- J'avais autre chose à faire qu'une visite.  
****\- Il ne faudra pas te plaindre lorsque tu te perdras.  
****\- aucune chance. Je sais déjà ou se trouve chaque pièce de ce navire.  
****\- Ah, oui. Alors ou se trouve la cuisine ?  
****\- Deuxième porte à gauche sur le pont inférieur.  
****\- Les dortoirs des garçons ?  
****\- Couloirs gauche, troisièmes porte à droite. Et celui des infirmières, c'est le couloir adjacent et deuxième porte à droite. L'infirmerie se trouve sur l'arrière du navire derrière la porte qui porte une croix rouge, et les réserve se trouve juste au-dessus de la calle près de la salle d'armement et de la salle d'entrainement…**Elle marqua une pause, puis leva les yeux vers Ace. **Autre chose…**_**commandant**_** ?**

Ace resta sans voix, elle avait réussi à le stupéfier. Elle connaissait le navire aussi bien que lui, si ce n'est mieux. Mais quand avait-elle fait la visite du navire ?! se raclant la gorge il décida de changer de sujet.

-** Tu lis quoi ?  
**-** Un livre**. Lui répondit sommairement Christie.  
\- **Oui, je l'avais bien remarqué…mais quoi comme livre ?  
**\- **Les notes de mon père sur un temple qu'il a découvert il y a quelque année**.  
-** À ce qu'on m'a dit ton père était un grand archéologue ?!  
****\- C'est vrai…il est aussi douée que les archéologues d'Ohara.  
****\- Ohara ? L'île qui a été détruite ? Ton père était de cette île ?  
****\- Non, mais son père…et donc mon grand-père a vécu quelque année là-bas. L'archéologie est une passion qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille depuis des décennies et plus encore.  
****\- Je vois tu as ça dans le sang. **Souris Ace. **Mais je ne comprends pas. Si tu es une archéologue, comment tu expliques cette prime de 115.000.000 de berrys sur ta tête. Ce n'est pas rien tout de même.  
**\- **Le gouvernement ne doit pas porter dans son cœur les gens qui cherchent à savoir ce que peut compter l'histoire. Ils doivent avoir peur de ce qu'on pourrait découvrir dans les vestiges du passer**.Elle chuchota ensuite de sorte qu'Ace ne l'entende pas. **Ils ont surement raison**.

Ace la regarda un moment. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler. Si elle voulait lui parler de son passé et d'elle-même, elle le ferait lorsqu'elle le jugera nécessaire.  
Mais lorsqu'il voyait son air triste et mélancolique à cet instant, il eut la folle envie de la voire sourire et s'amuser. Il eut alors une idée.

\- **Ça te dit de venir boire un coup ?** lui demanda tout souriant Ace. **On a prévu une fête ce soit, ça te dit ?  
**\- **Non, pas vraiment.  
**\- **Aller, je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien. Et puis il y aura tout le monde. C'est le moment ou jamais de faire les présentations.  
****\- Je n'y tiens pas vraiment…ACE !**

Bien entendu le commandant de la seconde flotte, ne l'écouta pas et lui attrapa le poignet pour la traîner à l'autre bout du navire sur le pont supérieur ou déjà les trois quart des hommes s'amusaient, sous le regard amuser de Barbe Blanche.  
Ace la traîna vers une table ou se trouvait Marco, Joz que Christie avais déjà rencontré, et quelque hommes.

\- **Salut, miss.** La salua Marco en levant sa coupe. **Je ne pensais pas que tu joindrais à nous.  
**\- **J'n'en avais effectivement pas l'intention, mais une certaine personne à insister**. Elle regarda Ace et Marco suivis son regard regardant à son tour Ace qui ne se doutait de rien commença à manger avidement.

Ne pouvant pas s'éclipser, car Ace la retenait à chaque fois, Christie fut contrainte de rester là et de participer bien malgré elle à cette petite fête. Un homme plus grand qu'Ace, coiffer d'une banane s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Il s'inclina presque devant elle.

\- **Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter. Je suis Thatch, commandant de la 4****ème**** flotte et aussi cuisinier**.  
\- **Salut…moi c'est Christie…ainsi c'est toi le cuisinier à l'origine de ses plats. Je crois ne pas avoir mangé aussi bien que depuis que je suis sur ce navire.  
****\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me remercie de mon dur labeur. **Soupira Thatch. **Tu ne sais pas combien il est difficile de préparer la cuisine pour toute une bande d'estomac sur patte. Et surtout celui-là. **Dit-il en montrant Ace du pouce. **Il mange comme 10**…**enfin bref.  
****\- Je tins à vous remercier pour ses repas. Depuis que je prends la mer, je ne me contente que de plat simple et pas toujours très sain.  
**\- **T'en fait pas, avec mes repas équilibré tu retrouveras une santé de fer en un rien de temps**…**et puis si tu veux je pourrais te monter deux ou trois petit truc en cuisine.  
****\- Pourquoi pas.  
****\- Dit donc Thatch, tu n'as pas perdue de temps à ce que je vois.** Souris Vista en lissant sa moustache. **Toujours aussi séducteur.  
**\- **Oh laisse-moi dont faire ce que je veux** ! Se plaignit Thatch. **Je ne fais rien de mal, je discute** **avec Mlle**.  
\- **Fait attention**. Intervint à son tour Marco. **Thatch est un grand séducteur, c'est un amoureux des femmes…tiens c'est quoi ?**

Avant que Christie ai pu empêcher Marco de mettre la main sur le carnet de son père qu'elle avait devant elle, Marco l'avais déjà pris et le lisait. Elle tenta de le lui reprendre mais manqua de peu de tomber.

\- **C'est quoi ces inscriptions** ? demanda le phénix. **Je beau connaitre beaucoup de langue, je n'arrive pas à lire celle-ci.  
**\- **C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas les lires, ce sont des caractères d'une langue aujourd'hui** **disparue**. Dit Christie en reprenant son carnet des mains de Marco. **Les personnes capable de les lires convenablement peuvent se compte sur les doigts d'une main**.  
\- **Et toi tu en fais partie ?...tu sais les lire n'est-ce pas ?  
****\- Disons que j'arrive à en comprendre le sens**. **Je suis incapable de lires ses caractère sans les notes de mon père, qui lui savais les lires comme on lit le journal.  
****\- Incroyable…et c'est quelle langue ?  
****\- On l'appelle 'Rune rouge'. C'est une langue aujourd'hui perdu. Elle porte ce nom car le caractère étaient souvent écris en lettre de sang.  
**\- **Un peu macabre, comme idée**. Soutins Marco. **Bon assez parler boulot, ce soit c'est la fête alors tien, prend ce verre et boit à la santé de tous.  
**\- **Pas envie de boire**. Répliqua Christie.

Elle voulut se lever, mais on lui attrapa le poignet et on la tira en arrière. Elle retomba alors sur le banc qu'elle venait de quitter avec sur ses épaules, le bras de Ace qui la maintenait contre lui en sirotant son verre d'alcool.  
À l'odeur qui s'échappait du tréfonds de sa gorge lorsqu'il parlait ou riait, Christie en arriva vite à la conclusion que le commandant de la seconde division était ivre. Elle se débattit avec Ace pendant pas loin d'une dizaine de minute pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire, même ivre mort comme il était, il avait une poigne et une détermination à toute épreuve, si bien que Christie fatiguer retomba lourdement sur le banc essouffler.  
Elle ne comptait pas sur l'aide de ses, dorénavant, camarade pour lui venir en aide, puisque ceux-ci étaient sois déjà ivre eux aussi ou alors mort de rire devant le triste spectacle qu'elle leur offrait.  
Lorsque finalement Ace la libéra un instant pour prendre un nouveau morceau de viande, elle bondit de son siège pour fuir loin de toute cette agitation. Soufflant de s'en être finalement sortis vivante elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles qu'elle partageait avec les infirmières de Barbe Blanche. Les effluves d'alcools qui régnaient dans l'air lui étaient montés à la tête, lui donnant la migraine et la fatigue qui la gagnait en était aussi pour beaucoup. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, après avoir rangé avec le plus grand soin son carnet dans son sac sous son lit, puis la tête dans l'oreiller elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, la plupart des hommes étaient dans un sale état, ils avaient tous ou presque la gueule de bois. Les pirates faisaient alors la queue devant l'infirmerie pour obtenir un cachet contre la migraine ou les maux de ventre…enfin ils étaient beau les pirates de Barbe Blanche.  
Elle passa sans prêter un regard aux pirates, devant l'infirmerie, mais un bras la tira en arrière. C'était Anna, l'une des infirmières qui s'était autoproclamé meilleur amie de Christie, et ça seulement le premier jour alors qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle.

\- **Tu tombes bien Christie, on a besoin de mains d'œuvre**. Lui dit Anna en montrant toute ses dents dans un sourire éclatant. **Enfile ça et viens nous aider.**  
\- **Quoi ?! Mais je ne mettrais jamais ça** ! Répondit Christie en montrant la tenue qu'Anna lui avait tendue.  
\- **Ne m'oblige pas à te l'enfiler moi-même !**

Christie déglutit, les yeux brillant d'Anna la scrutait avec envie. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était capable de lui faire enfiler cette tenue. Christie décida donc de faire ce qu'elle dit et entra dans la petite salle de bain de l'infirmerie pour se changer.  
Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle ouvrit légèrement, mais très légèrement la porte.

\- **Anna**…**Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire…je ne suis pas…disons…sur que ce soit le genre de vêtement que je porterais**.  
\- **Ne dit pas de bêtise je suis sûr que ça te va à ravir. Allé montre-moi** !  
\- **Non, je ne peux pas faire ça**.

Elle allait refermer la porte et se changer de nouveau, mais Anna ouvris, enfin défonça plutôt la porte et tira Christie par le bras pour la faire sortir. Ainsi tout le monde pu voir que Christie portait maintenant l'un des uniformes des infirmières. L'uniforme était composer d'une tunique rose, très courte qui descendait jusqu'au haut des cuisses et un décolleté très ouvert sur sa poitrine. À ses jambes elle portait des bottes montantes en motifs léopard qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Et pour finir ses cheveux étaient relevés à l'arrière de sa tête en un parfait chignons.

**\- Tu es parfaite !** Souris Anna en tirant toujours Christie par le bras. **Tiens tu restes là et tu t'occupes de donner un cachet à ceux qui ont un mal de crane, la boite est là.  
****\- Et j'ai besoin de cette tenue pour donner ces cachets ?!  
****\- Non...mais tu es tellement mignonne. Et attention, si tu bouges, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris ?! **Menaça Anna en pointant son doigt manucuré vers Christie.

Christie fus alors obligé de se plier à la tache dans son nouvel uniforme. Les hommes qui venaient la voir pour un médoc pour la gueule de bois ne cessait de la charrier ou de lui faire des compliments sur sa tenue, mais à chaque fois Christie les mitraillait du regard, les pauvres victimes repartaient alors en tremblant dans leur slips.

\- **Hey, Anna on a besoin de toi à** **l'armurerie**. Appela la voix de Marco qui entrant dans l'infirmerie. **Il y a …**

Son flot de parole cessa dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Christie juste en face de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de finalement se dire que s'était bien Christie devant lui dans cette tenue super sexy.

\- **Alors comment tu l'a trouve ? Elle est super, non ? **lui demanda Anna en prenant Christie par les épaules.** Moi je la trouve super sexy, cette tenue lui va bien.  
****\- Je ne te le fait pas dire.** Articula finement Marco en regardant Christie de haut en bas.  
\- **Au faite tu voulais quelque chose ?...Marco !  
****\- Ah, euh oui**…**les gars ont besoin de ton aide dans le stock d'arme, deux blesser. Un gars à essayer de porter une hache plus grosse que lui et résultat, elle lui est tombée sur le pied.  
****\- Il s'est coupé le pied ?!  
**\- **Non, son pied est toujours coller au reste de sa carcasse, la hache est tombé à plat sur son pied…mais tu devrais voir son pied on dirait une aubergine.  
**\- **Très bien j'y vais ! **Anna sort en courant de l'infirmerie.  
\- **Je dois reconnaître qu'Anna a fait un boulot fantastique. Tu es ravissante. Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça.  
****\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pour que toi et tes petits copains vous vous rinciez l'œil.** répliqua Christie.  
\- **Non pas du tout ! Mais ça te va mieux que ce que tu portes d'habitude. Tu t'habille avec des vêtements larges qui ne t'avantage pas, ce n'est pas jolie pour une fille.  
****\- Je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'être jolie. Si je mets des vêtements large, c'est parce que je peux bouger plus facilement que si je portais des vêtements qui me serre comme si j'étais une sardine en boite.  
**\- **Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux** ! Dit-il en levant les mains devant lui comme si Christie pointait une arme sur lui. **Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cette tenue te donne un air moins gamine et plus femme…et très sexy aussi.  
**\- **C****omme si j'avais besoin d'être sexy**. Rumina Christie.

Elle bouda en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, ce qui la fit légèrement remonter et ouvris un peu plus son décoté dans lequel Marco jeta un regard. Christie remarqua son regard et soupira en se disant que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Il suffisait de leur montrer un peu de son décolleté pour les perdre.

\- **Tes yeux sont-ils combler ?** demanda avec hargne Christie.  
\- **Très**. Répondit Marco en souriant.  
\- **Fiche moi le camp de là, ou bien je te jure te trouver une utilité à ceci**. hurla Christie en prenant un outil médical qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était assez effrayant.  
\- **C'est bon, c'est bon je m'en vais**.

Grognant, Christie retourna dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie et s'habilla avec ces vêtements à elle. Elle fourra ensuite l'uniforme dans la poubelle et sortis. Mais au moment où elle sortit de l'infirmerie, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et elle retomba sur le cul.

\- **Tu es bien maladroite**. Lui dit Thatch qu'elle venait de percuter. **Tu devrais regarder ou tu vas**.  
\- **Aide moi à me relever tu veux**, **au lieu de me sermonner** ! Elle tendit sa main à Thatch, qui l'a pris et la releva. **Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici,** **je croyais que tu n'avais pas bu hier soir.  
**\- **C'est le cas**.  
\- **Tu n'aurais pas croisé Marco par hasard**. Devina Christie, Thatch rigola nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **Je l'aurais parié**, **tous les même, tous des pervers en puissance. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter une proposition pareil !  
****\- Dit au lieu de ruminer, ça te dit de venir faire la cuisine avec moi ?...ce seras une façon de m'excuser.  
**\- **Faut voir…tu fais un gâteau au chocolat ?  
****\- Pourquoi ?  
****\- Je suis folle de chocolat. Et ça fait des lustres que je n'en ai pas mangés.  
****\- Alors oui.  
****\- Très bien.**

Christie suivis Thatch en cuisine. Il appris quelque astuces à Christie sur les moyens de faire un gâteau au chocolat réussi. Ils s'amusèrent alors à cuisiner un tas de petits plats ensembles. De l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine, assis à une table se trouvait Ace et Marco.  
Marco lisait tranquillement le journal avec une tasse de café, tandis que Ace était avachit sur la table et regardait d'un œil mauvais vers les cuisines. Son camarade le remarqua et se décida à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- **Pourquoi tu les regarde comme ça, Ace ? On dirait que tu vas leur sauter à la gorge.  
****\- Pas du tout…c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait avec Thatch, il n'est pas son commandant, c'est moi. C'est moi qui devrais être avec elle et lui apprendre ce que je sais.  
****\- Au lieu de te plaindre comme tu le fait, propose lui quelque chose**.  
\- **Et quoi ?  
****\- J'n'en sais rien**. **Cherche un peu, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui lui plait**.  
\- **Mm…je sais !**

Comme monter sur ressors, Ace se leva et disparue dans les escaliers qui menait au pont. Marco soupira, tandis que Thatch et Christie échangeait un regard surpris lorsqu'ils virent Ace partir en courant sans rien dire. Mais ils oublièrent bien vite et replongèrent dans leurs cuisines.

* * *

Et voila, et voilou! fin du troisièmes chapitre. YOUPI !

J'espère que cette histoire vous comblera de bonheur et vous amusera.

Pour ceux qui voudraient avoir un petit visuel du physique de Christie, je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis en train de finir les dessins que j'ai commencer. Il y aura un dessin d'elle en humaine, en dragon et en mode hybride comme ça tout le monde saura à quoi ressemble cette chère Christie. Je pense que je les posterais avec le prochain chapitre.

Alors à Mardi prochain mes petit loups !


	4. Un fruit noir comme les ténèbres

**Me revoilà pour le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire formidable!**

**Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais il me semble avoir dit que cette fic contiendrais une vingtaine de chapitre. Et bien j'aimerais revenir sur cette affirmation. Cette fic devait effectivement contenir 20 chapitre, car je ne voulais pas d'une histoire trop longue je voulais commencer avec une histoire plutôt courte et bien rédiger pour une première...MAIS j'ai réfléchit et il se pourrais que cela fasse plus de 20 chapitre mais pas énormément plus (faut pas exagéré non plus), cela dépendra de mon envie et aussi de vos remarque et vos critiques. D'ailleurs n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, je suis entièrement a votre écoute.**

**Chriie : Merci pour ton soutient, j'espère te combler encore plus avec la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Un fruit noir comme les ténèbres.**

Les jours qui suivirent Christie et Thatch se retrouvaient souvent ensemble que ce soit pour cuisiner ou tout simplement pour discuter rien que tous les deux, ils passaient presque leurs journée l'un avec l'autre. Ce qui provoquait la jalousie croissante d'Ace, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen efficace de retenir l'attention de Christie plus d'une heure.  
Alors que la journée avait bien commencé, un nuage noir vint couvrir le beau ciel bleu de ce merveilleux voyage. Des pirates étaient à leurs poursuites depuis plusieurs jours déjà et leur but étaient de parvenir à détrôner Barbe-Blanche de son piédestal, pour prendre sa place en temps qu'empereur et ainsi prouver leurs forces au monde.

**\- Et ce n'est pas la 1****ère**** fois ? **S'étonna Christie.  
\- **Non, loin de là. On est devant ce genre de situation bien plus souvent qu'on peut le croire.** Lui répondit Thatch.  
**\- Et moi qui croyait que personne n'oserais s'en prendre à un empereur. Et puis des pirates qui attaquent d'autre pirates, n'y at-il pas mieux à gagner à faire cause commune ?  
**\- **T'a raison, mais tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi. Ace par exemple, en arrivant sur le navire il ne cessait de vouloir la tête de père.  
****\- Ace ?! Tuer le vieux ?!  
****\- C'est bon, c'est du passer ! **Râla Ace.** Et puis maintenant que je suis à ses coté je vais faire de lui le seigneur des pirates !  
****\- Le seigneur des pirates…le One Piece…combien de fois ai-je entendu cela ?  
****\- Tu ne crois pas en l'existence du One Piece ?  
****\- Ce n'est pas ça, et puis en tant qu'archéologue, je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas croire à quelque chose. Tend que je n'ai pas de preuve sur son existante ou non, je continuerais d'y croire.  
****\- Bien dit ! **Souris Ace, en donnant une tape dans le dos de Christie.  
\- **Cela dit, pour un trésor qui est au même endroit depuis plus de 20 ans il est plutôt bien cacher**. **En même temps ce qu'a fait Roger n'est pas rien. Faire le tour du monde…c'est un exploit**.  
**\- C'est quelqu'un en effet, ce Roger.  
****\- J'aurais aimé faire le tout du monde moi aussi. Voir ce que personne n'a jamais vu et découvrir de nouveaux mondes dont personne n'imagine l'existence.  
****\- Mais c'est tout à fait possible. On est des pirates, on peut faire ce qui nous plait et personne ne peut rien dire, nous somme des hommes et des femmes libres comme l'air. La seule limite ce sont nos rêves.**

Christie sourit à Thatch. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, maintenant qu'elle était pirate elle pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait, avant lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un simple archéologue, elle voyageait certes, mais il y avait ce poids sur ses épaules ce petit quelque chose qu'on appelle prudence qui lui intimait de faire attention et de ne pas aller trop loin. Mais maintenant qu'elle était Christie, archéologue et pirate dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et qu'elle avait à ses coté des compagnons d'armes qui l'aidaient et la soutenaient, elle se sentait capable de soulever des monde entier.  
Tout ce qu'elle regretta c'est que son père ne soit plus là aujourd'hui pour partager cette vie.

\- **Comment il était ton père ?** demanda soudainement Ace. **Tu l'as déjà mentionné plusieurs fois**, **mais tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé de lui**.  
\- ...**Mon père était un grand travailleur, il pouvait passer des heures à travailler sans s'arrêter. Il était aussi un homme très gentil et attentionner, et il avait son caractère bien à lui il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis quand il avait quelque chose en tête.  
**\- **Un peu comme toi.  
**\- **Je n'ai pas beaucoup avoir avec mon père. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Il était toujours enjoué et il arrivait à s'entourer de gens qui l'aimaient et le respectait, sans même savoir qui il était…il avait on petit air enjôleur et sociable qui plaisait et qui faisait qu'on se sentait bien avec lui**.  
\- **Je comprends ce que tu veux dire**. **Mon frère aussi est comme ça. C'est un idiot et un vrai pleurnichard, mais il arrive à mettre les gens à l'aise et se fait aimer d'eux sans le moindre effort…je me demande ce qu'il devient aujourd'hui, j'irais bien lui rendre une petite visite pour voir ce qu'il devient de cette tête de singe.  
****\- J'ai souvent entendu parler de ton père dans les journaux. **Intervint cette fois Marco en levant le nez de son journal. **Je me souviens d'un article qui faisait l'éloge de ton père, prétendant qu'il était un archéologue très doué et qui était adoré de plusieurs personnes. Puis un peu après, il y a eu une espèce de scandale, je ne me rappelle plus exactement, mais après cela la presse et le gouvernement parlait de lui comme d'un criminel, et je crois même qu'ils ont mis sa tête à prix.  
**\- **Oui, c'est exact. Mon père venait de découvrir les traces d'une civilisation disparue. Lorsque le gouvernement a appris sa découverte, ils ont tenté d'en savoir un peu plus. Mais mon père à refuser de leur révéler le résultat de ses recherches, il est alors devenu aux yeux du gouvernement un criminel. À sa mort, j'ai hérité de beaucoup de chose de mon père y compris la prime qu'il avait sur sa tête**.  
\- **Le gouvernement à dû pensé que tu détenais les documents sur les recherches de ton père…mais pourquoi veulent-ils ses recherches ?  
****\- Hey ! **Cria un pirate en apparaissant dans le réfectoire. **Les pirates sont là, ils nous ont rattrapés ! Père veux tous nous voir sur le pont principal !  
**\- **On arrive**.

Ils mirent fin à leur discussion et se dirigèrent vers le pont principal ou Barbe Blanche assis sur son siège habituel attendait entourer de ses très chez fils et filles. Une fois tout le monde sur le pont, le grand chef pris la parole.

**\- D'après ce qu'on en sait, se serais les pirates des frères Decalvan. Ils nous suivent depuis maintenant 3 jours et ils se sont finalement décider à nous attaquer. Quel fous !  
****\- Ils sont forts à ce qu'on m'a dit.** Critiqua Marco. **On ne doit pas les prendre à la légère**. **Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse père ?  
****\- Laissons les approcher. Dès qu'ils seront à porter on les attaquera. Et puis s'ils ne sont pas idiots, je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à s'en faire de bon allier.  
**-** Je m'occupe de l'attaque **! hurla Thatch. **Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de bons entrainements**. **Tu m'accompagne ?** demande-t-il à Christie.  
\- **Pourquoi pas, un peu d'exercice ne fera pas de mal. Et puis ce sera le moment de mettre en avant ce que j'ai appris avec mes entrainements.**

Christie suivi Thatch qui monta sur un navire pour attaquer les poursuivants. Le navire ennemi commença à leur tirer dessus en retour le Mobydick fit de même. Une fois le navire ennemis à porter, Thatch, Christie et quelque hommes sautèrent à l'abordage du navire des frères Decalvan et une lutte acharnée s'en suivi.  
Ils prenaient l'avantage tout doucement sur le navire des deux capitaines, mais à un moment Thatch se retrouva seul face aux deux capitaines, les frères Decalvan et il semblait en difficulté. Christie alla pour l'aider mais on lui barra le chemin. Puis afin d'aider le cuisinier en danger, Ace tomba de nulle part et se mis dos à dos à Thatch combattis auprès de lui et remportèrent la bataille avec l'abandon des frères Decalvan qui choisirent après entretient avec le vieux Barbe Blanche à signer une alliance.

\- **Tu n'étais pas censé être resté en arrière ? **Demanda avec une moue sur le visage Christie à Ace.  
\- **Si mais je ne tenais plus en place et puis je vous ai bien aidé, avouez le.  
**\- **Dis plutôt que tu cherchais un moyen d'impressionner Christie. **Se moqua Marco en souriant à Ace, qui nia le contraire.  
\- **Hey, les gars regardez !** hurla Thatch. **J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.  
**\- **Oh ! C'est…un fruit du démon.  
**-** Super, on va découvrir un nouveau pouvoir ! Je me demande lequel c'est.  
**\- **Je préfère ne pas me précipité on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit je préfère faire quelques recherche dessus avant. **Dit Thatch en examinant le fruit qu'il tenait en mains. **Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un pouvoir tordus.  
**\- **Ouais, comme tu veux. **Dit Ace un peu déçu de ne pas voir le pouvoir tout de suite.  
\- **Teach ? Tout va bien, tu fais une drôle de tête ? **demanda Christie en voyant la tête que faisait Teach face au fruit que tenait Thatch.  
\- **Oui, oui, c'est juste que je suis impatient de voir de quoi est capable ce fruit. **Répondit Teach en souriant, avant de s'en aller dans son coin.  
\- **Et si on fêtait tout ça ?!...**Hurla Vista**. Au nouveau triomphe des pirates de Barbe-Blanche et à la découverte d'un nouveau fruit du démon !**

Et la fête commença. Musique, alcool, rigolade, bonne humeur tout ce qui fait une fête, quoi. Comme à son habitude Christie ne s'immisça pas trop dans la fête et ne resta pas longtemps au milieu de la foule de pirates qui s'étaient réunis sur le pont. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la foule, elle s'isola à la poupe du navire et appuyer sur le bastingage regarda le ciel bleu marine.

\- **J'ai remarqué que tu revenais souvent ici**. La fit sursauter une voix derrière elle.  
\- **Ace ?! …c'est vrai tu as raison….je viens regarder les étoiles**.  
\- **Il y a une raison particulière à ce rendez-vous célestes ?  
****\- Oui, c'est en souvenir de mon meilleur ami.  
****\- Ton meilleur ami ?!  
****\- Les habitants du village ou j'ai grandi ne m'ont pas beaucoup aimé. Je n'étais pas la plus sage de mon village, au contraire. Je ne me laissais jamais marcher sur les pieds, allant jusqu'à me battre avec enfant et adultes pour le prouver, peut m'importait si je prenais des coups, du moment que celui en fasse en prenait tout autant. Les enfants du village me traitaient de garçon manqué et leur parent d'enfant indiscipliné et de graine de voyou…mais cette personne n'a jamais reculé, je crois ne pas avoir vu autant de détermination chez une personne.  
****\- Tu n'as pas dû avoir une vie facile.  
****\- Ce n'est certes pas la vie à laquelle une petite fille s'attend à avoir, mais j'ai vécu de bonne comme de mauvaises chose et je ne regrette rien…je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, je n'ai pas de chance ce soir, les étoiles sont cacher par les nuages. J'aurai peut-être plus de chance demain. **Commence à s'éloigner, mais Ace lui attrape le bras.  
\- **Attend…regarde**, **toutes les étoiles ne sont pas cacher**.

Ace tendis les mains face à lui, de petite boule brillante s'en échappèrent. On aurait dit de petite luciole qui se mirent à tourner autour d'eux.

\- **Incroyable**…elle se tourne vers Ace. **C'est un moyen de m'impressionner ?  
****\- Ça dépens…est ce que ça fonctionne ?  
**\- **Faut voir**.

Ils restèrent un petit moment tous les 2 à regarder et jouer avec les lucioles qu'Ace créait grâce à ses pouvoirs de pyromane, puis Christie fini par regagner son lit, épuisé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla Ace n'était plus à bord du navire. Lorsqu'elle demanda ou il était, on lui répondit qu'il était partis avec quelques hommes en exploration sur l'île où ils avaient amarré. Christie avait refusé d'y aller car elle ne jugeait pas cette île digne de son intérêt archéologique et préféra plonger dans ses bouquins. Thatch vint lui proposer de faire la cuisine, mais elle déclina l'offre en disant qu'elle devait travailler. Comme Thatch insistait grandement au point d'en devenir lourd, elle partit dans la chambre des filles pour un peu de tranquillité.  
Elle y passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à faire des recherches ou à relire ses notes. Puis elle se souvint du fruit que Thatch avait ramené. Elle alla le voir pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- **Enfin de retour parmi nous**. Souris Thatch en la voyant venir vers lui.  
\- **Je voulais te demander, si tu avais l'intention de manger le fruit que tu as trouvé ?  
****\- Non, je voulais faire des recherches dessus avant, mais je n'ai rien trouvé**.  
\- **Je peux t'aider, on trouvera surement quelque chose à deux ?  
****\- Pourquoi pas**.

Elle s'installa près de lui et ils se mirent à chercher tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à ce fruit. Ils restèrent debout jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

**\- C'est étrange, ce fruit n'apparaît dans aucun livre. Pourtant ce livre répertorie tous les fruits du démon connus.  
****\- On ne l'avait surement pas découvert avant ce jour.  
**\- **Possible…pourtant j'ai la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vue ce** **fruit**…**tiens Teach qu'est-ce que tu fais là** !

Derrière la porte légèrement entrouverte, était caché Teach. Quand il vit qu'on l'avait aperçu, il entra. Il sembla légèrement surpris de voir que Christie était là elle aussi. Tout en souriant d'un air niais, il expliqua qu'il avait voulu se dégourdir les jambes car il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repartit alors à reculons, les bras dans le dos comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

\- **Enfin bref…je suis clamsé moi**. Dit Thatch en baillant. **Je vais pioncer**.  
\- **Moi, je vais continuer de chercher un peu. On ne sait jamais.  
****\- Fait comme tu veux.**

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec le livre sur les fruits du démon de Thatch en main. Sur le chemin elle vit Teach appuyer sur le bastingage du navire. Il tourna la tête vers Christie. Bien qu'il faisait noir, Christie pu percevoir sur son visage des traits de colères. Elle pensa que ça devait être à cause de la fatigue et continua son chemin.

Le lendemain, Marco vint la réveillé. Elle s'était endormie sur son livre.

**\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?...Oh…Marco c'est toi.  
****\- Tu as passé la nuit à faire des recherches ?  
****\- Oui, mais aucun résultat. C'est comme si le fruit n'avait jamais existé ou alors que quelqu'un ne veux pas qu'on le trouve.  
****\- Comment ça ?  
****\- Regarde, c'est le livre que Thatch avait. Dedans il y a tous les fruits connus à ce jour. À cette page on parle d'un fruit très rare, son pouvoir est décrit comme un pouvoir incroyable. Mais quand on regarde la page suivante, il n'y a plus rien comme si on n'en avait jamais mentionner.  
****\- Quelqu'un a déchiré la page, mais pourquoi ?  
****\- Celui qui a fait ça ne voulait pas que l'on connaisse l'existence de ce fruit…Pourquoi ? Ça je ne sais pas.  
**\- **…Enfin bref, nous verrons cela plus tard, j'étais venu te dire qu'Ace est revenu. Ils ont surement ramené un trésor, on va peut-être fêter ça.**

Elle alla sur le pont. Les hommes de la seconde division étaient en train de débarqué tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené. Apparemment il avait trouvé quelque chose de pesant. Ils étaient un train de remonter un énorme sac, 5 hommes tiraient sur les cordes pour le hisser. Puis une fois sur le pont, Ace fit une entré des plus théâtral. Il ouvrit le sac qui laissa échapper une quantité de pièces d'or et de joyaux en tout genre. Il se posa sur le haut de cette montagne.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?! **lui demanda Ace d'une voix de séducteur.  
\- **Pas mal.** Le taquina Christie.  
\- **Pas mal ?! Tu plaisant là** ! **Il y a au moins 3 fois plus que dans le temple ou on t'a trouvé** !  
\- **Fêtons Ace pour ce trésor** ! Cria Haruta avec déjà une chope à la main.

Et la fête recommença…encore se dit Christie. Elle trouva que pour ces pirates qu'on disait sanguinaire et sans pitié tout était prétexte à faire la fête, même les trucs les plus insensés. Plusieurs hommes plongeaient dans la montagne de trésors comme s'il s'agissait d'une piscine doré. Bien malgré lui Ace se trouva être le roi de la fête, tout le monde venait le voir pour le félicité.  
Christie de son coté, alla s'assoir dans un coin et plongea dans son livre, lorsqu'un ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle.

\- **Puisque le trésor ne semble pas de suffire**. Lui dit Ace devant elle. **Cela le pourra peut être**.

Il sorti de sa poche, une magnifique fleur. Une fleur des plus rares, une rose aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. Christie resta muette face à ce cadeau, ce qui déstabilisa Ace.

\- **Tu n'aimes pas ?  
****\- Si, bien sûr…je l'adore, elle est magnifique…une rose arc-en-ciel, je n'en avais jamais vue ailleurs que dans les livres de mon** **père**.  
\- **Ah t'en mieux**. Soupira rassurer Ace.  
\- **Merci**. Dit timidement Christie en humant le parfum de la rose.

Ils discutèrent et rirent ensemble. Puis quand la nuit tomba, tout le monde alla se coucher sans se douter de la surprise que leur réserveraient les 1ers rayons du soleil du lendemain.  
Christie se réveilla de bonne heure ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle se leva elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Elle alla donc en cuisine ou elle pensait retrouver Thatch qui était toujours l'un des premiers debout. Mais il n'était pas là, elle se prépara alors de quoi manger elle-même. Le temps passa et passa et Thatch ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez alors que plusieurs hommes de plus en plus nombreux se levaient uns à uns afin de venir prendre leur petit déjeuné.

\- **Thatch n'est pas encore là** ?! demanda Marco en s'asseyant à coté de Christie. **Pourtant il est toujours le premier debout**.  
-** Il était surement fatiguer…il doit être en train de paresser dans son lit. Je vais aller le voir.  
****\- Je viens aussi**.

Arriver devant la chambre ou dormait Thatch, ils frappèrent plusieurs fois mais à aucun moment ils ne reçurent de réponse. Ils se décidèrent donc à ouvrir la porte et y entrer.  
Thatch était bien dans sa chambre. On aurait pu facilement croire qu'il dormait paisiblement, s'il n'y avait pas tout ce sang autour de lui. Christie retint un hurlement d'horreur en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, elle voulut s'approcher de Thatch mais Marco l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'amenant à l'extérieur avant d'appeler de l'aide. Une fois l'équipage avertis de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Marco fit de son mieux pour consoler Christie qui ne cessait de trembler alors qu'il la tenait contre son torse. Barbe-Blanche fit rassembler tout le monde, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Sa voix était alors dure et puissance, il était devenu plus menaçant et dégageait un aura meurtrière autour de lui ce qui affecta également ceux qui l'entourait. Ses points étaient resserrés sur les accoudoirs de son siège qui grinçait sous ce qu'on lui infligeait.

\- **Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé** !  
\- **Il a été…poignarder**.  
\- **Et ce n'est pas tout, le fruit que Thatch avais trouvé il a aussi disparue**. Ajouta Haruta.  
**\- Mais qui diable a pu faire une chose pareille. C'est surement une attaque durant la nuit.  
****\- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque ennemie, j'ai fait le guet toute la nuit personne n'est monté à bord. Puis Teach est venue pour me remplacer, il doit surement savoir.**

Tout le monde regarda dans tous les sens recherchant Teach, l'appelant pour le faire venir, mais après les nombreux appelle et après l'avoir cherché un peu partout il ne répondait toujours pas présent à l'appelle.

\- **Il n'est pas là !...on l'a cherché partout mais aucune trace de lui.  
**\- **Tu ne de demande par pourquoi** ?! Intervint Christie d'une voix tremblante mais contenant tout de fois une tonalité de colère.  
**\- Teach n'aurais jamais pu faire ça…enfin…  
****\- Tu le vois pourtant comme moi ! **Gronda cette fois Christie en serrant les poings folle de rage.** Teach n'est pas là, l'une des chaloupe à disparue tout comme le fruit du démon. Il le voulait depuis le début, je me disais bien qu'il était bizarre mais jamais je n'aurais soupçonné une chose pareille.  
****\- Je vais le retrouver et le tuer ! **Hurla Ace tout aussi colérique, si ce n'est plus.

Il se prépara à prendre la mer pour retrouver Teach mais plusieurs hommes le retinrent. Barbe-Blanche lui-même lui dit de ne pas y aller, mais têtue comme il l'était Ace n'écouta personne. Il prit son sac et se prépara à sauter sur le bateau qu'il avait construit, mais il s'arrêta quand Christie l'appela.

**\- Ça ne sert à rien de me retenir, je suis décidé à faire la peau à ce traitre**. Articula Ace entre ses dents.  
**\- Je ne veux pas te retenir…je veux juste te dire que je viens avec toi.  
****\- Non, c'est trop…  
****\- Dangereux ! **Acheva Christie.** Je ne suis pas aussi inoffensive que tu peux le croire, j'ai voyagé longtemps seule avant de rejoindre cet équipage, je connais donc bien les dangers que cela comporte. Donc soit je viens avec toi, soit personne ne quitte ce navire.  
****\- Tu ne pourras pas me retenir.  
****\- Crois-moi quand il le faut je pourrais retenir le diable lui-même.**

Ace finit par se résigner et ils partirent ensemble sur le petit Striker, un engin qui fonctionnait grâce au pouvoir d'Ace. Marco et les autres avaient beau les prévenir ou les empêcher rien n'y faisait, ils étaient aussi entêtés l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne purent que les regarder s'en aller au loin.

* * *

**Et voila mes petit chou , c'est fini pour aujourd'hui on se retrouver Mardi prochain pour de nouvelle aventures. sur ceux j'attend vos reviews car j'en ai besoin, si j'en ai pas assez je STOP TOUT! Et attention c'est vrai ce n'est pas que des parole en l'air alors à vos clavier ! (si j'en ais suffisamment je pourrais être gentil et vous faire une petite surprise)**

**Au fait tant que j'y pense, pour ceux qui voudrais voir à quoi ressemble Christie qu'elle soit sous sa forme de dragon ou bien même sa forme hybride, j'ai mis le lien de mon deviantart sur mon profil, il manque juste la version lorsqu'elle est humaine mais ne vous inquièter pas elle y sera sous peut, j'y travaille.  
Alors n'hésiter pas à aller voir à me donner vos impressions.**

**A plus mes petit chou d'amour !**


	5. Rendez-vous à Alabasta

Salut, tout d'abord je vous salue et vous remercie d'être là.

Ma CHÈRE, ma GRANDE et très BAVARDE **Comalie**, je te remercie de m'être si fidèle. Enfin pour rectifier un point, le grand père de Christie n'est pas d'Ohara, il y a vécu quelques années seulement. Je suis désolé si c'est mal expliquer. Et surtout ne t'en fait pas si tes review son des romans, je les lis quand même après tout j'aime la lecture et je le fait partager en écrivant cette fiction, (même si ce n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre). Je te remercie pour mes dessins, je me suis donné du mal. je vais essayer d'en ajouter au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance histoire d'avoir un visuel. Pour la fleur arc-en-ciel j'ai d'abord penser que c'était t_oo much_ et j'ai voulu l'enlever, mais j'avais la flemme de chercher le nom d'une fleur alors je l'ai laisser comme ça...C'est amusant avec toi je deviendrais presque une vrai pipelette, mais je ne m'en plains pas au contraire c'est un plaisir que de parler avec toi.

OH et j'allais oublié, la petite menace (si on peut dire qu'il s'agisse d'une menace) c'était seulement parce que j'était COMPLÈTEMENT clamsé, mon m'avais fait chier toute la journée et j'était à cran (j'était prête à mordre le premier qui m'approchait c'est pour dire) alors si cela vous a gêner, je m'excuse auprès de vous et implore votre pardon et pour cela je vous envoie mille et un bisous.

Dans ce chapitre, je doit avouer qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose qui fasse avancer l'histoire. En faite il s'agit plutôt d'une sorte de pause dans les recherche de notre duo de pirate. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite la suite reprendra bien assez vite, mais en attendant apprécier le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous à Alabasta.**

Plusieurs semaines s'était écouler depuis le départ d'Ace et Christie. Tous deux avaient choisis de poursuivre Marshall D Teach, qui s'était rendu coupable du pire crime qu'un membre d'équipage puisse oser faire…il avait tué l'un de ses camarades. C'était dans le but de le venger que les deux pirates avaient décidé de quitter le Mobydick, bien que Barbe Blanche et les autres membres de l'équipage ait tenté de les retenir.  
Leur poursuite, les avaient déjà fait traverser bien des pays, comme Drum qui avais été mis à sac par Barbe Noires, le nom sous lequel se présentait Teach. Mais comme souvent, Teach n'était plus là.  
Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 1 semaine que Ace et Christie était dans le royaume d'Alabasta. Ils y étaient venus car ils avaient entendu des rumeurs comme quoi on aurais vue Barbe Noire trainer dans les environs, c'est donc afin de s'en assurer qu'ils avaient décidé de venir voir ce qu'il en était. Mais pour l'heure, les deux pirates avaient tout autre chose en tête.

\- **Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il va venir ici**. Demanda d'un air las, Christie.  
\- **Évidement que je suis sûr !** Répondit pour la énième fois Ace. **On a dû lui faire part de mon message à Drum. Il va venir, je peux même te dire qu'il n'est pas loin.  
**\- **Comment tu sais ça ?  
****\- Instinct fraternel !  
****\- Tu parles**…**bon très bien comme tu voudras, va en centre-ville**, **moi je vais voir du côté du marché.** Parle moins fort. **Et j'e profiterais pour faire quelque achats en chemin.  
**\- **Ça marche. Si tu le trouve appelle-moi avec cet escargot-phone. Bon je file** !

Il lui lança un escargot phone et partis en courant vers le centre-ville. Christie avait déjà fouillé tout le port à la recherche d'un navire qui pourrais correspondre à celui dont Ace lui avais parlé, mais aucun n'approchait ne serait-ce qu'un iota de sa description. En même temps si son frère, car s'était bien son frère qu'il cherchait, n'était pas idiot il n'amarrerait pas son navire en ville.  
Elle décida donc d'allé voir au marcher, avec un peu de chance elle finirait par lui tomber dessus. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du marché sans rien trouver. Elle soupira et commença à s'énerver.

**\- Bon sang si on m'avait dit que se serais aussi compliquer de trouver quelqu'un…même les tombeaux perdus ne sont pas aussi compliquer à trouver…je pourrais faire un repérage depuis les airs, je trouverais surement quelque chose.**

Christie allais se cacher dans une ruelle pour pouvoir se transformer en dragon sans attirer l'attention et survoler la ville, mais elle passa devant un stand qui vendait de formidable chapeau.

\- **Tiens, mais c'est jolie tout plein ça** ! dit-elle en s'approchant du stand. **Des chapeaux, des jolis chapeaux !  
****\- Ce sont de magnifique ouvrage Mlle**. Intervins le vendeur. **Fait en peau de banana-croco**, **ils sont extrêmement solides et servent aussi bien pour les fortes chaleurs que pour les températures polaires. Et leur finition leur donne une solidité à toute épreuve, même une balle de fusil n'en viendrais pas à bout. Nous en avons dans différente couleurs, et aussi différent model.  
****\- C'est génial, vous permettez que je les essaye ?  
****\- Je vous en prie Mlle. Tenez j'ai un miroir pour vous.**

Après avoir perdus son dernier chapeau dans ses conditions déplorable, Christie se décida à acheter un nouveau chapeau. Elle en essaya plusieurs mais se décida finalement pour un chapeau style cowboy en peau de banana croco de couleur noir.

\- **Si vous le désirer Mlle, je disposer aussi d'un ensemble de ceinture également en banana croco**. Insista une nouvelle fois le vendeur tout souriant. **Nous avons aussi plusieurs accessoires divers et des chaussures.  
****\- Je peux voir vos ceintures ? La mienne commençait tout juste à rendre l'âme.**

En plus de son nouveau chapeau, Christie acheta une ceinture qui comportait quelque petite pochette et une boucle spéciale pour y accrocher son sabre. Elle prit en plus deux paire de lunette de soleil, l'une des deux paire fut ranger dans son sac et l'autre vint se loger sur le bout de son nez.  
C'est alors toute fier d'elle et de ses achats que Christie s'éloigna du stand après avoir payé le vendeur et se pavana en ville avec ses nouveaux atouts. Un peu plus loin, elle tomba sous le charme d'un nécessaire pour nettoyer son sabre et encore plus loin elle tomba sur un stand de pomme, son fruit préférer. Ne pouvant pas résister à l'appelle des pommes elle en acheta une bonne dizaine qu'elle fourra dans un sac. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour s'en aller, un jeune homme coiffer d'un chapeau de paille lui passa juste sous le nez et manqua de peu de la faire tomber.

\- **VITE, VITE, VITE**…se répétait le jeune homme.

Elle allait lui crier de faire attention, mais un autre homme, plus grand et portant un manteau blanc ou était accrocher un nombre important de cigare, passa lui aussi sous son nez.

\- **REVIENS ICI CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !** Cris cette fois l'homme en blanc.  
\- **Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?** se demanda Christie en rangeant ses pommes dans son sac à doc.  
\- **LUFFY ATTEND MOI** ! Cria une autre voix encore.  
\- **Ace ?!** Le reconnus Christie. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
**\- **Christie, là-bas, c'est lui…c'est Luffy on doit le rattraper** !

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Ace lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à sa suite. Ace lui expliqua qu'il tentait de rattraper son frère qui s'était attiré les foudres du colonel Smoker qui le suivait lui aussi.  
Luffy traversa toute la ville en courant avec Smoker aux trousses, dans sa course il retrouva ses coéquipiers vers qui il se dirigea attirant par la même occasion, le colonel Smoker et ses troupes.  
Smoker qui avais la voie dégager arma son point de fumé et tira sur Luffy, mais en pleine course son point fut stoppé par une boule de feu. Ace arriva juste à temps avec Christie pour stopper Smoker.

\- **Encore toi** ! Cracha avec colère Smoker à l'intention d'Ace.  
**\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin. Tu es peut être le fumée…mais moi je suis le feu aucun de nos pouvoir ne peux l'emporter sur l'autre tu ferais mieux de te rendre à l'évidence.** Annonça Ace avec une certaine arrogance dans la voix.  
\- **C'est toi Ace ?!** demanda Luffy qui venait de remarquer la présence de son frère ainée.  
\- **Tu n'as vraiment pas changé…hein Luffy. **Souris Ace.** Bon on n'a pas le temps de discuter maintenant il faut que vous filiez au plus vite, ne vous en fait pas pour nous on vous rejoint plus tard, sauvez-vous vite !**

Luffy et ses compagnons prirent alors la fuite pendant qu'Ace et Christie faisaient obstacle aux marines. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ace, protégeait Luffy, Smoker lui en demanda la raison. Il apprit alors que Portgas D Ace et Monkey D Luffy étaient des frères. Bien que cela le surpris, il ne le fut que plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua qui se tenait près d'Ace.

\- **Christie Walker, l'archéologue écarlate. Ta tête est mise à prix pour 115.000.000 de berrys**. Raconta Smoker en expirant une grande bouffée de fumée blanche. **Tu es la fille de Clow Walker l'ancien archéologue, aujourd'hui mort**.  
\- **Je vois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de faire les présentations**. Ironisa Christie.  
\- **Tu es une criminelle, au même titre que tous ses pirates qui sillonnent les mers**…**au même titre que ton père. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le gouvernement tiens tant que ça à te capturer vivante. Que caches-tu vraiment, Walker ?  
****\- Ce n'est surement pas à moi de te répondre.  
**\- **Peut importe…écartez-vous ou je ne réponds plus de rien**.  
\- **N'y compte pas trop**. Souris à pleine dents Ace. **Christie reste en arrière**.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs, Ace crée un gigantesque mur de flamme qui s'élargit pour prendre toute la place de la rue ou ils se trouvaient actuellement. N'ayant d'autre choix pour passer, le colonel Smoker se lança dans un combat contre Ace. Étant donné que Ace lui avais demandé de rester en arrière, Christie se contenta de regarder leur petite bagarre, les bras croisées sous sa petite poitrine. Puis jugeant avoir fait perdre suffisamment de temps à la marine pour que Luffy et son équipage puissent s'enfuir, Christie pris sa forme de dragon, attrapa Ace et s'envola au-dessus de la ville.

\- **Alors comme ça c'est lui ton frère** ?! demanda Christie en survolant toujours la ville. **Je me disais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose, quand il m'es passé sous le nez**.  
\- **C'est bien mon frère, en effet. Une vrai tête de mule, un idiot et un aimant à problème…mais c'est mon frère quand même. Il doit être sur son navire maintenant, essaye de voir si tu peux le retrouver.  
****\- Je l'ai déjà retrouvé…et il n'est pas sur son navire**.

Christie se posa sur le toit d'une maison et repris sa forme humaine. Elle montra alors un point plus bas. Ace s'approcha pour regarder et repéra au pied du mur, dans une ruelle, Luffy. Il était assis les bras croisé sur un tonneau la tête penché sur le côté comme s'il était en train de réfléchir.  
Soupirant face à la bêtise de son frère, Ace sauta du toit suivis par Christie. Il la présenta à Luffy, puis après quelque échange de paroles ils repartirent vers les quais ou le navire de Luffy devaient les attendre. Il retrouva son navire au loin et sans même se retourner il lança son bras tel un lasso et atterrit sur le navire oubliant une petite chose.

\- **Dis-moi, ton frère il a quoi dans le crane** ?! demanda Christie en croisant les bras et en jetant un regard à Ace.** Il vient de nous planter là.  
****\- Bah c'est Luffy, il ne faut pas s'attendre à avoir la lune**.  
**\- Il aurait pu au moins nous attendre.**

Ace sauta sur son Striker et Christie pris sa forme hybride pour rejoindre le navire de Luffy. Après être monté à bord, Luffy présenta son équipage à son frère. Ces dernier ne manquèrent pas de faire des critiques, disant qu'il trouvait ça étrange que Ace et Luffy, pourtant très différent caractériellement, soit frère.

\- **Alors tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient drôle. **Se fendit la poire Luffy.  
\- **Ils se payent ta tête et tu trouves ça drôle ? **Fit la remarque Christie.  
**\- Je suis dans un rêve ! **Hurla Sanji en mode love des cœurs dans les yeux.** Moi c'est Sanji pour te servir ma douce amie.  
**-** Hep là doucement Casanova ! **Recule d'un pas Christie.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, une flotte de plusieurs navires de Baroque Works leur barra la route. Tout souriant, Ace se proposa de s'en occuper, il sauta à bord de son petit navire et s'éloigna sous les yeux curieux de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Christie elle, soupira car elle savait déjà comment cela allais finir. Elle savait qu'Ace aimais se donner en spectacle et surement plus devant son frère.  
D'un seul coup de poing ardent il réduisit à néant les 4 navires qui composaient la flotte, puis retourna sur le navire de Luffy fiers de lui. Ce dernier admiratif l'applaudis et le félicita en lui posant pleins de question sur ses pouvoirs.  
Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'installèrent sur le pont du Merry, et prirent chacun une coupe et buvaient joyeusement.

**\- A l'entré d'Ace et Christie dans l'équipage.** Porta un toast Usopp, suivis par Chopper et Luffy.  
\- **Hey qui vous a dit qu'on restait avec vous** ?! leur demanda Ace.  
\- **Pas la peine, ils ne t'écoutent pas**. Le prévint Christie tout aussi blasé.  
\- **Aller, restez avec nous**. Supplia Luffy. **On va bien s'amuser**.  
\- **On ne peut pas. On est à la poursuite d'un type, un certain Barbe Noire.  
****\- C'est un terrible pirate, il a attaqué le royaume de Drum récemment**. Raconta Vivi.

Ace raconta quel de quel crime Barbe Noire s'était rendu coupable et que lui et Christie l'avais pourchassé afin de lui faire payer. Il raconta qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Barbe Noire serais dans les parages. Ace et Christie se rendirent alors compte qu'ils voyageaient vers le même endroit que Luffy et sa bande. Ils décidèrent donc de faire le voyage ensemble. Le navire fit donc voile vers Elumar, la ville verte. Ace s'installa dans la cuisine avec Sanji, Luffy et Usopp. Christie se trouvait avec Nami. Alors qu'elles parlaient de leur passion communes qui était les trésors, Vivi demanda à ce que le navire s'arrête un moment pour faire parvenir un message à son père le roi.

\- **Je savais que l'un des 7 grand corsaire rodait dans les parages mais de là à ce qu'il veule s'emparé d'un pays franchement ça ne semble pas sérieux. Les pirates sont pas du genre à jeter l'ancre ça doit être pareil pour ce Crocodile, si vous voulez mon avis il n'est pas près de devenir roi. **Fit remarquer Ace.

Christie resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait elle aussi sur les raisons qui faisaient que Crocodile décide de venir dans ce pays et de provoquer une guerre civile. Ace avais raison, Crocodile ne pouvais pas vouloir du trône, il était pirate pas roi. Elle se demanda alors si la raison de tout ce remue-méninge n'était pas due à la présence du ponéglyphe qui se trouvait quelque part sous la ville royale du royaume d'Alabasta. Elle en connaissait l'emplacement car son père en parlait dans ses recherches. Ce dernier en avait étudié pendant quelques années avant de porter son intérêt d'archéologue sur tout autre chose.  
Plus tard ils arrivèrent à une crique recouverte de rocher. Le navire y jeta l'ancre. Mais au moment de mettre pied à terre, une étrange créature, sorte de mélange entre une tortue et un phoque sortit de l'eau et les défia de venir se battre, c'était un Kung-fu Dugong. Pensant que cela serait tâche facile, Usopp se lança tête baisser et se fit mettre KO en moins de 2 secondes. Luffy de son coté en mi 1 Ko, celui-ci étant battu devint le disciple de Luffy, tel était leur coutume. N'écoutant pas ce qu'on lui disait Luffy continua et fit de toute la meute des Dugongs son escorte de combattants.  
Après des adieux déchirant la troupe des pirates repris son chemin pour pénétrer dans Elumar, la ville verte…du moins c'est le nom qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était autrefois habitée. Aujourd'hui la chaleur désertique et la sécheresse avait contraint les habitants à quitter la ville qui n'était plus que poussières et ruine. Vivi leur expliqua que s'était dans le but de sauver son pays de la sècheresse que provoquait Crocodile afin d'engendre la guerre civile.  
Animé par une rage contre le grand corsaire Crocodile, Luffy repris sa marche d'un pas décidé à travers le désert. Mais au bout de quelques heures de marche dans le désert, Luffy perdit quelque peu son entrain. Il ne cessait de se plaindre, de la chaleur, de sa fatigue, de sa soif et de sa faim. Ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Nami en rogne. Provoquant par la suite une bagarre pour quelque goutte d'eau.  
Lorsqu'enfin la nuit tomba, la température tomba avec elle, et avoisina les 0°C.

\- **Que se passe-t-il, il fait tellement chaud en journée pourtant** ? demanda grelotante Nami à Vivi.  
\- **La journée la température est très élever car rien ne fait obstacle à la chaleur, dans la nuit la température peut descendre en dessous de 0°C.**

Chopper lui, trouvait cette chute de température idéale, avec sa fourrure il était celui qui se portait le mieux de tous. Luffy, Zoro et Usopp se mirent près de lui pour se tenir chauds. Christie assise un peu plus loin que les autres souriaient face aux bêtises de cet étrange équipage, Ace vint alors s'installer près d'elle.

\- **Tu dois être contente, le ciel est dégager il n'y a pas un seul nuage qui blogue la vue de la voute céleste.  
****\- C'est vrai**. Souris Christie en regardant le ciel.  
**\- Cet amis dont tu as parlé l'autre jour… comment est-il et ou est-il aujourd'hui…il n'est pas…  
****\- Non, il est bien vivant. Il s'appelle Reiji, c'est un grand passionner d'histoire et un être avide d'aventure. Lorsqu'il a appris que mon père était archéologue, il a tout fait pour que mon père accepte de le prendre comme disciple. Il voulait tout savoir du monde…**Christie marqua un légère pose, un voile de tristesse se posa alors sur son visage. **A la mort de mon père, i ans…on s'est séparer, préférant partir chacun de notre côté...puis on s'ait finalement perdu de vue, je n'ai aujourd'hui plus de nouvelle de lui.  
**\- **Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais…comment peut tu savoir qu'il est encore vivant, si tu n'as pas de nouvelle de lui** ?  
\- **Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer…tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est vivant**.  
\- **Dans ce cas ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr que tu le reverras un jour.  
****\- …Surement.**

Ils finirent par tous s'endormir chacun dans leur coin, ou resserrer les uns au autre.  
Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par le vent qui s'était soudainement levé, soufflant le camp qui avait été mis en place et recouvrant tout le monde d'une grande quantité de sable. La tempête passa rapidement et tout le monde immergea peu à peu de sous le sable. Usopp qui s'était remis sur pied tentait de faire sortir Luffy qui avait été planté la tête la première dans le sable.

\- **Où est Nami Chérie ? Et Christie Chérie ? **S'inquiéta Sanji en regardant partout autour de lui, et en commençant à creuser dans le sable.  
**\- Et Chopper ! **Ajouta tout aussi paniquer Vivi.

Alors que Sanji tentait de retrouver les disparue à quelque mètres de lui une énorme bosse de sable s'éleva et s'ouvrir pour révéler Nami, Chopper et Christie. Christie avait recouvert Chopper et Nami de ses ailes pour les protéger de la tempête.

\- **Et bien qu'elle tempête **! Lâcha Christie en se débarrassant du sable dans ses cheveux.  
\- **NAMI CHÉRIE ! CHRISTIE CHÉRIE ! **Pleura Sanji en se jetant aux pieds des deux femmes.  
\- **C'est quoi ses ailes ?! Un fruit du démon ? **demanda Zoro en désignant les ailes que Christie avait encore dans le dos.  
-** Oh ça. J'ai mangé le fruit du dragon, c'est un fruit de type zoan mythologique.  
**-** TROP COOL ! Je veux voir ! **Sauta Luffy en tapant dans ses mains, tout en tournant autour de Christie.

Ils reprirent leurs chemins vers Yuba. Après avoir saoulé Christie pour qu'elle se transforme en dragon et s'être pris un coup sur la tête de la part de son frère, Luffy réclama à manger. Mais Sanji répéta que c'était Vivi qui décidait quand ils s'arrêteraient pour manger. Il s'approcha alors de Vivi, qui lui dit à son tour qu'ils s'arrêteraient aux prochains rochers. Après avoir perdu à un jeu, Luffy se retrouva à porter les sacs de tout le monde. Et pas seulement les sacs. Christie s'était elle aussi confortablement installé sur la pile de bagage que trainait sur un chariot Luffy et lisait un livre et gribouillait de temps en temps dans un carnet.

\- **Tu l'as mangé quand ce fruit du démon** ? La questionna Luffy.  
\- **Il y a longtemps, quand j'étais petite. C'est mon père qui un jour me l'a ramené, il voulait l'étudiez mais je l'ai mangé en pensant que c'était un fruit ordinaire et tous de suite après j'ai pris la forme d'un dragon. Il a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il m'a vu recouverte d'écaille. **Répondit Christie le nez toujours fourré dans son bouquin.  
-** AHAHA ! C'est trop drôle !  
**-** Je te rappelle Luffy qu'il t'est arrivé la même chose. **remarqua Nami.  
\- **Je vois des rochers droits devant ! **Fit remarquer Usopp au travers de ses jumelles.  
**\- À TABLE !**

Sans vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait, comme à son habitude, Luffy fit un sprint vers les rochers que montrait Usopp, emportant avec lui, les bagages et Christie installer dessus. Ils arrivèrent dans les rochers en moins de deux. Devant eux se manifestait un bien étrange phénomène. Des oiseaux étaient éparpillés partout au sol, à moitié mort. Luffy se précipita sur eux. Puis il fit demi-tour pour aller cherché Chopper. Christie resta seul à examiner les oiseaux laissant de côté les bagages. Luffy retrouva Chopper et lui demanda de venir au plus vite pour soigner ses oiseaux. Vivi fut alors choqué. Elle savait ce que c'était. Ils retournèrent à l'endroit mais c'était désert et les provisions avaient été volées. Et ils retrouvèrent Christie légèrement gêné, les mains dans les poches.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé, ces oiseaux semblaient si faible, puis d'un coup ils se sont levés et ont disparue derrière un rocher tout comme nos sacs. **Fit Christie en se tortillant les doigts, confuse.  
**\- Ses oiseaux sont des voleurs du désert, ils roulent les voyageurs pour prendre leurs provisions. **Raconta Vivi.  
\- **Pas grave, on ne t'en veut pas Christie chéris. **Lui sourit amoureusement Sanji, puis avec un air sévère se tourna vers Luffy.** Il y avait dans ces sacs de quoi tenir 3 jours ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant les mains vide en plein milieu du désert ?!  
**\- **HEY ATTENDEZ !  
****\- Que se passe-t-il Christie chéris ?!  
****\- Mon carnet ?!  
****\- Celui de ton père ? **demanda Ace.  
\- **Oui, il a disparu ! Ces piafs me l'on voler !  
****\- Ce n'est pas si grave !  
****\- Tu plaisante ! **dit Christie en attrapant Ace par le col de sa cape. **Il y a dans ce carnet des informations de la plus haute importante, si quelqu'un venait à tomber dessus dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se produire.  
****\- Mais il est encoder, non !  
****\- Ce qui est encoder c'est ce que mon père à écris les notes que je prends ne sont pas aussi bien encoder !**

Alors qu'ils se disputaient les oiseaux voleurs de nourritures montrèrent le bout de leurs becs pour se payer la tête des pirates qu'ils venaient de piller. Vexé Luffy et Christie partirent à leur poursuite dans le désert.

\- **REVENEZ SALE VOLATILE ! JE NE VAIS PAS ME LAISSER INSULTER PAR DES PIAFS SANS CERVELLE ! **Hurla folle de rage Christie.

Elle se transforma en dragon aux écailles violettes étincelantes sous le soleil et galopa à leur poursuite, Luffy étira ses bras pour atterrir sur son dos en rigolant. Les oiseaux effrayés s'envolèrent alors, Christie ouvris donc ses ailes et s'élança à leur poursuite dans les airs. Elle repéra l'oiseau qui avait son carnet et lui fonça dessus. Mais à quelques mètres de l'oiseau une plante carnivore sortit sa tête du sable et attrapa alors le dit oiseau.  
Christie surprise, freina dans les airs afin d'éviter la gueule béante de la plante, mais Luffy fut projeter en avant suite à son arrêt brusque. Il tomba alors dans la gueule ouverte de la plante qui s'en retourna dans le sable. Christie plongea alors à la suite de la plante et s'enfonça dans le sable. Quelque minute plus tard, la plante carnivore fut éjectée du sable, suivie par Christie qui tenait Luffy dans sa gueule, elle le lâcha sur le sable avant de reprendre sa forme humaine et d'essuyer le carnet qu'elle avait récupéré.  
Dans les rochers les autres se demandaient ce qu'était devenue Luffy et Christie, mais un cri les interpella. Luffy les appelait. Mais en regardant de plus près, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils chevauchaient un chameau et un gigantesque lézard les suivait avec la ferme intention de les manger tout crus. Zoro, Sanji et Luffy mirent à eu trois le lézard KO. Devant ce spectacle Usopp et les autres eurent pitié de la pauvre créature qui venait de se faire sauvagement massacré. Avec le lézard géant ils firent une pause et mangèrent à leur faim, puis se préparèrent à repartir.  
Le jour suivant, ils apprirent que Yuba n'était plus très loin, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à traverser le domaine rocheux d'où s'élevait des rocher de plus de 10mètre de haut. Ce midi-là, Luffy piqua ce qui semblait être une crise de folie, il racontait avoir vue un morceau de viande s'échapper tout seul et partis à sa poursuite.  
En réalité il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était l'œuvre de 2 jeunes frères affamés. Après avoir attrapé le morceau de viande, ils s'étaient cachés dans un coin, mais ils furent rapidement retrouver par Ace et les autres.  
Puis l'aîné des frères demanda à Ace un service, retrouver un homme. Ace pris la photo et l'examina et la tendit à Christie. Les garçons leurs dirent qu'il s'agissait d'un chasseur de prime du nom de scorpion. Christie tilta alors et dit que c'est l'homme qu'elle et Ace recherchaient, car il aurait battu Barbe Noir lors d'un combat. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Scorpion fit son apparition à dos d'autruche, accompagner par Luffy qu'il l'avait croisé en chemin. Scorpions voulais en réalité se mesurer à Ace et prouver qu'il était fort. Mais après un bref combat contre Ace, il perdit.

\- **C'est bien ce qui me semblait**. Dit Ace. **Tu n'as pas battue Barbe Noire, tu pensais que je montrerai si tu l'affirmais à tout vas**.  
\- **Ça à bien fonctionner puisque tu es là**. Scorpion se releva et pointa son arme sur Ace qui sourit.  
\- **PAPA** ! Hurlèrent les deux garçons en se dirigeant vers Scorpions.

Tous furent alors surpris, Scorpion lui-même. Les 2 jeunes garçons coururent vers leur père pour le résonner et le faire arrêter. Reconnaissant sa défaite, Scorpion laissa finalement tomber l'idée de battre Ace. Et après quelques larmes de joie Scorpion retourna chez lui avec ses fils. Puis vint au tour d'Ace et Christie de quitter Luffy et les autres.

\- **Alors vous vous en aller ?** demanda tristement Chopper à Ace et Christie.  
**\- Ouais on n'a plus aucune raison de resté dans ce pays, puisque Barbe Noir n'est pas à Alabasta.  
****\- Et on peut savoir ou vous allez ? **Les interrogea Sanji, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche.  
\- **Scorpion m'a dit qu'on l'aurait aperçu à l'ouest alors on y va, d'ailleurs il est temps pour nous de partir. Luffy…**Lui lance un bout de papier**…Je veux que tu gardes ça, d'accord, ne t'en sépare pas…Faut me comprendre aussi, avec un petit frère pareil je me fais pas mal de souci. Je sais qu'il a le don de vous mettre dans la panade mais je compte sur vous pour prendre bien soin de lui…Luffy, la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra se sera dans les hautes sphères de la piraterie.  
**\- **En attendant, deviens un fier pirate. **Ajouta simplement Christie.  
\- **Ouais.  
**\- **J'ai été contente de te rencontrer Luffy, vous tous, ça a été amusant.** Souris sincèrement Christie.

Au loin, on entendit Scorpion et ses deux fils leur dire au revoir, tous se retournèrent vers eux et en se retournant vers Ace et Christie, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus là. L'équipage au chapeau de paille repris dons sa route au travers le désert afin de sauver le royaume d'Alabasta du l'infâme Crocodile.

* * *

ET VOILA!

Comme je l'ai dit en haut de cette page, c'est un chapitre 'pause'. il ne se passe pas grand chose en plus, mais on apprend tout de fois certaine petite choses qui l'air de rien on leur importance...serez vous trouver lesquelles ?!

Enfin n'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite review, j'en serais ravie et en échange je vous ferais pleins de bisou...et qui sais peut être qu'Ace voudra lui aussi vous faire des bisous.

Aller à plus mes petits chou et à Mardi prochain pour une prochaine aventure !


	6. Dragon, feu et ténèbre

Et nous revoilà pour un 6ème chapitre.  
Cette fois après la pause du chapitre 5, on redémarre en fanfare. Ce chapitre marque le début d'une série de chapitre assez mouvementé et aux combats épic. J'espère que cela vous plaira, donc attacher vos ceintures c'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dragon, feu et ténèbres.**

Cela faisait maintenant, 3 mois que Ace et Christie avais quitté l'équipage du Chapeau de paille à Alabasta. Ils continuaient toujours de suivre Barbe Noire à la trace dans le but de faire payer ce qu'il avait fait, dans le but de venger la mort de Thatch.  
Naviguant les courants marins, Christie ne pouvant s'empêcher de se morfondre en repensant à Thatch. Ne voulant pas montrer ce petit moment de faiblesse, elle se cacha derrière les larges pages du journal du matin, tandis qu'Ace était allongé, son chapeau qui lui couvrait les yeux afin de faire une sieste sans être déranger par le soleil qui tapait dans le ciel.  
En parcourant le journal Christie y fit une annonce qui l'a fit sourire.

\- **On dirait que ton frère n'a pas chômé ses dernier mois**. **On ne cesse de parler de lui dans le journal**.  
\- **Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ?** demanda Ace, toujours cacher sous son chapeau.  
\- **Sa prime est montée jusqu'à 300.000.000 de berrys, il t'a battue sur ce point.  
****\- T'inquiète, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ma prime face elle aussi une monté en flèche**. Se vanta Ace, toujours sous son chapeau. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ?  
****\- Il aurait provoqué ouvertement le gouvernement en attaquants, lui et son équipage, le tribunal d'Eniès Lobby…il se rend au moins compte de ce qu'il fait ? Il a maintenant le monde à dos.  
****\- Il a surement fait ça pour une bonne raison. Luffy n'est pas du genre à vouloir provoquer les autres, surtout le gouvernement mondial. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il devait avoir une excellente raison.**

Ace devait avoir raison c'était son frère après tout il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Christie repris alors la lecture de son journal, avec quelque part dans sa tête une penser pour le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille.  
Lorsqu'elle releva le nez du journal, quelques temps plus tard elle repéra une masse sombre à l'horizon. Elle se redressa et sortis ses jumelles de son sac. Elle se retourna vers Ace qui ronflait sous son chapeau orange surmonter des deux smiley.

\- **Ace réveille-toi !** Secoue l'endormi qui continue de ronfler. **Mais réveille-toi bon sang**.  
\- **Z.Z.Z**.  
\- **ACE** ! Hurle dans ses oreilles, ce qui le réveille en sursaut.  
\- **Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe, on est attaqué ?!  
****\- Pas du tout…on arrive sur l'île.  
****\- C'est tout ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de crier pour ça, tu aurais pu me réveiller plus gentiment.**

Christie grogna en serra les dents pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les insultes qui lui brulaient la langue. Pendant ce temps Ace réactiva le moteur du Striker en usant de son pouvoir pyrogène. Le petit navire alimenter par les flammes glissa rapidement sur la surface de l'eau et atteint l'île en quelques minutes.  
Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied à terre, seule la destruction et la peur les accueillirent. Ce qui avait été un jour une belle et grande ville portuaire n'était plus qu'aujourd'hui un amas de bois, de pierre et de cendre qui brulaient ici et là dans les flammes encore présente. Les habitants qui n'étaient pas blessés, faisaient leur possible pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce désordre. Ace et Christie s'avancèrent vers la rue principale, lorsqu'un des villageois les repéra.

\- **DES PIRATES** ! Cria-t-il en montrant Ace et Christie.

Dès lors, une foule de gens se précipitèrent au dehors avec toute sorte d'armes en mains qu'ils pointèrent en directions des deux pirates dans le but de les repousser. Christie tenta de parler avec les villageois, mais surement parce qu'il était aussi mort de peur, l'un des hommes lui lança le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait en main. Christie le rattrapa à quelque centimètre de son visage, puis elle se tourna vers le lanceur avec un regard noir.

\- **Laisse-moi faire**. Soupira Ace en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Christie. **Nous ne sommes pas venues piller votre village, c'est la vérité**. **Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal**. **Nous cherchons Barbe Noire** !

Après avoir parlé, et rassurer les villageois sur leur véritable but, Ace et Christie apprirent que Barbe Noire se dirigeait vers l'autre ville présente sur l'île.  
Christie se transforma en dragon et fit signe à Ace de monter sur son dos et d'un puissant battement d'aile décolla de plusieurs mètre dans les airs. Lorsque Christie repéra la ville, elle fit une descente en piquer. Surpris Ace resserra ses genoux sur les flancs de Christie et s'accrocha à son cou. Il regarda au sol et repéra la ville à moitié détruite et complètement déserte de ses habitants. Il repéra alors dans une rue Teach et son équipage en train de quitter eux aussi la ville les bras chargé de sac contenait leur butin. Christie se posa sur le toit d'une maison devant laquelle Teach passa.

**\- Pas si vite Teach.**

L'appeler leva alors les yeux et repéra Ace sur le toit auprès de Christie. Il sourit à son ancien commandant avant de lui proposer de rejoindre son équipage. Christie fronça les sourcils et fléchit les genoux près au combat, mais Ace ne bougea pas et afficha même un sourire moqueur.

**\- L'ère de Barbe blanche est révolue, dans peu de temps je serais devenu le roi des pirates. J'ai un plan bien précis sur la façon d'agir. Pour commencer on doit battre Luffy au chapeau de paille, tu le connais ?  
****\- …Oui et c'est une raison supplémentaire pour que je t'arrête…c'est mon petit frère.**

Teach venait de comprendre qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Derrière Ace, Christie, sous sa forme hybride, commença à déployer ses ailes dans son dos et posa sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

**\- Alors tu comprendras bien que rejoindre ton équipage est hors de question.**

Au moment où Ace finissait sa phrase, l'un des hommes de Barbe Noire avais armé son fusil et avait tiré sur Ace. Heureusement pour lui, il avait mangé un fruit du démon de type logia, la balle ne fit que le traverser ne laissant qu'un trou qui se referma dans les flammes.  
Ace releva alors la tête pour regarde le tireur avec un rictus terrifiant.

**\- On manque sacrément de bonne manière pas chez vous…FIRE GUN !**

En réponse, Ace tira des tirs de feu. Puis un nouveau pirate se présenta, il s'agissait de Burgess qui avaient délogé une maison de son emplacement pour l'écraser sur Ace. Christie se tourna vers lui, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et souffla une puissante flamme rouge et jaune qui détruit la maison qui finit en un tas de morceau de bois noircit qui retombait au sol. Barbe Noire hurla sur ses hommes, leur demandant de s'écarter car il les jugeait incapable de vaincre Ace et Christie réunis.  
Profitant du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné, Ace utilisa son point ardent sur Teach qui fut emporté par une vague de flamme.  
Tandis que Teach se battait avec les flammes, dans le but de les éteindre, Ace et Christie quittèrent le toit pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- **J'ai compris…vous voulez me tuer**. Ricana Teach en se relevant après avoir éteint les flammes. **Parce que j'ai assassiné Thatch**.

À l'évocation de Thatch, Christie fronça les yeux dont la pupille de contracta pour ne former qu'un trait noir sur le fond violet de ses yeux. Ace se contenta de rester droit les yeux fixant avec hargne Teach. Si un regard pouvais tuer, l'homme qu'on appelait Barbe Noire serais déjà mort.

\- **Il avait trouvé le fruit du démon que j'avais toujours voulu. J'ai mémorisé tous les fruits du démon de l'encyclopédie et j'ai choisi celui-là, avant de déchiré la page.  
****\- Alors j'avais raison, la page manquante du livre c'était bien toi**.  
**\- Je suis resté plus de 10 ans sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, pour avoir une chance de le trouver. J'aurais renoncé si la chance n'avait pas tourné, mais le fruit est tombé dans les mains d'un ami.  
****\- Alors tu as assassiné Thatch juste pour ça…pour le lui voler.  
****\- Ce pouvoir est venu à moi il m'a choisi. Grace à lui je suis devenu l'homme le plus puissant du monde…regardez.**

Barbe Noire leur fit alors l'honneur d'une démonstration. De son corps une épaisse fumée noire apparues, puis suivants les mouvements de ses mains, la fumée se répandit sur toute la surface du sol et envahit toute la ville créant un cercle autour de Christie et Ace.  
Alors que le sol était recouvert de la fumée tout fut attiré dans celle-ci, les charrettes, les tonneaux, et même les bâtiments, tout fut aspirer comme dans un trou noir. Il ne resta bientôt plus rien, rien d'autre que le sol de terre.  
Puis une fois encore Teach leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, un nouveau trou noir apparue mais cette fois tout ce qui avais été aspiré précédemment fut rejeter tout autour de lui. La ville retomba de ce trou noir en un tas de bois déchiqueté et écraser, le tout retomba autour des trois pirates formant à ce qui pourrais ressembler à une arène de combat.

\- **Voilà mon pouvoir**. Rit grassement Barbe Noire. **Ça t'embouche un coin ?!...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Barbe noire regarda autour de lui, de petite sphère brillante l'avait encerclé et tournoyait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait d'Ace il était déjà trop tard, les petite sphère se mirent à briller plus fortement et explosèrent dans un déluge de flamme brulante. Teach tomba à nouveau au sol en gigotant dans tout le sens pour éteindre les flammes qui lui brulaient le corps.

\- **Je dois admettre que ton fruit est plutôt puissant**. Affirma Ace. **Mais ce que je trouve étrange c'est qu'avec un pouvoir pareil tu n'es pas réussi à esquiver cette attaque.  
**\- **Je croyais pourtant l'avoir dit**…répondit Teach en se redressant. **Les ténèbres attirent tous à eux, je suis incapable d'esquiver une attaque contrairement à vous.  
**\- **Et bien voilà qui est bon à savoir**. Dit Christie en faisant craquer ses articulations.  
**\- Mon corps est contraint d'encaisser des coups, mais heureusement il existe une contrepartie à cet inconvénient.**

Il tendit sa main face à lui et une fumer noir la recouvrit. Dès lors Ace et Christie se sentirent comme attirer vers lui. Christie enfonça ses griffes dans le sol pour ne pas bouger mais ne réussit qu'à ralentir sa course, Ace lui fut directement attirer vers Barbe Noire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retenir. Lorsqu'enfin Teach attrapa Ace par l'épaule, il étira son sourire. Et devant la mine surprise d'Ace, il lui décocha un puissant coup de poing qui l'envoya valsé contre le mur.

\- **ACE** ! Cria Christie.

Elle fonça sur Teach, sortant son sabre de son fourreau rouge. Elle lui tomba dessus et planta profondément les griffes de ses pattes arrière dans la peau des épaules de Teach qui hurla de douleur. Elle leva son sabre prêt à le décapiter d'un coup bien placé.

\- **NON ! CHRISTIE RESTE PAS LA** ! lui cria Ace en se redressant.

Avant qu'elle ne frappe, Barbe noire referma sa poigne sur la cheville de Christie qui l'instant suivant retrouva sa forme humaine. N'ayant plus ses ailes pour la maintenir dans les airs elle tomba, mais Barbe Noire la retint la tête à l'envers par la jambe. Et comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Ace il lui donna un violent coup de poing avant de la lancer dans le décor ou elle se retrouva ensevelie sous quelques décombres.  
Ace accourus vers elle pour la sortir de sous le tas de bois. Elle avait du sang qui lui coulais sur le front et la lèvre fendu elle aussi en sang, et quelque égratignure sur les bras et les jambes.

\- **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle.  
**\- Le fruit des ténèbres peut absorber tout autre chose. Le pouvoir des fruits du démon. En d'autre terme si je touche quelqu'un qui a mangé un fruit du démon, il perd ses capacités et se retrouve sans pouvoir.  
**\- **On n'a qu'à garder nos distances alors.  
****\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les ténèbres attirent tout**.

Barbe Noire utilisa de nouveau sa technique pour attirer Ace et Christie. Christie s'accrocha de nouveau avec ses griffes dans le sol, elle tenta d'attraper Ace, mais le manqua d'un cheveu. En s'approchant de Teach il lança deux lances de feu qui traversèrent le poitrail de Barbe Noire, mais en retour il frappa Ace au niveau du cou, l'envoyant une fois de plus boulé dans le décor.  
Pendant qu'il se débarrassait des lances de feu, Christie en profita pour l'attaquer. Elle lui donna un coup de pied retourner au visage et allait le frapper avec les pics de sa queue mais Teach l'attrapa par le bras usant de son pouvoir pour annuler ceux de Christie qui retrouva de nouveau sa forme humain. Il allait la frapper de nouveau, mais Christie leva son sabre et lui entailla le bras avec lequel il la retenait. Faisant face à la douleur, Barbe Noire ne la lâcha pas et la frappa à l'estomac en l'écrasant au sol. Christie lâcha une plainte douloureuse en plus d'une gerbe de sang, le souffle coupée elle ne se releva pas tout de suite. Barbe Noire leva son pied pour l'abattre sur elle, mais une boule de feu le repoussa dans le décor à son tour.

**\- Christie tu peux te lever ?  
****\- Oui…je crois…il a mis la main sur un pouvoir ennuyant. À ce train-là on ne tiendra pas longtemps.  
**\- **Je crois que j'ai une idée ?**

Il expliqua son plan a Christie qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se transforma alors en dragon et se redressa et en battant des ailes souleva tout un nuage de poussière faisant disparaitre Ace, Christie et Barbe Noire.  
Barbe Noire toussa à s'en faire cracher les poumons pour évacuer toute la poussière qu'il avait respiré, lorsqu'enfin le nuage retomba il vit Ace en face de lui en train d'accumuler autour de son poing des flammes qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur lui. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Christie en dragon, de ses naseaux sortait de la fumée noire et entres les crocs de sa gueule à peine ouverte des flammes attendaient le moment pour s'échapper.

\- **Tu m'en dirais des nouvelles**. Dit Ace.

Il lança son poing chargé de flamme sur Barbe Noire, dans le même mouvement Christie ouvrit la gueule en grand et cracha les flammes qu'elle avait retenues qui filèrent vers Barbe Noire tel un jet fait de flamme plus chaude que brulante.  
Pris en sandwich, Barbe Noire n'avais plus aucun échappatoire. Il fut pris dans un torrent de flamme rouge et jaune. Les flammes des deux pirates se mélangèrent créant une énorme sphère semblable à un soleil. Épuiser Christie retrouva sa forme humaine et tomba à genoux sur le sol se retenant grâce à son sabre.  
Ils pensaient en avoir fini, lorsqu'une épaisse fumée noire enveloppa les flammes pour former une silhouette noire, celle de Teach. Ce dernier apparu alors de nouveau, essoufflé par l'effort et sa peau partiellement couverte de simple brulure. Un miracle quand on pensait à ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Christie leva son sabre et s'élança vers lui, suivis de près par Ace. La bataille faisait rage mais au bout de plusieurs longue minute Ace et Christie tombèrent au sol épuiser et blesser. Face à eux Barbe Noire riait aux éclats.

\- **Christie…tu peux encore te transformer ?  
****\- Oui…je devrais pouvoir, mais pas longtemps**.  
\- **Dans ce cas part le plus loin possible.  
****\- Quoi ?  
****\- Je ne peux pas garantir ta protection, Teach est devenu trop fort je doute qu'on arrive à l'abattre.  
****\- Dans ce cas allons-nous en ensemble !  
****\- Non, tu ne pourras pas nous transporter tous les deux dans ton état et puis Teach ne nous laissera pas partir tous les deux. Sauve-toi et ne te retourne pas.  
****\- Mais…  
****\- Je retiendrais Teach le plus longtemps possible pour t'aider à fuir…**Comme elle ne bougeait pas Ace lui pris la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux. **S'il te plait sauve toi…ne fait pas attention à moi, je savais ce que je risquais. Part et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu entendes, je t'en prie…ne te retourne pas.**

Ne bougeant toujours pas, Ace la poussa plutôt brutalement puis il créa une barrière de feu entre lui et elle. Bien loin d'abandonner, Christie voulu traverser la barrière de feu.

\- **VA-T'EN** ! Cria Ace de l'autre côté du mur. **Pour une fois dans ta vie, fait ce qu'on te dit !**

Christie serra les points si forts que ses griffes entaillèrent ses paumes. Détourna le regard, elle déploya ses ailes et s'en alla. Par-dessus la barrière de feu, Ace la regarda partir.

\- **Excuse-moi**…  
**\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire de partir…maintenant que tu es seul tu ne pourras rien faire.  
****\- Ça n'a pas d'importance…tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper.**

Il dressa face à Barbe Noire qui attendait un large sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

**\- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.  
****\- Voyons Ace ne fait pas l'idiot. Accepte de rejoindre mon équipage.  
**\- **A quoi bon naitre humain, si c'est pour plier devant la force brute. Je ne rejoindrais jamais ton équipage, je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire quelque chose que je regretterais un jour.  
****\- Dommage Ace, le plus important dans ce monde c'est de rester vivant**.

Ace invoqua sa plus puissante attaque. Les flammes grandirent tout autour de lui pour former une énorme boule de feu, plus grande que tout ce qu'on pouvait voir. En face de lui Barbe Noire invoqua lui aussi le pouvoir de son fruit des ténèbres.

**\- Je ferais de Barbe Blanche le roi des pirates.**

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Ace avant qu'il ne s'élance sur Barbe Noire. Une énorme explosion fit trembler l'île tout entière.  
Christie s'envolait loin de l'île, refusant de se retourner, les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Ace là-bas, mais il avait raison elle était incapable de vaincre Teach…du moins seule.

* * *

Et voila une nouvelle page qui se tourne.

Au fait, c'était pâque ce weekend, vous vous êtes bien goinfrer de chocolat ? parce que moi oui ! mais comment résister au divin chocolat ?! saviez vous que le chocolat et le plus puissant aphrodisiaque naturel qui existe?!

enfin assez de parlote, rien que pour vos yeux, j'ai fait un dessin spécial pâque baser sur la fiction 'les aventure de Christie Walker', vous pourrez l'admirer sur ma page deviantart dont la lien se trouve sur mon profil, penser à jeter un oeil et à me dire ce que vous en penser.

c'est donc sur ces dernier mots qu'on se quitte, mais ne pleurez pas on se retrouve la semaines prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. à plus mes petits chou !


	7. L'archipel aux bulles de savon

**Salut, désolé pour se petit retard le chapitre devait sortir se matin mais il y a eu des complications, mais je ne vous embête pas avec mes histoires.**

**Guest : Tu l'aura sans doute remarquer, je change quelque peu l'histoire alors il peu arriver qu'il n'est pas de grande concordance surtout au point de vue temporel, mais ce n'est pas très grave. (enfin je l'espère). Je suis ravie que le combat t'ai plus, j'ai essayer de me surpasser et a dire vrai je ne pensais pas que se serais autant aimer. J'espère que les combat qu'il y aura dans ce chapitre t'impressionnerons autant. J'aime bien le surnom Christounette (moi je l'appelait tout simplement Titi), j'essairais de le réutiliser un peu plus tard dans la fic. ^^ pour le dessin, les oeuf ne sont pas envelopper dans du papier, ils sont tous simplement coloré, je voulais faire des petit dessins dessus mais j'ai pas eu le temps, (le flemme en fait).**

**Je remercie également tout mes followers, ceux qui on mis cet fic dans leur favoris ou alors qui tout simplement pris le temps de me laisser une review. Alors pleine de bisous à Chesca-Shan, Akayui, Greawenn, HikariOnePiece, nixphoe666, DJ-Mya972, Zazou-chan, Guest, Chriie, Deathgothika, Miss-Senna, Comalie, xKasatka, XoXonii...et bien sur tout ses lecteurs qui viennent et lisent ma fic.**

**J****'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'archipel aux bulles de savon.**

Après avoir quitté l'île de Banaro ou elle avait dû fuir le combat contre Teach et laisser Ace derrière elle. Christie avait survolé des heures et des heures les océans et les îles, ne s'arrêtant que pour souffler quelques minute avant de repartir, elle ne pris même pas la peine de soigner ses blessures se disant que cela ne serais que trop long et pour le moment chaque minute comptait.  
Son but était de rejoindre le nouveau monde et de retrouver les pirates de Barbe Blanche et leur expliquer ce qu'il s'étaient passé pour pouvoir retourner sauver Ace, le plus rapidement possible. Mais rejoindre le nouveau monde n'était pas tache aisé, même pour un dragon.  
Trop épuiser pour aller ou que ce soit, ses ailes se mirent à trembler et elle perdit de l'altitude…heureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait à Shabondy.  
Elle se posa sur le premier groove qu'elle atteint et sous sa forme humains se laisser lourdement tomber au sol, et respira à grande bouffé. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelque instant, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient pour inspirer de grande bouffé d'air.

\- **Je ne peux pas rester là…Ace va m'attendre**…

Elle se redressa difficilement, et fit quelque pas. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles supportaient à peine son poids.  
Elle fit plusieurs mètres avant de ressentir d'étrange vibration dans le sol. Elle leva la tête et repéra de la fumée et en tendant un peu l'oreille elle discerna le bruit très reconnaissable d'explosion et de cris.  
Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour qu'un tel chaos ait lieu sur cet archipel, lorsque sortant d'un nuage de fumée apparut un groupe de plusieurs hommes en uniforme bleu et blanc…des marines.

\- **Christie Walker l'archéologue écarlate** ! cria un soldat. **Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !  
\- Vous tombez vraiment mal, les gars…je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Laisser moi passer et je pourrais peut être vous laisser la vie sauve.  
\- Capturez-la !**

D'un même mouvement les soldats resserrèrent leur cercle pour foncer sur Christie qui entre temps avais sortis son sabre et repoussait les soldats et avançant tout en se faisant un passage au travers du mur de soldats.  
Non loin de là, un groupe de pirate tachaient se tenir tête à un homme très grand d'au moin mètres de haut, habillé d'une longue veste noire surmonté d'une cible blanche, sur sa tête se trouvait un étrange chapeau gris tacheter et surmonter de deux oreilles. Dans sa globalité cet homme ressemblait à un gros ours. Alors que l'un des pirates allait l'attaquer, l'homme ours tourna la tête sur sa droite et ses yeux émirent une lumière rouge tout en clignotant. Il ouvrit la bouche et tira un rayon laser qui fila droit sur le haut d'une racine ou une femme courrait afin de fuir une troupe de la marine. Lorsqu'elle vit l'intense lumière lui arriver droit dessus elle sauta en avant, mais le souffle de l'explosion qui s'en suivit la souffla plus loin où elle retomba sur ses jambes entre le groupe de pirate et l'homme ours qui émis de nouveau bip en regardant la femme devant lui.

\- **Christie Walker, dit l'archéologue écarlate, Prime 115.000.000** **de berrys**. Récita-t-il mécaniquement.  
\- **Qui est tu et comment connais tu mon nom** ?! lui demanda Christie en se redressant.

L'homme ours resta silencieux, elle repéra alors sur l'épaule de l'homme ours, un caractère inscrit en blanc…Px-6.

**\- PX ?! Alors se serais…les machines de guerre de la marine ?! Je ne savais qu'ils avaient été mis au point, je ne pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe.  
**\- **Christie Walker** ?! Prononça une voix dans son dos.

Christie tourna légèrement la tête pour voir celui qui avait prononcé son nom et croisa le regard de braise d'un homme à l'allure imposante, il portait un lourd manteau de fourrure brun et qui avais des cheveux aussi rouge que les siens.  
Elle n'eut pas grand mal à reconnaître Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, dont la prime était estimer à 315.000.000 de berrys. Elle repéra également la silhouette plus svelte mais pas moins puissante de Trafalgar Law, aussi appeler le chirurgien de la mort dont la prime s'élevait à 200.000.000 de berrys. Les deux capitaines étaient accompagner de quelqu'un de leur hommes et semblait avoir eux aussi combattus ardemment.

\- **Voici dont, la célèbre archéologue écarlate**. Continua Eustass en ne se gênant pas pour relooker la femme devant lui.  
\- **Elle a une prime de 115.000.000 de berrys sur sa tête et fait partis de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche**. Intervient Killer en se penchant à l'oreille de son capitaine. **Le montant de sa prime et en partis du à son père, Clow Walker**. **On dit qu'il aurait trouvé**…

On ne put entendre le reste de sa phrase car une explosion couvrit le son de sa voix que seul le capitaine pu entendre. Le sourire du capitaine roux se fit plus carnassier et une lueur malsaine brilla dans son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur la jeune femme.  
Oubliant un instant la présence de l'homme ours, Christie soutient le regard de braise du capitaine roux se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête, lorsqu'une ombre la plongea dans l'obscurité. Elle se retourna pour voir le poing de l'homme ours s'abattre sur elle.  
Le choc fait se soulever un nuage de poussière qui lorsqu'il retomba ne laissa entrevoir qu'un cratère creuser dans le sol.

\- **Elle s'est fait écraser** ?! S'interroge Shachi, l'un des hommes de Trafalgar.  
\- **Non, là-haut regarde** ! Lui montre Penguin, son collègue et ami.

Suivant son geste, Shachi lève les yeux et aperçoit dans les airs la silhouette de Christie qui tient dans les airs grâce à deux ailes ayant poussé dans son dos.

\- **Je ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici, je sens qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de forces.**

D'un battement d'aile, elle s'éleva encore dans les airs et disparue entre les mangroves. Suivis par les regards des pirates qui reprennent alors le combat contre le pacifistas.  
Christie survola l'archipel afin de trouver un coin tranquille, mais l'archipel entière semblait en effervescence elle se demanda alors ce qui avais bien pu produire autant d'agitation et pourquoi des machines de guerre comme les pacifistas s'étaient déplacer.  
Perdus dans ses pensées, elle baissa sa garde et reçut un violent coup qui la projeta au sol dans un horrible craquement. Elle se redressa, le visage en sang et se retrouva de nouveau face à un pacifistas, qui préparait déjà sa nouvelle offensive. Cette fois, Christie ne pouvais pas fuir elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attaquer.  
Elle soupira puis s'élança vers l'homme ours, dans sa course ses jambes se courbèrent et son dos se voûta en avant pour prendre la forme d'un dragon. Avec son élan elle sauta sur son adversaire, griffes rétracté à leur maximum et gueule ouverte. Elle enfonça ses griffes dans les épaules et sur les flancs de l'homme qu'elle laboura énergiquement et referma les crocs de sa gueule sur son cou cherchant à percer la peau d'acier.  
L'homme ours fut emporter par l'élan et dégringola de plusieurs racine de mangrove, roulant et roulant sur les plantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent au travers d'une énième racine et qu'ils finissent par tomber sur un terrain dégager.  
L'homme ours se remis debout, les épaules et le ventre complètement déchiqueté, il émettait de petite étincelle et semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Christie de son côté se remis sur ses 4 pattes de dragon en émettant un grognement rauque et respirant bruyamment. Elle regarda le pacifista s'approcher d'elle, son corps était pris par des soubresauts et il émettait des étincelles de plus en plus fortes. Elle repéra alors au travers d'une des nombreuse fentes qu'il portait une grosse machine ressemblait à un moteur et qui émettait une légère lumière rouge.  
Ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, elle remplit ses poumons d'air, et ouvris la gueule pour laisser un véritable brasier digne de l'enfer lui-même embrasser l'air et envelopper l'homme ours. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un bout d'acier brûler.  
Toujours percher sur ses 4 pattes, Christie avais du mal à tenir debout et respirait encore plus bruyamment qu'avant, elle reprit sa forme humaine lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- **CHRISTIE** !

Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé et fut contente de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la marine, mais de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Elle vit Luffy courir vers elle en lui faisant de grand signe.

\- **Luffy**. Dit-elle faiblement avant de tomber à genoux complètement essouffler.  
\- **Christie** ?! S'inquiéta Luffy en courant plus vite. **Ça ne va pas ? Tu…tu es blessé !  
\- Emmenons là avec nous, on doit la soigner. **Cria Chopper.

Luffy acquiesça et hissa Christie sur son dos pour la transporter plus facilement, puis suivis de son équipage il se remit en route.  
Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans un bar tenue par Shakky, une ancienne pirate devenue tenancier du bar de l'arnaque.  
Chopper s'occupa en priorité d'Octy, blesser par balle, puis se tourna vers Christie dont il commença à soigner les nombreuses blessures. On lui expliqua alors que le remue-méninge présent sur l'archipel était dû au fait que Luffy avais frappé un dragon céleste lors d'une vente aux enchères, ou Caimie, leur amie sirène avais failli être vendu.

\- **Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il y avait tous ses marines**. Soupira gravement Christie.  
\- **Ils ne t'on pas louper ses enfoirés**. Dit Sanji en soupirant une bouffé de cigarette. **Ma pauvre, Christie chérie est blessé** !  
\- **Non, ce n'est pas les marines…du moins pas complètement.  
\- Je confirme**. Dit Chopper. **Ses blessure sont plus ancienne…je suis stupéfait que tu n'es pas pris le temps de soigner tes blessures avant.  
\- Et Ace ? **demanda tout d'un coup Luffy.** Il n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Non, c'est…euh, et bien…c'est une longue histoire.**

Christie qui se faisait soigner par Chopper, avais décidé qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas alarmer Luffy avec ce qui s'était passé avec Ace. À tous les coups elle mettrait Luffy en danger, elle préféra lui cacher la vérité.

\- **Christie Walker l'archéologue écarlate** ! S'écria soudain Silvers Raleigh qui avait accompagné les pirates. **Je me disais bien que ta frimousse me disait quelque chose. C'est bien toi la fille de Clow Walker, l'archéologue criminel ?!  
\- Mon père n'est pas un criminel !  
\- Je m'en doute bien. La marine n'aime pas les gens qui cherchent un peu trop profondément dans l'histoire. Ça leur fait peur de savoir que quelqu'un puisse mettre la main sur quelque chose qui les déplait.  
\- Je veux bien vous croire…**elle marqua une courte pause, puis se leva.  
\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? Lui demanda Chopper alarmer. **Tu dois te reposer**.  
\- **Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, je dois partir. J'ai quelque…chose…d'important…à…faire**.

En se levant sa tête se mis à tourner sévèrement et elle tituba, sa vision se fit flou puis elle se prit les pieds et chuta en avant. Zoro la rattrapa dans ses bras récoltant en prime les insultes d'un Sanji qui lui reprochait de l'avoir gêner. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais il se passa tout le contraire, si Zoro ne la retenait pas elle serait déjà au sol. Elle tomba alors dans l'inconscience et se fut le trou noir.  
Zoro la porta telle une princesse dans ses bras et suivis Shakky qui le mena dans une chambre à l'étage où il put installer Christie dans un lit, afin que Chopper l'examine de nouveau.  
Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Christie se redressa dans un lit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue. La panique la pris jusqu'à ce que ses souvenir lui reviennent en mémoire, elle quitta alors doucement le lit et se rendit à l'étage inférieur ou elle retrouva Shakky attabler sur le bar, une cigarette coincer entre ses lèvres.

**\- Ah, te voilà réveiller ma petite flamme.  
**\- **Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger.  
\- Mais tu ne me dérange pas. **Lui souris chaleureusement Shakky. **Tu es la bienvenue ici** **et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux**.  
**\- C'est gentil et je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je dois partir. Il me faut rejoindre le nouveau monde à tout prix.  
\- Tu peux y aller si cela te chante, mais je crains que ce que tu cherches ne s'y trouve pas**.

Christie s'arrêta et se retourna vers Shakky, s'appuyant sur le comptoir pour tenir debout, ses jambes étant encore un peu fatiguer. La tenancière du bar de l'arnaque, retourna derrière son comptoir ou elle s'installa et se servit un verre.

\- **Que voulez-vous dire** ? lui demanda Christie voyant que Shakky ne parlait pas.  
\- **Tu veux te rendre dans le nouveau monde afin de retrouver ton équipage…les pirates de Barbe Blanche ?...ce serais peine perdu, puisqu'ils n'y sont plus.  
\- Quoi, mais bien sûr que si.  
\- Je suis désolé de ce que je vais t'apprendre ma petite flamme, mais tu es restée inconsciente 3 jours et il s'en est passé des choses.**

Christie ouvris des yeux rond en apprenant que son sommeil avais duré trois jours. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps, elle devait à tout prix rejoindre Barbe blanche et ses pirates, mais ce que Shakky avais à dire l'interpelle aussi elle ne bougea pas et écouta la suite avec une attention tout particulière.  
Shakky souffla une bouffé de fumée de sa cigarette et se pencha pour sortir un journal et le poser devant Christie qui le prit et parcouru du regard la première page. La nouvelle qui y était inscris manqua de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

\- '**Portgas D Ace sera exécuter place de Marineford'**. Lut à haute voix Christie. **Non, c'est impossible, comment est-ce arriver** ?  
\- **Un pirate du nom de Barbe Noire est arrivé au QG de la marine et à livrer le jeune Portgas en échange de la place de grand corsaire laissé vacante suite à la destitution de Crocodile**.  
**\- Barbe Noire !...sale monstre.  
\- Comme tu fais partie de l'équipage du vieux moustachu, tu sais surement qu'il ne laissera jamais l'un de ses 'fils' se faire exécuter. La marine va créer une guerre qui n'aura pas son pareil dans toute l'histoire de la piraterie. Quel qu'en soit le vainqueur, le monde entrera dans une nouvelle ère. Des écrans de retransmission ont été installés un peu partout dans l'archipel pour que l'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passe au QG de la marine.  
\- Quant à lieu l'exécution ?  
\- Aujourd'hui à 15h. D'après mon information, le jeune Portgas sera transféré d'Impel down à Marineford à 10h.  
\- C'est dans 2h, je dois y aller.**

Elle se leva, le corps remplit d'une puissance nouvelle.

**\- Attend !...La guerre n'est pas une chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère. C'est une vrai boucherie à échelle mondiale, personne ne voudrait être témoins d'un tel massacre et encore moins y participé. Il va y avoir des mort, c'est certains.  
\- Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de participé à cette guerre…mais il y a des gens que j'aime qui sont en danger, je ne peux pas rester là à regarder ce qu'il se passe et attendre que tout se passe pour le mieux car rien ne se passera bien.**

Shakky la regarda, elle vit dans son regard qu'elle était déterminer et elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ou ferais ne pourrais la faire changer d'avis, aussi ne dit-elle rien.

**\- Et puis…j'ai déjà perdu des proches, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.**

Christie détourna les talons pour de bons cette fois et franchit la porte du bar. Une fois dehors elle déploya ses ailes et d'un coup puissant s'envola dans les airs, direction Marineford.  
Sa détermination à sauver Ace, pouvais se ressentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps, dans chaque muscles qu'elle pouvait sentir se contracter et s'étirer à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait au QG. La peur et le doute avaient déserté son corps au profil d'un désir sans fin de combattre. Tué n'était pas dans ses habitude, elle n'enlevait la vie à un homme que par pur nécessité, se contentant de les assommer ou de leur faire suffisamment de mal pour qu'ils détournent d'eux même les talons. Son père lui répétait souvent que l'art de la guerre était de soumettre l'ennemis sans combat et elle avait pris ses paroles comme sacrées afin de ne pas tuer ni se battre inutilement. Mais cette fois, savoir qu'un de ses amis risquait à tout instant de mourir exécuter, promettait à ses ennemis une effusion de sang et de colère sans pareil.  
Si le monde voulait la guerre alors elle servira au monde une guerre qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini pour cette semaine, mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. afin de vous faite attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre je vais proposer dès maintenant une énigme à laquelle vous devrez répondre par review. bien sur je compte sur vous pour jouer fairplay et ne pas aller chercher la réponse sur internet ou ailleurs. la réponse à l'énigme vous sera dévoiler au début du prochain chapitre avec une petite anecdote amusante.**

**Voila alors place maintenant à la premier énigme:  
**_**'Personne ne me veut, mais quand on m'obtient on ne veut pas me perdre'...Qui suis-je?**_

**et voila ! donc je le répète rester fairplay et jouer franc jeu. sur ce à Mardi prochain.**

**PS: Pour ceux qui ont repris les cours, je vous souhaite bonne rentré. ^^ BISOUS MES PETITS CHOU !**


	8. Marineford théatre de la guerre

**Salut, salut  
Alors pour commencer, la réponse à l'énigme **_**'Personne ne me veut, mais quand on m'obtient on ne veut pas me perdre' **_**était bien entendu la GUERRE.  
Personne ne veut de la guerre, mais quand on est déjà en guerre personne ne voudrais la perdre non plus.**

**Saviez-vous d'ailleurs que pendant la première guerre mondial, une trêve à été faite entre les allemand et les alliés pour les fêtes de Noel?! ces ennemis d'une guerre sont devenu l'espace que quelque jours des amis et ont partager beaucoup, cadeaux, chants, joies...puis ils sont repartis chacun dans leur camp pour reprendre les hostilité.  
Comme quoi, les hommes peuvent faire de belle chose même dans les pires situation...tout ce qu'il faut, c'est oser.**

**Guest (ou Comalie cacher, petite coquine):**** Et oui, je suis sadique et encore tu n'a rien vue, j'ai fait en sorte que les pacifistas attaquent à ce moment là...AHAHAHAH! mais ne t'en fait pas, tu saura la vérité un jour...ou pas. :P le surnom 'ma petite flamme' viens en réalité de la couleur des cheveux de Christie, tu a s'en doute entendu parler de '****_la chevelure de feu_****', pour parler des personne aux cheveux roux et bien c'est de la que viens le surnom que lui donne Shakky. Marineford est à la limite de Red Line et pas encore tout a fait dans le nouveau monde (enfin si je ne fait pas d'erreur).**

**N'oublié pas à la fin du chapitre la prochaine énigme et venez me proposer vos réponse. Et petit bonus, sur mon compte deviantart (dont le lien est sur mon profils) j'ai fait un nouveau dessin en relation avec ce chapitre, alors aller jeter un oeil ou deux.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Marineford, théâtre de la guerre.**

Sous sa forme de dragon elle survola l'océan à une vitesse folle traversait le ciel aussi vite, sinon plus, qu'un boulet de canon car si les sirènes étaient les créatures marines les plus rapide des mers, les dragons était incontestablement les créatures volante les plus rapide du ciel. Étrangement tout était calme dans le monde, il n'y avait que très peu de vent et la mer semblait s'être endormie. C'était le calme avant la tempête du siècle.  
Elle arriva finalement en vue de l'île de Marineford le QG de la marine basé à la limite de Red Line et qui était pour ainsi dire au centre du monde.  
Elle se cachait au sommet d'un des bâtiments et observa la formation des marines en contrebas. Les soldats couraient dans tous les sens dans un ordre militaire, les armes étaient disposer un peu partout sur le terrain de guerre un peu comme un échiquier géant qui se dresserais sous les ordres des supérieurs qui supervisait les opérations, attendant que les joueurs se mettent en place pour commencer cette partis d'échec communément appeler La Guerre.  
Parmi le brouhaha de petits soldats, Christie repéra ceux qu'on appelait les Grands Corsaires. Elle se permit alors de les observer.  
Il y avait Gecko Moria, un homme grand à l'allure de chauvesouris, Bartholomew Kuma l'homme d'ours semblable au pacifista qu'elle avait déjà vue sur l'archipel, Dracule Mihawk un homme peu bavard au regard d'oiseau de proie, celle qui avais le titre de la plus belle femme au monde l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock. En la regardant, Christie se dit qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec cette femme, elle ne pouvait au contraire qu'envie sa beauté et sa grâce. Rien qu'en remettant une mèche de cheveu en place, cette femme était à tomber.  
En enfin, le dernier de la bande, Donquichotte Doflamingo qui portait sur ses larges épaules un manteau de plume rose dont Christie se surpris à vouloir tester la douceur. Alors qu'elle le regardait de son perchoir, Doflamingo leva la tête dans sa direction. Presque aussitôt Christie se cacha en lâchant un juron. Lorsqu'elle tenta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la place de Marineford, Doflamingo s'activait à rejoindre les autres encadré par quelque soldat de la marine. Christie jura avoir vue un sourire s'accrocher sur ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue…c'était impossible.  
Quelque temps plus tard, à 10h30 précise, un navire amarra au port avec à son bord Ace. Il fut escorté par un groupe de soldat et un haut gradé jusqu'à sa cellule au fond du bâtiment. De ce qu'elle put voir Christie remarqua qu'il n'était en grande forme. Il avait la tête baissé et semblait complètement anéantit. Christie réfléchissait à un moyen de sauver Ace.

\- **Je ne peux pas m'élancer sur lui comme ça et espérer réussit à l'attraper du premier coup. Sans compter qu'il est plutôt bien entouré. Je risquerais de me faire attraper et pire de le blesser…non, je dois attendre le bon moment.**

Elle continua alors à faire du repérage sur toute la baie, le moindre petit détail pouvait être primordial. Elle se glissa hors de sa cachette et longea les murs comme un lézard sur une paroi rocheuse, se servant de ses longue griffes pour accrocher la roches solide du bâtiment, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre dans la nuit, elle se rapprocha le plus possible de l'échafaud, et se cacha entre deux bâtiments dans une petite ruelle juste assez grande pour accueillir sa silhouette de lézard ailé.  
À un moment, un soldat de la marine passa juste devant elle, il se stoppa un instant et scruta l'obscurité de la ruelle, lorsqu'il tomba sur deux sphère brillante. Tremblant soudainement de peur, il alla appeler à l'aide, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il fut comme happé dans la ruelle…plus personne ne revis ce jeune marine depuis lors.  
Lorsque Christie ressortis de la ruelle, elle avait revêtis l'uniforme de la marine qu'elle avait 'emprunter' au soldat qui était passé devant elle, et se dirigea vers les quartiers de la marine.  
Alors que tout semblait calme, un remous apparu au centre de la baie de Marineford, des bulles remontait à la surface, comme si quelque chose se cachait sous l'eau.

**\- Impossible !...Ils ont revêtu leur bateau et ils arrivent sous l'eau ! **S'exclama surpris l'amiral en chef Sengoku.

Trois navires, trois Mobydick firent surface dans la baie, tous aussi remplis d'homme aussi déterminé les uns que les autres. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux, Les pirates avaient infiltré la baie du QG de la marine. Barbe Blanche monta alors sur la figure de proue de son navire et s'adressa de sa voix la plus grave et la plus effrayante à Sengoku.

\- **Sengoku ! Tu ferais mieux de me dire que mon fils va bien !  
**\- **Père ! **Appela Ace les yeux rond de surprise et les larmes aux yeux.

Et la guerre commença. Barbe-Blanche lança une attaque plutôt étrange, il frappa l'air qui se fissura sous le choc, puis plus rien. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, Christie elle aussi se le demandait, elle n'avait jamais vue Barbe Blanche utiliser son fruit du démon.  
Elle accéléra le pas et entra dans l'armurerie et se mis à chercher quelque chose.

**\- Aller bon sang, ils doivent surement en avoir un…ah bingo !**

Elle prit le fusil qu'elle venait de trouver, un dragon sniper, rien de tel pour toucher une fourmi à une centaine de kilomètre. Elle sortit passant totalement inaperçus aux yeux des marines et retourna s'installer en hauteur sur un toit de bâtiment. Elle s'y installa et pointa son arme sur le champ de guerre près à tirer…mais tout d'un coup, le vent se mis à souffler sur Marineford, annonçant l'arrivé au loin d'un tsunami provoquer par le pouvoir de l'empereur Barbe Blanche. L'immense vague encercla Marineford dans une ombre menaçante.

**\- Mais il est fou le vieux ! Si cette vague s'écrase sur le QG il n'y aura plus personne à sauver !**

Au moment où la vague allait tout emporter la glace enveloppa tout. L'amiral Aokiji était intervenue et avait stoppé le tsunami avec son pouvoir. Christie lâcha un soupir de soulagement et pointa son arme et ouvris le feu sur les soldats un peu trop près de ses camarades.  
Avec la glace qui s'était formé sur la surface de l'océan, tous les pirates étaient descendus sur la glace afin d'atteindre la place de l'échafaud. Mais les marines tentèrent de les arrêter.  
Un moment le sol se mit à trembler, on distingua alors au loin la silhouette d'un homme très, très, très grand qui se rapprochait à une grande vitesse. C'était Oz junior, un ami d'Ace, venu le sauver. Il atteignit la place en quelque pas et bien que tous les canons de la place le bombardent il ne s'arrêta pas.  
Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers l'échafaud ou se trouvait Ace pour l'atteindre, une ombre provoquer par Moria, lui traversa le corps. Il tomba au sol, juste devant les yeux d'Ace qui hurlait avec des larmes aux yeux.  
Quelque instant après, un cri d'appel, résonna sur tout Marineford. L'auteur de ce cri était le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille, qui contre toute attente arrivait droit du ciel, suivis par l'un des navires de la marine et plusieurs pirates, dont les ex grand corsaire Jimbei et Crocodile.

**\- Luffy ?! **Le reconnu Christie.** Mais comment diable est-il arrivé ici ?! Et pourquoi il tombe du ciel ?!**

Avec une chance de tous les diables, le navire de Luffy et des prisonniers évadés d'Impel Down tomba pile poil dans le trou percé dans la glace par Joz, un peu plus tôt. Luffy se plaça près de Barbe-Blanche et lui parla tel son égal et se lança en avant pour sauver Ace.  
Pour arrêter les pirates qui avançaient de plus en plus, Sengoku donna un ordre dans son escargophone et des murs en acier encerclaient la baie, emprisonnant les pirates au centre. L'un des murs ne s'était pas levé donnant aux pirates une chance de s'évader.

\- **Qu'attendez-vous ? Qu'ils soient sur la place ! Relevez le mur !  
****\- Impossible amiral en chef, le mécanisme s'est bloqué, il ne peut pas supporter le poids d'Oz  
****\- GRRR ! Faite feu sur eux alors, ils ne doivent pas atteindre la place !**

Les canons placés sur ces murs tiraient en rafales sur les pirates qui tentaient de rejoindre la place principale en se servant d'Oz pour y accéder. Tout une tripoter de marine se mirent alors à leur tirer dessus depuis le haut du mur, mais Christie n'était pas prête à les laisser faire, toujours armer de son fusil sniper elle enchaina les tirs dans le milles.

**\- Je suis au moins ravie de ne pas avoir perdu la main**…regarde dans la lunette du fusil. **Hey la, ou tu vas mon grand**…

Elle appuya sur la gâchette et un énième marine tomba. Malheureusement comme l'avancer des pirates continuaient, l'un des amiraux, Akainu utilisa son pouvoir pour faire fondre la glace sous leurs pieds.  
Luffy réussit à atteindre la place avec l'aide de Jimbei, mais se retrouva seul face aux trois amiraux. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à passer avec l'aide de beaucoup de chance. Faisant face à une dizaine d'ennemis, Luffy ne vit pas celui qui arriva derrière lui avec une hache. Il allait l'abattre sur le jeune pirate lorsque le marine tomba à terre en hurlant et tenant son épaule en sang. Luffy se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis leva les yeux et repéra Christie en hauteur.

\- **Salut, Luffy**. Dit Christie bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. **Vas-y mon grand je te couvre**.

Il sourit et fut bientôt rejoint par l'ancien grand corsaire Crocodile, ainsi que plusieurs pirates. Barbe-Blanche lui-même s'était déplacé jusqu'à la place et se battait comme un lion. Marco remarqua que son capitaine se trouvait en difficulté à cause de sa santé, il se tourna vers lui, mais l'un des vice-amiraux l'attentait au tournant. Il lui sauta dessus et lui passa des menottes en granite marin, coupant ainsi ses pouvoirs de régénération. Kizaru lui lança une attaque dans le dos, qui le sonna un long moment.  
Cela tournait aux cauchemars les pirates tombaient un par un. Christie avais fini par être repérer et combattait un groupe de marine qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Même Luffy qui semblait être invincible, tomba de fatigue. Il avait perdu toutes ses forces. En même temps, il avait pénétré la grande prison Impel Down et en était ressortit très affaiblit. Il supplia Ivankov d'utiliser son pouvoir pour lui redonner un coup de punch, ce qu'il fit après une longue hésitation.  
Luffy de nouveau au meilleur de sa forme repartit à la charge. Il atteint l'échafaud et avec l'aide de ses amis il réussit à se faire un chemin jusqu'en haut. Ne pouvant affronter son petit-fils, Garp le laissa gagner. Luffy pu alors atteindre Ace, qu'il serra dans ses bras fiers d'être arrivé. Il sorti la clé des menottes et alla la faire entrer dans le verrou quand un rayon brisa la clé. Kizaru avait détruit la clé qui permettait de délivrer Ace.  
Sengoku se mis soudain à grandir à vue d'œil pour se transformer en bouddha, sous son poids l'échafaud s'écroula, les canonniers tirèrent, et une grande boule de feu les enveloppas laissant croire qu'ils avaient été tués. Mais les flammes formèrent un tunnel et 3 hommes en sortirent pour atterrir sur la place. Luffy, Ace et un homme avec un 3 sur la tête, qui avait grâce à son pouvoir de cire fabriqué une clé. Maintenant qu'Ace était libre tous les pirates faisaient demi-tour pour tenter de s'enfuir.  
Derrière eux Barbe-Blanche donna l'ordre à tous ces hommes de se replier, que son temps était terminé qu'il allait mourir ici.  
Une voix dans le dos d'Ace le fit s'arrêter. C'était l'amiral Akainu, qui lançait des insultes sur Barbe-Blanche en tentant de faire s'arrêter les pirates. Les pirates sentant le danger ne prêtaient pas l'oreille aux insultes et fermèrent les yeux, mais Ace ne le supportait plus il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'amiral, fou de rage. Quelques mètres devant Luffy lui dit de ne pas l'écouter.

\- **Le seigneur des pirates, Gold Roger, Dragon le révolutionnaire. Les fils de ces hommes sont des frères adoptifs…véritablement quelle pensée effrayante !…Votre existence à tous est à elle seule un crime ! Même si tous les autres pirates réussissent à s'échapper, vous ne partirez jamais d'ici ! Tu es le feu et moi le magma, tu n'as aucune chance de me battre. Regarde bien attentivement.**

Akainu se retourna vers Luffy.

\- **Non attend…LUFFY !**

Akainu s'était tourner vers Luffy trop affaiblit pour continuer de courir, il arma son bras, près à frapper, Ace était en train de courir pour empêcher Luffy d'être tué. L'amiral de magma n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre d'Ace qui s'était interposé. Le jeune commandant de la seconde flotte ferma alors les yeux, voyant déjà sa mort prochaine.  
Le sol se mis à trembler et des éclats de roches s'envolèrent sous la force du choc qui venait d'y avoir lieu…mais aucune douleur ne vint. Ace ouvris de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un grognement sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Akainu dos au sol en train de se débattre avec un dragon aux écailles violettes.

\- **Christie** ! Appela Ace surpris de la voir.

Afin de faire reculer le dragon qui menaçait de lui arracher la gorge à coup de dents et de griffes, Akainu donna un violent coup de points en lave dans les flancs de celui-ci. Christie fut alors contrainte de reculer afin de ne pas être trop brulé, car si son armure d'écaille lui permettait de résister aux flammes et à des températures très élevé, la lave était bien trop chaude pour qu'elle puisse y résister sans y laisser quelque écaille. Elle rejoignit Ace et Luffy.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là** ?! lui demanda Ace.  
**\- Ce que j'ai promis de faire…te sauver. Et on dirait que je suis arrivé à temps.**

Christie avait été encerclé par plus de soldats de la marine qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et avais dû jouer de ses muscle pour s'en débarrasser. Heureusement elle avait entendu le cri d'Ace qui appelait Luffy. Lorsqu'elle avait alors vue Akainu foncer droit sur le jeune chapeau de paille et Ace s'interposer près à prendre le coup à sa place, son sang n'avais fait qu'un tour et elle avait alors revêtis sa peau de dragon et avais filé plus vite que le vent et avait alors plongé sur l'amiral qu'elle avait alors plaqué au sol.

**\- Christie…tu es blessé ! **Montra Luffy.

Tout le côté gauche de Christie portait des traces de brulures qui avaient délogé quelque écaille de son armure laissant des parcelles de sa peau vulnérable. Afin de cacher les dégâts subis elle ramena ses ailes contres ses flancs. Ses écailles avaient beau résister aux attaques brulantes, la lave restait tout de même bien plus supérieure à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

**\- Ce n'est rien, ne restons pas là.  
****\- Comment oses-tu t'interposer comme ça ?!…**dit Akainu en se relevant, un large filet de sang coulant de sa tempe.** Encore une graine de vermine, la fille de Walker un traître de la marine.**

Christie grogna en montrant les dents et fléchis ses membres afin de retourner à l'attaque. Akainu leva à nouveau son bras dans le but d'attaquer, mais Marco qui avaient retrouvé ses pouvoirs s'interposa avec quelque uns des capitaines de Barbe Blanche. Ace aida Luffy, qui était à bout de force, à se hisser sur le dos de Christie. Escorter par Jimbei et Ace qui s'occupait de défendre les coté tandis que Christie empalais de ses cornes quiconque se dressaient face à elle, ils coururent vers la sortis de Marineford.  
Ce fut au tour de Teach d'entrer en jeu, il combattit Barbe-Blanche et le tua avant de lui voler son pouvoir. Ace voulu à ce moment faire demi-tour, mais Christie lui bloqua le passage.

**\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne dois pas te retourner…on doit se sauver, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu et pense à Luffy !**

Ace regarda son jeune frère qui était tombé dans les pommes, puis il fit un signe de tête à Christie. Dans sa course, il ne put retenir ses larmes devant la mort de Barbe-Blanche.  
Puis sorti de nulle part, Akainu leur retomba dessus, il lança une attaque qui les manqua de peu. Christie qui n'avais pas vu venir l'attaque ne put l'éviter et fut bruler par un coup de poing en lave dans les côtes, là ou Akainu l'avais déjà frappé une première fois. L'attaque fut tellement puissante qu'elle toucha également Luffy positionné sur son dos et Jimbei qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter.  
Christie qui était tombé se redressa difficilement, son épaule était gravement blesser et elle tint difficilement le coup. L'attaque avais également poussé Ace à se séparer d'eux, Christie le vit s'éloigner pour rejoindre Marco et l'aider à transporter des blesser.  
Elle se remit sur ses pattes, mais la douleur de son épaule fut fulgurante l'obligeant à retomber sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil elle vit foncer droit sur eux, un Akainu très en colère.

**\- Par ici ! **Les appela une voix non loin.

Se tournant vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler, elle repéra un étrange navire dont les parois métallique étaient peintes en jaune canari. L'homme qui venait de l'appeler n'était autre que le capitaine de cet étrange navire, Trafalgar Law. Debout sur le pont de son sous-marin qui venait de percer la surface de la mer, près de la baie le jeune capitaine de North Blue leur faisait signe.

\- **Montez sur mon navire avec Chapeau de paille, je suis médecin** ! Hurla Trafalgar.  
\- **Jimbei prend Luffy avec toi et rejoins le sous-marin.  
****\- Que vas-tu faire ?! **lui demanda en retour Jimbei.  
**\- Ce que je peux.**

Jimbei hésita mais finit par hisser Luffy sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le navire jaune. Christie le regarda partir, il réussit à atteindre le sous-marin mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta Akainu, qui courrait toujours dans leur direction.  
Ne pouvant pas tenir sur sa patte avant gauche, Christie se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et ouvris ses ailes pour faire obstacle à Akainu.

\- **Tu ne peux pas m'échapper** ! Dit déjà triomphant Akainu. **Je vais m'occuper de toi, ensuite je m'occuperais de tes amis…tu les regarderas mourir.  
**\- **Non je ne te laisserais pas faire…cette fois, je ne perdrais pas** !

Elle inspira un grand coup et cracha des flammes sur l'amiral. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que l'amiral ais disparue dans les flammes et que tout ce qui les entourait ne soit plus qu'un cercle de feu.

\- **Tes flammes ne me feront rien, c'est inutile.  
****\- Toi elles ne te font rien…mais la glace sous tes pieds oui.**

Écarquillant les yeux, Akainu regarda sous ses pieds et en effets la glace fondait déjà. Afin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau et par conséquent se tuer, vu qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon, il fut contraint de bouger. Christie elle s'était envoler et brulait toute la glace ou l'amiral aurais la possibilité d'aller. N'ayant d'autre choix, l'amiral recula se mettre à l'abri sur le sol en pierre en lâchant des jurons.  
Satisfaite Christie fit demi-tour et entama un vol vers le sous-marin. Elle entend alors Jimbei crier son nom et lui montra quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna trop tard et reçus un poing de lave immense de plein fouet. Gravement toucher, elle lâcha un énormes rugissement de douleur. La lave qui s'était déposer sur son corps la brulait et traversais ses écailles mise à rude épreuve, afin de se débarrasser de ses gouttes de lame elle se mit à tournoyer dans les airs lâchant des rugissements sauvage. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se débarrasser de la lave qui la recouvrait, ses ailes étaient fumantes et brulante et elles parvenaient à peine à la maintenir à une distance raisonnable de l'océan sous elle. Elle repéra au travers de ses paupières à moitié fermer le sous-marin et s'y dirigea. Lorsqu'elle atteint miraculeusement le pont, sous sa forme humaine son corps était fumant et couvert de brulure.  
Elle vit Luffy et Jimbei confier aux soins des pirates. Elle soupira et laissa retomber toute la pression des combats et se laissa glisser contre la paroi dure et froide de l'intérieur du couloir du sous-marin. Reprenant doucement sa respiration, Christie vit Trafalgar passer devant elle, il se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle.

**\- Suis-moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi, il serait regrettable que tu te vide de ton sang maintenant.**

Christie regarda dans quelle état elle se trouvait. Sa peau était en majeur partis rougis et gravement bruler, des litres de sang la recouvrait, mais l'adrénaline qui circulait encore dans ses veines ne lui fit pas ressentir la douleur…du moins pour le moment du moins.  
N'ayant d'autre choix, elle se leva et suivis Trafalgar dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'opération ou Luffy, inconscient avait été placé dans le but d'une opération pour le soigner. Jimbei était là lui aussi, assis sur une table d'opération tout près. Le capitaine et médecin se dirigea vers Luffy pour l'opérer, et confia le soin de soigner Christie et Jimbei à ses hommes. Pendant qu'on désinfectait, et pansait ses blessures, Christie gardait les yeux rivé sur le corps endormis de Luffy, elle espérait tends qu'il reste en vie, sinon elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.  
Une fois soigné, elle se retrouva dans une chambre ou la fatigue pris le dessus, retombant sur elle comme le marteau d'un forgeron sur une enclume.

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini.**

**On se retrouve donc pour une seconde énigme que voici:  
**_**'Lorsqu'il se lève, il ne fait aucun bruit, pourtant il réveille tout le monde'. Qui-est-il?**_

**Alors une petite idée, dite moi vite ce que vous pensez...ou laisser moi tout simplement une review, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous penser de cette fic, vous ennuie t-elle? vous plait-elle? Dite moi tout, je vous en pris.**

**Je pense que je proposerai un prix, peut être un dessins, je vais voir. Dite moi ce que vous en penser.**

**à plus mes petit chou, je vous aime tous.**


	9. Dure réalité, une nouvelle ère en marche

**On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutient, et si jamais vous avez des remarque, des question, ou bien seulement l'envie de me faire un petit coucou...je suis là.**

**_'Lorsqu'il se lève, il ne fait aucun bruit, pourtant il réveille tout le monde'. Qui-est-il?..._C'était bien entendu LE SOLEIL. une énigme facile pour cette semaine.**

**Bravo à souky40 qui a été le plus rapide et a C****omalie (pour la première énigme), vous avez le droit à un dessin d'un personnage de one piece chacune ou d'un Oc (avec un maximum de détail dans ce cas là). Dite moi vite et je ferais mon possible pour les réaliser rapidement.**

**Au faite, ma fidèle Comalie, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes review à chaque fin de chapitre j'attend ta review avec autant d'impatience que toi tu attend le prochain chapitre. ça m'amuse beaucoup.**

**On reprend la suite des aventures après la guerre de Marineford, cette fois l'action retombe un peu...mais ce n'est qu'un court repos avant la prochaine acte.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Dure réalité pour tous, une nouvelle ère en marche.**

Boa Hancock qui était tombé follement amoureuse de Luffy avais proposé de l'héberger sur l'île des femmes avec les Heart pirates qui le soignais.  
Lorsque Christie se réveilla, elle ressentit le contre poids de la douleur. Ses membres étaient endoloris et semblaient peser une tonne chacun. Elle se leva alors prudemment et se dirigea vers la sortie. Étrangement elle ne croisa personne, ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur du sous-marin elle retrouva les pirates. Ils étaient tous autour des Amazone de l'île, qui leur apportaient à manger.  
Christie se joignit aux groupes de pirates, et s'installa près de Jimbei pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs jours afin que tout le monde reprennent du poil de la bête. Luffy ne s'était toujours pas décider à immerger de son sommeil réparateur.  
Ayant eu vent de sa présence auprès de son 'mari', l'impératrice Boa Hancock avais fait convoquer Christie à son palais. Elle voulait savoir le maximum sur sa relation avec Luffy, car s'était une grande jalouse. Mais quand elle apprit que Christie ne s'intéressait pas du tout à Luffy, elle devint la femme la plus serviable qui soit et posa des tas de question sur Luffy à sa nouvelle 'meilleure' amie.  
Fatiguer de supporter l'interrogatoire Luffiesque de Boa, Christie rejoins la plage ou étaient regrouper les hommes. En retrouvant le bord de mer elle constata que le sous-marin jaune n'était plus là et qu'à la place des pirates du Heart se trouvait tout simplement Rayleigh, en train de parler tranquillement à Jimbei et Luffy assis sur un rocher.

\- **Silvers Rayleigh ?  
****\- Tiens la petite Walker, content de voir que t'es encore en un seul morceau.  
****\- C'est Christie, et évidement que je vais bien…enfin presque.  
****\- C'est ce que m'a dit Jimbei…si je suis ici, c'est pour Luffy. J'ai quelque chose à lui proposer mais aussi à toi Christie.**

Rayleigh proposa son plan à Luffy. Se rendre à Marineford pour faire passer le message suivant '2Y3D', qui signifiait 2ans au lieu de 3 jours. Ce qui voulait dire que ses compagnons et lui-même se rendrait à leurs points de rendez-vous dans 2ans. Il se rendit donc en compagnie de Rayleigh et Jimbei sur la place de Marineford ou plusieurs journalistes prirent des photos qui finir en première page dans les journaux, pile poil ce que voulait Rayleigh. Ils revinrent sur l'île des femmes. Où les attendaient Christie.

\- **Et que vas-tu faire pendant ces deux ans ?  
****\- Je vais enseigner à Luffy, le Haki. J'ai constaté qu'il ne savait pas s'en servir, je vais donc lui apprendre…et à toi aussi.  
****\- Moi ?!  
****\- Tu as toit aussi des notions ce Haki et tu ne t'en as même pas rendu compte. Laisse-moi t'apprendre cet art du combat et tu pourras devenir plus forte.  
****\- Mais et Ace…  
****\- Ace va bien, il est retourné avec les siens. Et puis il peut bien attendre quelque temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu disparaissais de la surface de la terre.  
****\- Alors on va s'entraîner ensemble ! **Sauta de joie Luffy en se mettant face à Christie.** C'est cool, hein ?!  
****\- …Très bien.**

Et l'entraînement commença, Rayleigh enseigna à Luffy et Christie les bases du Haki tout comme l'art du combat. Christie et Luffy progressaient vite dans leur entraînement.  
Le journal dans lequel Luffy était apparue en premier page avec le message destiner à ses compagnons de route avait été livré dans le monde entier. Luffy croisait les doigts pour que tous ses amis l'ai vue et compris.  
Après chaque entrainement sur l'île ou Raleigh les avaient emmené, Christie s'éloignait et allais s'assoir face à l'océan au bord d'une falaise. Son regard se posait alors sur l'horizon qui accueillait dans ses bras le soleil devenu rouge orangé. C'était un spectacle merveilleux, un spectacle qui rappelait à chaque fois à Christie cette promesse faite il y a longtemps maintenant.

\- **Te voilà** ! Dit Luffy en surgissant d'un buisson.  
\- **Luffy, Rayleigh ! Vous m'avez fait peur !  
****\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?** lui demanda Luffy.  
\- **Rien d'important**. Souris amicalement Christie.  
\- **C'est un endroit magnifique** **ici**. Souligna Rayleigh. **On a une vue sur tout d'ici.**

Christie sourit face au ton mélancolique de Rayleigh. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler du Seigneur des ténèbres, Silvers Rayleigh elle s'était imaginé une brute sans cœur et malpoli. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Rayleigh bien qu'il soit quelque fois un peu rustre restait un homme agréable à vivre, un bon ami.

\- **Comment tu es devenu pirate** ?! demanda tout d'un coup Luffy coupant le fil de ses pensées.  
\- **Disons que ça s'est imposé à moi.  
****\- Tu dis ça comme si tu ne voulais pas le devenir**. Intervint Rayleigh.  
\- **C'est à peu près ça. À dire vrai j'ai toujours haït les pirates…du moins jusqu'à récemment.  
****\- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi** ?! S'étrangla Luffy.  
\- **Mon père a été tué par des pirates.  
****\- Je suis désolé…Mais si tu déteste les pirates comment ça se fait que tu es été avec mon frère ?  
****\- C'est une longue histoire.  
****\- J'ai tout mon temps.**

Luffy s'assis près d'elle, les pieds se balançant dans le vide au bord de la falaise et regarda Christie avec un large sourire, tout en attendant son récit. Rayleigh lui s'installa sur une vieil souche d'arbre et tout comme Luffy attendit que Christie prennent la parole. Soupirant devant son air de gamin, Christie raconta sa rencontre avec Ace et comment Barbe-Blanche l'avait convaincue de le rejoindre qu'elle avait fini par naviguer à leurs coté.

\- **Alors c'est mon frère qui t'a persuadé de faire partis de leur équipage ?!...ça c'est mon frère !  
****\- Si on veut…lorsque je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de le voir lui aussi, vous vous ressembler tellement tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas le même sang, mais vous êtes liée l'un à l'autre par un lien encore plus fort.  
****\- …Sacré Newgate. **Soupira tristement Rayleigh. **Il va me manquer ce sacrée vieillard.  
****\- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pu l'avoir sauvé…si j'avais…  
****\- Ne t'en veut pas.** La coupa Rayleigh. **Il avait fait son choix, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est aller de l'avant et garder en mémoire nos meilleur souvenir.  
****\- Oui…  
****\- Et toi Luffy ? **Repris Rayleigh. **Raconte-nous un peu comment un petit gamin comme toi est devenu pirate. Ça m'intéresse.**

Luffy sautant sur place raconta à son tour ses aventures, il raconta comment il avait rencontré ses amis ainsi que toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues jusqu'à maintenant. Épuiser par sa journée, Christie tomba de sommeil suivis de près par Luffy qui s'écroula comme une masse.  
Le lendemain leur entraînement repris de plus belle et chaque soir ils se réunissaient sur la falaise pour écouter parlé de leurs aventures respectives.  
Ainsi deux ans s'écoulèrent.  
Christie avait maintenant 20ans et Luffy 19. Tous deux avaient légèrement changé pendant ces deux années, Luffy était devenu plus grand et avais un air un peu plus mature…mais il avait seulement l'air. Que voulez-vous, même en 10 ans on ne changera pas un Luffy. Christie elle aussi avait changé, elle avait grandi elle aussi mais moins que Luffy, elle avait également pris quelque tour de poitrine mais pas assez pour faire entièrement son bonheur. Quant à ses cheveux il avait tellement poussé qu'elle avait décidé de les couper. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des épaules et étaient retenu par un bandeau noir.  
Christie et Luffy avaient réussi à terminer leur entraînement en 1ans et demi. Rayleigh était donc repartit sur Shabondy. Le jour du rendez-vous approchait. Luffy préparait ses affaires pour retourner sur Shabondy. Il était tellement impatient qu'il tenait difficilement en place.  
Boa Hancock vint les chercher tous les deux pour les ramener sur l'archipel. Elle donna à Luffy son long manteau afin qu'on ne le reconnaît pas, il ressemblait à Sherlock Holmes avec son manteau et sa fausse moustache. Christie elle portait seulement un chapeau, et un long manteau sans manche blanc avec un col en fourrure d'un blanc immaculé.  
Alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'archipel, Christie attrapa un journal et le lus afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation actuelle dans le monde.

\- **Il fallait s'y attendre, après ce qui s'est passé à Marineford…  
****\- Quoi ? Oh, un avis de recherche sur toi, tu as une belle récompense. Elle est passée de 115.000.000 de berrys à 222.000.000.  
****\- Ouais, mais ça va m'attirer de gros ennuis. Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez…Et puis il y en a une sur toi elle est passée à 400.000.000de berrys.  
****\- TROP COOL !**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone de non-droit près du bar de l'arnaque tenue par Shakky, Luffy se tourna vers Christie pour lui dire quelque chose…mais il ne trouva personne. À son plus grand chagrin, la jeune femme s'était déjà éclipser, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit 'Fait attention, Bonne chance'.  
Christie n'aimais pas vraiment les adieux, raison pour laquelle elle était partie avant que Luffy ne la regarde avec ses grand yeux noir plein de joie de vivre et de malice. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir Luffy et ses compagnons partir pour le Nouveau monde. Elle vit même Rayleigh qui eut une petite larme lorsqu'il vit Luffy partir. Finalement elle se décida elle aussi à quitter l'archipel et à rejoindre le Nouveau monde dans l'espoir de retrouver les pirates de Barbe Blanche.  
Les jours qui suivirent, Christie passa son temps à chercher des renseignements sur l'endroit ou pourrais potentiellement se trouver l'équipage du défunts Barbe Blanche, mais jusque-là elle avait fait chou blanc. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours où elle avait rencontré un vieux pêcheur qui lui avait dit avoir vu le dit équipage passer non loin cette l'île sur laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.  
L'île en elle-même était relativement calme, les gens n'était pas regardant sur les voyageur qui posaient le pied sur leur île, ils se fichaient de savoir si c'était des agents du gouvernement ou bien des pirates, du moment qu'on faisant tourner leur commerce tout allais bien.  
Arrivée en soirées, elle se dirigea directement dans un bar et s'installa au comptoir afin de manger un bon repas, mais aussi et surtout afin d'écouter les commérages qui voletait un peu partout dans la salle. Il n'eut rien de bien croustillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un mot qui sonnait a ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie : Trésors.  
A la table qui était placée dans son dos, deux hommes discutaient sur un gros butin, elle ouvris donc grand les oreilles et écouta leur conversation sans se faire remarquer.

\- **Puisque je te dis que j'ai une piste sérieuse. Cette fois pas de doute.  
****\- Ok, ok, alors répète-moi ça calmement.  
****\- Hier dans la matinée, la marine à arrêter un gros navire pirate, et ils ont découvert un paquet de trésors dans ses calles. Il y en a pour au moins 150.000.000 là-dedans.  
****\- Et où se trouvent tous cet or à l'heure actuelle ?  
****\- La marine à garder le trésor dans leur base comme preuve, mais dès que les pirates auront été jugé et emprisonner, le trésor disparaitrait dans les poches de ses sale rats de la marine.  
****\- MAIS T'ES MALADE !  
****\- CHUT ! Pas si fort.  
****\- Tu veux qu'on entre par effraction dans la base de la marine et que l'on vole cet or ? T'es fêler ma parole, on y arrivera jamais.  
****\- Mais si j'ai un plan. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Christie écoutait attentivement la conversation des 2 hommes. Elle eut soudain l'idée d'aller elle-même voler cette carte. Le patron qui nettoyait des verres à coter d'elle vit qu'elle s'intéressait à la conversation.

\- **Ne faites pas attention à ces types, ma p'tit dame.  
****\- Pourquoi, ce qu'ils disent n'est pas vrai ?  
****\- Bien sûr qu'c'est vrais c'trésors existe bel et bien. Mais personne n'peut l'voler maintenant qu'l'est entre 4 murs d'la base d'la marine.  
****\- J'ai vue bien pire qu'une base de la marine, croyez moi. À côté du tombeau de l'empereur des sables noire, la base de la marine c'est de la nioniotte.  
****\- Le tombeau d'qui ?!  
****\- C'n'est pas important, laissé tomber.  
****\- Faite attention p'tit dame, l'base d'la marine n'est pas un moulin, ils n'sont pas fous ses marines.  
****\- Ne vous inquiéter par pour moi, je suis une grande fille.**

En souriant, elle paya sa consommation et se leva, mis son fidèle chapeau sur la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar.  
La journée suivante, elle la passa à examiner la base de la marine. Notant tout ce qui pourrais l'aider dans sa quêtes, que ce soit le moindre espaces où elle pourrait entrer comme les mouvements des gardes autour de la base tout étaient noté avec une précision chirurgical.  
Le soir venu et cacher, Christie se glissa par une fenêtre de la base rester ouverte et glissa dans les couloirs telle une ombres dans la nuit. Après quelques longue minutes à longer les ombres et se cacher dans les coins de murs, elle trouva finalement la salle ou étaient enfermer le trésor. Devant la porte se tenait un unique garde. À sa ceinture se trouvaient les clés qui permettaient de faire tomber le cadenas qui maintenait la porte close.  
Fouillant dans ses poches elle en sortit une pièce qu'elle lança. La pièce qui tomba sur le sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds du garde qui baissa les yeux et s'agenouilla pour ramasser la pièce d'or. Il se redressa les yeux encore posé sur la pièce qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

**\- C'est gentil de l'avoir ramasser pour moi.**

Il releva la tête vers Christie qui venait de parler et fut saluer par son point en pleine figure. Assommer, le garde tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle récupéra sa précieuse petite pièce d'or porte bonheur qu'elle remit dans sa poche, puis pris les clés à la ceinture du dormeur et ouvris la porte. Afin que personne ne soit alertée, elle tira le corps du soldat à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Le trésors était là étaler sur une grande table face à elle, Christie failli lâcher un cri de bonheur devant ce fabuleux spectacle, mais se retint de justesse. Un peu plus et la base entière aurais été alerté par ses cris.  
Elle s'approcha de la table, en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre et commença à enfuir son trésors dans un sac. Un seul sac suffit à contenir tout l'or voler, mais Christie ne s'en formalisa pas, l'or c'est l'or. Alors qu'elle rangeait les dernières pièces dans le sac, un gémissement retenti derrière elle.  
Le garde était en trains d'émerger de sa léthargie. Réveillé, le garde se mis à hurler, appelant de l'aide. Pour le faire taire Christie le frappa en pleine face avec le sac d'or. Le garde retomba inconscient. Mais c'était un peu tard, il venait de donner l'alerte.

\- **Et merde, ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention…en même temps tout cet or, c'est tellement…non, c'est pas le moment…IDÉE ! **Hurla-t-elle d'un coup, en trouvant une idée.

Elle enfila l'uniforme du soldat qu'elle enferma ensuite dans un placard à balais, elle prit ensuite un chariot contenant habituellement le courrier et cacha son sac d'or dedans, puis l'air de rien se glissa dans les couloirs.  
Les marines qu'elle croisait sur son chemin, ne firent même pas attention à elle, pensant qu'elle était le préposer de la poste de la base de la marine, alors qu'elle était en fait une voleuse déguiser en marine fuyant avec un sac remplis d'or. Cela la fit beaucoup rire, mais elle se força de ne rien montrer de peur d'être repérer.  
Elle réussit à atteindre la cour arrière du bâtiment, elle laissa alors tomber son chariot, mais n'oublia pas son sac d'or, et traversa le jardin avant de passer par-dessus le mur d'enceinte et parvint à gagner la ville sans problème, sans même se douter qu'un homme attendait le bon moment pour agir. De son perchoir, il vit courir dans la nuit, la silhouette d'un marine qui s'enfuyait au loin avec un sac sur le dos dont les objets à l'intérieur s'entrechoquaient dans un son qu'il connaissait par cœur.

**\- Et bien au moins je n'aurais pas à me fatiguer à entrer par effraction. Ce petit voleur m'a drôlement facilité la tâche.**

Il sauta de son perchoir. Et alla à la rencontre de ce petit voleur qui l'avait devancé dans son larcin.  
Pendant ce temps, le dit petit voleur qui était en réalité une voleuse et qui n'était autre que Christie se cacha dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné et regarda derrière elle pour vois si personne ne la suivait. Elle ne vit personne, elle souffla une seconde et ouvris son sac pour admirer son butin.

**\- Y a pas à dire, l'or et bien l'une des merveilles du monde.**

Elle leva à hauteur d'yeux un immense rubis et le fit scintiller à la lumière de la lune qui perçait par le toit. Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos, remettant le rubis dans le sac qu'elle referma, elle se tourna vers son adversaire.  
Le peu de lumière qui filtrait le toit, ne lui permettait pas de voir qui lui faisait face, mais l'aura de puissance et de force qu'elle sentit émaner de l'homme en face d'elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bandit de bas étage.  
Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que son adversaire ne se décide à attaquer, mais Christie n'était pas prête à se laisser voler son trésors, elle le défendrait à tout prix. Elle l'évita une première fois en sautant en arrière, puis elle contre-attaqua en donnant un coup de pied vers ce qui lui semblait être la tête de son opposant. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa la jambe, Christie se retrouva alors debout en équilibre sur une jambe alors que l'autre se trouvait dans les mains d'un adversaire inconnus. Elle vit alors sur le visage de ce dernier briller un sourire triomphant. Il tenta de faucher la jambe de Christie qui la tenait encore debout, mais elle l'évita dans un magnifique saut retourné et arriva à frapper au visage son adversaire qui la lâcha et recula de quelque pas en portant sa mains à son visage là ou Christie l'avais frappé avec son pied.

\- **Et merde, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là**. Grogna l'homme dans l'ombre.

Christie qui allais l'attaquer, pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention se stoppa, cette voix elle aurait juré l'avoir déjà entendu. Prenant le temps d'analyser le ton de sa voix qui raisonnait encore pour grogner, Christie finit par en reconnaitre l'auteur.

\- **Ace ?!  
****\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?!** Répliqua l'autre.  
\- **C'est moi Christie.  
****\- Christie ?!**

Tout d'un coup, la pièce sombre fut éclairée par une flamme apparue. Lorsqu'il éclaira Christie et qu'il la reconnut dans son costume de marine, il lui sauta dans les bras et la serra fort afin de lui faire partager son bonheur de l'avoir retrouver.

\- **Où diable était tu passer, on t'a cherché partout. On a cru que tu étais…  
**\- **Dis donc Ace ! Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer.  
****\- Tu ne sais pas combien je suis content de te savoir encore en vie.  
****\- Oui, c'est bien bon tout ça mais maintenant…tu peux me lâcher.  
****\- Non.**

Il l'entraina à l'extérieur. Christie trainait son sac d'or à sa suite. Ils retournèrent sur le Mobydick.  
Lorsqu'on vit que Christie était de retour et en un seul morceau, une nouvelle fois, une fête eue lieu pour célébrer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Pendant la fête, Christie raconta ou elle était pendant deux ans et ce qu'elle avait fait. Ace rigola lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait passé ses deux dernières années avec son jeune frère et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Il fut content d'apprendre que son frère se trouvait actuellement dans le nouveau monde et qu'il pourrait surement le revoir très bientôt.  
Mais de toute ce qu'il ressentait, il n'y avait rien de comparable à la joie qu'il ressentait de savoir que Christie se trouvait de nouveau à se cotés. Christie de son côté devait avouer que cette atmosphère lui avait beaucoup manqué, mais cela aurait été mieux si le capitaine Barbe-Blanche avait été avec eux pour fêter cela. Christie qui se trouvait toujours avec Ace en profita pour lui poser une question.

\- **Alors comme ça tu voulais voler ce trésor toi aussi ?  
****\- Ouais, tu sais on est des pirates.  
****\- Mais tu te rends bien compte que c'est la deuxième fois que tu tentes de me voler MON trésors.  
****\- Comment ça ?!  
****\- La première fois au temple de l'empereur du Jade, lorsqu'on s'est rencontré…et aujourd'hui.  
****\- Ah, c'est vrai ça. C'est surement un coup du destin.  
****\- Tu parles d'un destin, tenter de voler mon trésor sans y parvenir.  
****\- Là, c'est toi qui te trompe. La première fois, j'ai réussi à te voler ce trésors, et là encore.  
****\- Non, non, non. La première fois je te l'ai volé, si Marco n'était pas venu à ton secours, je serais déjà loin en train de bronzé sous les tropiques avec le trésor. Et puis ce soir-là, le trésor c'est encore moi qui l'es.  
****\- Peut-être, mais dans les deux cas le trésor s'est retrouver sur le Mobydick. Donc c'est comme si je l'avais volé à tes petite mains de femmes.  
****\- Tu vas les avoir autour du cou, mes petites mains de femme si tu continues.  
****\- Enfin le plus important c'est qu'on soit tous réunis et que tu aille bien. Dorénavant je te protègerais.  
****\- Je ne mérite pas qu'on donne sa vie pour moi, les sacrifices ça n'apporte rien de bon, juste de la peine et des larmes.  
****\- Mais sans sacrifices la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.  
****\- Elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu seule non plus.  
****\- Dans ce cas reste avec moi.**

Elle regarda Ace lui sourire chaleureusement, cela aussi lui avais grandement manqué, même si elle ne l'avouerait surement jamais. Pendant le reste de la soirée elle discuta avec plusieurs personne, buvait, rigolait et fêtait dignement son retour dans son équipage.  
Alors qu'elle parlait avec Marco de la suite des événements, Ace vint se placer devant elle, puis sans prévenir il la prit dans ses bras.

**\- Ça fait tellement du bien de t'entendre à nouveau. Tu nous as manqué tu sais…tu m'as manqué.  
****\- …toi aussi tu m'as manqué. **Dit à son tour Christie en lui retournant son étreinte. **Maintenant si veux bien me lâcher**.  
\- **J'ne veux pas.**

Ace se pris un coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber sur le cul. Il se releva en se frottant la tête ou une bosse était apparue. Puis il regarda Christie et ouvris la bouche d'un air grandement surpris.

**\- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?!  
****\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait à tes cheveux ?! Tu les as coupés !  
****\- Tu le remarque seulement ! **dirent en chœurs les membres de l'équipage qui se mirent alors à rire.

* * *

**Prochaine énigme:**  
**_'Aimer des petites filles, elles sont délaissées par les petits garçons. Aimer des grands garçons, elles sont délaissées par les grandes filles. Qui-est-ce ?'  
_**

**A la semaine prochaine mes petit choux. Et C'est un plaisir de savoir que vous me soutenez, j'en repart qu'avec plus d'entrain et d'envie d'écrire.**


	10. Une âme corrompus par le pouvoir

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 10 !**

****_'Aimer des petites filles, elles sont délaissées par les petits garçons. Aimer des grands garçons, elles sont délaissées par les grandes filles. Qui-est-ce ?' _Réponse: LA POUPÉE.  
********les petite filles joue à la poupée et pas les petits garçons. Et les homme aiment 'les poupée' ce qui n'est plus le cas des femmes.****

**Ma petite (ou grande) ****Comalie**** c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu es là, avec un peu de retard certes mais là tout de même. Pour ce qui est du dessin, si je le propose c'est bien parce que je le peux. Si tu n'en veut VRAIMENT pas alors je ne le ferais pas, mais seulement dans ce cas là. Et comme j'ai sentis dans ta review que tu voulais ce dessin (même si tu prétendait le contraire) je l'ai fait, tu pourra le trouver sur ma page profil ou j'ai mis (normalement) un lien direct vers le dessin. Alors fais en bon usage.  
Ensuite comme tu a trouver la réponse à l'énigme tu aura le droit à ton dessin de Ace ou un autre perso si tu le souhaite.**

**souky40**** je n'ai pas encore reçut ta demande de dessin pour le chapitre précédent, je ne veut pas être méchante mais si je n'ai pas ta demande avant la parution du prochain chapitre je vais devoir te mettre sur la touche. Sinon a part ça je suis contente de savoir que tu est l'une de mes 'Followers', ça me va droit au cœur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une âme corrompue par le pouvoir.**

**\- Rien de tel qu'un bain de soleil pour se remettre en forme. Et en plus cela permet de bronzer un peu.**

Étaler sur une chaise à une terrasse de café, Christie profitant grandement du soleil.  
Les pirates du Mobydick venaient de jeter l'ancre sur une île touristique baignée dans la chaude lumière du soleil. La température était estivale toute l'année et les boutiques de la ville offraient de magnifique marchandise. La ville grouillait donc de monde, des gens venu du monde entier pour profiter de ce temps radieux en toute saison.  
Il y avait même un château qu'on disait hanter et qui était placer sur une colline plus loin dominant la ville de ses hautes tours au toit pointues. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéressait Christie qui préférait et de loin, faire les boutiques ou se dorée la pilule au soleil, comme maintenant.

**\- Ouais pas mal…mais je préfère les restos, il n'y a rien de plus vrai qu'un bon et gros morceau de viande bien tendre.**

À ses côtés se trouvait Ace. Celui-ci avait insisté au point d'un devenir TRÈS énervant, du coup Christie avais finalement craqué et l'avais laissé l'accompagner. Mais même s'il elle avait grogné savoir que le second commandant tenait autant à être avec elle, suffit à mettre du soleil dans son cœur.  
Attabler à la table, Ace commanda de quoi remplir l'estomac de toute une équipe de foot américain et Christie se contenta d'un simple désert sucré et d'une boisson fraiche.  
Alors qu'ils discutaient autour de leur assiette respective, Ace tomba comme à son habitude la tête dans son plat de viande. Christie ne s'en inquiétait plus depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu plonger le nez dans son assiette. Et encore ce jour-là, elle n'avait même pas bougé non plus. Elle s'était simplement contenter de le regarder d'un air dépité en demandant s'il était mort. Mais il s'était redresser quelques minutes plus tard reprenant là où il s'était arrêter comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle soupira face à son ami qui ronflait le nez dans son assiette, lorsqu'un ombre immense la recouvrit. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner et de sauter sur le côté pour pouvoir éviter le poing immense de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.  
Elle retomba sur ses pieds, tandis qu'Ace avais été projeté quelque mètres plus loin, il émergea et se redressa à son tour.

\- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
****\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à notre ami ici présent**. Lui répondit Christie en désignant le colosse qui avait réduit leur table à l'état de métal broyé.  
\- **Rien de mieux qu'une bagarre pour digérer**. S'extasia Ace en se tenant en garde face au colosse.  
\- **Christie Walker** ! Dit la voix grave et menaçante du colosse.  
\- **Tiens il te connaît ?...un ami à toi ? **demanda Ace en montrant le géant du pouce.  
**\- Pas du tout, je l'ai jamais vue ce gus** !

Sans crier gare, le colosse leur fonça dessus le poing en l'air. Ils sautèrent tous deux de part et d'autre pour éviter le poing qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas. Christie se redressa prêtes à attaquer de nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna le géant était déjà face à elle, en train de préparer une nouvelle attaque. Par chance une boule de feu lui sauva la mise. Le grand colosse disparu alors quelque seconde sous les flammes.

\- **Alors on ne dit pas merci.  
****\- Arrête un peu de te la jouer.  
****\- C'était qui se mec ?  
****\- J'ne sais pas…en tout cas il ne nous embêtera plus maintenant.**

Alors qu'Ace s'approchait de Christie pour voir si elle n'avait rien de casser un bras sortis d'entre les flammes et frappa Ace qui voltigea dans le mur du bâtiment voisin. Des flammes surgit alors le colosse qui d'une tape sur l'épaule se débarrassa des flammes, comme s'il s'agissait de poussière et se redressa de toute sa hauteur en regardant sévèrement Christie en face de lui. Il fit alors quelque pas vers elle, tandis qu'elle reculait terroriser par cette force de la nature. Alors qu'elle pensait que le colosse allait la frapper, il n'en fit rien et se pencha vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Pendant ce temps, Ace sortis des gravats et se redressa en titubant. Il leva les yeux et repéra le colosse debout face à Christie, il remarqua par ailleurs, qu'elle avait une expression de surprise figer sur le visage, ses yeux étaient rond comme des citrons et elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Il vit alors le colosse tendre une main vers Christie, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se releva et courus dans leur direction, il tendit le bras pour attraper Christie, mais à quelques centimètre d'elle, elle disparut dans une bourrasque de vents tout comme le colosse.  
Il tomba à genoux en frappant violement le sol de ses poings en se disant qu'il n'était qu'un incapable.

\- **Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger une femme en danger…et maintenant comment je vais faire pour la retrouver, je ne sais même pas qui était cet homme.  
****\- Moi, je sais. **Intervint une voix timide près de lui, il se retourna et vit la serveuse du restaurant. **Cet homme était l'un des gardes d'Alastair.  
****\- Alastair ?! Qui est-ce et ou puis-je le trouver ?  
****\- Il vit au château, c'est un homme très dangereux c'est pour ça que personne n'ose aller au château, ils ont tous peur de lui.  
****\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je vais le trouver et lui faire regretter d'avoir enlevé MA Christie. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.**

Il se ressaisit, se leva et couru le plus rapidement possible vers le château dont la jeune serveuse venait juste à l'instant de parler.  
Pendant ce temps à une dizaine de kilomètre de la ville sur une colline perdu au milieu d'un épais brouillard trônait l'immense château dans lequel Christie précéda le colosse qui l'y avait amené. Ils passèrent la grande porte en bois, et découvris malgré l'air lugubre de l'extérieur une magnifique déco intérieur. Les murs en roche étaient décorés de tapisserie magnifiquement ouvragé et de tableau somptueux digne des plus grands artistes du monde. Un grand et large tapis rouge et or menait vers l'intérieur du château.  
De l'autre côté du hall, se trouvait une estrade ou était installer un immense trône fait d'or et d'argent, sur lequel un homme était assis et occuper à lire des documents. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas lourd du colosse s'avancer vers lui, il leva les yeux, un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il donna les papiers qu'il lisait à un homme à sa gauche qui disparue avec dans une salle annexe. Tandis qu'elle avançait vers l'estrade, Christie se permis d'observer l'homme en face d'elle.  
Il était aussi grand que large, ses muscles surdéveloppés se dessinaient sous les tissus des vêtements qu'il portait. Des vêtements de couleur noir et rouge, le tout couvert de motif cousu en fil d'or. Il ne faisait sans doute aucun doute sur sa richesse.  
Cet homme avait une coupe de cheveux assez original, tout le côté gauche de son crane était rasé de près, ne laissant que de petit cheveux d'une couleur vert turquoise. Le reste de sa caboche était couvert d'une longue et lisse chevelure d'un noire corbeau et était attacher à l'arrière de son crane à l'exception d'une mèche de cheveu qui lui cachait à moitié l'œil droit. Ses yeux rouge fins et brillant d'une lueur machiavélique ne cessait de regarder Christie de haut en bas, comme un prédateur face à sa future proie. Il congédia le colosse d'un signe de la mains.

\- **Te voici enfin…Christie Walker, fille de Clow Walker. Cela fait longtemps que je cherche à te rencontrer. Mais laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Alastair maître de ces lieux.  
****\- …  
****\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, dit moi. On m'a pourtant dit qu'il était difficile de te faire garder ta langue dans ta poche.  
****\- Votre colosse de garde du corps, m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpeller…si je suis là c'est seulement pour voir s'il dit la vérité.  
****\- Ah je vois…dans ce cas n'attendons pas plus longtemps.**

Il frappa dans ses mains et presque aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit dans la salle du trône. Un homme pénétra alors dans le hall et s'avança vers l'estrade, il s'inclina face à Alastair et fit face à Christie. Cette dernière bien que grandement surprise dû se concentré énormément pour ne pas le montrer car l'homme grand à la silhouette fine et musclé, aux cheveux brun soigneusement plaquer à l'arrière de son crane avec quelques mèches qui retombent sur l'avant de son visage, et des yeux vert perçant, dont l'un était marquer d'une profonde cicatrice, qui étaient rivés sur elle…cet homme-là, n'était autre que Reiji, son amis et aussi l'ancien disciple de son défunt père.

\- **Je ne fais pas les présentations, vous vous connaissez déjà**….souris Alastair d'un air mauvais. **Bien maintenant que tu as vu que ce n'était pas un mensonge, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur les recherches que ton père faisait. Je veux tout savoir**.  
\- …reprend quelque peu son assurance. **Hors de question, je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
****\- Reiji m'avais prévenu que cela ne serais pas aussi facile de te faire cracher le morceau, mais crois moi je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer aussi facilement. C'est également lui qui m'a révéler le peu de ce qu'il savait des recherches de ton père, mais faut croire que ton père n'était pas si idiot que ça puisqu'il n'a rien dit de très important à son disciple.  
****\- C'est impossible !** Elle se tourna vers Reiji qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée**. Je connais Reiji jamais il n'aurait trahi mon père…pas comme ça.  
****\- Alors je suis désolé de te dire que tu ne connais pas Reiji aussi bien que tu le prétends.  
****\- Non, c'est faux ! Reiji dit quelque chose !**

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avais autre fois été son amis et qu'aujourd'hui ne reconnaissait plus. Ce dernier ne sourcilla même pas, il se contenta de la regarder de son regard vide comme s'il ne la voyait pas réellement.  
Alastair se mis alors à rire d'un rire gras qui raisonna sur les murs du hall du château.

\- **Tu t'époumone pour rien, chérie. Reiji ne te répondra pas.  
****\- Que lui a tu fais MONSTRE ?!  
****\- Rien de bien grave je t'assure. Je lui ai juste fait entendre raison…ou du moins je l'ai forcé à entendre raison. Je ne te cache pas que cela a été long et douloureux, pour lui évidement pour moi ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de plaisir. Tu aurais dû le voir me supplier le lui laisser la vie sauve, comment il était faible et pathétique.  
**\- **LA FERME ! Reiji n'est pas faible, jamais il n'aurait supplié une ordure comme toi !  
****\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux cela ne changera rien à la situation. Reiji n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, qu'un légume vide d'émotion il n'est qu'une simple marionnette, MA marionnette n'obéissant qu'à moi seul.  
****\- MONSTRE !**

Christie bondit vers l'estrade afin de faire taire ce sale monstre d'Alastair, mais ce dernier afficha un sourire triomphant. Christie ne compris se sourire que lorsqu'elle reçut un violent coup dans l'estomac qui le repoussa loin du trône et de son occupant. Elle releva la tête pour voir que celui qui l'avait frappé n'était autre que Reiji lui-même.

\- **Reiji ?! Mais…  
****\- AHAHA** ! Rigola Alastair. **Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est exceptionnel.  
****\- Reiji qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!...  
****\- Tu parles dans le vide, chérie. Reiji ne peut pas t'entendre comme je viens de le dire il n'est qu'une marionnette. Toutes ses émotions ont été enfermées dans son esprit, pour faire de lui ce bon petit soldat très obéissant que tu vois là.  
****\- Non…**

Reiji s'approcha de Christie toujours sur le sol. Il leva une lance dont les deux extrémités étaient sertis d'une longue lame d'une vingtaine de centimètre chacune et plongea l'un d'entre elle dans le sol là ou Christie se tenait quelque seconde auparavant.

\- **Je t'en prie Reiji, ressaisit toi** ! Tenta de le convaincre Christie en esquivant ses attaques. **Ne le laisse pas gagner, tu es plus fort que ça !**

Elle continua de le raisonner mais c'était comme parler à un sourd, Reiji ne répondait rien c'était à se demander s'il entendait vraiment ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, il n'y avait en tout cas aucune geste qui le prouvais.  
Dans une ultime tentative pour le raisonner Christie fut frapper par la lance qui égratigna sa cuisse faisait couler un mince filet de sang. Elle s'arrêta pour observer l'étendue des dégâts mais Reiji la plaqua contre le mur la retenant de sa lance sous sa gorge.

\- **Cesse de te débattre et avoue ta défaite.  
****\- Jamais ! Je ne cesserais de me battre que lorsque je serais morte…et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui !**

Elle parvint à repousser Reiji en repliant ses jambes et en l'envoyant dans le décor puis elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau et s'attaqua de nouveau à Alastair. Ce dernier porta la main à son épée posé près de lui sur le trône.  
Mais il n'eut pas à s'en servir car Christie s'arrêta dans son mouvement en grinçant des dents à cause de ce brusque arrêt. Alastair rigola à gorge déployé.

\- **Tu ne pourras rien contre moi….du moins tant que tu ne sauras pas capable de le battre LUI.**

Entre Christie et Alastair assis bien sagement sur son trône s'était interposer Reiji, c'est à cause de lui que Christie s'était arrêter. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, jamais elle n'aurait voulu blesser cet homme, cet être humain qui l'avais traité comme un amis et plus encore. Ses bras tombèrent mollement de part et d'autre de son corps tandis que Reiji s'apprêtait à la frapper.  
Elle fut violemment projeté au sol, sa tête heurta le sol provoquant le saignement d'un filet rouge qui s'écoula lentement le long de sa tempe, son sabre lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique fracassant. Le bruit raisonnant porter tel un écho du sabre touchant le sol fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombre dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

**Chapitre prélude à ce qui va suivre.**  
**Dans la suite on en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux Reiji et sur les liens qu'il avait avec Christie et comment tout va se tarabiscoter.  
**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec la prochaine énigme et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine mes petits choux:**

**_'Combien ai-je d'amis sachant que tous sauf deux sont blonds, tous sauf deux sont roux et que tous sauf deux sont bruns et que je n'ai pas qu'un seul ami?'_**


	11. La confrontation des dragons

****_'Combien ai-je d'amis sachant que tous sauf deux sont blonds, tous sauf deux sont roux et que tous sauf deux sont bruns et que je n'ai pas qu'un seul ami?'_ ********la réponse était 3, un blond, un roux et un bruns. enfantin n'est-ce pas?! ****

****le grand gagnant est ChibichibiLuna qui a le droit à son dessin. (voir page profil)  
********Les dessins des précédents gagnants sont sur mon profils, n'oubliez pas d'aller les chercher très chère gagnants.****

****Un nouveau dessin a également été publier pour se chapitre là. Alors aller voir sur le liens de mon profils.****

**Aujourd'hui****** on se retrouve donc pour la suite direct du précédent chap. on va enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux Reiji et sa relation avec Christie et aussi sur ce que cela va entraîner avec Ace...enfin je ne vous en dit pas plus voyez par vous même.********  
****

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La confrontation des dragons.**

L'air emplis d'humidité, l'odeur répugnante, l'obscurité et la douleur de son corps fut tout ce qui accueillit Christie lorsqu'elle retrouva le monde des vivants. À penser que c'était bien le monde des vivants et pas une de ces dimensions macabres.  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les laissa s'habituer à l'obscurité l'entourant avant de pouvoir voir qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un cachot. Les murs fait d'immense pierres sombres et froides, un sol en pierre lui aussi et joncher de terre, de cailloux, de sang sécher et d'os…voilà à quoi ressemblait la demeure actuel de Christie.  
Elle bougea un peu faisant tinter les lourdes chaines qui retenaient ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps et qui la maintenait debout à l'instar d'une marionnette suspendus aux fils du marionnettiste. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes histoire de soulager ses poignées maltraitées par le poids de son corps inconscient, lâchant au passage un gémissement de douleur. Christie revint sur les raisons qui l'avaient emmené à se retrouver enfermer ici…Reiji.  
Reiji…c'était bel et bien lui ou du moins son enveloppe externe car question caractère et sentiments il fallait repasser. Mais comment avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans un état pareil ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour se retrouver au service de se malade qui se faisait appeler Alastair ? Comment le fière et fort Reiji avait pu perdre ?!  
Tend de question sans réponses que continuait à remuer Christie dans sa solitude…ou quasi solitude, des pas se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la seul porte de la pièce qui s'ouvris et qui laissa entré Alastair étroitement suivis par Reiji.

**\- Alors…enfin de retour parmi nous. J'espère que tu aimes cet endroit car tu risques d'y passer un long, très long moment, à moins que…**Approche de Christie enchainer et lui attrape le menton pour maintenir sa tête face à la sienne. **À moins que tu ne me révèle l'étendus des recherches de ton père.  
****\- Jamais je ne vous donnerai quoi que ce soit et puis de toute façon il n'y a rien qui puisse intéresser un vieux fou comme vous !  
****\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je sais que ton paternel détenait les informations que je cherche depuis des années, c'est lui qui a le code de décryptage pour traduire les Runes Rouges…la langue utilisée par les alchimistes !  
****\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
****\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi tu risques de perdre.** Une veine battant rageusement sur sa tempe, il se massa l'arête du nez pour se calmer et soupira. **C'est à cause de cette découverte que le gouvernement à commencer à rechercher ton père, ils ne voulaient pas qu'un homme mettent la main sur le pouvoir que cette ancienne civilisation pourrait engendrer.  
****\- Tu parles…**cracha presque Christie. **Tout ce qui intéresse le gouvernement c'est justement le pouvoir que cela pourrais leur donner, tout comme vous. Ce que vous cherchez tous c'est le pouvoir afin de mettre le monde à genoux…vous ne valez pas mieux qu'une bande de requins près à tout pour se nourrir.  
****\- Insolentes !**

Alastair perdait patience gifla Christie qui en eu la joue rougit.

**\- Que tu le veuille ou non tu me diras ce que tu sais.  
****\- Tout ce que je te dirais c'est que t'es qu'une belle enflure !**

Relevant la tête vers Alastair, Christie lui offrir son plus beau sourire narquois. Énerver Alastair enchaina les coups sur le corps immobilisé de Christie qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir en silence, car elle ne voulait pas offrir la satisfaction d'un gémissement de douleur à son ennemi.  
Las, Alastair s'éloigna de Christie et ressortis de la cellule non sans lâcher quelques injures. En sortant la suite d'Alastair, Reiji échangea un regard furtif avec Christie. Ce qu'elle y vit la surprise, une expression de tristesse et de colère mêlée l'un à l'autre mais cela fut si furtif qu'elle se demanda s'il elle ne l'avait mais imaginer…même si elle espérait que non.  
Une fois la porte lourdement refermé, Christie retrouva son obscure solitude.  
Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écouler depuis que la porte s'était refermer sur Reiji, mais cela lui parut être une éternité. Une éternité dans le froid, la solitude, le noir et le silence. Silence perturber par un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte, Christie ne s'en préoccupa pas pensant qu'il s'agissait surement des gardes à qui Alastair avaient confié la garde de sa cellules. Elle n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'un des garde faire tomber son arme et lâcher une plainte de douleur.  
Elle releva alors la tête et prêta l'oreille. Des cliquetis de l'autre côté de la porte indiquait qu'on était en train de forcer la serrure, puis le panneau de bois tourna sur ses gong et laissa pénétrer la lumière.  
Ses yeux ayant perdus l'habitude de la lumière se plissèrent sous la forte lueur elle ne discerna qu'une silhouette sombre se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**\- Christie !**

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant prononcer son nom. Ne voyant toujours pas le visage de son sauveur, son esprit pensa qu'il s'agissait de Reiji…mais lorsque ses yeux se firent à la lumière elle reconnus le visage d'Ace. Sur le moment elle ressentit comme un pic au cœur, quelque pas au fond d'elle elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit Reiji et non Ace.  
Ace s'élança vers elle et lui ôta les chaines grâce aux clés voler aux soldats qu'il venait d'assommer à l'entrée de la cellule. Une fois libéré de ses liens, ses jambes ne la tinrent plus et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ace la rattrapa l'empêchant de se faire mal plus que ça. Il encadra alors son visage de ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

**\- Christie ?! Christie est ce que ça va ?!  
**\- **Je…Ace…  
****\- T'es complètement frigorifié…**Il la serre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu. **T'en fait pas je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là, tu peux marcher ?  
****\- Je…je crois oui.**

Il l'a souleva et l'aidai à marcher en passant un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule et en la tenant par la tailles. Ils arrivèrent jusque dans le grand hall principal sans véritable accroche. Ils allèrent passer la porte lorsque celle-ci explosa les repoussant vers l'intérieur du hall.

\- **On va quelque pas**. Leur souris Alastair accompagner par le colosse de 3 mètre de haut.  
\- **Écarte toi de la, enfoiré** ! hurla Ace après avoir vérifié que Christie n'avais rien de grave.  
\- **Fait attention à ce que tu dis petit, je n'ai pas la patience de jouer. Laisse donc cette fille ici et va-t'en maintenant et je ne reparais plus jamais devant moi sinon je serais la dernière chose que tu verras.  
**\- **Je ne partirais pas sans elle, c'est hors de question.  
****\- Très bien, dans ce cas tu m'en vois navré.**

Il claqua des doigts et alors le colosse fondit sur lui. Les coups se suivaient et ne se ressemblait pas. Ace esquivait les attaques du géant en lui tournant autour et en attaquant afin de toucher son ennemi.  
Après une attaque finement tourner Ace parvint à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire et l'envoya compléter les tableaux du château en le propulsant dans le mur qui s'écroula en partis sur lui.

\- **Et d'un !** Compta Ace en se tourna vers Alastair. **T'es le prochain sur la liste le vieux** !  
**\- Ahaha…je t'attends gamin.**

Ne perdant pas plus de temps Ace se dirigea vers Alastair. Il donna un coup de poing ardents à Alastair qui pour l'éviter se contenta de se pencher sur le côté. Il donna ensuite un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre d'Ace lui coupant le souffle sur le coup.

**\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que se serais si facile ? J'étais jadis le commandant en chef de l'armé de ce pays. Je dirigeai une armée de vaillants combattants tout plus forts les uns que les autres. Le pays n'avais pas connus plus forte armée depuis mon arriver, mais il faut croire que mes méthode ne plaisait pas à tout le monde puis que le roi m'a virer de ses rangs. Bon il est vrai j'ai parfois torturé quelqu'un de mes hommes, il est vrai que quelque uns ont perdus un membre voire deux…mais ils sont devenus plus fort, ils se sont endurcit sous la douleur et les plaintes…J'AI FAIT D'EUX DES HOMMES INVINCIBLE !**

Hurlant sa rage Alastair frappa de nouveau Ace et l'envoya bouler à l'autre bout du hall. Puis reprenant son calme il se recoiffa quelque peu et repositionna sa cape correctement derrière lui tendit qu'il s'avançait lentement vers Ace.

**\- Après cela, j'ai quitté le palais et ai vécu tel un criminel, vivant en mendiant dans les rues…mais je ne suis revenu que plus fort. J'étais devenu un autre homme, plus grand, plus puissant, plus cruel…j'ai alors pris le palais d'assaut, tuant les soldats que j'avais moi-même entrainer, ainsi que le roi lui-même avant de prendre sa place…et regarde…**il tendit ses bras de chaque côté de son corps**. Ce pays n'est-il pas mieux dorénavant ? Il n'essuie plus aucune défaite, il est devenu puissant…mais pas assez visiblement puisque le monde ignore encore sa force. Mais grâce à son savoir…**il regarda Christie**, et à ce que son père à découvert. Je vais plonger le monde dans l'ombre de ce pays, il n'aura alors plus rien à envier aux autres pays. Et c'est moi qui le gouvernerais.  
**\- **Tu parles…un roi comme toi non merci**. Dit Ace. **Je préfère encore m'arracher les yeux pour ne pas voir ça**.  
**\- Insolent, je vais te monter ce qu'il en coute de tenir tête au roi du monde.**

Alastair repris son combat contre Ace. Pendant qu'ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre, un autre combattant qui s'était fait discret jusque-là intervint dans le combat. C'était Reiji, sortis de l'ombre d'un mur il fondit sur Ace sa lance à deux lame en main. Ce dernier trop occuper par son face à face avec Alastair ne l'avais pas vue, il allait se prendre la lance entre les cotes lorsque Christie se mis à crier. Ace se retourna de justesse pour éviter le coup, il allait retourner un coup à Reiji mais…

**\- NON !**

Christie s'était interposé entre le coup d'Ace et Reiji. Ace s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de Christie et la regarda avec des gros yeux surpris par son geste.

**\- Christie mais qu'est ce qui te prend j'ai failli te faire du mal.  
****\- Bande d'idiot !**

Alastair frappa Ace qui sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter emportant avec lui Christie. Reiji les avais suivis et s'attaqua à Ace qui voulut contre-attaquer mais une fois encore Christie s'interposa l'empêchant de toucher son adversaire.

\- **Mais qu'est que tu fais encore, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?!  
****\- Non, mais Ace…il…  
****\- Tu perds ton temps gamin. Christie ne te laissera jamais toucher à Reiji.  
****\- Reiji ?! **Tilta Ace…**Attend, Reiji…le Reiji ?! Reiji le disciple de ton père…celui dont tu m'as parlé ?  
****\- …oui.  
****\- Mais je croyais que c'était ton ami ?!  
**\- **Il l'est mais…  
**\- **Mais il est dorénavant ma marionnette**. Acheva Alastair. **Il n'est plus rien maintenant, rien qu'une coquille vide tu t'acharne pour rien jeune fille. Ton ami n'est plus**.  
\- **Non, il est toujours vivant donc tout n'est pas encore perdu. Tout ce qui me reste à faire c'est t'éclater la tronche et alors tout redeviendrais normal.  
****\- Encore faut-il y arriver**.

Cette fois se fut Alastair qui leur fondit dessus, il donna un violent coup de pied à Ace qui se protégea de ses bras, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue c'est que Reiji lui aussi se lance dans l'attaque. Il le frappa dans les côtes et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. D'une pirouette Ace retomba sur ses pieds, il voulut se diriger vers Christie pour la protéger d'Alastair qui se dirigeait vers elle, mais Reiji lui coupa la route.  
Alastair se tourna alors vers Christie qui pris sa forme hybride pour combattre, mais Alastair était bien entrainer et elle ne le toucha qu'en de rare occasion ce qui n'était pas son cas à lui. Christie donna un énième coup de poing vers Alastair, mais ce dernier arrêta son point à quelque centimètre de son visage. Christie sentis alors une échange sensation sans son corps comme si un vent froid soufflait dans ses veines en se répandant depuis son poing toujours prisonnier de celui d'Alastair. L'instant suivant le sourire d'Alastair se changea en un sourire de crocs blancs et tranchants, son corps se mis à grandir, sa peau se couvris d'écaille noirs luisante, des cornes lui poussèrent de part et d'autre de la tête, des ailes immense surgir de son dos pour se déployer au-dessus d'eux tel un sombre nuage, une queue couvert de pics acéré fouetta l'air dans un sifflement. Christie n'en croyais pas ses yeux, Alastair était devenu un immense dragon noir.

**\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?!  
****\- Surprennent n'est-ce pas** ? Gronda de sa voix rauque et puissante Alastair. **Il se trouve que j'ai mangé le fruit du copieur, je peux copier et utiliser à mon bon vouloir les pouvoirs des autres utilisateurs de démon. Ce qui est dommages c'est que cela ne dure qu'un temps, mais cela sera suffisant pour vous remettre à votre juste place.**

Alastair fit dangereusement claquer ses mâchoires là où se trouvait Christie quelque seconde auparavant. Afin de faire match égal, elle prit sa forme de dragon mais même sous cette forme Alastair restait plus grand et plus puissant qu'elle.  
Le combat des deux reptiles aux sang-chaud avaient fait cesser le combat entre Reiji et Ace qui faisaient de leur mieux afin d'éviter les blocs de pierre qui tombait du plafond du château suite aux attaque des deux titans qui se combattaient. Après quelque échange de coup, le corps écailleux de Christie retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Alastair se tenait au-dessus d'elle à l'image d'un prédateur qui vient de tuer sa proie. Au sol sous les griffes acérer d'Alastair, Christie se débattaient mollement, à bout de force.

**\- Pitoyable…n'abuse pas de ta chance et donne-moi ce que je veux et tu auras une morte douce et rapide.  
****\- Crève !  
****\- T'en pis pour toi…de toute façon je trouverais bien ce que je cherche sans ton aide. Adieux Christie Walker !**

Alastair fondit gueule grande ouverte vers Christie qu'il tenait immobiliser sous lui. Mais alors que ses crocs allai percer la couche d'écaille du cou de Christie une lance vint heurter sa tête cornu le stoppant dans son geste.  
Se tournant vers celui qui avais lancé la lance, Alastair et Christie vinrent qu'il s'agissait de Reiji.

**\- Toi ?!...comment a tu oser lever la main sur ton maitre ?!  
****\- Tu n'es pas mon maitre ! Il n'y qu'un seul homme que je suis honoré d'avoir pu appeler maitre…et ce n'est pas toi !**

Christie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que Reiji avais retrouvé sa pleine conscience. Mais la question qu'elle se posa se fut Alastair lui la prononça avant elle.

**\- Comment a tu pu retrouver tes esprits, je croyais avoir fait le nécessaire.  
****\- Dure à expliquer…je crois que c'est quand tu as prononcé le nom de Christie Walker…tout m'es alors apparue d'un coup, c'était comme si je m'éveillais d'un long rêve ou plus tôt d'un cauchemar…mais cette fois tout prend fin, ton règne ne verra jamais le jour.**

Grognant contre Reiji, Alastair se détourna de Christie qui très affaiblit recouvra sa forme humaine. Ace se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

\- **Je vais bien, c'est bon.  
****\- Vite allons-nous-en.  
****\- Non attend on ne peut pas laisser Reiji, il…**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase un énorme rocher leur tomba dessus, Ace voulu le briser d'un coup de poing mais se fut Reiji qui intervint en brisant de sa lance le rocher. Ils se cachèrent ensuite derrière un autre morceau du plafond afin d'éviter la gerbe de flamme que crachait Alastair.

\- **Tout va bien, Walker…**lui demanda Reiji en se mettant près d'elle.  
\- **J'ai connus mieux.  
****\- Si tu savais combien je suis désolé**.  
**\- Ça ne fait rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Le plus important c'est que tut aille bien le reste je m'en fiche.**

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Reiji dans un geste affectif en lui souriant d'une manière chaleureuse. Témoins de toute cette douce effusion, Ace ne put empêcher son estomac de faire des nœuds et son cœur de se serrer. Il n'avait jamais vue Christie sourire de la sorte avec lui il en éprouvait une profonde jalousie. Afin de mettre un point final à tout cela il se racla la gorge et retira la main de Christie de la joue de Reiji, dans un geste un peu plus violent qu'il ne l'aurais cru.

**\- C'n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait qu'on se débarrasse de lui, non.  
****\- Tu as raison, gamin. Occupons-nous de cet Alastair.  
****\- TU EST À PEINE PLUS VIEUX QUE MOI, ALORS NE M'APPELLE PAS GAMIN ! **S'énerva Ace toute dents dehors.  
\- **On doit trouver un moyen de franchir sa barrière** **d'écaille**. Continua Reiji sans prêter attention à Ace. **Ma lance est certes très aiguiser elle ne passera pas son armures.  
****\- Ace pourrais booster ton attaque avec son pouvoir. Je ferais diversion et vous vous attaquerez pendant qu'il ne fait pas attention.  
**\- **Tu es sûr que cela marchera** ?!  
\- **Oui…enfin j'espère. N'est-ce pas Ace ?  
**\- **Ouais, ouais**…fit la moue Ace.  
\- **Parfait dans ce cas je compte sur toi Ave.  
****\- C'EST ACE !**

Christie se changea de nouveau en dragon et s'élança vers Alastair. Étant épuiser elle se contentait d'éviter les coups sans chercher à attaquer, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est gagner du temps afin que les deux autres se prépare. Pendant ce temps Reiji attendait le moment pour lancer sa lance, Ace attendant lui aussi se trouvait près de lui. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible dont lui seul en avait le sens, tout en regardant Reiji d'un mauvais œil.  
Christie parvint finalement à faire se cambrer Alastair sur ses pattes arrière. Tout se passa alors rapidement, Christie repris sa forme humaine sous les yeux surpris d'Alastair qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Reiji envoya sa lance sur le dragon noir. La pointe de la lame ne transperça pas la couche écailleuse du dragon mais elle se coinça entre deux écailles au niveau de sa poitrine. Ce fut alors au tour d'Ace d'agir, suivant le mouvement il s'approcha en courant d'Alastair qui tenta de le repousser sans y parvenir, et il donna un coup de poing ardent dans l'arme qui propulser par ses flammes traversa le corps écailleux d'Alastair qui lâcha un rugissement tonitruant.  
Il bâti sauvagement des ailes et balança sa queue dans tous les sens renversant au passage Christie, Reiji et Ace. De ses pattes avant Alastair tentait de retirer la lance, mais elle était trop profondément enfoncer et elle ne bougea pas. Son cœur était touché il s'écroula au sol dans un nuage de poussière et dans un terrible tremblement. Son corps repris alors la forme humaine qui était la sienne.  
Sortant de sous quelque décombres, Ace aida Christie à en sortir à son tour.

\- **Sacrée soirée**, **hein**. Rigola Ace ironique. **On devrait remettre ça plus souvent**.  
**\- Très drôle, vraiment…**se redresse et regarde autour d'elle.** Ou es Reiji ?  
****\- Aucune idée…on y va ? **demanda Ace le sourire aux lèvres.  
**\- …REIJI !  
****\- Je…suis là.  
****\- Ah Reiji te voilà…**elle se retourne pour voir Reiji s'approcher d'eux. **Oh mon dieu !**

* * *

**FINI ! enfin pas la fiction bien entendu le chapitre, hein faut pas vous en aller.**

**le prochains chapitre et le dernier de ce que je peu appeler "l'arc Reiji", mais d'ici là contenez votre impatience la suite viendra bien assez tôt. afin de vous faire attendre prenez le temps de réfléchir à cette petite énigme:**

_**'Il est hier, simple ou composé, il peut remonter jusqu'à l'Antiquité, car sans lui, demain ne signifie rien. Qui est-il ?'**_

**ATTENTION SEULE LA MATIÈRE GRISE EST ACCEPTER POUR RÉPONDRE, PAS DE TRICHE...s'il vous plait ! A plus mes petits chou à la crème.**


	12. Le premier que j'ai aimé

_**'Il est hier, simple ou composé, il peut remonter jusqu'à l'Antiquité, car sans lui, demain ne signifie rien. Qui est-il ?' **_**C'était le PASSÉ.  
Il y a eu beaucoup d'erreur. Beaucoup m'on répondu qu'il s'agissait du temps, mais c'était bien le passé.**

**Akayui**** remporte donc le droit à son dessin. BRAVO ! (lien sur ma page profil)**

**un dernier mot: Je sais que je fait ÉNORMÉMENT de fautes et je ne les corrige pas toutes, alors s'il vous plait fermer aux moins les yeux la dessus. De toute façon, comme je crois l'avoir dit, l'orthographe et moi on est meilleur ennemis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le premier que j'ai aimé.**

**\- Oh mon dieu !...Reiji !**

Reiji marcha en titubant vers elle et Ace, marcher et même tenir debout lui semblait être un tâche très dure. Lorsqu'il commença à pencher dangereusement en avant, Christie s'élança vers lui et le rattrapa dans ses bras au moment où il s'écroulait. Tout en soutenant Reiji, Christie se laissa tomber sur le sol et retint Reiji sur ses genoux. Elle découvrit alors ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. L'un des pics de la queue de dragon d'Alastair s'était planté dans sa poitrine faisant s'écouler le sang par un trou profond au niveau de son cœur.

\- **C'n'est pas vrai…**dit-elle en regardant la blessure.** Tiens bon Reiji on va te soigner.  
****\- Je suis désolé…tu as été mis en danger par ma faute…tu as bien failli être tué, j'ai manqué à ma promesse.  
****\- Non, ne dit rien économise tes forces…tout ira bien.**

Christie s'activa à arrêter l'hémorragie dont était victime Reiji. Elle déchira un bout de son t-shirt qu'elle pressa contre la plaie monstrueusement ouverte de Reiji afin d'en diminuer l'hémorragie. La main de Reiji se referma ensuite sur la sienne.

\- **Arrête, ça ne sers à rien…je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes,…je vais...  
****\- NON ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, tu dois te battre**…les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…**je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre...je t'aime trop.**

Ace fut surpris de l'entendre dire cela, cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il détourna la tête en serrant les mâchoires et ses poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent.  
Cette fois les larmes débordèrent, et s'écoulèrent sur les joues fraîches de Christie, dessinant des sillages brillant à la faible lueur du jour. Reiji posa sa main sur sa joue et en essuya les larmes qui coulaient.

**\- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ne pleure pas pour quelqu'un comme moi…je veux que tu souris à la vie, tu ne dois jamais cesser de sourire…car on ne sait jamais quelqu'un pourrais tomber amoureux de ton sourire…**Reiji toussa en crachant du sang…**tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu vous accompagner. Bien sûr il y avait le coté historique et l'aventure que j'aimais beaucoup…mais tu as été la seul véritable raison de ma venus.  
****\- Reiji…**

Reiji pris dans sa main l'une des mèches de cheveux de Christie et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Puis il la porta à ses lèvres et en huma le parfum.

**\- J'ai toujours aimé la couleur de tes cheveux…une chevelure de feu, tout aussi chaude et brulante…mais aussi belle et envoutante…je vais regretter de ne plus voir ton sourire…Christie… je t'en supplie, n'oublie pas de vivre…n'oublie…pas…**

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible pour au final n'être guère plus forte qu'un murmure. Christie s'activa alors à tenter de le tenir éveiller et de le sauver.

**\- Non, Reiji…réveille-toi, je t'en prie…ne ferme pas les yeux…s'il te plait reste…reste avec moi…  
****\- Je…t'…aime…**

Cette fois ci ces yeux se fermèrent pour de bon, la main qu'il avait posé sur la joue de Christie glissa et tomba sur le sol, le heurtant d'un bruit sourd, sa respiration s'arrêta tout comme les battements de son cœur. Christie pris son visage entre ses mains et tenta de le réveiller, mais rien de ce qu'elle fit ne le ramena. Le visage de Reiji se figea dans la mort, n'affichant qu'un simple mais éblouissant sourire…ce fut là le dernier sourire ce cet homme nommé Reiji.  
Le visage de Christie était baigner de larmes, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Reiji et pleura jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'eau que son corps contenait, son esprit et son âme pleurait aussi, son cœur s'était déchiré, briser en une multitude de fragments coupant qui lui lacérant le corps de l'intérieur.  
Ace qui se trouvait à quelque pas derrière elle se trouva être totalement impuissant face à cette situation, lui aussi souffrait, il souffrait de voir son amie dans un tel état, il souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est poser une main qui se voulait chaleureuse et réconfortante sur son épaule.  
Avec la mort d'Alastair la ville avais retrouvé sa plénitude d'antan, tout ceux qui étaient influencer par le pouvoir d'Alastair retrouvèrent leur esprits et tout se passa comme si de rien avais changé.  
Pour Reiji, une tombe avais été fabriqué et installer près de la falaise qui dominait l'île. Depuis son enterrement Christie n'avais rien dit, elle était restée muette le regard vide. Alors qu'elle se trouvait encore devant la tombe de son ami, le soleil commença à décliner, teintant le ciel d'une lueur rouge écarlate, rappelant la couleur chaude et embrassé des cheveux de Christie. Fermant les yeux, des larmes coulèrent de nouveaux sur ses joues elle tomba alors à genoux face à la tombe de Reiji. Elle pleura encore et encore si bien qu'elle en tomba de fatigue.  
Dans son sommeil, l'esprit de Christie voyagea dans le temps et elle revécue les premiers moments passés auprès de son ami Reiji, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

_Assis à une table d'étude de la bibliothèque de la ville et entourer par pas loin d'une vingtaine de livres un homme lisait tranquillement. L'homme devait avoir dépassé la trentaine, ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement parsemer de mèche grise témoignant de son âge avancer. Sur son nez droit et fin reposait une paire de lunette ronde. Ses yeux couleur améthyste parcouraient les pages des livres qu'ils tenaient, de long en large. Au premier regard on pourrait penser que c'est un homme strict et sévère…mais il n'en était rien. Clow Walker était en réalité un vrai papa gâteau et chouchoutait sa jeune et belle fille aussi souvent que cela lui était donner de le faire.  
__Alors qu'il continuait sa lecture, en prenant de temps à autres des notes dans un petit carnet en cuir noir, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui._

_**\- Vous êtes bien Clow Walker ?...l'archéologue ?**_

_Clow ainsi interpeller leva le nez de son bouquin, enlevant ses lunettes rondes et posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme face à lui qui se sentis comme passer au rayon-X devant l'intensité de ce regard._

_\- __**C'est bien moi en effet.  
**__**\- Je suis vraiment honoré de vous rencontrer…je m'appelle Reiji, j'étudie l'histoire et les civilisations anciennes moi aussi. J'ai dans l'espoir de devenir un aussi grand aventurier que vous Mr Walker.  
**__**\- Tu m'en vois ravie, mon garçon. Je te souhaite bien du succès. **__Dit-il en remettant ses lunettes et en se replongeant dans son livre.  
__**\- En fait j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose…prenez moi comme assistant ! Apprenez-moi tout ce que vous savez, et je saurais être à la hauteur, je vous en prie**__._

_Cette fois Clow referma son livre dans coup sec. Il le posa devant lui et enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa également sur la table, avant de tourner son regard une nouvelles fois vers le gamin qui l'avait interpellé. Car c'était bien ce qu'il était un gamin. Des cheveux sombres en batailles, des yeux verts qui tentaient tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard améthyste de son ainée, des yeux ignorant et aveugle devant la monstruosité du monde et un visage rond portant encore des traces de sa jeune, très jeune expérience du monde._

_**\- Tu voudrais devenir mon élève ?!...je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée mon garçon. Et puis tu as l'air d'un gars brillant je suis sûr que tu sauras te débrouiller seul, lorsque tu seras devenu plus grand.  
**__**\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, j'ai suffisamment attendu. S'il vous plait, accepter. Avec vous j'apprendrais bien plus vite et bien mieux qu'en restait des années à lire et relire des bouquins entres 4 murs, s'il vous plait !  
**__\- __**Je ne sais pas mon garçon. Il faudrait plusieurs mois voire des années pour tout apprendre et je doute que tes parents accepte.  
**__**\- Je suis orphelin, je n'ai pas connus mes parents.  
**__**\- Oh…**__le jeune gamin soutint son regard avec une hargne tel que Clow soupira.__** Très bien, je te promets d'y réfléchir. Mais je ne te promets rien.  
**__**\- SUPER !  
**__**\- Et puis avant toute chose il faut que j'en parle avec ma fille.  
**__**\- Votre…fille ?  
**__\- __**Oui, j'ai une merveilleuse fille. Une enfant très doué que j'aime énormément. Et si jamais je dois accepter de t'avoir avec moi, elle doit elle aussi être au courant et être d'accord**__.  
__**\- Parfait, dans ce cas présenter la moi, je saurais la convaincre.  
**__**\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi facile**__. Répondit Clow en rigolant à moitié.  
__**\- Je savais que je te trouverai ici !**_

_Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue qui n'était autre que Christie. En la voyant arriver Clow sauta de sa chaise et ouvris ses bras à la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Il lui sourit avec un air idiot tout en prenant une voix aigüe et il se mit à parler bizarrement. Mais lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges était couverte par quelques bleus, la lèvre en sang et les vêtements partiellement déchiré, il sourira._

_\- __**Tu t'en encore battue…tu n'arrêteras dont jamais. Tu vas encore dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute ?  
**__**\- Cette fois c'est bien vrai. Il a essayé de me frapper le premier et ma insulter en disant que j'étais un démon…alors je lui ai rendu ses coups.  
**__**\- …Je vois…**__il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis il reprit son air idiot et attrapa la jeune fille d'à peine 15 ans pour la présenté.__** Mon garçon je te présente Christie, ma fille.**_

_Christie regarda le jeune homme auprès de son père. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard vert pomme, le jeune homme sentis comme un courant électrique lui chatouiller toute la colonne vertébral et s'immiscée très profondément dans son cœur. Il en resta muet.  
__Christie indiqua alors à son père qu'elle retournait à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer et les laissa de nouveau tous les deux._

_**\- Tu veux toujours essayer de la convaincre **__? demanda Clow d'un air moqueur.  
__\- …__**Je**__…Reiji se racla la gorge et repris le peu d'assurance qu'il avait. __**Évidemment, je tiens à vous suivre et à apprendre tout ce que vous pourrez **__**m'enseigner**__.  
__**\- Très bien, dans ce cas si tu arrives à convaincre ma fille de te prendre avec nous je serais ravie de t'avoir comme élève.**_

_Reiji ne perdit pas une seule seconde et accouru vers la sortie afin de rattraper Christie et de la convaincre. Hélas son premier essais se soldat par un échec cuisant, Christie le mis même à terre pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Mais il ne baissa pas les bras, chaque jours il venait à l'hôtel et accompagnait Christie partout où elle allait, tentant par tous les moyens pour la faire craquer allant jusqu'à la séduire pars divers stratagèmes…mais malheureusement pour lui, rien de ce qu'il entreprit ne fonctionna. Il finissait toujours par prendre des raclées phénoménales.  
__Un jour alors que Christie était sortis, en ayant par miracle réussit à échapper à Reiji qui la suivait. Clow fut attaqué par une bande de bandits arrivé en ville récemment. Le pauvre homme fut battue et humilier en public. Étant d'un âge avancé et en infériorité numérique Clow fut incapable de se défendre._

_\- __**Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un vieil homme sans défense**__ ! Leur hurla Reiji qui venait d'apparaitre.  
__\- __**Fiche le camp morveux**__ !  
__\- __**Je ne m'en irai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas fait des excuses à cet homme.  
**__**\- Alors là tu rêves, ce n'est qu'un vieux croulant. Et si tu ne veux pas finir dans le même état tu frais mieux de déguerpir**__ !  
__**\- Puisque vous ne semblez pas connaitre d'autre langue que le combat, dans ce cas je suis votre homme. Approcher un peu !**_

_Défiant les 5 hommes Reiji les combattis et les envoya uns à uns au tapis. Les bandits vaincus fuirent au loin. Reiji aida alors Clow à se relever et l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Christie avais été témoins de tout.  
__Le lendemain, alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Reiji devant l'hôtel à l'attendre patiemment elle ne le trouva pas. Il fallut qu'elle se rende dans le bar ou il travaillait pour qu'elle puisse le voir. S'asseyant au bar elle lui fit signe._

_**\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers…oh, Walker c'est toi.  
**__**\- Oui c'est bien moi…J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir ce matin. J'avais commencé à avoir l'habitude de te voir attendre en face de l'hôtel.  
**__\- __**Je devais travailler.  
**__**\- Ce n'est pas ce qui t'a empêché de venir tous les autres jours**__.  
__**\- …en fait j'ai réfléchit…j'ai décidé d'arrêter de t'embêter, j'ai renoncé à devenir l'élève de ton père.  
**__\- __**C'est dommage car j'allais te proposer de venir avec nous.  
**__**\- Quoi ?!  
**__**\- Tu m'a bien entendu**__.  
__**\- Mais…pourquoi…enfin je veux dire pourquoi se soudain changement ?!  
**__**\- Mais parce que tu le mérite. Et aussi parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien…j'ai vu ce que tu as fait hier, avec les bandits.  
**__\- __**Tu étais là ?!  
**__**\- Oui, j'allai leur faire la tête au carré lorsque tu es arrivé. Tu as sauvé mon père et pour ça je te dois beaucoup**__…__**et puis je serais aussi contente que tu deviennes le disciple de mon père. Ça me fera quelqu'un avec qui rigoler, mon père à un humour bien à lui et on n'est pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde**__.  
__\- __**Tu veux vraiment de moi ?  
**__**\- Bien sûr ! Enfin si tu es d'accord, je ne t'oblige à rien**__.  
__\- __**Ah, je vois…  
**__**\- Quoi ?  
**__**\- En fait tu veux que je vous accompagne parce que tu as craqué pour moi c'est ça ?  
**__**\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !  
**__**\- Mais si c'est ça.  
**__**\- Bon, ok, tu sais quoi oublie tout ce que je viens de dire. Tu peux pourrir ici j'en ai rien à foutre !  
**__**\- Mais reviens, je plaisante ! Il n'y a pas que ton père qui a un humour décaler**__._

_Après cette péripétie, Reiji se joignit finalement à Christie et son père et même si les deux adolescents passait leur temps à se crêper le chignon au fond ils s'adoraient. Depuis ce jour, ils restèrent ensemble avec Clow Walker, profitants du moindre moment de leur voyage. Mais ce bonheur ne dura qu'un cours moment. Le père de Christie fut tué par des pirates. Le jour de son enterrement Christie et Reiji restèrent un long moment sur la tombe. Christie à genou devant la tombe les yeux en larmes et Reiji debout derrière elle, les points et la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal._

_\- __**Christie ?!  
**__\- …elle releva la tête vers Reiji.  
__**\- Il y a une chose que je voulais te dire…  
**__**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!  
**__**\- J'y ai longuement réfléchit et…et il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on se sépare**__.  
__\- __**Quoi, mais pourquoi ?  
**__**\- …Ne m'en veux pas mais je dois partir. Il y a déjà un moment que j'y pense, ton père le savait déjà car je lui en avais parlé.  
**__**\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?  
**__**\- …  
**__**\- Tu voulais partir sans me le dire, c'est ça ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
**__\- __**S'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses. J'ai très envie de rester avec toi, mais je ne peux pas c'est impossible**__. __**On à chacun notre propre route à suivre et malheureusement nos deux chemins ne se croisent pas.  
**__**\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute seule, ne me laisse pas…  
**__**\- C'est impossible. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour on se reverra et alors tu seras devenu une grande archéologue de renommé mondial. Si ça se trouve tu auras même trouvé tous les secrets du monde.  
**__\- …__**Alors…c'est comme ça ?  
**__**\- Oui.**_

_Christie tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Déjà qu'elle venait de perdre son père et voilà maintenant que son meilleur amis la laissait seule. Elle tenta de le convaincre de rester, mais Reiji resta de marbre. Christie partis alors laissant Reiji seul derrière elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel, laissant son regard triste se perdre dans l'infinie de la voute céleste._

_**\- Je n'aurais jamais crus que te dire au revoir puisse être aussi douloureux...Je t'aime.**_

_Ses paroles se perdirent dans le vent, une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Bien que l'envie grandissait en lui, il s'interdit de se retourner, de la rattraper, de la serrer dans ses bras et de la garder pour lui, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de laisser cette unique larme couler et tomber dans l'océan dans un bruit à peine audible tout en regardant le ciel se charger de teinte rouge.  
__Depuis ce jour, ni Reiji, ni Christie ne manquèrent ce moment où le soleil embrasse l'horizon, ce moment qui pour eux était l'instant où ils se retrouvaient l'espace d'un court instant sous les lueurs rouge du soleil couchant, cette promesse de ce revoir un jour._

Christie était resté jusqu'au matin devant la tombe de Reiji. Les traces de ses larmes étaient encore visibles sur son visage. Elle regarda au loin sur l'horizon qui devenait de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant sans toi ?  
**_**\- Vie ta vie comme tu l'a rêvé.**_

Sursautant au son de la voix de Reiji, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et tomba sur la silhouette de Reiji à quelque mètre d'elle. Ce dernier lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle se leva et voulu faire quelque pas vers lui, mais l'un des rayons du soleil l'éblouit un instant lui faisait plisser les yeux. Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau ouvrir pleinement les yeux Reiji n'était plus là, à sa place se tenait Ace qui avançait vers elle.

\- **Christie ?!...tout va bien ?  
****\- J'ai cru voir…non, c'est rien**.  
\- …**Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
**\- **Je crois. **Elle se tourna vers la tombe de Reiji et regarda les fleurs bouger sous la douce brise qui soufflait…**Rentrons chez nous.**

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la tombe, elle détourna les talons et marcha aux côté d'Ace.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre se termine.**  
**J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route. Vous pouvez toujours me poser vos questions, si vous en avez, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre, dans le but d'éclaircir vos lanterne. Bien entendu, je ne dévoilerais rien de la suite, mais poser moi tout de même vos questions, je tacherais de vous mettre sur la piste.**

**L'énigme de la semaine est une formule qu'il faut décrypter:  
_Que signifie 128√e980 ?_**_  
_


	13. Tourner la page

****_Que signifie 128√e980 ?  
_La réponse est 'I love you', pourquoi? C'est très simple, lorsqu'on coupe la formule en deux et qu'on efface le haut de celle-ci le message 'I Love you' apparait. TA DAM !****

****Et le grand gagnant est Akayui, bravo à toi. Ton dessin t'attend sur la page d'accueil. ****

****Bonne lecture. ^^****

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Tourné la page.**

Depuis leurs retour sur le Mobydick beaucoup d'eau avaient coulé sous les ponts de Water Seven, et le grand navire a la proue de baleine blanche était de nouveau à flots et naviguaient sur les eaux tumultueuse du Nouveau Monde.  
Certains membres de l'équipage, voire même tous, avaient remarqué l'état de Christie, ils voyaient bien qu'elle était différente. Mais personne ne savaient ce qu'il s'étaient passé pendant qu'elle et Ace s'étaient absenter en ville plusieurs heures durant. Des rumeurs s'étaient mises à circuler, donc certaines invraisemblable.  
Pendant ce temps, Christie s'enfermait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, ne sortant qu'a de court moment pour se nourrir ou prendre l'air, puis elle retournait aussitôt s'enfermer entres ses quatre murs. Lire et travailler était devenu pour elle indispensable, cela lui prenait tellement de temps qu'elle ne pensait plus à ce qui s'était passé et parvenait à oublier, pour de très courte période la perte de Reiji.  
Certains avaient tenté de lui parler de lui faire dire ce qui n'allais pas, mais les représailles était si violente que plus personne n'avais plus osé lui demander ce qui n'allais pas. C'est donc tout naturellement que tout le monde se tourna vers Ace.  
Marco avais tellement insisté auprès d'Ace pour connaitre les détails que ce dernier avait craqué et lui avais tout raconté. Marco compris alors pourquoi Christie évitait tout le monde. Au début il avait pensé qu'elle en voulait à quelqu'un sur le navire, il avait même pensé qu'elle finirait par quitter le navire.

\- **Je** **comprends mieux…la pauvre elle a dut être anéantit.  
****\- C'est peu dire…c'était horrible, la voir dans cet état et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Je me suis senti tellement…inutile. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien c'est douloureux.  
**\- **J'ai ma petite idée sur la question**…**tu devrais aller lui parler**.  
**\- Non, je ne peux pas et puis je lui dirais quoi ?!...Elle en était amoureuse de ce mec.  
****\- Quoi ?!** S'étrangla presque Marco. **Elle était amoureuse de ce type ?  
****\- Ouais, ça crevait les yeux. Au début, quand elle me parlait de lui je pensais que ce n'était qu'un bon ami. Mais quand je les ai vus tous les deux…ils avaient une telle complicité, il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Et puis sa façon de le regarder…ça se voyait qu'elle l'aimait.  
****\- Raison de plus pour aller la voir. Ace…Christie a besoin actuellement d'un véritable amis…elle a besoin de toi.**

Marco poussa gentiment Ace, l'invitant à aller la voir. Décider Ace se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire pour rejoindre la chambre de Christie. Il frappa à la porte mais il n'eut aucune réponse, il poussa alors le battant de la porte.  
En entrant il trouva une Christie en train de ranger des affaires dans son sac à dos posé sur son lit. Même si elle l'entendit entrer et refermer la porte, Christie ne se retourna pas, préférant continuer à ranger des affaires.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
****\- Ça ne se voit pas, je prépare mon sac.  
**\- **Mais pour aller où ?  
****\- …J'ai trouvé uns piste sérieuse sur les recherches que faisait mon père. Je vais donc sur place pour m'en rendre compte.  
****\- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas je vais prévenir Marco il va changer la direction du navire et...  
****\- Non…j'y vais seul…**Ace se tourna vers elle, la regardant d'un air surpris. **Je quitte l'équipage**.  
**\- QUOI ?! Pourquoi tu veux faire une chose pareille.  
****\- J'ai mêlé trop de personne à cette histoire. Ces recherches ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, c'est comme pour ainsi dire mon destin…ce n'est pas le vôtre.  
****\- C'est à cause de Reiji, n'est-ce pas ?  
****\- S'il n'y avait que ça…toutes les personnes à qui je finis par m'attacher se font tuer, mon père, Thatch et maintenant Reiji…tout ça c'est de ma faute !**

Ace leva alors sa main et l'abattis sur la joue de Christie qui sous le choc fit tomber le sac qu'elle avait hissé sur son épaule, et elle resta figer un moment.

**\- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Ce qui est arrivé à Thatch, ton père ou bien Reiji n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas le droit de culpabiliser pour ça !  
**\- …Christie le foudroya d'un regard noir tout en portant sa main à sa joue rosis par la claque. **Tu es mal placer pour me dire de ne pas culpabiliser. Tu t'es sentit tout autant coupable pour la mort de Thatch. Tu as bien failli mourir à cause de cela !  
****\- J'avoue ne pas être fière de ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai agi comme le dernier des imbéciles. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi…tu ne dois pas laisser ta tristesse t'envahir. Si Reiji est mort c'est parce qu'il avait choisi de te sauver, il voulait se faire pardonner…Crois-tu vraiment qu'il acceptera de te voir ainsi ? Moi je suis sûr que non. Tu dois passer à autre chose et même si c'est dur tu dois l'oublier !**

Dans un excès de rage, Christie poussa violement Ace contre le mur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**\- Comment peut tu me demander de l'oubliée ?! Comment OSES-tu dire ça ?! Reiji était mon meilleur ami…depuis ma plus jeune enfance les gens chuchotaient sur mon passage racontant des âneries plus grosse qu'eux ou bien m'insultant dans mon dos. Tous m'ont traité en criminelle, mais Reiji au contraire à tout fait pour apprendre à me connaitre il se foutait de ce qu'on disait de moi ou bien de mon père ! Il voulait vraiment me connaitre, il voulait devenir mon amis, alors que personne ne l'avais voulu…alors dit moi…dis-moi comment je peux oublier un homme qui m'a accepté tel que je suis !**

Christie avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, lui brouillant la vue. Ace l'avais laissé vider son sac sans rien dire. D'un côté, il comprit ce qu'elle avait ressentis toute ses années. Lui aussi avais été rejeté toute sa vie à cause de l'affluence d'un père un peu trop envahissant, bien qu'absent. Lui avait eu la chance de rencontrer Luffy et Sabo avec qui il avait partagé beaucoup de chose. Il comprit alors à quel point Reiji avais pu être important pour Christie.  
Cette dernière avait maintenant les larmes qui ruisselaient de son visage, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura. Ace se baissa à sa hauteur et la pris dans ces bras. Elle se laissa faire et entoura même ses bras autour de lui, se laissant aller à pleurer sur son épaule.  
Ce soir-là, Ace resta auprès de Christie, il la serra tout contre lui, caressant ses cheveux rouge sang pour l'apaiser. Christie finit alors par ce calmer et s'endormis contre le torse chaud d'Ace.  
Lorsque Christie se réveilla le lendemain, elle vit d'abord le visage d'Ace près d'elle et sursauta avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ace était resté avec elle toute la nuit pour la consoler. Même avec tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il était resté là à veiller sur elle, elle en fut grandement toucher. Elle posa alors sa main sur la joue d'Ace.  
Mais avant que sa main ne touche sa peau, Ace s'était brusquement retourner dans le lit, provoquant la chute de Christie au bout du lit. Lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses pieds Ace dormait encore grassement dans le lit, le drap dévoilant à moitié son corps à demi-nu.

**\- Ace réveille-toi ! Ace, lève-toi que je te donne la raclée de ta vie, je vais t'apprendre à me jeter de mon propre lit !**

Elle tenta de le secouer pour le faire tomber du lit à son tour, mais son petit numéro n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Dans un reflex bien étrange, mais tout autant rapide, Ace empoigna Christie, la tira sur le lit, et l'entoura de ses bras, l'emprisonnant totalement sous lui. C'est alors seulement qu'Ace consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

**\- Christie ?!...je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?  
****\- D'abord, c'est MON lit. Ensuite tu m'écrase !  
**\- …**Ah c'est vrai je me souviens maintenant.  
****\- Parfait, maintenant bouge de la** !  
\- **Et pourquoi ?! On est bien là**. Dit-il d'une voix suave.  
\- **Si tu ne bouges pas je…  
****\- Tu quoi ? Tu ne peux pas bouger. Tu es à ma merci.**

Par on ne sait quel moyens, Christie parvint à se libérer à sortir du lit. Elle se remit sur ses jambes et pointa la porte tout en regardant Ace, les joues légèrement rosie.

**\- Sors de cette pièce immédiatement ! C'était une grave erreur que de te laisser venir ici, tu n'es qu'un sale pervers, arrogant et cruel !  
****\- Cruel ?! À ça non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis l'homme le plus adorable qui soit.  
****\- Tu es le plus cruel que je connaisse !  
****\- Je ne le suis pas mais…je peux le devenir.**

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien présager de bon, avec un regard de prédateur il se leva et avança vers Christie qui tenta une retraite sans y parvenir. Ace la coinça dos au mur, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, un sourire sadique pendu à ses lèvres. Autant dire qu'il faisait froid dans le dos ainsi.  
C'est à ce moment que choisis Marco pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il ne prêta qu'une attention minime à la situation, n'affichant qu'un léger sourire en coin. Il s'adressa ensuite à Ace.

**\- Je te cherchais, on va bientôt accoster sur l'île, je voulais savoir si tu allais en ville ?  
****\- Marco je…humf !**

Christie avais tenté de demander l'aide de Marco pour se sauver, mais Ace avais mis sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

**\- Oui, je vais surement faire une balade avec Christie. Ça nous changera un peu les idées.  
**\- **Ok, j'aurais quelque truc à te demander alors.**

Une fois le commandant de la première flotte repartis, Ace enleva sa main de devant la bouche de Christie qui lui retourna un regard assassin plein de promesse. Le reste de la journée, Ace la traina partout en ville. Elle avait bien tenté de lui échapper, mais pas moyen de fuir, Ace ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle.  
Ce soir-là la ville organisait une fête, la fête du feu d'après ce que les villageois disaient. Ce qui enthousiasma encore plus Ace qui disait que cette fête était pour lui car, le feu c'était lui. Il entraîna alors Christie dans un bar ou régnait déjà une ambiance de fêtes.

**\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de venir ici, et puis je n'ai pas le moral pour faire la fête. On devrait peut être rentré. **Elle allait repartir lorsqu'Ace la tira vers le centre de la pièce.  
\- **Mais non, c'est génial ici. Rien de mieux pour remonter le moral qu'une bonne fête. Et puis ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fête c'est la fête du feu, MA fête.  
****\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour toi cette fête.  
**\- **Bien sûr que si, je représente mieux que quiconque le feu…et je tiens à ce que tu sois avec moi au moment du feu d'artifice qu'ils organisent…mais en attendant, prend cette coupe et bois à la fête du feu.**

Vaincu Christie, pris la coupe qu'Ace lui tendait et en but pas plus de la moitié alors qu'Ace enchainait les choppe si bien qu'il en devint saoule. À la fin de la soirée Christie fut obliger de trainer Ace dans la chambre de l'auberge ou ils étaient tellement il était saoule. Elle lâcha Ace sur le lit et s'installa à la fenêtre. Depuis le dernier étage de l'auberge on avait une vue incroyable sur le lac ou avais lieu le feu d'artifice et sur la grande place de la ville ou les artiste dansaient en faisait tourner des bâtons enflammer.

**\- C'est magnifique.  
**\- **Normal**…dit Ace en tentant de se redresser sur le lit. **Je suis le feu…et moi aussi je suis magnifique**.  
\- **Tu devrais arrêter de dire n'importe quoi**.  
\- **Approche**. Lui dit Ace en tendant son bras vers elle.

Elle se tourna vers Ace qui lui tendait la main et lui faisait signe d'approcher. Elle se leva et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Ace avais les joues rosies par la quantité faramineuse d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

\- **Tu n'as pas bonne mine tu sais. Tu devrais arrêter de boire autant.  
****\- C'n'est pas ma faute…et puis c'est la fête je peux m'amuser un peu. Et puis ça me donne l'occasion d'être seul avec** **toi**.

Christie se sentis rougir et remercia le ciel d'être dans la pénombre. Ace posa alors sa tête sur les genoux de Christie et ferma les yeux quelque instants. Ne sachant quoi faire sur le moment, Christie lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Puis d'une voix plus assuré Ace pris de nouveau la parole.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…je veux que tu restes, que tu restes avec moi…je suis désolé pour hier.  
****\- …Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si quelqu'un doit se faire pardonner c'est bien moi. Je me suis énerver contre toi alors que tu n'avais rien fait, tu cherchais seulement à m'aider.  
****\- Pas besoin, je comprends ce que tu ressens…et puis Reiji était un type bien…tu sais…je crois que je suis jaloux.  
****\- J-jaloux ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
****\- Reiji avais beaucoup de chance…tu l'aimais beaucoup et je suis sûr que lui aussi t'aimais. Si je suis jaloux, c'est parce que je voulais que tu m'aime car moi je t'aime…je t'aime énormément. Et sache que je ne te laisserais jamais, je serais toujours avec toi.**

Ace resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Christie et ferma les yeux, toujours allongé sur ses genoux. Quelque seconde plus tard sa respiration devint plus forte, signe qu'il s'était endormi.  
Christie regarda d'un air triste le visage endormis d'Ace. Il l'aimait ? Mais depuis quand ? Et elle l'aimait-elle ?...elle n'arriva pas à répondre à sa propre question, le trou béant de son cœur provoquer par la mort de Reiji lui empêchait tout jugement. Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait entendu Ace lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle avait eu l'impression que ce trou noir se refermait un peu. Comme si quelqu'un était venu assembler les morceaux brisés de son cœur, comme on refait un puzzle.  
Sans en comprendre la raison des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et elle pleura silencieusement. Puis épuiser elle s'endormit à son tour.  
Le lendemain, Christie fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient la fenêtre rester ouverte, sur ses genoux Ace dormait encore comme un bébé. Afin de le réveiller, elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Ace commença à remuer et ouvrit les yeux pour finalement se redresser en baillant.

\- **Bien dormis ?  
****\- Comme un bébé**. Répondit Ace dans un nouveau bâillement.  
\- **Comme un gros bébé oui.  
**\- **Quoi, tu me trouves gros ?  
**\- **Bien plus gros qu'un simple bébé oui.  
**-** Attend un peu je vais te montrer qui est gros !**

Il lui sauta dessus et lui tint la tête sous le bras, de son autre main il lui frotta énergiquement la tête, Christie impuissante ne put que subir cette attaque en hurlant et frappant comme elle le pouvait Ace qui ne lâcha pas.

\- **Arrête ça !  
****\- Alors c'est qui le gros ?  
****\- C'n'est pas toi, maintenant lâche moi** !  
\- **Et bien tu vois quand tu veux**. Il lâche Christie qui se recoiffe en boudant.  
**\- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais gros. Je soulignais juste le fait que si un bébé avait ta taille actuel, il serait gros.  
****\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse…enfin je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi hier soir. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir.  
****\- Comme à chaque fois que tu bois plus de 5 verres. Encore heureux que j'étais là, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi on se le demande.  
****\- C'est vrai, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu es une véritable drogue.  
****\- Les drogue sont nocifs, moi pas.  
****\- Ce n'est pas sûr, vu tous les problèmes que tu attires.  
****\- Tu attires bien plus de problème que moi, je te ferais remarquer.  
****\- Peu importe…**il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Christie et l'attira contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille. **Tu es le souffle qui attise ma flamme**.  
\- **C'est moi ou tu deviens poète.  
****\- Je l'ai toujours été.  
****\- C'est étrange mais je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir un jour entendu récité un poème.  
****\- Celui la te plait-il…**il se pencha de nouveau à son oreille**. Je t'aime.**

Ce fut si soudain que Christie en oublia de respirer. Ace lui attrapa le menton et souleva sa tête pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Il fit un mouvement en avant, se penchant vers les lèvres de Christie qui sentit sur son visage le souffle chaud d'Ace. Il s'approcha un peu plus frôlant légèrement les lèvres de Christie…

\- **Vous devez libéra la chambre, j'ai d'autre client qui attendent moi ! **cria le propriétaire de l'auberge en tambourinant à la porte.

Ace grogna et s'éloigna de Christie pour aller ouvrir. Le proprio était de l'autre côté de la porte les bras croiser.

**\- Oui, ne vous inquiéter pas monsieur on s'en allait**. Vois Christie lui passer sous le nez et sortir de la chambre. **Hey, Christie ou tu vas** ?  
**\- Je pars devant.  
****\- Mais attend moi !**

Trop tard, Christie avais déjà filé. Elle cachait son visage dans ses cheveux car les deux étaient de la même couleur rouge. Elle n'avait pas réussis à calmer le feu de ses joues lorsqu'elle avait vue Ace sur le point de l'embrasser et avait préférer fuir. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouva dans les rues elle en vint à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Ce baiser, elle aussi l'avait voulu s'était comme si elle l'avait toujours voulu en fait. Mais son cœur était encore trop fragile. Et elle se demanda si ce qu'elle était en train de faire était bien raisonnable. Mais en même temps elle aimait Ace, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait ce le faire croire alors pourquoi le repousser ?  
C'était si confus dans sa tête qu'elle décida de s'éloigner de la ville un moment pour réfléchir. Elle s'installa dans un parc peu visité et s'assis quelque heure sur un banc pour faire le point dans sa tête.  
Ce n'est que quand son estomac cria famine, qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas vue le temps passé. Elle retourna sur le navire. Et tomba sur Marco.

\- **Ou était tu passer ? On t'a cherché partout !  
****\- J'étais…au parc, pourquoi ?  
****\- Christie** ! hurla Ace depuis le pont avant de sauter à terre et de prendre Christie dans ses bras. **J'ai cru que tu étais parti, je me suis inquiéter**.** Ne me refais plus jamais ça.**

Christie resta en compagnie d'Ace tout l'après-midi, il ne la lâchait pas une seule seconde en réalité. Il était devenu un vrai pot de colle. Le soir, alors qu'ils avaient repris la mer, ils firent une fois de plus la fête. Christie n'en pouvait plus, elle était encore fatiguée de la vielle où elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormis à cause de la fête du feu. Alors en plein milieu de la fête après quelques verres qu'Ace lui avait fait avaler, elle fut rattraper pas sa fatigue et tomba endormie. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule d'Ace assis à côté d'elle, qui sursauta lorsqu'il sentie sa tête.

\- **Comment elle peut dormir alors qu'il y a tout ce boucan autour d'elle ?...Elle est trop mignonne quand elle dort.**

Il porta Christie dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa doucement dans son lit. Puis il écarta de son visage ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit à côté d'elle. Au bout d'un moment il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini pour ce soir. **  
**Ce chapitre et un peu un passage forcer pour Christie, c'est le moment ou ses sentiments pour Ace font surface, elle se demande alors comment réagir car elle se sent encore toucher par la mort de Reiji. Que va t-il se passer, comment va t-elle affronter ce nouveau revirement? vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre...ou pas. ^A^**

**Ah oui, dernière chose pour le chapitre précédent à été fait, mais j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le dernier chap. D'ailleurs un dessin est aussi dispo pour ce chapitre-ci. Donc il y a en faite 2 dessin et tout ça rien que pour vos yeux. ^^**

**Place à l'énigme:  
_Dans une pièce on trouve un tigre à chacun des 4 coins. Devant chaque tigre 3 tigres et sur la queue de chaque tigre, un tigre. Combien il y a-t-il de tigres en tout?_**


	14. Encore des ennuis et un visage familier

**Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu de retard, le chapitre devais être publié ce matin vers minuit mais j'ai merdé. mais le principal c'est que je suis là.**

**_Dans une pièce on trouve un tigre à chacun des 4 coins. Devant chaque tigre 3 tigres et sur la queue de chaque tigre, un tigre. Combien il y a-t-il de tigres en tout? _****  
Réponse: 4 Tigres. il y a en réalité que 4 tigre car devant chaque tigre se trouve les 3 autres et chacun des 4 tigres et assis sur sa propre queue. Enfantin n'est-ce pas?**

**le grand gagnant de cette semaine et ****Roussette**** qui a déjà reçu son dessin présent sur la page profils.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Encore des ennuis et un visage familier.**

Au petit matin, il régnait sur le bateau un silence paisible. Tout était calme, les vagues remuaient sous la douce brise d'un vent d'été. Dans sa chambre, Christie émergea tranquillement, réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui traversait le hublot.  
Ses cheveux étaient si désordonner qu'on aurait crus voir la crinière d'un lion, heureusement qu'elle les avait coupé il n'y a pas si longtemps, cela aurais été pire. Elle souleva les draps et aperçus un bras qui n'était pas le siens. Son cerveau ralentit par la fatigue ne mis pas plus d'une minute avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Elle souleva entièrement le drap et aperçus Ace encore profondément endormis.  
Elle tenta de faire le tri dans sa tête, car déjà elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée dans sa chambre et encore moins ce que Ace faisait là. Afin d'avoir des réponses elle secoua énergiquement Ace, sachant qu'il avait le sommeil lourd, elle le frappa même sur la tête avec le coussin. Il finit par se redresser en position assise sur le lit.

\- **Salut**, dit-il à moitié dans le sommeil.  
**\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
****\- Comment ça ?...ah tu veux dire pourquoi je suis là ?...bah hier soir tu t'es endormis, j'ai voulu te ramener dans ta chambre et…je me suis endormis aussi.  
****\- Oh…Mais il…il ne s'est rien passé…je veux dire on n'a pas…enfin tu vois ?!  
****\- Non, je t'ai juste amené ici.  
**\- …**Ok**.

Elle quitta le lit et alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortis une quinzaine de minute plus tard avec de nouveau vêtements et les cheveux partiellement coiffer comme d'habitude. Elle sortit de la chambre suivis de près par Ace direction la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner.  
Ils rejoignirent la table ou Marco vidait son assiette tout en feuilletant le journal du jour.

\- **Tiens vous êtes là, vous deux**. Dit Marco en levant les yeux de son quotidien. **On ne vous a pas vus longtemps à la fête…vous étiez ou** ?  
**\- Christie était fatiguer alors je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre et je m'y suis endormis aussi.  
****\- Oh…**dit seulement Marco d'un air un peu déçu, tout en reprenant sa lecture. **Enfin c'est un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, ces dernier temps on n'avait plus l'occasion de te voir…bien qu'on ne te vois pas vraiment vue que tu passes une grande partie de ton temps accompagner.  
****\- Quoi ? **Christie suivis le regard de Marco qui désignait Ace. **Je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec Ace.  
****\- Je n'ai pas dit 'tout ton temps', mais seulement une partie…une grande partie.**

Avant que Christie n'ait pu répliquer une terrible explosion eu lieu à l'extérieur et le navire fut pris d'un violent tremblement. Joz ouvris la porte de la cuisine à la volée.

**\- Marco, la marine nous attaque i navire de guerre dehors !  
****\- Ok, dit aux autres de se mettent à leurs poste on aura besoin de tout le monde !**

Tout le monde monta sur le pont. Christie accouder sur le bastingage regarda les trois navires de guerre de la marine s'approcher en bombardant leur navire de boulet de canon. Par chance seulement 2 tirs sur 5 faisait mouche et encore ce n'était pas de très grand dommage.  
Lorsque le premier des trois navires fut suffisamment proche, les coups de canon cessèrent et une horde de soldat en uniforme descendirent du navire de guerre pour aborder le navire des pirates.  
Christie se transforma en dragon et décolla pour avoir un aperçu du combat depuis les airs. Alors qu'elle survolait le navire attaquant au passage les marines qui étaient à sa portée, un canon siffla à ses oreilles si près qu'il menaça de la toucher. Elle se tourna vers le navire qui avait tiré et inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis expira une flamme si grande et puissante qu'elle balayait le navire de guerre dans un terrible brasier.  
Alors qu'elle retournait vers le Mobydick, une onde de choc en forme de patte d'ours lui traversa le corps et l'envoya contre le mat du navire de guerre qui se fissura. Ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine, elle se redressa en tenant ses cotes douloureuse. Tout autour d'elle se trouvait les soldats de la marine dont deux hommes se détachaient des autres. L'un était grand et portait un chapeau sertis de deux oreilles d'ours, Bartholomew Kuma. L'autre un marine aux allures de combattant sumotori, Sentoumaru.

**\- Oh oh !**

Et c'est peu dire, Christie se trouvait à présent en terrain ennemis et seul qui plus es. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua aussi c'est qu'a son poignet pendait des menottes. Encercler et des menottes en granite marin à son poignet droit, Christie se trouvait dans une bien belle panade, pour ne pas dire dans la merde.  
Sentoumaru donna l'ordre de la capturé, Christie faucha alors d'un coup de pied les deux hommes qui avais tenté de l'attraper. A l'aide de son sabre elle se défendit comme une lionne face au soldat qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'attraper. Grace à son Haki de l'observation qu'elle avait perfectionnée avec Raleigh elle évita une onde de choc de Kuma. Elle repéra Ace et Marco venir en renforts vers elle. Sentoumaru les repéra lui aussi, il se tourna vers Kuma.

**\- Fait en sorte de les envoyer le plus loin possible.**

Christie compris alors que Kuma allais utiliser ses coussinets sur Ace et Marco. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le navire de la marine ils ne virent pas le danger. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Kuma il était déjà en train de les attaquer ses mains aux coussinets droits devant lui. Il allait toucher Ace, mais Christie s'interposa et disparu dans un courant d'air.  
Marco et Ace restèrent tout deux interdits, ils venaient de voire Christie disparaitre sous leurs yeux. Après avoir repoussé leurs adversaires les pirates se replièrent dans le but de trouver où Christie avait bien pu être envoyé.  
À cause du pouvoir des coussinets de Kuma, Christie se retrouva pendant trois jours dans une bulle à survoler l'océan sans savoir où elle arriverait. Ce voyage forcer sembla durée une éternité, mais elle en vit finalement le bout lorsqu'elle remarqua que la bulle dans laquelle elle se trouvait perdait de la hauteur. En voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement vite, elle crut qu'elle allait s'écraser mais à quelque mètre du sol la bulle ralentit pour la déposer en douceur sur le sol. Elle se redressa en chancelant légèrement car ses jambes était engourdis de ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Puis elle sortit du cratère en forme de patte d'ours qui s'était formé à son atterrissage. Elle regarda alors les alentours.

**\- Un désert…il fallait que je tombe dans un désert. Enfin je devrais m'estimer heureuse de ne pas être tombé dans la mer.**

Et elle partit, traversant l'immensité du désert entièrement constitué de sable. À son poignet droit pendant encore les menottes qu'on lui avait mis ce qui faisait que la chaleur du désert lui plombait grandement la tête. En temps normal son pouvoir du dragon lui permettait de résister à des chaleurs importantes ce qui fait qu'elle ne craignait pas le feu, mais sans son pouvoir cette capacité disparaissait.  
Cela lui faisait bizarre de ressentir la chaleur, elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, du moins pas comme ça. Elle avait oublié à quel point s'était fatiguant et énervant.  
Elle marcha depuis plusieurs heures, s'aidant de son sabre comme d'une canne pour avancer. Elle avançait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait et n'ayant ni eau ni nourriture la fatigue et la perte d'énergie se faisait ressentir. Elle chercha donc de quoi se remplir le ventre, ou bien même en endroit à l'ombre. Après 3 heures de marches elle ne trouva rien, rien d'autre que des dunes et du sables.  
Alors épuiser elle se laissa tomber à genou sur le sable brulant, une brise légère vint lui caresser la peau du visage transportant une odeur salée…Une odeur d'eau de mer. Elle releva la tête et regarda devant elle, mais une dune de sable l'empêchait devoir à plus de quelque mètre. Elle se redressa et monta sur le sommet de la dite dune. Ce qu'elle avait espéré se produit, devant elle se trouvait la mer. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se mis à sourire.  
Sur sa gauche elle remarqua alors un oasis, ou se rassemblait une centaine d'arbres exotique et le bruit faible mais reconnaissable d'une cascade d'eau. Étant sur le point de mourir de soif, Christie se mis à courir vers l'oasis guider par le bruit de plus en plus fort de l'eau qui s'écoulait. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'oasis, elle se jeta sur la source d'eau brillante devant elle, elle y plongea la tête entièrement et bu jusqu'à s'en faire péter le bide. Elle trouva même des arbres fruitiers autour d'elle et en mangea tout autant. Les fruits d'une couleur jaune orange avaient une délicieuse saveur sucrée et malgré la chaleur suffocante ils étaient chargés d'une fraîcheur agréablement exquise.  
Lorsqu'elle fut complètement rassasier, le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel qui se teinta gentiment mais surement de rose et de rouge.

**\- La nuit va bientôt tomber, je ferais mieux de trouver un endroit où dormir et de préférence un endroit sûr, dieu seul sait ce qui se cache dans cet oasis.**

Elle se redressa et chercha un endroit où passer la nuit. Elle se mit à marcher dans les environs de la source d'eau pour trouver un endroit sûr. Dans sa recherche son pied tira dans une pierre qui roula plus loin et disparue dans l'espace entre deux rocher. Cela aurai pu s'arrêter là et Christie aurai pu continuer son chemin, si et seulement si la pierre n'avais pas émis un étrange écho en tombant.  
Christie s'approcha du mur ou la pierre qu'elle avait lancé avais atterrit et tâta le mur. Elle y découvrit une sorte de creux, comme un passage caché entre les différents rochers.

**\- Voilà qui constitue un parfait endroit pour dormir…tiens c'est bizarre je sens un courant d'air.**

Afin d'entré dans la crevasse, elle poussa, avec beaucoup d'effort et de muscle, le rocher qui bouchait l'entré. Le rocher dévoila alors non pas un simple trou, mais un passage creusé dans la roche. Elle allait s'avancer lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle, tout ce qu'elle vit c'est l'une des branches d'un arbre qui bougeait légèrement.

**\- Surement le vent…enfin je l'espère.**

Jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, elle se décida à rentrer dans le passage. La lumière qui déclinait l'obligea à allumer son briquet pour s'éclairer. Après plusieurs longues minutes à avancer dans le passage sombre et étroit elle déboucha dans une plus grande salle.  
La salle avais un plafond assez bas, 5 mètre tout au plus. Face à elle s'élevait ce qui ressemblait aux vestiges d'un forum romains fait de murs en pierre à moitié détruit et des colonnes qui supportaient, pour celles encore debout, le poids du plafond. Christie émerveiller par cette nouvelle découverte s'avança le nez en l'air, jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et trouva un squelette humain.

**\- Pourquoi fait-il toujours qu'il est des os et des morts dans tous les endroits que je découvre ! Il ne peut pas y avoir un temple secret avec une banderole '**_**Bienvenu, piller tout ce que vous voulez de toute façon on en aura plus besoin'**_**…franchement je vous jure. **

Christie repris son chemin et pénétra dans le forum. Sur les murs, elle trouva plusieurs marques suspectes, comme des traces de griffures et d'autres ossements complètement broyé. De toute évidence une créature avais vécu ici…et y vivait peut être encore. À cette pensée Christie dégaina son sabre dans l'éventualité où cette créature serait dans les environs. Surtout que maintenant que son pouvoir était annihilé elle perdait un sérieux avantage. Elle arriva finalement au centre du forum ou était ériger un immense temple encore miraculeusement debout. Sur la frise qui entourait le toit du temple s'étalait une série de symbole gravé dans la roche. En reconnaissant la plupart Christie entra dans le temple pour en voir son contenu. Le temple était solidement sceller par une lourde porte en barreau d'acier plus solide les uns que les autres, mais le temps avait fragilisé la structure et certain barreau manquait. Christie se glissa entre les barreaux cassés et pénétra dans le temple. Elle alluma les torches disséminées dans la grande salle, ce qui dévoila des dizaines de reliefs et des peintures sur les murs.  
Christie s'approcha d'un mur ou était inscrit des symboles dans une encres rouge, elle passa son doigt sur la couleur rouge et sentis l'odeur.

**\- Du sang…C'est donc bel et bien des runes rouges, l'écriture des alchimistes…mais que ce que cela fait ici. **

Elle chercha dans la salle d'autres inscriptions et les reporta dans son carnet à chaque fois sans rien n'oublié. Elle trouva alors une grande statue contre le mur derrière l'autel. Elle représentait un homme debout tenant de ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête un immense marteau.

**\- Je reconnais ce marteau…c'est celui que j'ai vue dans le temple de l'empereur de Jade. **

Elle s'approcha alors de la statue et l'examina retraçant chaque détail sur une nouvelle page de son carnet, n'oubliant rien même les plus petites détails car ce sont les plus infimes détails qui compte le plus. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des inscriptions sur le marteau, mais la gravure du marteau était trop haute et plonger à moitié dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait donc pas les voir de sa position actuelle. Elle se mit alors à escalader la statue et une fois arrivé sur l'épaule de la statue elle alluma son briquet et tendit la main en avant pour éclairer le marteau. La sphère de lumière propager par son briquet fit sortir de l'ombre un nouvel élément du décor.  
Au-dessus de la tête de la statue se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un croissant de lune. L'objet suspendus au plafond était fait en acier et était percer de plusieurs trou et au centre ce trouvais de la poudre que Christie s'empressa d'allumer avec son briquet.  
La lumière produite par la suspension se dispersa dans toute la salle, mais un rayon plus concentré que les autres, illumina un point sur la statue. Christie se retourna pour voir que le rayon éclairait le marteau.  
La lumière du croissant de lune fit alors apparaitre de nouvelle inscription sur le marteau que Christie s'empressa d'examiner.

\- **De l'encre invisible…fallait y penser. Voyons un peu ce que ça dit…On dirait que c'est codé, il va me falloir un moment avant de déchiffrer ça. **

Elle nota tout ce qu'elle vit et commença à descendre de la statue. Mais en arrivant à la moitié du chemin, elle repéra deux sphères brillantes dans l'ombre au-dessus de l'épaule de la statue sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir ce que s'était, lorsque les deux sphères se mirent à bouger d'un même mouvement se rapprochant d'elle.  
Elle baissa la tête de justesse pour éviter une patte sertis de griffes qui avaient frappé l'air exactement là où elle se trouvait. Les deux sphères qu'elle avait vues étaient en fait les deux yeux d'un énorme félin aux dents de sabres qui s'était jeté sur elle.  
N'ayant loupé, le félin frappa de nouveau Christie n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher toute prise qu'elle avait sur la roche. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol poussiéreux du temple et en eu le souffle couper quelque seconde. Elle roula alors sur le côté en voyant le félin sauter vers elle, et se redressa sur ses jambes pour se mettre à courir. Elle se mit à courir plus vite qu'une gazelle et réussit à passer entre les barreaux qui scellaient l'entrée du temple.  
La bête au moins aussi grosse qu'une voiture, ne put pas passer se mis à rugir sauvagement en passant ses pattes griffues au travers de la grille pour tenter d'attraper Christie qui regardait le félin de loin. La bête avait un pelage rouge-orangée, de la couleur du sable, ses yeux jaune fixait Christie avec un appétit certain, ses longue oreilles en pointe était plier sur l'arrière de son crâne et sa gueule s'ouvrais lentement découvrant ses énorme crocs de la taille d'un poignard.

**\- Et bien en voilà une grosse bête.**

Bien que sa voix était moqueuse, Christie avais tout de même le cœur qui battait à un rythme rapide, l'adrénaline encore présente dans son organisme boostant son corps. Le félin fit alors demi-tour et retourna dans le temple, il y avait surement une autre sortis dans ce temple et le félin la connaissait surement ce qui expliqua que Christie ne resta pas longtemps sur place. Elle rebroussa chemin et s'en alla vers la sortis remontant sur ses pas.  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque soudain, une pierre tomba du haut d'une colonne à moitié détruite. Christie leva les yeux pour voir le tigre qui la regardait avec un regard affamer.  
D'un mouvement lent sans détacher ses yeux du fauve, elle s'empara de son sabre sans faire de mouvement brusque. Le tigre ne bougea pas se contentant seulement de faire rouler ses muscles sous sa peau en regardant Christie d'un œil luisant. Christie tenta alors un pas en arrière, le félin montra alors les dents et fit lui-même un pas en avant réduisant la distance qui les séparais. Christie continua de reculer ainsi pour arriver au coin d'un mur, mais en arrivant au bout de la roche elle tomba nez à nez avec les dents blanches d'un autre tigre.  
Elle comprit alors pourquoi le premier n'avait pas attaqué, ce n'était qu'une feinte. Autour d'elle, 2 autres tigres apparurent d'entre les ruines, dont celui qu'elle avait rencontré dans le temple. L'un des tigres s'approcha dangereusement de Christie son souffle brulant s'écrasa sur son visage. Ne bougeant toujours pas, Christie vit le tigre ouvris légèrement la gueule, en plus d'une haleine de chacal elle vit des immense crocs.  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle réagit d'un coup net et puissant elle planta le sabre dans la gueule ouverte du tigre qui s'effondra lourdement au sol, elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou tandis que les autres tigres la poursuivait.

\- **C'est bien ma vaine, tomber sur un groupe de tigres des sables tous affamer ! Je n'ai aucune chance seule face à ses monstres à grande dents…si seulement je n'avais pas ces fichus menottes !**

Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra la sorties. Elle s'engouffra dans le minuscule passage. Les tigres arrivèrent eux aussi au niveau du passage mais étant beaucoup trop gros ils ne purent passer. Mais en percutant la paroi du passage ils avaient créé un ébouillis qui bloqua le passage. Christie resta donc bloquer entre un énorme rocher et des machines pleines de dents.  
Derrière elle les tigres étaient déjà en train de creuser dans la roche pour pouvoir passer. Ils se mirent à frapper, gratter, creuser pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Christie qui les voyaient s'approcher de plus en plus, se mis à creuser vers le fond espérant atteindre la sortie de l'autre côté…mais les rochers étaient trop gros et ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

**\- Ce n'est pas vrai et merde… aller bouge saleté de pierre.**

Les tigres n'étaient plus qu'a une dizaine de centimètre d'elle. L'un d'eux passa sa patte sertit de griffes acéré et griffa le bras de Christie de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet, elle lança alors un cri de douleur. L'un des tigres pus passer la tête dans le trou, le voyant arriver Christie lui donna un coup de sabre sur le nez ce qui le fit reculer, il se massa le bout du museau ensanglanter de sa patte. Christie cru alors entendre, la pierre qui lui bloquait le passage bougé mais elle était trop occuper à repousser les tigres qui tentait de passer la tête par le trou pour l'attraper. Jusqu'à ce que la roche se mette réellement à bouger. Elle releva la tête et vit une silhouette.

**\- Attrape ma main vite !**

Elle regarda derrière elle, le tigre qui avait passé la tête revint à l'assaut, mais elle attrapa la main de son sauveur juste à temps. Ce dernier la tira hors des ruines. C'est alors que Christie pris le temps de le regarder.

\- **Trafalgar Law !  
**\- **Suis-moi ! Mon navire est sur la plage…sauf si tu préfères attendre que ses créatures nous rattrapent.  
**\- **C'est bon je te suis !**

Ils se mirent à courir vers la plage, mais plus rapide qu'eux la horde de félins les rattrapa et leur bloquèrent le passage.

\- ** J'ai une idée…tu peux m'enlever ses menottes ?  
**\- **Tu vas te battre ?! Tu es blesser ce n'est pas vraiment très recommander.  
****\- Tu préfères finir ronger jusqu'à l'os ici ? Fait-moi confiance !**

Law utilisa son pouvoir, et libéra Christie de ses liens. Pendant qu'il la libérait, un tigre le plus gros de tous se jeta sur eux. Il ouvrit alors une gueule béante remplit de dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs. C'est alors que Christie se changea en dragon et contra le tigre en le repoussant d'un coup de patte. Law recula de quelques pas sous la surprise.  
Le tigre se releva et se mis à rugir face à Christie sous sa forme de dragon. Celle-ci en retour lança un rugissement qui se répercuta tout autour d'eux dans un écho. De ses narines de la fumée noire s'échappait-en de large volute de fumée, signe qu'elle se préparait à cracher le feu.  
Intimider les tigres repartit la queue entre les jambes. Christie repris sa forme et fit à peine quelque pas, avant de tomber à genoux. Elle avait perdus trop de sang de sa blessure au bras. Law s'approcha pour l'aider. Il prit son bras au-dessus de son épaule et l'aida à marcher et l'emmener sur la plage ou se trouvait son sous-marin.

* * *

**Et voila!  
****Un nouveau personnage entre en jeu, le beau et ténébreux Docteur Trafalgar Law. Il sera présent pour encore quelque chapitre rien que pour vos yeux, Mlle.**

**Comme cette semaine est une semaine assez spécial puisque c'est la semaine du BAC, j'ai décider de ne pas mettre d'énigme (on a assez à réfléchir pendant les épreuve ce n'est pas pour en rajouter une couche). Mais à la place j'ai fait une petite sélection des '****_Perle du Bac_****' assez loufoque:**

**\- '****_Le siècle des Lumières est qualifié ainsi car il y avait beaucoup d'étoiles filantes'_****.**

**\- ****_'En analysant les squelettes, les scientifiques arrivent à déterminer si quelqu'un est vraiment mort_****'.**

**\- ****_Un Bidonville c'est une ville qui n'existe pas, elle et bidon_****.**

**_\- L'invention majeure de la médecine au XXeme siècle est la télévision._**

**_\- _****_Question_****_ : Où se situe l'Angleterre?  
_****_Réponse_****_ : L'Angleterre se situe en Angleterre._**

**_\- N'ayant besoin que de 7 de moyenne pour avoir mon brevet et pensant les avoir largement atteint, veuillez m'excuser de ne pas répondre aux deux dernières questions._**

**_\- _****_Question_****_ : À quel genre appartient ce récit ?  
_****_Réponse_****_ : Ennuyeux._**

**Dans l'espoir que vous ne fassiez pas les même erreur à votre BAC, je vous dit 'MERDE' et vous fait pleins de bisous!  
****A la semaine prochaine mes petit chou.**

**Ps: Je souhaite un très bon rétablissement à Oda qui se trouve à l'hôpital, ne vous inquiéter pas ô grand maître Oda vos fan son derrière vous!**


	15. Le chirurgien de la mort

**Re-bonjour mes petits choux.**

**Je sais que je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui font qu'elle est autant de succès. je fait donc un millions de bisou à tout ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic.**

**j'ai également une bonne nouvelle, mais avant de vous l'annoncer je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. la nouvelle sera à la fin de se chap.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le chirurgien de la mort.**

Une fois à bords du sous-marin jaune poussin, l'ancre fut levée et Christie fut conduite dans la salle d'opération. Mais ayant perdu une quantité importante de sang, elle s'évanouie. Elle ne se réveilla que 2h plus tard dans une chambre de l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa, son bras était tout emmitouflé dans des bandages. Elle se redressa et souleva les draps de son corps et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit pour se lever, mais des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la repousser en arrière, c'était Penguin, comme écrit sur sa casquette.

\- **Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.  
**\- **Ou suis-je ?  
**\- **A bord du navire sous-marin des Heart Pirates…tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
****\- Vaguement, c'est encore un peu flou.  
****\- Sûrement à cause des tranquillisants qu'on t'a donnés. Mais t'inquiète pas ça vas passer.  
****\- Je ne peux pas resté ici, je dois m'en aller.  
****\- Non attend…tu…  
****\- Super, elle s'est réveillée **! S'exclama un homme portant une casquette verte en entrant dans l'infirmerie.** Le capitaine veut la voire.  
**\- **Maintenant ?! Mais Shachi elle doit se reposer elle n'est pas encore remise de ses blessures.  
**\- **Je** **vais très bien et puis je n'ai pas le temps de voir votre capitaine**, **je dois partir.  
****\- A ta place je ne le mettrai pas en colère…**lui conseilla Shachi**. Il est vraiment incontrôlable quand il s'y met.**

Bien contre elle, Christie fut escorter par Shachi et Penguin jusqu'au salon ou attendait Law, confortablement assis sur un canapé. En la voyant entré, il sourit et l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé en face du siens.

\- **Je te préviens, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc j'espère que tu n'en a pas pour longtemps**. S'exclama Christie en posant son derrière sur le canapé.  
**\- Si tu peux parler ainsi cela veut dire que tu vas mieux…quant à la durée de cet entretien cela ne dépend que de toi**.

Christie fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ou voulait en venir le capitaine.

**\- Que veux-tu ?  
****\- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu faisais dans cette grotte…seul qui plus ais. Tu n'es plus avec points ardents ?  
****\- Ce que je faisais là-bas ne te regarde en rien.  
****\- Elle va réussir à nous le mettre en rogne**. Chuchota Penguin à Shachi dans le dos de Law.  
**\- Et j'étais bien avec Ace jusqu'à ce que…  
****\- Oui **? L'encouragea à continuer Law.  
**\- Non, ça ne te regarde pas !  
**\- **Je crois savoir que tu n'as rien avalé depuis un bon moment…je me trompe ?**

En réponse l'estomac de Christie émis un gargouillement, Christie mis ses mains sur son ventre pour amenuiser le bruit, mais c'était trop tard, Law avait déjà entendu et souriait.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
**\- **Et bien si tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé…je pourrais te donner de quoi manger.**

Il souriait d'un air mauvais en attendant la réponse de Christie. Cette dernière il est vrai, mourrait de faim. Mais elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Law. Ce dernier demanda quelque chose à un de ses hommes qui revint avec plusieurs mets qu'ils posèrent sur la table devant son capitaine et lui tendit une bouteille à laquelle Law but sans se priver de faire un maximum de bruit.

**\- Ah !...C'est délicieux tu sais ?…alors tu n'es pas décider à me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
**\- **Ce qui est arrivé ?...**répéta Christie hypnotisé par la nourriture devant elle qui dégagea une délicieuse odeur. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. **Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir, tu n'es pas mon psy !  
**\- **Je veux savoir ce qui t'a amener à t'aventuré dans ce désert seule, et si tu t'y trouvais pour la même raison que moi.**

Christie réfléchit un moment, alors comme ça Law cherchait quelque chose, elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait être. Bien des scénarios traversèrent son esprit mais aucun n'était plausible.

\- **Alors ?!** La sortis de ses pensées la voix impatiente de Law.

Pour répondre, elle pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire la vérité après tout elle avait atterrit dans ce désert par pure hasard. Elle finit donc par lui expliquer l'attaque de la marine et comment Kuma avec son pouvoir l'avait envoyé dans ce désert et qu'elle avait marché pendant plusieurs heure pour finalement arriver à l'oasis.  
Comme promis Law la laissa manger et lui donna de quoi boire, Christie se sentie toute de suite mieux. Mais Law continua cependant son interrogatoire, changeant quelque peu le sujet de ses questions.

**\- La marine semble particulièrement intéresser par ta personne. Le fait qu'ils utilisent des armes comme des pacifistas contre toi, montre qu'ils sont prêts à tout…qu'a tu qu'ils veulent à ce points…ne serait-ce pas en rapport avec les recherche de ton défunt père ?  
**\- …Christie échangea un regard avec le chirurgien.** Ils pensent que mon père m'a légué ses recherches avant de mourir.  
**\- **Et c'est le cas ?  
****\- Qui sait ?…et puis même si je les avais mon père ne s'est pas donner autant de mal pour que le fruit de ses recherches tombe entre les mains d'idiots comme la marine. Depuis la guerre de Marineford ma prime à considérablement augmenter, et la marine semblent être sur les nerfs.  
**\- **Tu es maintenant recherché dans le monde et pour une coquette somme en plus. Tu devrais faire attention à toi et à qui tu fréquente, on ne sait jamais quelqu'un pourrais être tenté de te livrer à la marine pour empocher ta prime.  
****\- Serait-ce des menaces, Trafalgar ?  
****\- Oh non je ne me permettrais pas, miss.**

Trafalgar afficha un sourire mesquin et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de malice. Christie compris alors pourquoi on lui avait dit que cet homme était dangereux. Afin de garder tous ses morceaux elle décida de s'éclipser. Se raclant la gorge elle se leva.

**\- Bien, ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais il va falloir que je m'en aille. Elle tourna les talons et fit quelque pas vers la sortie.  
****\- Tu n'iras nul pas.  
****\- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu vas m'en empêcher ?  
****\- S'il le faut oui…tes blessures ne sont pas encore complètement guéries. Avec un bras dans ces état tu n'iras pas très loin crois-moi.  
**\- **Le capitaine à raison. **Intervint Penguin**. Si tu essayes d'utiliser tes pouvoirs et que tu forces un peu trop, la plaie risque de s'ouvrir et cela s'aggravera.  
**\- **Tu pourrais même te tuer. Si jamais tu venais à tomber dans la mer alors que tu es en vol. **ajouta Shachi inquiet.  
**\- Mon bras va très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un fromage.**

Law se leva et se mis face à Christie. Tout en souriant il feinta de l'attaquer pour l'obliger à lever son bras blesser. N'ayant pas réfléchit et parce qu'elle était gauchère, Christie avais levé instinctivement son bras gauche, celui blesser. Law referma alors sa main sur son bras, cela provoqua une immense douleur. Elle retint un cri de douleur en serrant les dents. Mais Law avait vu sa grimace et élargir plus encore son sourire.

**\- Puis-je te rappeler que je suis médecin, tu ne me tromperas pas. Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. Tu resteras ici tend que tes blessure ne serons pas totalement cicatriser.  
****\- Mais ça va prendre des jours ! Je dois retrouver Ace et les autres, ils doivent se demander ce qui m'est arrivé.  
****\- Ils te faudra en tout et pour tout 5 jours avant de pouvoir utiliser ton pouvoir sans risque. Il y a des escargots phone dans la salle de commandes, tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes amis que tu resteras avec moi le temps que tu sois rétablit.**

Law conduisit Christie dans la salle de commande ou elle appela Ace. Ce dernier lui donna les coordonner de l'île où il se trouvait en lui demandant de l'y rejoindre lorsqu'elle pourrait partir, puis elle raccrocha. Elle retourna dans le salon où se trouvait une bonne partie de l'équipage. Elle avança perdu dans ses pensées et heurta…un ours blanc.

\- **Désolé !  
****\- Non, c'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais…c'est quoi ton nom, je ne crois pas qu'on se connaît ?  
****\- Désolé !  
****\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse je demandais seulement ton nom** !  
**\- Laisse tombé, il n'arrête pas de s'excuser pour un rien. Il s'appelle Bepo. Et moi c'est Losc.**

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler et qui se présenta sous le nom de Losc lui tendit une main qu'elle serra. Losc était un homme assez grand, bien battit, il était pâle presque aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier, ses cheveux blanc étaient coiffer d'un bandana noir, et il avait des yeux gris. Tout en lui, laissa à penser à un fantôme, et la fumée de la cigarette qu'il fumait suffit à renforcer cette vision.  
Losc l'invita à rentrer dans le salon où ils s'assirent tout deux sur un des canapés pour discuter dès lors Bepo, Shachi et Penguin se joignirent à eux.

\- **Donc tu vas passer quelque jour avec nous. C'est cool**. S'exprima Shachi.  
**\- Ouais, on ne voie pas de jolies filles très souvent. L'équipage n'est uniquement constituer que d'hommes.  
****\- C'est ce que j'ai crus remarquer. **Soupira Christie**.  
****\- Hey mais j'y pense…elle va dormir ou ? **Se questionna tout d'un coup Penguin.  
\- **C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas de chambre libre**. Dit Losc en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.  
**\- Si tu veux je serai ravie te t'accueillir dans ma chambre. **Souris Penguin.  
**\- Ouais notre chambre à Penguin et moi n'est pas bien grande mais on peut se serrer les fesses. **Souris à son tour Shachi.  
\- **Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va accepter de dormir avec vous, espèce de pervers !  
****\- Tu peux parler, Losc t'es pas mieux** !

Ils se mirent à se battre comme des gosses de 10 ans, se disputant un jouet que tous les trois voulaient. Christie blaser les regardait faire sans dire quoi que ce soit. À ces cotés Bepo s'excusa sans raison aucune.

\- **C'est vraiment indispensable tout ça** ? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
\- **Ils finiront par s'arrêter un jour**. Fit la voix de Law qui entrait dans la pièce.  
\- **Si on faisait une partie de carte** ? proposa Bepo.  
\- **Excellente idée, Bepo** ! S'exclama Penguin. **On va jouer aux cartes et le gagnant de la partie pourra dormir avec Christie**.  
\- **Quoi** ?! S'étrangla Christie mais personne n'y fit attention et les garçons sortirent les cartes en s'installant autour de la table.  
\- **Vous participer capitaine ?!  
****\- Non, débrouillez-vous j'ai autre chose à faire**.  
\- **Non mais vous êtes sérieux** ?! Shachi, Penguin et Losc se tournèrent vers elle et firent oui de la tête. **Très bien dans ce cas, je joue aussi et ****si c'est moi qui gagne, je prendrai la chambre de mon choix et …j'y serais seule.  
**\- **Ça marche !  
**\- **Dans l'éventualité où tu viendrais à gagner, qu'elle chambre prendra-tu ?  
**\- **En faisant un petit tour dans le sous-marin j'ai remarqué une chambre plutôt pas mal. Celle avec les murs gris bleu, au niveau inférieur.**

Un silence de mort tomba alors dans la pièce et, à l'exception de Christie, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine.

\- **Et bien quoi ?  
****\- Tu es entré dans la cabine du capitaine ?!  
****\- Oh, c'est la cabine du capitaine ?! Et non je n'y suis pas entré, la porte était ouverte quand je suis passé devant**…**enfin peu importe c'est celle que j'occuperais si je gagne.  
****\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser prendre ma chambre comme ça sans réagir…je crois que je n'ai plus le choix…je participe moi aussi.**

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table. Le jeu commença et très vite le nombre de participant diminua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tête à tête entre Law et Christie.

\- **On dirait qu'il ne reste plus toi et moi, mon cher capitaine.  
****\- On dirait bien. Tu es prête à partager ma chambre, j'espère ?  
**\- **Qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer que je la partagerais avec toi ?  
**\- **Je vais toujours au bout de ce que j'ai entrepris, et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de te céder ma cabine.  
**\- **Il y a un début à tous.**

Les deux adversaires ne cessaient de se fixer l'un l'autre, la tension était palpable. L'un tentait de lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Christie reconnus que Law était doué pour cacher ses émotions, mais elle aussi y arrivait. Dans ses mains se trouvait l'équivalent d'une quinte flush, elle avait donc de quoi gagner aisément la partie. Lorsqu'elle dut annoncer sa main elle déposa ses cartes sur la table. Des voix s'élevèrent pour féliciter Christie. Cette dernière regarda Law, il n'avait pas perdu son sourire et paraissait content et pour sûr…lorsqu'il posa lui aussi sa main, Christie constata que lui aussi avec une quinte flush…mais à la différence que lui avais une quinte flush aux 10 et elle au 6 ce qui fait que c'était lui qui gagnait.

\- **Et bien on dirait que tu as perdu. **Souris victorieux Law.  
\- **Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
**\- **Je dois dire que tu es une bonne joueuse, je n'avais pas eu d'adversaire comme toi depuis des lustres.  
**\- **J'avais oublié, c'est vrai que le capitaine n'a jamais perdu une seule fois une partie. **Souris nerveusement Shachi.  
**\- Ça m'aurait bien utile de le savoir avant, j'aurai finalement choisi le salon. Il n'a pas l'air si mal pour dormir.  
**\- **C'est la règle, il faut des perdant comme il faut des gagnant. Et toi tu as perdu !…le gagnant te verra dans sa chambre, c'est toi qui l'as dit non ? … alors maintenant tu vas me suivre.  
****\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi…je dois vraiment être folle des fois.**

Law la traîna dans sa chambre, Christie ne voulait pas y aller mais elle avait perdu et donc elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il disait. Elle entra dans la cabine à la suite de Law, qui ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- **Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ce jeu stupide !  
**\- **Tu devrais voir le bon côté, tu as eu la chambre que tu voulais, non ?  
**-** Oui mais aussi son hôte, et ça je m'en serais passé volontiers.  
**-** Tu sais que je suis juste à cote de toi et que j'entends tous ce que tu dis ?  
**\- **Et après ?  
**\- **Et bien si tu continues je pourrais changer de ton.**

Le ton qu'il avait pris pour dire cela avait donné des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Christie. Tellement qu'elle n'osa plus rien dire. Law se dirigea vers son armoire et troqua son pull jaune et noir pour une chemise plus légère pour être à son aise puis il sortit une bouteille d'un autre meuble et versa un peu de son contenue dans un verre qu'il remplit de glaçons puis il s'assit sur le canapé. Il sortit un bout de papier qu'il regarda attentivement. Le papier avait une teinte jaunâtre qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'était pas né d'hier.

\- **C'est donc tous ce que tu as pu récupérer dans ses ruines.  
**\- **De quoi ?...Hey ! Mais qui t'a dit de fouiller mes affaires, c'est à moi ! Rend moi ça tout de suite.  
**\- **J'ai pour habitude de ne recevoir d'ordre de personne, encore moins d'une femme.  
**\- **Ceci m'appartient, tu n'as pas à y toucher.  
**\- **Ce sont des symboles bien étranges…tu peux les déchiffré ?  
**\- **Oui je peux et alors **? Elle s'approcha de Law et tenta de reprendre la feuille, mais Law recula son bras l'empêchant de l'attraper.  
\- **En même temps tu es la fille du célèbre archéologue Clow Walker**. **Je suppose que si tu les as notés sur ce papier c'est que c'est quelque chose d'important.  
**\- **Rend le moi !  
**-** C'est tout ce que tu as découvert ou il y a autre chose que tu caches ?  
**\- **…Je n'ai rien d'autre que tu es besoin de connaitre. Et puis pourquoi t'intéresse tu as ses ruines ?  
**-** En vérité, j'ai trouvé une carte qui menait droit à cet oasis. La carte disait qu'un trésor se trouvait là, j'ai tenté de m'en emparer pour remplir les caisses, mais il n'y avait rien que des ruines et du sable…et une jeune femme perdue aussi belle que têtues.  
**\- **Très amusant, maintenant rend moi cette feuille !**

Elle se pencha pour reprendre le papier des mains de Trafalgar, mais une fois de plus il recula son bras mettant la feuille hors de la portée de la jeune femme. C'est alors que le tapis sur lequel se tenait Christie glissa et la fit tomber en avant. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et Penguin entra.

\- **Capitaine, on a fini de…**

Devant lui se déroulait une scène assez spéciale. Il faut dire que n'importe qui, qui ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit quelques seconde auparavant aurais pensé la même chose que Penguin à ce moment-là.  
Christie qui avait glissé à cause du tapis se trouvait maintenant à califourchon sur les genoux de Law qui avait posé l'une de ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Tous deux tournèrent alors la tête vers Penguin, qui prit la magnifique teinte d'une tomate.

\- **Désolé je ne voulais vous déranger**. Fit Penguin en refermant précipitamment la porte.  
\- **Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas vrai**. Fit Christie qui avais bondit du canapé et qui faisait maintenant les cents pas. **Il va raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il a vu ! Tout ton équipage va se faire des idées maintenant ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !  
****\- Ma faute ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus.  
****\- Si tu n'avais pas touché à mes affaires je ne serais pas tombé.  
****\- Peut-être mais rien de toute cela ne serais arrivé si tu avais répondu à mes questions.  
****\- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, je ne te doit rien !  
**\- **Bien sûr que si, je t'ai sauvé la vie je te rappelle. Je t'ai sauvé de cette bande de tigre et je t'ai soigné. Tu me dois quelque chose.  
****\- Si tu crois que je vais te donner de l'argent, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !  
****\- Dans ce cas permet moi d'exiger un paiement…en nature.  
**-** Jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! À tous les coups tu l'as fait exprès et tu m'as fait tomber dans une position…forte désagréable.  
**-** Cela n'était désagréable que pour toi.**

Christie rougis, puis en colère elle finit par se détourner de Law. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers son lit pour la nuit. Christie elle attrapa quelques couvertures et s'installa sur le canapé, il était pour elle inconcevable qu'elle puisse partager le lit de ce malade. Bien que son esprit soit troublé, elle trouva tout de même le sommeil.  
Le lendemain, Christie fut réveillé par une douleur dans le bras et se releva en sursaut. Law était déjà debout et était assis à lire quelques papiers à son bureau.

\- **La belle au bois dormant se réveille**. Fit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Il remarqua sa grimace. **Un problème ?  
****\- …c'est juste mon bras qui me lance un peu. C'est ce qui m'a réveillé.  
****\- Faut que je regarde ça alors…**il quitta son bureau pour venir s'assoir sur le bord du canapé qu'occupait Christie. **Retire ton haut**.  
\- **Et pus quoi encore ! Je ne vais pas me désaper devant toi !  
**\- **Comment tu veux que je soigne ton bras si je ne peux pas le voir ?  
**-** …Je ne l'enlèverais pas !  
**-** Bien.**

Il sortit un scalpel de dieu sait ou et de quelques coup bien placé ici et là, le haut de Christie partie en lambeau pour ne laisser apparaître que son soutif noir. Elle croisa aussitôt les bras sur son corps afin d'empêcher Law de la voir si peu vêtus. Mais en faisant cela elle avait de nouveau réveillé la douleur de son bras et grogna. Law lui pris le bras endoloris et l'examina. Christie le fusilla alors du regard.

\- **Tu me paieras ça !  
**\- **En attendant reste tranquille. Quelques points de suture on sauter, je vais devoir les refaire**. **Tourne-toi un peu.**

Christie se tourna pour que Law puisse désinfecter correctement les plaies de son bras et refaire les bandages. Lorsqu'il eut refait les points qui avaient sauté il refit un nouveau bandage. Il remarqua alors la chaine en or pendu au cou de Christie.

\- **Joli collier, qu'est ce qu'il représente** ? demanda-t-il en tirant légèrement sur la chaine pour faire remonter le pendentif.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de voir plus en détails le dit collier car Christie cacha le pendentif dans la paume de sa main.

**\- Je t'en pose moi des questions ?! C'est un collier point. Occupe-toi un peu de tes fesses.  
****\- Mon fessiez va très bien, mais si tu veux juger par toi-même pas de soucis.  
****\- Je m'en passerai.  
**\- **On ferait mieux d'aller manger, ton estomac crie famine.**

Christie enfila un t-shirt que Law lui lança à la figure. Bien entendu le vêtement tétait bien trop grand pour elle ce qui fait qu'elle se retrouva à nager dans le t-shirt. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le salon ou plusieurs membres de l'équipage prenaient leur déjeuner et d'autre discutait. Lorsque Christie entra dans la pièce le silence tomba et presque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Les ignorants elle alla s'assoir près de Penguin qui se tassa sur sa chaise comme intimidé. Shachi la regarda alors avec des yeux ronds.

\- **Tu ne t'assois pas à coter du capitaine** ? demanda ce dernier.  
**\- Pourquoi je ferais ça, je l'ai assez vue !  
****\- Bah toi et lui vous…  
****\- Il n'y a rien entre moi et ce fou du scalpel ! **Gronda Christie en menaçant Shashi de sa fourchette.  
**\- Mais hier soir, Penguin a dit que…  
****\- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé hier. Ce qui s'est passé c'est qu'un fou, m'as pris quelque chose que j'essayais de lui reprendre, mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé…dans une position fort déplaisante…et c'est à ce moment-là que Penguin est entré. Mais il ne s'est A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T rien passer !  
**\- **Ooooh** ! dirent tous les hommes de la salle comprenant enfin la situation.  
**\- Alors tout ce qu'a dit Penguin était faux ?! **demanda Losc.  
**\- Oui ! Ce n'était qu'un regrettable concours de circonstance.**

La vérité maintenant dévoilé, tous les hommes se mirent à draguer Christie ouvertement. Penguin tout gêner, avais fait ses excuses à Christie qui avait voulu l'écartelé pour le fait d'avoir colporté une fausse rumeur. Mais pour le salut de ce pauvre Penguin, Law intervint en lui demandant de s'occuper d'un des moteurs du sous-marin. Christie s'en retourna vers Bepo. Le seul qui est un temps soit peut de self-control et avec qui elle pouvait parler en toute tranquillité.  
Durant son voyage avec les Heart Pirates on lui avait souvent posé des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait dans ses recherches, et Christie suspecta Law d'avoir demandé à son équipage d'en savoir un peu plus. Ce dernier tentait aussi d'en apprendre de son coté, en faisant tout pour sortis Christie de ses gongs, son nouveau passe-temps disait-il.  
Mais Christie n'avais rien dit, même si le poids de ses secrets commençait à lui peser rien ne devais franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Bien sûr elle s'était demander certains jours ce que serais sa vie si elle n'avait pas eu ses terrible secret. Mais hélas la vérité la rattrapait et alors elle verrouillait son esprit qui devenait impénétrable.

* * *

**On s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui. **  
**donc venons en à la bonne nouvelle, La fiction '_Les aventures de Christie Walker'_ est fini...du moins j'ai fini de la rédiger. Il ne me reste plus qu'a arranger quelque passage, mais sinon elle est fini. **

**Comme je suis en vacance, j'ai penser que je pourrais accélérer quelque peu la publication des chapitre au lieu d'en avoir un par semaine il y en aura deux, voire peut être trois. Mais ça, ça ne dépend que de vous. ^^**

**J'espère que les épreuves de bac se sont aussi bien passer pour vous, que pour moi, donc afin de reprendre dans un esprits de détente je vous présente la prochaine énigme:**

_**Il a beau vous appartenir se sont les autres qui l'utilisent plus que vous. Qui est-ce?**_


	16. Un jeu dangeureux

_**Il a beau vous appartenir se sont les autres qui l'utilisent plus que vous. Qui est-ce?  
**_**Réponse****: Notre prénom. Et oui, ça a beau être le nôtre ce sont les gens autour de nous qui l'utilise pour nous appeler. on peut l'utiliser seulement dans le cas de la présentation ou bien pour les personne qui parle d'eux à la 3ème personne.**

**Et le vainqueur est ****ChibichibiLuna,**** qui remporte un jolie dessin. Par contre il te faudra être patiente, le dessin est encore en cours de réalisation, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir il sera poster dans les jour qui suivent sur ma page de profil.**

**Je remercie également tout ces brave lecteurs qui suivent ma fic et surtout ceux qui le font savoir (pas que je n'aime pas les autres, non je vous aime tous). Je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Un jeu dangereux.**

Le sous-marin en manque de provision dû faire une halte sur une île. Étant une île automnale, il y faisait assez froid. Christie n'ayant pas d'autre affaire de rechange que sont simple t-shirt et son jean elle attrapa un manteau accroché dans la cabine du capitaine. Lorsqu'elle sortit sur le pont, Law la regarda en fronçant légèrement les yeux.

\- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec MON manteau ?  
****\- J'ai froid.  
****\- Il fait à peine plus de 10 degrés, il ne faut pas exagérer.  
****\- J'y peux rien, mon pouvoir du dragon me permet de résister à des températures très élevées et même aux flammes, mais en contrepartie je suis plus sensible au froid.  
****\- Ah…je me disais aussi que tu ne te plaignais pas de la chaleur dans le sous-marin, je trouvais ça louche.**

Law se détourna finalement de Christie pour donner des instructions à ses hommes. Une fois le navire caché à la vue des marines dans une crique, les pirates se dispersèrent pour leurs taches respectives. Christie décida de trouver un magasin pour s'acheter de nouveau vêtements. Mais au moment de descendre, elle se rappela une chose…elle n'avait pas d'argent.  
Comment elle avait pu oublier ça, elle avait bien de l'argent, mais il se trouvait dans un coffre fermé à double tour dans sa chambre sur le Mobydick. Elle ne pouvait pas rester un jour de plus dans ses vêtement tout sale qui commençaient sérieusement à sentir. Et il était hors de question qu'elle demande à Law de lui en prêter, à tous les coups il trouverait quelque chose à lui demander en échange, et elle ne voulait pas lui être plus redevable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle partit donc en ville, les poches vides.  
Une fois en ville, son regard scruta les environs, sa nature de dragon lui avait doté d'un amour sans précèdent pour l'or et les objets précieux, si bien qu'elle pouvait repérer une pièce d'or à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui permit de trouver le quartier riche ou l'or et l'argent dégageait une délicieuse odeur. Elle passa entre deux nobles qui discutaient, et l'air de rien fouilla leur poche et en extirpa deux bourse bien remplis de pièce d'or.

**\- Et voilà qui devraient suffire à acheter des vêtements neufs.**

Fières de son coup de main, elle entra dans une boutique de vêtements ou elle fut accueillie par une jeune femme très belle. Elle était grande et élancée, des cheveux noir coupé court, des grands yeux noisette et une bouche pulpeuse couverte d'un rouge à lèvre brun brillant. Elle portait une robe noire à corset qui descendit jusqu'en haut de ses cuisse et qui enserrait une poitrine très généreuse, ses jambes longues était enfermer dans des bottes noire également qui remontait au-dessus de ses genoux.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Yuna pour vous servir.**

Christie remarqua son étrange accent espagnol et lui souris lorsqu'elle l'accueillit. Yuna la regarda alors de haut en bas, jugeant sa façon de s'habiller.

\- **Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Mlle ! Vous avez bien fait de venir, Yuna va se faire un plaisir de faire de vous une bombe !  
****\- Ce ne sera pas utile, je veux seulement acheter quelques vêtements. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un relooking complet.  
****\- Pas de chichi, Yuna gère tout**.

Yuna attrapa Christie par le poignet et l'emmena dans le fond du magasin, dans les cabines d'essayage. Bien malgré elle, Christie se retrouva être obliger d'enfiler plusieurs tenues que Yuna lui fournissait et qu'elle jugeait. Il fallut plus d'une heure à tourner dans le magasin pour trouver quelque chose qui lui plus.

\- **Regardez-moi ce travail** ! dit Yuna en tirant Christie devant le miroir.

Elle se regarda alors dans la surface réfléchissante, elle ne se reconnaissait pas du tout. Elle portait un débardeur zébré noir et blanc qui laissait entrevoir un large décolleté, un pantalon en cuir noir moulait à la perfection ses formes et retenu par une ceinture en clou. À ses pieds deux talons hauts. Pour parfaire le tout, Yuna lui donna quelques bracelets colorés et un long collier de perles rouge.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dite ?  
****\- C'est…jolie…mais ça ne me correspond pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à mettre ce genre de vêtements.  
****\- Croyez-moi avec ça, les hommes seront à vos pieds.  
****\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.  
****\- Je veux bien vous croire avec vos atouts naturel vous devez en choper plus d'un.  
****\- Pas autant que vous.** Répondit Christie en regardant les formes bien plus avantageuses de la vendeuse.

Yuna avais tellement insisté pour que Christie prenne cette ensemble qu'elle ne put résister et l'acheta. Elle prit également d'autre vêtement dont deux jeans, l'un bleu marine et l'autre gris foncé, et trois t-shirt large, un gris clair, un rouge et un noir. Puis une fois tout ranger dans le sac elle sortit avec son nouvel ensemble, qu'elle avait dû garder sur elle pour ne pas contrarier Yuna. Le manteau, emprunté à Law, sur le dos elle fit un tour en ville.  
La soirée était bien avancer lorsqu'elle prit le chemin du retour. En faisant le tour des boutiques de la ville, elle avait trouvé plusieurs vêtements et quelque babiole qui lui plaisait.  
Elle passa devant un bar où l'ambiance était électrique. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle reconnut le bonnet nordique du capitaine du navire ou elle voyageait. Il était accompagné par quelque uns de ses hommes et sirotait un verre autour d'une table, tout en lorgnant sur les jolies serveuses qui passaient entres les clients pour leurs servir à boire et à manger.

\- **Les hommes**. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arriver sur le navire, elle déposa ses sacs dans la cabine de Law, près du canapé et ressortit pour rejoindre le salon où elle retrouva Shachi, Penguin, Losc et Bepo en train de jouer aux cartes.

\- **Tiens t'es renté…alors ta journée ?  
****\- Intéressante**. Répondit simplement Christie. **Et vous, vous n'allez pas boire avec les autres. Je les ai vues au bar.  
****\- Non, on doit garder le navire ce soir…ordre du capitaine.  
****\- Pas de chance.  
****\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. On aura notre soirée demain, on pourra en profiter à ce moment-là…tu veux jouer avec nous ?  
****\- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
****\- Alors je t'explique. **Dit Shachi en mélangeant de nouveau les cartes. **Le but est de se débarrasser de ses cartes en faisant des paires. Le gagnant est le premier à ne plus avoir de carte et le perdant est le dernier qui a encore des cartes en mains.  
****\- Ok, j'ai compris.  
****\- Ce n'est pas tout.** Ajoute Penguin. **On a ajouté une règle.  
****\- Laquelle ?  
****\- Le perdant reçoit un gage du gagnant. Le perdant a alors le choix entre une vérité ou une action. S'il refuse de répondre à la question de vérité, il reçoit un gage.  
****\- C'est bon tout est noté…on commence ?**

Et la partie commença, se fut un départ un peu lent pour Christie qui arriva à se débarrasser de ses cartes en 3ème juste avant Shachi qui se pris un gage de Losc. Il choisit action et du manger 1 piment pour chaque lettre de son prénom à savoir 6. Il les enfila les uns après les autres, les premiers furent les plus facile à passer, mais au 3ème, Shachi vira au rouge et lorsqu'il parvint à mettre le dernier dans sa bouche, un véritable brasier s'y était déjà allumer. Il se mit alors à courir plus vite que le vent pour trouver de l'eau. Lorsqu'il revint finalement, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il avait sauté dans la mer. Ce qu'il avait surement fait.  
Les parties s'enchainaient et ne se ressemblait pas. Christie qui perdit qu'une seule manche dû revêtir la combinaison de l'équipage. Mais n'ayant aucun vêtement à sa taille elle dû prendre une combinaison trop grande pour elle, si bien qu'on aurait dit un enfant qui avait enfilé les vêtements de son père.

\- **Combien de temps je dois garder ça ?  
****\- Jusqu'à la fin de la partie**. Lui répondit souriant Penguin. **Et puis ça te va bien.  
****\- Tu rigole on pourrait en mettre 3 comme moi là-dedans.  
****\- Tu exagère. Il suffit juste de refaire quelque point de couture et puis tu aurais vraiment l'air d'une Heart.  
****\- Je ne suis pas une Heart.  
****\- Mais tu le pourrais.**

Christie soupira. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Law. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se stopper. Face à lui se tenait Christie dans sa combinaison trop grande, dont les manches lui retombaient sur les mains qu'on voyait à peine, le zip de la fermeture était remonté tout en haut, mais étant trop grand pour sa svelte silhouette l'uniforme retombait laissant ses épaules nues. Elle retenait difficilement le vêtement pour ne pas marcher dessus.  
Face à ce surprenant spectacle Law ne put cacher sa surprise et resta figée quelques secondes. Il reprit tout de fois contenance et s'avança vers la table des joueurs, s'arrêtant près de Christie toujours debout en train de combattre dans sa combinaison.

\- **Dois-je comprendre que si tu portes cet uniforme c'est dans le but de rejoindre cet équipage** ? demanda Law.  
\- **Non** ! lui répondit Christie. **Ce n'est qu'un gage, je n'ai l'intention de rejoindre ton équipage.  
****\- Un gage, hein…c'est dommage car l'uniforme te va comme un gang.  
****\- Te fous pas de moi, c'est bien trop grand pour moi ! Il suffirait que je lâche pour qu'elle tombe entièrement, alors que la fermeture est complètement fermer.  
****\- Ah vraiment** ? Souris Law lubrique.  
\- **Garde tes sourires pour toi, j'ai d'autre vêtement en dessous.  
****\- Quoi, mais tu vas mourir de chaud** ! Intervint Penguin.  
\- **La chaleur ne me dérange pas.  
****\- De mieux en mieux.  
****\- Arrête tes sous-entendu tu veux…**elle chercha alors quelque chose du regard. **Personne n'aurais une ceinture par hasard, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de retenir ce bout de tissus.  
****\- Approche. **La tira Law, manquant de peu de la faire tomber. **Lève les bras et laisse-moi faire**.

Hésitante, Christie ne bougea d'abords pas. Puis elle lâcha enfin la combinaison et tendit ses bras en croix. Law attrapa alors le vêtement et l'arrangea pour que Christie n'ai plus à le retenir. Il remonta la combi sur ses épaules et fit un nœud pour qu'il ne retombe pas, puis il enleva sa propre ceinture qu'il enroula autour de la taille de Christie. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la boucle de la ceinture qui se resserra brusquement sur la taille de Christie, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
Il sourit, alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

\- **La délicatesse, tu connais ?  
****\- Bien sûr.  
****\- Bah on ne dirait pas. Tu m'as presque étouffé avec cette ceinture.  
****\- Faut savoir, tu veux que ça tienne ou non** ? Christie fit la moue avant de retourner s'assoir.  
\- **Tu te joins à nous, capitaine** ? demanda Bepo.  
\- **Oui, pourquoi pas**.

Et la partie repris, avec cette fois un nouveau joueur. Bien qu'au début elle avait rechigné à enfiler la combinaison de l'équipage, Christie dû admettre qu'elle se sentait bien dedans, elle était à l'aise. Pendant la partie suivante, Law fut vainqueur et Christie échappa de peu à la dernière place, et laissa un Penguin tout effrayer de recevoir son gage de son capitaine. Mais ce dernier se contenta seulement de lui demander un café. Soupirant Penguin s'en alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un café bien chaud pour son capitaine. Quelques parties plus tard, Law remporta de nouveau et cette fois Christie n'échappa pas à la défaite.

\- **Vérité.  
****\- Très bien dans ce cas dis-moi un peu qui est Reiji.**

Le cœur de Christie faillit traverser sa poitrine tellement elle fut surprise. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé ce nom devant Law, ni même l'un de ses hommes…comment pouvait-il être au courant. Le capitaine dû comprendre sa détresse, puisqu'il répondit à sa question muette.

\- **Tu as prononcé ce nom plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil.  
****\- C'est…mon meilleur ami**. Répondit tristement Christie.  
\- **Ah bon ? J'aurai pensé que se serais Portgas. On parle souvent de vous dans la presse**. S'interrogea Losc.  
\- **Ace est un bon ami.  
****\- Plus qu'un bon ami, si tu veux mon avis**. Intervint Law en fixant Christie droit dans les yeux. **Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi l'autre jour quand tu l'as appelé…plus qu'un simple ami.  
****\- De toute façon cela ne te regarde pas.**

Christie détourna les yeux, non sans rougir légèrement. Law qui l'avait remarqué, ne dit rien et la partie recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout le monde commence en avoir marre, mais aussi et surtout parce que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Shachi rangeait les cartes, pendant que Losc réveillait Bepo qui s'était assoupis. Christie qui portait encore la combinaison se leva et s'étira un long moment, faisant craquer quelque uns de ses os. Soudainement réveiller Bepo se leva d'un bond, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, bousculant Losc qui bouscula à son tour Christie qui fut littéralement éjecté en avant. Elle percuta alors à son tour Law qui tomba à la renverse sur le canapé derrière lui.  
Tout aurais pu s'arrêter là, Christie se serais redresser et aurai engueulé les pirates qui l'avait bousculé. Le tout sous l'œil amusé de Law qui aurait souris d'un air narquois…seulement il y avait un hic.  
Christie ne fit pas que tomber sur le chirurgien, lors de leur chute sur le canapé leurs lèvres s'étaient accidentellement jointent dans un baiser accidentel. Christie s'empressa alors de se séparer du capitaine et se redressa sur ses jambes.

\- **Désolé**…dit Bepo réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.  
\- **Il y a de quoi**. Le gronda Losc.  
\- **Je suis désolé…Christie je ne voulais pas…  
****\- Ce…ça ne fait rien…je vais me coucher.**

Et elle fila dans le couloir, manquant à trois reprises de tomber à cause de sa combinaison. Losc qui avais été bousculé n'avais pas réellement vue ce qu'il s'était passé sur le sofa, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Shachi et Penguin qui avais été témoins de toute la scène et qui n'avais rien manqué, surtout pas les rougeurs apparue sur le joues de Christie lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce.  
Law se leva à son tour. Tout en marchant vers ses appartements, il eut l'étrange sensation des lèvres de la jeune archéologue posé sur les siennes. Il sourit tout en se rappelant leur chaleur et leur gout légèrement sucrée, il eut alors la folle envie d'y gouter à nouveau.  
En rentrant dans sa cabine, il retrouva Christie en train de se débattre avec la ceinture qui entourait sa taille et retenait la combinaison.

\- **Tu veux peut être un coup de main ?  
****\- Tu as mis un code ou quoi sur cette ceinture, je n'arrive pas à la retirer !**

Elle se retourna vers Law et sursauta en remarqua qu'il était juste à une cinquantaine de centimètre d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il se soit autant rapprocher. Souriant, Law posa ses mains sur celle de Christie pour les écarter lentement et accéder à la bouche de la ceinture. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, la ceinture fut retirée et Christie libérer de son étau de tissu.  
Elle se détourna pour se changer et retirer la combinaison. Amuser par la soudaine timidité de la jeune femme, Law eu l'envie de jouer un peu.

\- **Tu es bien silencieuse, dis-moi…Serait-ce le fait de m'avoir embrassé qui t'aurais lié la langue ?  
****\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé !** dit-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers lui. **Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, c'était…un accident. Losc m'as bousculé et…  
****\- Un accident, hein ?...alors tu ne l'avais pas voulu ce baiser ?  
****\- Non ! **Répondit-elle rapidement,Law fit alors semblant de faire la moue. **Enfin…je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas…je veux dire, tu es un homme séduisant, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'autre femme voudrais t'embrasser…et je…  
****\- Tu me trouve séduisant ? **Souris Law en avançant lentement vers elle.  
**\- Oui…enfin…  
****\- Mais pas aussi séduisant que Portgas ?  
**\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**. Dit-elle feintant l'innocence.  
\- **Ne fait pas l'idiote et avoue au moins que tu as des sentiments pour** **lui**.  
\- **Que sais-tu des sentiments, toi ?  
****\- J'ai un cœur moi aussi, je sais ce qu'est d'aimer. Cela ne doit pas être ton cas visiblement**.  
\- **Bien sûr que je sais** !  
\- **Vraiment ? Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?!  
****\- …Oui.**

Christie baissa la tête, se remémorant qui elle avait aimé. Law sentis qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible chez elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

\- **Sais-t-il seulement que tu l'aime ?  
****\- Oui**…  
**\- Cela m'étonne beaucoup. Combien de temps ça lui a pris de briser ta carapace, combien de temps pour que tu acceptes de lui ouvrir la porte de cette forteresse qui garde ton cœur ? Combien de temps t-a-t-il fallu pour dire à Portgas que tu l'aimais ?  
****\- Je ne lui ai pas dit !**

Law croisa le regard Christie. En plongeant dans l'océan violet de ses yeux, il y vit plusieurs sentiments s'y mélanger dont la colère, la tristesse et…la mélancolie. Law compris alors, ce n'était pas d'Ace dont il était question. Et même si elle avait des sentiments pour le commandant de Barbe Blanche ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait. Il se rappela alors d'une chose, pendant les nuits qu'elle avait passé ici il l'avant entendu parler dans son sommeil, prononcer un nom…

\- **Reiji** ! Compris Law…**Ce n'est pas qu'un simple amis, tu l'aime n'est-ce pas** ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui donna sa réponse. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était cet état de tristesse dans ses yeux, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Son amour pour cet homme n'était-il qu'à sens unique, avait-il refusé l'amour de cette femme ? Étais-ce à cause de cet homme que la jeune femme s'était fabriquer cette carapace, pour se protéger, pour ne plus souffrir ?  
Le mieux pour le savoir était encore de lui poser la question, mais y répondrais-t-elle ?

**\- Si tu aimes cet homme…pourquoi n'est tu pas avec lui ?  
**\- **Tu ne sais pas combien j'aimerais qu'il soit près de moi**. Ses yeux se remplirent alors de tristesse…**mais c'est impossible…il est mort**.

Law devais avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il en perdit même la voix.

**\- Ça fait un peu moins d'un moins qu'il est mort…je venais à peine de le retrouver après des années sans le voir…et il se fait tuer, je n'ai rien pu faire, rien d'autre que de le regarder mourir dans mes bras…la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite…c'est qu'il m'aimais…mais je n'ai pas pu profiter de son amour.**

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, des larmes avaient franchi la barrière de ses yeux et s'écoulait rapidement de long de ses joues.  
Law n'était pas vraiment douer pour réconforter les gens, il n'était pas là pour ça, il était pirate que diable ! Mais la peine que Christie ressentait lui fit mal au cœur et il voulut l'aider, mais ne sachant trop quoi il fit la première chose qui lui vint, il la serra dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse, s'enroulant autour de son corps fins dans le simple but d'amener un peu de chaleur dans ce cœur givré par le souffle de la mort.  
Christie ne tenta pas de le repousser et enfoui son visage dans le torse du jeune capitaine, laissant libre court à ses pleurs qu'elle avait si longtemps gardé. Le chirurgien s'assis sur le bord du lit avec Christie toujours dans ses bras et dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Fatiguer et épuiser par cette dure journée, la jeune archéologue ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil. Law la regarda dormir et essuya d'un revers du pouce, les traces de larmes qui étaient encore visible sur ses joues. Peu de temps après il s'endormit à son tour.  
Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, la place près de lui dans le lit était vide. Il se redressa pour voir Christie debout face au hublot à regarder le soleil se lever. Son visage était fermer et inexpressif.

\- **Miss ?  
****\- …Reiji était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.** Law resta silencieux. **Mais il est mort…faire face à cette douleur ne sera pas facile, mais je dois le faire…en refusant de laisser le souvenir de Reiji, je me rends bien compte que je fais du mal à Ace. Et ça je ne le veux pas…je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi…pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je veux rendre quelqu'un heureux.**

Christie se tourna vers Law. Il était toujours assis sur le bord du lit, la regardant d'un air neutre.

**\- Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, tu n'as rien à voir avec tout cela, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.**

On frappa à la porte pile à ce moment-là et la voix de Shachi indiqua qu'une île était en vue. C'était l'île ou Christie devait retrouver les pirates de Barbe Blanche.  
En arrivant sur l'île, il eut des adieux déchirant. Certains comme Penguin et Shachi tentèrent de faire changer d'avis Christie et la poussèrent à rester avec eux. Mais Christie leur dit et leur répéta qu'elle faisait déjà partis d'un équipage et qu'elle n'était pas prête à les abandonner.  
Law décida de l'accompagner un peu. Arriver à quelque pas de la crique ou l'on pouvait voir le Mobydick amarrer, Christie se retourna.

**\- Je crois que je peux continuer toute seule à partir de maintenant… merci.  
****\- Ce n'est pas utile.  
****\- Si, j'insiste. Dieu sais ce qu'il se serais passé si tu n'avais pas été sur cette île l'autre jour, et…aussi pour hier soir.  
****\- On a tous nos démons…et je sais de quoi je parle.**

Christie sourit et détourna les talons pour s'avancer vers le navire de l'ancien empereur.

**\- Oh faite miss…**Christie se retourna de nouveau vers lui**. Si tu veux qu'il soit heureux…dis-lui simplement que tu l'aime.**

Elle plissa les yeux, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle entendit alors une voix l'appeler derrière elle. En se retournant elle vit Haruta lui faire des signe de mains depuis la plage. Elle se retourna alors de nouveau vers le médecin, mais il était déjà parti.

\- **Sacrée Trafalgar**. Souris Christie en s'en allant vers les pirates.

* * *

**Comme promis j'ai décider d'accélérer la publication des chapitre qui se fera le mardi et le samedi (si tout va bien).**

** Cette fois pas d'énigme mais une question pour la suite des aventure, bien qu'elle soit entièrement écrite j'ai longtemps hésiter à insérer un lemon.  
_Ma question est la suivante, pensez vous (ou voulez vous) qu'il y est un lemon dans les chapitre a venir _? **

**Si vous avez des commentaire, des remarques, ou bien que vous avez tout simplement l'envie de dire bonjour ne perdez pas de temps et laisser une review. je n'en serais que de meilleur humeur.**


	17. Il y a bien un moment ou il faut

**Suite a la question du chapitre précédent, j'ai reçu une majorité de réponse positive, ce qui indique qu'il y aura effectivement un _lemon_...dans ce chapitre.**

**Mais attention, c'est pour moi un sujet '_pente_ _raide_' comme je le dit souvent donc il se peut que ce soit un peu maladroit. mais il faut un début à tout alors j'espère que vous apprécierez, alors dite moi vos impressions.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Il y a bien un moment où il faut passer à la casserole.**

Les pirates étaient éparpillés sur l'herbe et sur le navire. Haruta n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout en criant à qui voulant l'entendre que Christie était là.

\- **Christie est revenu** ! Cria Haruta. **Content de voir que tu vas bien.  
**\- **Oui, je ne suis pas mécontente d'être de retour non plus.**

Ace s'approcha à son tour et courant presque pour la rejoindre il la serra dans ses bras, tout comme Haruta l'avais fait auparavant. Mais contrairement à son collègue, Ace ne la relâcha pas. Cela lui avait manqué…sentir cette chaleur contre elle. Cette douce chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Ace et qui seul suffisait à l'apaiser. Elle enroula ses bras autour du buste d'Ace pour lui rendre son étreinte. Elle se surprit même à fermer les yeux et à humer son odeur. Ses penser furent interrompus lorsque Ace desserra son étreinte pour la regarder.

\- **Je suis tellement content que tu n'es rien…on a eu si peur.  
****\- C'est vrai mais pas autant qu'Ace**. Le charia Marco. **Le pauvre était tellement inquiet qu'on a eu bien du mal à le tenir en place.  
****\- Et alors, il est bien normal que je m'inquiète pour un camarade.  
****\- Si tu veux mon avis, Christie et toi êtes bien plus que de simple camarade.  
****\- En quoi ça te regarde ce qu'on est ?!  
****\- Et bien, je ne vois que rien n'à changer pendant mon absence.** S'amusa Christie. **Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.**

Ce soir-là un grand feu de camp fut organiser, tous les pirates du Mobydick se rassemblèrent autour du feu pour festoyer. Christie fraichement revenue, eu alors le droit à un véritable interrogatoire.

\- **Alors pour commencer, dis-nous ou tu as atterrit exactement ?  
****\- Sur une île couverte d'un désert. Il faisait si chaud que j'ai cru mourir desséchée, par chance j'ai réussi à trouver un coin d'eau dans un oasis.  
****\- Et la blessure à ton bras ? C'est quoi ?  
****\- Une meute de tigre du désert. L'oasis ou j'étais devais être leur terrain de chasse.  
****\- Tu t'en es tout de même bien sortis. On ne se frotte pas aux pirates de Barbe Blanche sans en payer les conséquences !**

Des hurlements s'élevèrent chez les pirates pour soutenir ce que venait de dire Curiel. Les conversations reprirent alors, puis Haruta posa une question qui fit tomber le silence dans l'assistance.

\- **Il est comment Trafalgar Law ?  
****\- …  
****\- Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue**. Lui souris Marco.  
\- **Non, non du tout…mais que veut tu que je dise…c'est un pirate, comme bien d'autre.  
****\- Ouais ça on le sait, mais est-il aussi cruel qu'on le dit ?  
****\- Et bien…avec ses ennemis il n'est pas du genre tendre c'est vrai. Il prend un malin plaisirs à jouer avec ses adversaires comme un chat avec une souris. Et pas seulement avec ses adversaires. Lorsqu'il s'ennuie, il s'amuse à enquiquiner les gens et à voir leur réaction.  
****\- J'en déduis donc à ta façon de parler de lui, qu'il t'a aussi enquiquiné, comme tu dis.  
****\- Et pas qu'un peu. Ce mec est un vrai psychopathe…mais je dois avouer qu'il peut avoir des moments sympas, il devient alors une personne avec qui il fait bon vivre et avec qui il est agréable de parler.  
****\- Si je ne te connaissais pas…**commença Joz. **Je dirais que tu es amoureux de ce jeune rookie.  
****\- Pas du tout ! **Rougis Christie.  
\- **Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?!** S'amusa Haruta.  
\- **Voyons ne dite pas de bêtises vous savez bien qu'elle aime Ace.**

Cette fois Christie ne fut pas la seule à rougir, Ace se joignit à elle, provoquant un fou rire général.  
Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, tout autant que l'alcool coulait dans les gorges des pirates. Christie elle aussi contente d'avoir retrouvé sa véritable maison, se permit quelque verre d'alcool et se laissa transporter par la fête. Joz et Marco firent un concours du plus gros buveur qui se soldat par la défaite de ce dernier, mais Joz ne tint pas plus longtemps et sombra dans les bras de Morphée quelque minute après le commandant de la première flotte. Les autres membres de l'équipage n'échappèrent pas non plus à la règle tout chacun à leur tours sombrait dans l'inconscience, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste personne debout.  
Comme à chacune des fêtes organiser chez les pirates de Barbe blanche, et n'importe quelle autre fête un peu trop arroser, les matins gueule de bois étaient légions. Heureusement les pirates commençaient à s'habituer à ses matins ou leur pauvre tête ne valait guère mieux qu'un orchestre à l'opéra jouer par des musiciens de hard rock. Mais heureusement il n'eut aucune perte et tout le monde repartis du bon pied.  
Les jours suivant, Christie et Ace n'avais pas passé énormément de temps ensemble, c'est à peine s'il se voyait entre les attaques incessante de la marine, des monstre marin et aussi de la météo désastreuse du Nouveau Monde qui poussait tout le monde à se donner à fond. Christie n'avait donc pas eu le temps de voir Ace. Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ses sentiments pour lui, et avais bien tenté de suivre le conseil de Trafalgar et de le lui dire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ni le moment, ni comment le lui dire.  
Après avoir échappé à une tempête monstre du Nouveau Monde le navire approcha d'une nouvelle île. Ancienne île appartenant aux territoires de Barbe Blanche que l'équipage était revenue conquérir de nouveau.  
Alors que le gros de l'équipage mis pied à terre, Ace et Christie furent de ceux charger de rester à bord avec quelques autres membres. Christie qui n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient s'en alla dans sa chambre. Ce qui n'était de toute évidence pas le cas de Ace qui rentra dans la chambre lui aussi et claqua la porte derrière tout en s'installa sur le bord du lit en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue comme un enfant de 8 ans à qui on aurait pris son jouet.

\- **Mais je t'en prie fait comme chez toi**. Ironisa Christie.  
\- **Comment il peut oser faire ça…je voulais y aller moi aussi.  
****\- Tu iras un autre jour…les combats ça ne manque pas dans une vie de pirate.  
****\- Mais moi je voulais y aller maintenant !**

Cela fit un tilt dans la tête de Christie. Elle se trouvait seule à seule avec Ace, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas une aussi belle occasion de parler avec lui avant quelque temps, elle prit alors une grande inspiration et ouvris la bouche…mais c'est Ace qui pris la parole le premier.

\- **Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire avec tout ce qui ses passer ces dernier jours…mais je suis content que tu sois de retour…lorsque je t'ai vue disparaitre ce jour-là, emporter dieu sais ou…j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulais…je ne cessais de me demander ce qui avais bien pu t'arriver, ou tu avais atterrit, et m'interdisant de penser que tu étais peut être**…il ferma les yeux combattant intérieurement. **Puis tu as appelé, ce fut alors pour moi comme une renaissance**.

Il se tourna vers Christie qui avait ouvert légèrement la bouche sous la surprise. Ace se leva et s'approcha de Christie et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains avant de coller son front au sien.

\- **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, à quel point ta présence m'a manquer, sans toi je me sentais vide…Christie…je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**

Le cœur de Christie fit un tel bond qu'il lui traversa presque la poitrine, son cerveau eu alors un bug, il ne répondait plus, si bien qu'elle s'arrêta de respirer un moment. Elle retomba sur terre lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur des mains d'Ace quitter son visage.

\- **Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris**. Il amorça un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais Christie le rattrapa.  
\- **Non ! Ne part pas…ne part pas, s'il te plait**…elle baissa la tête comme une petite fille honteuse pris en faute. **Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je voulais te le dire…mais je n'y arrivais pas…il s'est passer tellement de chose en si peu de temps, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.  
****\- De me dire quoi ?  
****\- Ace…**elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard. **Je…je t'aime.**

Ace la regarda avec les yeux écarquiller. Sous l'effet de son regard surpris, les joues de Christie devinrent superbement rouges, elle baissa la tête fuyant son regard. Mais Ace ne l'entendais pas de cette oreilles, d'une enjamber il attrapa le visage de Christie, lui leva le menton et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Christie finit par répondre à son baiser. Lorsqu'Ace brisa le baiser, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle.

\- **Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai attendu que tu me dises ça…ce qui m'embête c'est que tu es mis autant de temps…mais ce n'est pas grave on peut aisément rattraper le temps perdu**…il lui mordilla l'oreille avant d'y chuchoter d'une voix grave. **Je t'aime tellement**.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il l'embrassa à nouveau. Si au début son baiser se voulu doux et langoureux, il devient bien vite plus avide et plus sauvage. Il mordilla la lèvre inferieur de Christie pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Christie desserra légèrement les mâchoires et la langue bien trop impatiente d'Ace pris possession de sa bouche et se mit à la recherche de sa partenaire qui se fit timide.  
Alors que leur lèvres son sceller, il l'attire contre lui et donne un coup de rein significatif qui provoque une délicieuse sensation de papillonnement dans le bas ventre de Christie. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de la jeune femme, retraçant ses formes avant de se poser sur ses fesses qu'il se mit à malaxer sensuellement, faisant lâcher à Christie un gémissement qui s'étouffa dans sa bouche. Puis une main s'en alla se glisser sous son haut et caressa son dos.  
Christie quelque peu maladroite dans ce domaine et ne sachant pas quoi faire, se laissa porter par ces nouvelle sensation, entourant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Ce dernier quitta ses lèvres pour lui enlever son haut d'un geste rapide, avant de se coller de nouveau sur ses lèvres.  
La sensation du corps d'Ace contre le sien n'était pas pour lui déplaire, sa chaleur presque brulante était si attrayante qu'elle se colla elle-même à lui. Ace quitta alors ses lèvres au profil de son cou, il passa sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau, descendant lentement, passant sur sa clavicule, puis ses cotes, il enfoui ensuite sa langue dans son nombril, faisant frissonner Christie.

\- **Je ne te savais pas si chatouilleuse**. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle gonfla les joues et rougit comme une gamine, faisant rire encore plus Ace qui recommença son parcours jusqu'à son pantalon. Il défit lentement la boucle de la ceinture puis déboutonna son jean avant de pousser Christie qui tomba assise sur le lit derrière elle. Ace attrapa alors les jambes de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le jeter au sol, ou il rejoignit son t-shirt. Il se plaça alors à genoux entre ses jambes et embrassa ses cuisses.  
Christie sentait de plus en plus les papillons de son ventre, sa respiration s'était alors accélérer et ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge.  
Ace s'était hissé sur le lit, se plaçant à califourchon sur elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne portait plus son pantalon, il n'avait plus que son boxer d'où était visible une bosse. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser, l'une de ses mains se posant sur son sein pour le malaxer et se débarrasser du tissu pour venir titiller le bouton de chair durci par l'excitation.  
Sous le plaisir ressentis, Christie arqua le dos, son bassin vint alors se frotter à celui d'Ace, frictionnant sa partie intime. A ce contact, Ace ferma les yeux et lâcha un grognement rauque de plaisir. Il sentit alors l'impatience l'envahir, son entrejambe devint douloureux, mais il s'imposait cette lenteur afin de ne pas brusquer Christie.  
Mais lorsque son bassin s'arqua de nouveau pour se frotter au sien ses barrières cédèrent. Il se débarrassa des derniers vêtements et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de Christie.

\- **Je t'aime**. Lui chuchota-t-il en la pénétrant d'un coup sec.  
\- **AH !**

Elle se cambra sous l'effet de la douleur déchirante de son bas-ventre, des larmes qu'elle ne put retenir s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, mais Ace se pencha pour en récupérer chaque perle.

\- **Détend toi**.

Ace entièrement en elle attendit qu'elle se soit habituée à ce corps étranger avant de pouvoir bouger. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il lui malaxa les seins tout en la parcourant de baiser papillons. Il sortit avec lenteur avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en elle, lui faisait lâcher de nouveau un cri. Il s'arrêta un instant puis recommença et cette fois ne s'arrêta plus. Il laissa le poids de son corps appuyer légèrement sur celui de la jeune femme sous lui, la clouant sur le matelas de son corps devenu bouillant.  
Il se mit alors à bouger lentement, rentrant et ressortant avec douceur, pour laisser le temps à Christie de s'habituer à cette sensation. Lentement Christie se laissa porter par ce rythme et ses hanches vinrent timidement à la rencontre de ses coups de rein.  
Il accéléra alors, allant de plus en plus vite dans un rythme acharnée. Il encadra la tête de Christie de ses mains et l'embrassa durement, mordant au passage sa lèvre inferieur. Lors d'un énième coup de rein, Christie sentis monter en elle une vague de plaisir plus grande que les autres elle ne put retenir son gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche d'Ace collé à la sienne.

\- **Tu es tellement belle**…chuchote entre deux coup de rein Ace à son oreille.

Leur deux corps couvert de sueur se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, puis une vague de sensation remonta en eux, les muscles se tendirent plus encore, les corps se cambrèrent, la sueur brilla sous la faible lumière des bougies, puis…tout explosa. Le monde s'effondra, tous deux atteignirent la jouissance. Christie lâcha un cri rauque tout en se cambrant autour d'Ace, et celui-ci grogna entre ses dents qui se plantèrent dans la chair de Christie avec délice, puis il se déversa en elle.  
Les deux corps se raidirent un moment, puis retombèrent mollement sur le matelas. Les souffles erratiques se calmèrent, et lentement Ace sortit de Christie lui arrachant un énième gémissement.  
Il s'allongea près d'elle, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'attirant à lui pour la tenir dans ses bras. Épuiser Christie se laissa porter et enfoui son nez dans les cheveux doux d'Ace et y respira son odeur.

\- **Je t'aime**. Lui chuchota Ace en rabattant la couverture sur eux.  
\- **Je t'aime aussi**. Lui répondit Christie en l'embrassant doucement.

Ace souris contre son cou. Ils tombèrent alors tous deux dans le sommeil.  
Pendant la nuit, les pirates revinrent des terres après avoir chassé les pirates qui avaient semé le trouble et avait récupérer le territoire. En remontant sur le navire, Marco remarqua qu'il manquait deux personnes à l'appel…Christie et Ace.  
Il s'en alla dans la chambre de Christie, pensant la trouver en train de bouquiner comme elle le faisait habituellement. Mais il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. En entrant dans la chambre il trouva bel et bien Christie, mais elle n'était pas seule, Ace se trouvait avec elle et la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Tous deux enroulé dans les draps en train de dormir paisiblement. Avec un sourire amuser il referma la porte sans oublier d'éteindre la lumière.

\- **Ils en auront mis du temps**. Dit-il en retournant sur le pont son sourire toujours accrocher sur son visage.

Le lendemain matin, Christie se réveilla le corps tout engourdis, elle papillonna des yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière ambiante du soleil qui perçait le hublot. Elle regarda près d'elle, elle croisa les yeux sombres d'Ace allongé près d'elle et qui la regardait d'un air passionner.

\- **Salut.  
****\- Salut.  
****\- Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
****\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tellement mes muscles sont ankyloser, mais je crois que ça va.  
****\- Tend mieux.**

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis du bout du doigt il fit des cercles autour des tétons de Christie qui frémis à se contact.

\- **J'ai remarqué que tu étais très réceptive aux caresses, tu frisonne agréablement lorsque je te touche.  
****\- Mon père adorais me chatouiller lorsque j'étais jeune…je ne pensais pas que je le serais encore.  
****\- Voyons ça.**

Il se plaça à califourchon sur elle et fit glisser ses doigts sur les flancs de la jeune femme qui se mit à se débattre en rigolant.

\- **Non…ahaha ! Arrête…Ace ahaha !  
****\- Je n'entends rien, qu'est-ce que tu dis**. S'amusa à la torturer Ace en affichant un air sadique.  
\- **Ahaha…arrête, j'en…ahaha…j'en peu plus…ahaha…j'ai trop mal au ventre.  
****\- Très bien. **Il s'arrêta un moment laissant Christie reprendre son souffle. **J'arrête à une condition…supplie moi.  
****\- Quoi ? Alors là…**

Il reprit ses chatouilles avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose, elle se tortilla alors sous lui, tentant d'échapper à ses mains qui la chatouillaient sans merci. À bout de souffle et n'ayant plus la force de lui résister, Christie craqua.

\- **D'accord, d'accord…je t'en supplie arrête.** Ace s'arrêta et souriant il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
\- **Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile.**

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, ne brisant ce moment que pouvoir respirer.

\- **Je t'aime**.

* * *

**Enfin voila !**

**Alors le lemon? je vous en pris dite moi ce que vous en avez penser, on ne peut pas dire que je sois une spécialiste du lemon mais au moins c'est fait. **

**Je tiens absolument à avoir vos réactions.**

**On reviens ensuite sur nos fidèles énigmes : (ATTENTION POUR L'ÉNIGME JE VOUS DEMANDERAIS DE NE PAS REGARDER DANS UN LIVRE...ça casserais tout le charmes de la question)**

_**Pourquoi ne peut-on pas glisser un marque-page entre les pages 103 et 104 d'un livre ?**_

**A samedi mes petits chou. ^^**


	18. Maman malgrès elle

_**Pourquoi ne peut-on pas glisser un marque-page entre les pages 103 et 104 d'un livre ?  
**_**Réponse: Les pages 103 et 104 ne forment qu'une seule et même page et son recto-verso. vous pouvez regardez dans autant de livre que vous le désirer, mais ces deux pages là n'en formerons toujours qu'une seule.**

**ChibibichibiLuna est la grande gagnante de cette semaine, mais je suis vraiment désolé de le dire mais il n'y aura pas de dessin.  
En réalité il n'y en aura pas avant quelque chapitres. La raison? et bien je part en vacance et je n'aurai qu'un accès limité à mon ordi, les chapitres sortirons mais je n'aurais pas le temps de faire des dessins. Peut être que je les ferais à mon retour, mais ce n'est pas sur.  
En tout cas, je vous invite à me donner vos réponse aux énigmes c'est toujours ça de fait, et puis c'est amusant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Maman malgré elle.**

Une fois sortis de la chambres, Ace et Christie rejoignirent les quelques pirates qui déjeunaient encore dont Marco qui les accueillit avec un large sourire.

\- **Bonjour Marco**. Le salua Christie.  
\- **Salut vous deux…alors bien dormis ?  
****\- Ouais**. Répondit Ace en commençant à manger. **Comme un loir**.  
\- **Je me demande bien pourquoi**. Répliqua en parlant plus doucement Marco.

Il regarda alors Christie qui se sentie bizarrement passer aux rayons X par le sourire un peu trop enjouer de Marco. Préférant ne pas y faire attention elle se mit à manger elle aussi.

\- **Il y a quelque chose de différent chez vous**. Souris sournoisement Marco. **Ce serait-il passer quelque chose hier soir** ?

Christie se stoppa sa fourchette à quelque centimètre de sa bouche légèrement ouverte et regarda Marco avec des yeux rond. Elle se dit que son sourire était trop innocent pour l'être, elle en vint alors à une conclusion…il le savait !  
Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était sûr que Marco savait qu'elle et Ace avait couché ensemble la nuit dernière. Les aurait-il entendus ? Non impossible, lui et le gros des troupes n'étaient pas sur le navire à ce moment-là. Marco plissa des yeux avec amusement, Christie détourna les yeux et mis sa fourchette dans sa bouche et fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rien n'à changer**. Dit-elle.  
\- **Il veut s'en doute parler du fait qu'on a couché ensemble.**

Ace et son tact légendaire. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux…ou Luffy peut être, mais sur ce coup là on ne pouvait pas en être aussi sûr.  
Stupéfaite, Christie manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de bacon qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche. Ace lui continuait de manger tranquillement, regardant tour à tour Christie qui reprenait son souffle et Marco qui souriait triomphant.

\- **Bah quoi** ?  
\- **Ace tu n'as vraiment aucune volonté**. Lui dit Christie en se massant l'arrêt du nez.  
\- **Mais quoi, c'est bien ce dont tu parlais, non** ? dit-il en regardant Marco.  
**\- Effectivement. Je voulais juste vous l'entendre dire. Mais tout à fait entre nous, ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'on vous voyait vous courir l'un après l'autre. Et puis vous aller faire ma richesse.  
****\- Tu avais parié ? **Fut stupéfaite Christie.  
**\- Ouais, Joz et Vista avais parié que vous ne tenteriez rien cette nuit. Et moi et Vista on avait parié le contraire.  
**\- **Alors cette histoire de territoire et de pirate à chasser s'était du bidon ?  
****\- Non, c'était vraie. Mais c'était une occasion pour voir ce qui allait se passer**…**alors dite moi, comment c'était**.  
\- **Un...humpf**. Christie balança un énorme morceau de viande dans la bouche d'Ace pour l'empêcher de parler.  
\- **Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te parler de mes activités sexuelles**.  
\- **Et pourquoi pas ? On est entre nous.  
****\- Va crever** !

Christie le foudroya du regard et lorsqu'elle débarrassa son assiette elle ne vit pas l'échange de regard qu'il eut entre Ace et Marco.  
Une fois l'estomac bien remplis, Ace et Marco sortir à leur tour de la cuisine échangeant des paroles peu catholiques. Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'un des hommes entra en trombe.

\- **Marco…je te cherchais…**dit-il essouffler.  
\- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
****\- C'est…non, en fait tu devrais venir voir ou bien tu ne me croiras pas**.

Après un échange de regard, Ace et Marco se rendirent sur le pont ou une foule s'étaient rassembler. Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux commandants, qui en voyant le sujet de toute cette agitation en eurent la mâchoire décroché.  
Devant leur yeux hagard se tenait un jeune garçon qui avait une particularité assez spécial et pour sur car il était le portrait cracher de Marco.

\- **Non d'un roi des mers, mais Marco ce gosse a la même tronche d'ananas que toi** ! Fit remarquer Ace.  
\- **Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais un fils**. Dit à son tour Haruta en regardant Marco.  
\- **Mais je n'ai pas de fils, et je l'ai jamais vue ce gosse** !  
\- **Papa** ! dit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers Marco.  
\- **Pourtant lui semble te connaitre**… souris Vista en lissant sa longue moustache noire.  
**\- C'n'est pas possible, c'est une blague !  
****\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**

Christie arriva à son tour. Elle avait été attirée sur le pont à cause du remue-méninge qu'elle avait entendu. Elle regarda le jeune enfant avec autant d'étonnement que les autres, peut-être même plus lorsque l'enfant vint atterrir dans les bras de Christie en criant...

**\- Maman !  
**\- **MAMAN** **?!** S'écrièrent surpris tous les hommes de l'équipage.  
\- **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui est cet enfant et d'où il sort ?  
****\- Il semblerait que ce soit ton fils. **Souris Haruta.  
**\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas d'enfant !  
**\- **Et pourtant ce petit bonhomme pas plus haut que trois pomme, viens de t'appeler 'maman'.  
****\- Il est surement perdu et s'est tromper. Il me prend surement pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
**\- **Hey petit** ?! L'interpelle Vista. **Sais-tu qui sont tes parents, connais-tu leurs noms** ?  
\- **Mes parents ils sont là.** Dit l'enfant en montrant Marco et Christie. **Ya maman Christie et papa Marco…et papa peut même se transformer en jolie oiseux…comme moi.  
****\- Comment ça comme moi ?**

Répondant à l'interrogation de Christie, le jeune garçon s'éloigna de ses bras et disparu dans une flamme bleuté pour prendre la forme d'un petit oisillons, semblable à la forme de phénix que prenait Marco en usant de son pouvoir, mais en plus petit. Il reprit ensuite sa véritable forme et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Christie.

\- **Là on peut difficilement ne pas le croire.  
****\- Mais c'est complètement impossible** ! S'époumone Christie. **Cet enfant n'est pas le miens, je le saurais tout de même**.  
\- **On veut sans doute nous faire une blague je ne vois pas autre chose**.  
**\- Mais qui se donnerais autant de mal pour une simple blague c'est absurde. Cet enfant vient bien de quelque part. Et puis comment expliquer qu'il ait le même pouvoir que toi ?  
****\- J'en sais rien, je suis perdu.  
****\- Je ne savais pas que les fruits du démon étaient héréditaires.** Se dit pour lui-même Haruta.  
\- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit là notre priorité**. Lui fait remarquer Joz.  
\- **De toute façon, s'il y a bien quelqu'un derrière tout ça il doit bien vivre quelque part.  
****\- Oui, mais où.  
****\- Le petit doit surement le savoir**. Christie se tourna vers l'enfant. **Dit moi…heu…c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?  
****\- Aki !  
****\- Ok, Aki…tu veux bien nous montré ta maison ?  
**\- **T'a oublié le chemin, maman**. Rigola le jeune Aki, sortant quelque chose de sa poche. **Tiens j'ai gardé la boussole que tu m'avais donnée.  
****\- Un éternal pose !  
****\- Très bien, nous avons un cap** ! hurla Marco.

Tout le monde se mis à son poste, Marco pris avec lui l'objet de navigation et entra les données sur une cartes.  
Pendant ce temps, Christie donna à manger à Aki qui semblait mourir de faim. Une fois son assiette vide, il se transforma en oiseau et ramassa la moindre miette qui restait dans son assiette en la picorant avec entrain, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Christie.  
Ils firent donc route vers l'île pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'existence de ce petit garçon. Alors que les gars s'occupaient du cap à suivre, Christie passait son temps avec Aki.

\- **On dirait qu'elle s'entend bien avec le petit**. Souris Haruta.  
\- **On dirait bien**. Souris à son tour Marco. **Mais c'est normal, c'est une femme**.  
\- **En quoi est-ce normal** ? demanda Haruta curieux.  
\- **C'est l'instinct maternel. Toutes les femmes l'ont.** **C'est ce qui les pousse à se comporter comme une mère même si ce n'est pas leur enfant. Pour son enfant, une mère serait prête à tout pour le protéger. Elle pourrait devenir aussi dangereuse qu'une lionne enragée.  
**\- **Ah je vois…c'est pour ça que Ace est jaloux.  
****\- Je ne suis pas jaloux** ! déclare Ace en hurlant sur ses deux camarades qui explose de rire.  
\- **Ace tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'un môme tout de même.  
****\- Je ne suis pas jaloux** ! répète-t-il en serrant les poings.  
\- **Tiens les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faite** ? leur demanda Christie suivis de près par Aki.  
\- **Rien, on s'amuse à torturer Ace**.

Christie jette un œil à Ace qui boude derrière Marco. Elle sourit, puis Aki lui demande de jouer avec lui, elle accepte et Haruta se joins à eux sous le regard amuser de Marco et celui boudeur d'Ace.

\- **Tu es sûr que ça va Ace ?** Finit par lui demander Christie, Ace ne lui répond pas et fait un signe de tête.  
\- **C'est parce qu'il est jaloux** ! **Lui aussi il veut en enfant avec toi. **Explique Haruta plein d'innocence.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, Ace et Christie rougissent tout deux et Haruta vois pousser sur sa tête une belle bosse provoquer par le coup d'Ace qui lui reproche de dire n'importe quoi. Puis le second commandant de Barbe Blanche s'assis à côté de Christie en boudant. Cette dernière se penche et embrassa tendrement Ace pour le réconforter.

\- **PAPA ! Comment tu peux laisser faire une telle chose ?! **Cria le jeune Aki en s'adressant à Marco.  
**\- Laisser faire quoi ?  
****\- Le monsieur il embrasse maman** ! Il commença à pleurer à chaude larme. **Tu n'aimes plus maman** !  
\- **Ce n'est pas ça** ! Tenta de le réconforter Marco.  
\- **Alors tu aimes maman.  
****\- Euh…oui, bien sûr.  
****\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'embrasse pas** ?!

Aki insistait pour voir ses 'parents' s'embrasser, mais Ace s'y opposa fermement en prenant Christie dans ses bras et la retenant d'un air possessif. Mais Aki, qui ne le voyait pas d'un bon œil, se mis à piquer une crise phénoménale partageant avec tout l'équipage et surement un bon quart du monde sa voix.  
Ace ne put qu'abdiquer devant les plaintes douloureusement sonores du jeune Aki. Christie s'approcha donc de Marco, qui malgré tout ne semblait mécontent de la tournure des évènements. Peu convainque par la bise que Christie donna à Marco, Aki en réclama un autre. Marco attrapa Christie et la bascula en arrière et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Aki applaudit en dansant et Ace croisa les bras, boudant et regardant Marco et le jeune enfant d'un œil mauvais.  
Le jeune commandant de la flotte essayait de se consoler en se disant qu'il aurait Christie pour lui seul le soir même, mais pour son plus grand malheur Aki ne voulais dormir avec personne d'autre que ses 2 parents. Là encore Ace explosa de rage, et fini par se retrouver à dormir seul car Aki s'était mis à pleuré si fort que personne ne réussit à dormir. Christie alla dormir dans la chambre de Marco, ce dernier lui céda son lit, mais Aki voulais qu'il entre lui aussi dans le lit et insista grandement pour que ses deux parents soi avec lui. Marco s'installa donc dans le lit avec Aki et Christie. Le jeune bambin casse-pied ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir suivit par Christie et Marco qui étaient fatigué de réaliser les moindres désirs de ce petit monstre.  
Le lendemain Christie se réveilla sous les lueurs du soleil. Elle remarqua qu'Aki n'était plus à coté d'elle, elle se redressa et vit Marco en train de l'observer.

\- **Bien dormis ?  
****\- Oui…ou est Aki ?  
****\- Décidément je me demande si Haruta n'avais pas raison**. Devant le regard interrogateur de Christie, Marco poursuivis son raisonnement. **Tu agis comme une vraie mère avec cet enfant.  
**\- **Il** **le faut bien, sinon personne ne s'en occupera.  
****\- Tu dis cela comme si tu y étais obligé…tu n'es plus toute seule tu sais, on est tous là**.  
**\- Tu as raison…mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai beau savoir que cet enfant n'est pas le miens je ressens le besoin de l'aider et de m'occuper de lui.  
**\- **Une vraie mère c'est ce que je** **dis**. Souris Marco. **Tu devrais peut être songé à le devenir pour de vrai**.  
\- **QUOI ?! Moi maman** **? Non, non, non…je ne pourrais jamais !  
****\- Pourtant ce qui se passe avec le petit prouve que tu es prête à devenir maman…et puis Ace serais surement content.**

En réponse Christie devint rouge pivoine elle se cacha derrière ses cheveux rouge. Mais Marco n'était pas aveugle, il avait remarqué son visage tomate et il s'en amusait grandement. Ils sortirent sur le pont ou Haruta jouait avec le jeune Aki. En voyant arriver, Christie et Marco le jeune bambin leurs sauta dans les bras. Il resta toute la journée avec eux, laissant Ace dans son coin à bouder comme un enfant qu'on venait de punir. Christie avait tenté à plusieurs reprise d'aller lui parler, mais chaque tentative se révéla être un échec car Aki faisait tout pour l'occuper, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.  
En fin d'après-midi les rivages de l'île, ou le jeune Aki disait habité, montrèrent le bout de leur pic rocheux. Cette île n'avait rien d'un site touristique, un brouillard peu épais entourait l'île et il ne semblait pas avoir âmes qui vivent. Marco, Christie, Aki et Ace descendirent à terre, laissant les autres sur le navire.  
Le groupe avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de la ville, frappant à chaque porte sans qu'il n'y ait une seules réponse…la ville était déserte.  
En levant la tête, les pirates et le jeune garçon aperçurent un château immerger d'entre la brume. Aki s'y dirigea au pas de course sans attendre les adultes. Christie s'était élancé à sa suite, Marco et Ace la suivirent eux aussi. Le petit disparu dans la brume et on ne le revit plus, puis le silence retomba.  
Inquiet les trois pirates accélérèrent pour arriver devant la porte géante du château. Des traces de pas d'enfant était visible dans le sol légèrement boueux et se dirigeait vers le château.

\- **Cet endroit est lugubre, Aki vit vraiment ici ?  
**\- **L'éternal pose nous a guider ici et le petit avais l'air de savoir où il allait.**

Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans le hall sombre et macabre. Ils firent seulement quelque pas lorsque la porte se referma d'un coup.

**\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si…  
****\- C'était un piège. **Acheva Marco**.  
****\- On devrait trouver un moyen de sortir ? **proposa Ace.  
**\- Et Aki ?  
****\- C'n'est pas mon fils !  
****\- Fait comme si ça l'était.  
****\- Et comment, il ta tronche d'ananas !  
****\- Vous aller arrêter un peu ! **Les sépara Christie mettant fin à leur dispute de gamin. **Je n'aime pas cette endroit, j'ai l'impression d'être observé et je n'aime pas du tout ça…on dirait que les murs ont des yeux.**

Ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain, Ace monta les escaliers à gauche, Christie ceux à droite et Marco continua sur le chemin en face de lui. Il entra sans la première pièce qui se présenta à lui et n'en crut pas ses yeux en rencontrant dans cette pièce se tenir dans la lueur du soleil couchant, un ami qui lui était chère…

\- **Mais c'est…impossible** ?! S'exclama Marco les yeux comme des soucoupes.  
\- **Salut Marco. Alors je t'ai manqué**. Le salua l'homme en face de lui.

Christie arriva dans une salle de lecture. Les murs de la pièce était couvert d'étagère elles-mêmes couverte de milliers de livre dont les reliures était de diverse couleurs certains avait des dorures magnifique. Mais de toute évidence personne n'avais touché à ses livres depuis bel lurette, la poussière et les toiles d'araignée étaient maîtres des lieux.  
Curieuse et aussi grande amoureuse des livres elle se permit de perdre quelques minutes à regarder les livres qui composaient cette immense collection. Lorsque tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme fracassant. Elle se retourna en sursaut, mais baissa son arme en voyant Ace rentré.

\- **Tu l'as retrouvé ?!  
****\- Non. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est des vieux meubles et de la poussière…rien de bien vivant quoi. **Il regarde les étagères sur les murs.** Bon sang il y en a des livres ici, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où je resterais.  
****\- Pourtant on peut apprendre des tas de chose dans les livres. On pourrait surement trouver quelque chose sur cet endroit.**

Elle fouilla dans la bibliothèque et trouva, cacher entre deux gros livre ancien un petit carnet dont la couverture en cuir noir semblait ne pas être couvert de poussière. En bas de la couverture du livre était inscris en lettre d'or le nom de André Morgan.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
****\- L'encre est à moitié effacer par le temps, mais certain passage reste visible. On dirait un journal de bord, surement un pirate tiens écoute '**_**Cette île est maudite, jamais nous aurons du venir ici j'aurais dû écouter mes hommes et repartir. Par ma faute, ils ont tous péris…mes hommes…mes amis….mais je n'abandonnerais pas je jure de trouver celui qui leur a fait ça, mes hommes aurons la justice que je leur rendrais**_**.' Il n'y a plus rien après.  
****\- Quoi qu'il se passe sur cette île, ce n'est pas de tout repos. On ferait mieux de retrouver ce gosse et repartir très vite avant que…**

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Marco.

\- **Enfin je vous retrouve. Je vois que vous n'avez pas eu autant de chance que moi pour retrouver Aki.  
****\- Non rien.**

Soudain dans le couloir on entendit une voix qui chantait, on n'entendait pas beaucoup la chanson mais le son de la voix s'amplifiait dans les couloirs déserts du château comme si celui qui chantait se déplaçait en venant dans leur direction. Christie qui reconnut la voix du jeune enfant s'élança dans le couloir pour retrouver le jeune garçon, suivis pas Ace et Marco. Elle entra dans une pièce dont la porte se referma derrière elle, coinçant Ace et Marco dans le couloir. Ace essaya de tout faire pour l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Christie lui conseilla de trouver un autre moyen puis elle repartit à la suite d'Aki. Mais lorsque Ace voulu faire demi-tour Marco l'en empêcha.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on doit rejoindre Christie !  
****\- Désolé mais tu n'iras nulle part. Je ne te laisserais pas passer**.  
**\- T'es complètement barré, cet endroit t'a ramollis le cerveau ou quoi ?!  
****\- Je ne suis pas Marco…à cette heure-ci celui que tu appelles Marco doit être mort. Et toi tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre.**

Il fit apparaître des ailes de feu, mais elles n'étaient pas bleues mais noir. Le faux Marco utilisait les mêmes pouvoirs que Marco, sauf qu'il était un phœnix noir.  
De son côté Christie poursuivait toujours Aki, mais elle l'avait encore perdu de vue, elle entra dans une nouvelle pièce, en y avançant elle discerna dans l'ombre, un visage connu et pour sur puisqu'il s'agissait du grand, du célèbre capitaine pirate du Mobydick, Barbe-Blanche.

**\- Le vieux ?!  
****\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de m'appeler père ? Mais ce suis content de te revoir ma fille.  
****\- Mais c'est…  
****\- Impossible allai tu dire ?! Et bien non, puisque je me tiens face à toi.  
**\- **Non, je ne te crois pas, tu n'es qu'un usurpateur !  
****\- Comment ose tu parler à ton 'père', à l'homme qui t'a accueilli à bras ouvert et qui t'a donner une famille ?!  
**-** Vous n'êtes pas Barbe Blanche !**

Elle s'élança vers l'homme qui portait l'apparence de Barbe Blanche. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le type en face d'elle n'avait pas seulement l'aspect de Barbe-Blanche il avait aussi sa force. Mais malgré tout elle refusait de croire qu'il pouvait être le vrai.

**\- Ouvres les yeux ma fille. Ce que tu fais ne rime à rien…je suis Edward Newgate, je suis Barbe Blanche !  
**\- **Non…vous n'êtes pas lui. Vous n'avez pas ce qui faisait de lui une légende…le véritable Barbe-Blanche avait l'étincelle dans les yeux, il avait cette flamme que personne ne peut éteindre, pas même la mort…et puis Barbe-Blanche ne lèverai jamais la main sur l'un de ses enfants, il préfèrerait mourir que devoir frapper ses enfants ! ALORS NE ME FAITE PAS CROIRE QUE VOUS ÊTES LE VRAI BARBE BLANCHE !**

Christie fit une nouvelle tentative d'attaque mais elle ne le toucha pas. Ce dernier contre-attaqua en lui donnait un coup de point qu'elle prit de plein fouet et qui la sonna un moment. Profitant d'un instant où elle ne bougeait plus, l'usurpateur leva sa lance près à l'abattre sur Christie, mais un coup de feu retentit, Christie leva la tête juste à temps pour voir le faux Barbe-Blanche tomber un genou à terre et disparaître en volute de fumée. Au fond de la salle, se tenait un vieil homme tenant un énorme fusil à la main. Il s'approcha de Christie et l'aida à ce levé.

\- **Merci…capitaine André Morgan**. L'homme la regarda d'un air surpris. **J'ai trouvé votre journal de bord**.  
**\- Si tu la lu, tu aurais dû comprendre alors qu'il n'est pas bon de rester ici. Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici.  
**\- **Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
****\- On ne peut pas rester ici, ce n'est pas sûr. Suis-moi**.

Le vieil homme repartis dans le couloir. Christie se dépêcha de le suivre et se permit de le regarder. L'homme était de taille moyenne, n'était plus tout jeune son visage était figer dans une expression dure et sévère et était parsemer de rides, ses yeux était souligner par de légères cernes traduisant sa fatigue. Ses joues étaient creuser et son corps maigre laissait entrevoir ses os au niveau de ses bras. Christie avais l'impression qu'une simple pichenette suffirait à briser cette homme comme de la glace, pourtant le sac qu'il portait était lourd et ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde l'homme dans son avancé. Il portait un long manteau qui lui retombait sur ses cheville cacher dans de grosse bottes, il portait sous son manteau un t-shirt gris salit de terre et de sang, il portait également un large pantalon noir avec plusieurs poche sur chaque jambes. Chacune des poches semblait être remplis, surement avec des munitions se dit Christie.  
Le vieil homme l'a conduisit dans sa planque et referma derrière lui tous les verrous qui avaient été installé sur la porte secrète de sa cachette. La salle était remplit de toute sorte de chose, sur un mur était installer plusieurs écrans vidéo qui montraient ce qu'il se passait dans le château.

\- **Impressionnant, n'est pas ? La plupart du matériel qui se trouve ici ce sont les hommes qui se sont échoué ici, les écrans se trouvaient sur un navire de communication de la marine, d'après ce dont je me souviens il voulait s'installer ici pour espionner le coin, mais…enfin peu importe, j'ai placé des escargots vidéo un peu partout dans le château pour savoir ce qu'il se passe rien qu'en restant ici.  
**\- **C'est comme ça que vous m'avez trouvé ?  
**-** Non, je passais juste dans le coin, j'étais partie chercher quelque chose lorsque je t'ai entendu…j'ai su que tu n'étais pas une de ses illusion car je ne t'avais jamais vue avant.  
****\- Qu'est-ce donc que ses illusions ?  
****\- Ces illusions sont créé par le pouvoir d'un homme qui se fait appeler Hollow…je suis arrivé sur cette île, il y a de cela 10ans avec mon équipage. Nous ne nous doutions de rien en arrivant ici….nous avons été accueilli par une jeune femme qui disait habiter ici depuis le départ du propriétaire du château. Ce jour-là, l'un de mes hommes m'a alors raconté que cette femme ressemblait très portrait à sa défunte fiancée. Je lui ai répondit que cela ne pouvait être vrai et je l'ai consolé du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais le lendemain, il a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre et la femme avait disparue…mes hommes exigèrent que l'on quitte l'île, mais notre navire avait été détruit. Les jours suivant, d'autre de mes hommes avaient été retrouvé mort eux aussi, certains sont même devenue fous. L'un d'entre eux s'est mis à tuer ses camarades. Lorsque nous l'avons finalement maitrisé il s'est mis à rire et à déclarer que nous mourons tous. Puis il a disparue dans un nuage de fumée.  
****\- Vous voulez dire comme le faux Barbe Blanche ?  
**\- **Tout à fait…ce n'était qu'une illusion. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'était pas normal.  
****\- Ce n'était pas l'un de vos hommes ?  
****\- Non, nous l'avions repêché quelque jour plus tôt, son navire avait été détruit par une tempête**.  
\- **Nous aussi on a été conduit ici par quelqu'un. C'était un petit garçon, il nous a conduits ici.  
****\- Aki ? C'était le nom de l'homme que nous avons sauvé.**

Christie les yeux comme des soucoupes demanda à Morgan si elle pouvait utiliser les écrans pour retrouver Ace et Marco qui se trouvaient toujours dans le château.  
Elle les trouva enfin mais ils étaient en train de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Morgan lui dit que le Marco qu'elle voyait n'était pas le vrai.  
Dans la salle Ace frappa le faux Marco avec une boule de feu mais le phénix noir sauta et le coup d'Ace toucha le sol qui se brisa. Ace fut alors emporter avec le sol à l'étage inférieur. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il tomba nez à nez avec Marco…mais le vrai cette fois. Ce dernier faisait lui aussi face à un ennemi, du moins…

\- **Thatch** ! S'étrangla Ace en voyant l'ennemi de Marco.** Mais…tu es…  
**\- **Mort ! **Le coupa en souriant Thatch.  
\- **Non ne le crois pas Ace, c'est un menteur** ! cria le vrai Marco.  
**\- Mentir ?! Mais je ne mens pas, c'est bien moi tu le vois…et d'ailleurs puisque tu es là, j'ai 2 ou 3 petite chose à te dire. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été vengé ? Hein, Ace, c'est bien toi qui es parti à la poursuite de Teach pourquoi avoir abandonné ?  
****\- Je n'ai pas abandonné !  
****\- Bien sûr que si, tu as laissé mon meurtrier s'enfuir et tu t'es toi-même enfui, te cachant dans les bras de Christie**…**j'espère au moins qu'elle te satisfait, car moi à ta place je ne pourrais pas ressentir ne serais ce qu'une once de bonheur alors que je pourrais venger mon meilleur ami !**

Le visage de Thatch était méconnaissable. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si enjouer, le sourire toujours pendus aux lèvres, il affichait dès lors une expression de colère, de mépris et de dégout envers les hommes qui se tenait face à lui. Ace et Marco restèrent tout deux figé face à ce spectacle, Thatch s'avança alors vers Ace, dégainant un sabre. Il allait frapper Ace, lorsqu'une détonation eu lieu, il venait de recevoir une balle en plein cœur.  
Christie venait d'entré dans la salle avec Morgan, et portait un pistolet encore fumant à la main et les yeux pleins de tristesse de devoir en arrivé là, Ace et Marco se tournèrent vers elle. Ace allais lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle lui montra le corps inerte de Thatch qui se transforma en volute de fumée et disparue sans laisser de traces. Elle répéta alors tout ce que Morgan lui avais expliqué.

**\- Alors celui qui est derrière tout ça à en réalité manger un fruit du** **démon** ? S'interrogea Ace.  
\- **Bravo, bravo** ! Applaudit un homme derrière eux. **Je dois avouer que vous m'avez bien distrait, se fut fort amusant**.

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini. Je crois pouvoir dire que c'est l'un des plus grand chapitre que j'ai écris. dans le prochain on reprendra la suite des aventure dans cet étrange manoir.**

**je part dans deux jour en vacances, mais je me débrouillerais pour poster les prochaine chapitre à l'heure. les énigmes ne sont pour l'instant plus récompenser en dessins. MAIS j'essayerais de faire en sorte qu'a mon retour ceux qui ont répondu juste au prochaine énigme en soit gracieusement récompenser.**

**Je voulais également félicité tous ceux qui on eu le BAC, et les applaudir bien fort. quant à ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu, je vous souhaite bien du courage et vous invite à ne pas baisser les bras. je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut y croire...alors courage mes petite choux.**

**Énigme**** du jour:  
_Qu'importe mon physique, qu'importe que je soit beau ou moche, jamais on ne se lassera de me regarder. Qui suis-je?_  
**

**Bisou et bonne vacance mes petits chou !**


	19. Les cauchemars ne sont que des rêves qui

**Un nouveau chapitre et un !**

**_Qu'importe mon physique, qu'importe que je soit beau ou moche, jamais on ne se lassera de me regarder. Qui suis-je?  
_Réponse: Le miroir. Et oui c'était bien le miroir, et non le reflet comme certain l'ont proposer.  
Quoi que l'on fasse et qui que l'on soit on passe tous devant un miroir dans lequel on regarde son reflet, même pour un quart de secondes. Enfin il y a une exception pour Dracula qui le pauvre n'a aucun reflet, mais il le vit très bien.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Les cauchemars ne sont que des rêves qui tournent mal.**

Ils se retournèrent vers l'homme appuyer sur le cadrant de la porte et qui les regardait d'un air amuser. Sa peau et ses cheveux courts étaient aussi blancs qu'une page de livre et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il portait un costume entièrement blanc, lui donnant un air fantomatique.

\- **Hollow** ! Grogna Morgan entre ses dents.

Morgan fut soudain pris d'une violente colère, il dégaina son arme et tira en rafale sur Hollow. Mais ce dernier disparu dans le couloir, laissant son rire résonner derrière lui. Morgan voulu le suivre, mais Christie le retint.

**\- Vous ne devez pas rentré dans son jeu, c'est ce qu'il veut.** **Ce n'est pas en vous élançant tête baisser que vous vengerez vos camarades**

Morgan acquiesça et repris son calme. Ils se séparèrent ensuite en deux groupes afin de coincer Hollow. Ace et Marco d'un côté et Christie et Morgan de l'autre. Morgan et Christie avancèrent doucement pour retrouver Hollow. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de banquet ou Hollow s'était réfugier.

\- **Dans cette salle il y aura des personnes que vous connaissez mais aucune ne sera réel, alors pas de pitié.  
****\- Je peux vous retourner le conseil.**

Morgan ouvris la porte et entra le premier rapidement suivi par Christie. À peine quelques pas plus tard, la porte se referma et sortit de nulle part une vagues de personnes leur fondit dessus. Christie et Morgan levèrent leurs armes et attaquèrent, Morgan tirant des nuées de balle et Christie tailladant de son sabre. Mais ils furent vite surmener par le nombre. Lors d'une attaque, ils furent séparés l'un de l'autre. Christie frappait dans tous les sens sans faire attention sur qui elle frappait car si elle le faisait elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir attaquer. Puis alors qu'elle tentait de toucher une illusion, Hollow arriva par derrière avec un pistolet qu'il pointa sur Christie. Celle-ci se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer.  
Heureusement pour elle quelqu'un avais frappé Hollow et l'avais fait lâcher son arme qui retomba à ses pieds. Elle se précipita pour la ramasser et leva l'arme face à elle…mais se figea.

**\- J'arrive temps à ce que je vois.  
**-** Reiji !**

Reiji, c'était bel et bien Reiji qui se tenait face à Christie et qui lui souriait aimablement. Pourtant la jeune archéologue n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas oublié que Reiji, le vrai Reiji était mort des suites d'un combat contre un homme horrible du nom d'Alastair. Il s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. Christie ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

\- **Dieu merci tu n'as rien**.

Reiji s'avança vers elle et écarta les bras comme pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Christie releva son pistolet vers lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Son regard reflétant encore la surprise.

**\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas toi c'est encore cette stupide histoire d'illusion.  
****\- Illusion ?! Christie qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne suis pas une illusion, c'est bien moi…Reiji, tu te souviens.  
****\- N'APPROCHE PAS ! Tu essayes de me convaincre que tu es le vrai Reiji, alors que tu n'es qu'une copie comme tous les autres ici !  
****\- Mais c'est bien moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec ses types !  
**-** Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es mort je t'ai vue !  
**-** Je ne suis pas mort…du moins je l'étais, mais un homme m'a ramener à la vie, une espèce de fruit du démon bizarre. Comme tu n'étais plus sur l'île je suis partie à ta recherche.  
****\- C'est impossible, tu étais mort j'en suis sûr…tu n'es qu'une illusion !  
**-** Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois…pour toi je ne suis qu'une illusion ?...très bien si c'est ce que tu penses et bien tir.  
**-** Non, arrête ça !  
**-** Et bien vas-y tire…si je dois mourir je préfère que ce soit de ta main.**

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Christie, elle connaissait Reiji comme personne et elle savait qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de lui faire du mal, il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé en se sacrifiant. Elle baissa un peu son arme, Reiji posa une main sur le pistolet et demanda à Christie de le lui donner. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ace et Marco tout deux essoufflé.

\- **Reiji **?! S'interrogea Ace.  
\- **C'est qui** ? lui demanda Marco.  
\- **Tu te souviens du type qui était devenu le disciple du père de Christie ?  
****\- Celui qui a été tué ?  
****\- Ouais…c'est lui.  
****\- Tiens Ave…  
****\- C'EST ACE ! Arrête ton cinéma, tu n'es pas le vrai Reiji ! Christie ne l'écoute pas, il n'est qu'une illusion !  
****\- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est bien moi ! Christie je t'en prie tu dois me croire, c'est bien moi.  
**\- **Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire…je n'y arrive pas !  
**-** Mais tu ne vois donc pas que tu lui fais du mal, et tu prêtant l'aimer ! **hurla Ace à l'intention de Reiji.  
-** Je sais mieux que toi ce qui est bien pour elle, je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que monsieur aussi aimes Christie, si je me souviens bien je te l'avais confié pour que tu prennes soin d'elle, et je vois que j'ai fait une grave erreur tu n'as pas les épaules pour une femme comme Christie, c'est pourquoi elle va venir avec moi.  
**-** Jamais ! Marco !  
**-** Ok**

Marco fonça sur Christie pour l'aider pendant qu'Ace fonçait sur Reiji. Mais Reiji repoussa Ace et s'interposa entre Marco et Christie et l'envoya lui aussi valdinguer. Christie sous le choc ne pouvait plus bouger, son esprit et son cœur étaient en conflit elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et dire qu'elle venait à peine de se remettre de la mort de Reiji, la voilà de nouveau confronter à son passé, à son cœur. Ses mains tremblaient, tandis que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux qui suivaient les mouvements de Reiji, Ace et Marco qui combattaient.

\- **Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour me battre. **Se vanta Reiji.  
\- **C'est ce que nous verrons ! **hurla de nouveau Ace.

Alors que les combattants se fonçaient dessus dans l'espoir de blesser voire même de tuer. Morgan surgit devant Christie et la secoua pour tenter de la raisonner.

**\- Réveillez-vous bons sang et ne rester pas là pendant que vos amis se battent. Vous devez vous battre vous aussi, ne faites pas comme moi, ne laisser pas le doute vous envahir.**

Hollow surgit à son tour et frappa violement Morgan qui heurta le mur et tomba dans les pommes. Hollow se pencha alors vers Christie, savourant ses réactions et souriant comme un beau petit diable.  
D'autre illusion vinrent se joindre à Reiji dans la lutte contre les deux commandants. Mais Ace resta face à Reiji, mais l'ancien amant de Christie se trouva être bien plus fort et plus résistant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Marco voulu aller l'aider mais, Hollow intervint le ralentissant encore d'avantage.  
Ace tomba à terre mais avant qu'il ne se relève, Reiji l'empêcha de se lever en posant son pied sur lui.

**\- Quand je pensais que Christie serais en sécurité avec toi, quel blague. Tu es à peine plus fort qu'un moustique. Comment à tu fais pour gagner son cœur.  
****\- Je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi…et de toute façon, tu n'es pas lui alors ne parle pas comme si tu savais.  
****\- Tu ne sais rien d'elle…tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. Elle ne t'a jamais aimer comme elle m'a aimé moi.  
****\- T'ai raison…elle m'aime bien plus encore.  
****\- Vraiment ?! dans ce cas pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait pour te sauver ? Elle ne veut peut être pas que tu restes en vie, elle ne veut pas d'un bon à rien comme toi pour la protéger…en même temps qui voudrais du fils d'un démon. Le sang d'un monstre coule dans tes veines, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde, ta mère est morte pour te mettre au monde en sécurité parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait en elle l'enfant d'un démon.**

Ace serrait les points si forts que ses jointures blanchirent. Il se mordit également la lèvre inferieur. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas loin de la vérité…il avait bel et bien du sang de démon dans les veines, le sang d'un pirate, d'un homme que personne n'aime, d'un homme qui a laisser sa femme mourir en voulant protéger le fils qu'il lui avait donné.

\- **Maintenant**…repris Reiji. **Tu vas mourir, tu vas rejoindre ta bonne à rien de mère et ton monstre de père**. **Après tout, c'est bien ce que mérite le fils d'un monstre…**

Il leva son arme, prêts à porter son coup, mais un tir retentit et le stoppa. Une balle venait de lui transpercer la poitrine il leva la tête et vit Christie son arme pointer sur lui. Hollow se retourna vers elle lui aussi, et vit Reiji commencer à partir en fumée. Reiji se tourna vers Christie, il s'avança vers elle avec un air triste qui reflétait son incompréhension sur le visage.

**\- Christie…pourquoi ?**

Christie dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues ne bougeait pas, elle laissa Reiji s'avancer vers elle. Il tendit alors la main, l'approchant du visage de la jeune femme. Son doigt effleura à peine sa joue récoltant une larme au passage, avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

\- **Espèce de sale peste ! Tu as tout gâché** ! Rugit Hollow en se détourna de Marco pour s'avancer vers Christie. **Et dire que c'était à 2 doigts de réussir**.

Hollow allais frapper Christie avec un poignard, mais un nouveau tir raisonna dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers Hollow qui avais l'épaule en sang du fait de la balle qui venait de lui être tirer dessus.

\- **Toucher salle enflure**. Souris Morgan.

Le vieux pirate venait de sortir de son inconscience et avais ramassé son fusil qu'il avait dirigé vers Hollow. Mais encore un peu sonner par le coup qu'il avait reçu, il avait manqué le cœur. Hollow se tourna vers lui et rapide comme le vent poignarda Morgan dans le ventre.

\- **LE VIEUX** ! Crièrent Ace et Marco en même temps.

Avant que les deux commandant ne le rejoignent Hollow s'enfui dans le couloir une main poser sur sa blessure à l'épaule qui saignait abondamment. Ace et Marco donnèrent les premiers soins à Morgan ralentissant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'hémorragie.

\- **On doit le faire sortir d'ici. On le soignera sur le navire.  
****\- Ok, je vais le porter…Christie…Christie ? Ou vas-tu ?  
****\- Sortez du château, je vous rejoins**.

Marco voulu répliquer, lui dire que c'était dangereux mais la jeune femme était déjà partis dans le couloir à la poursuite d'Hollow. Lorsqu'elle avait vue l'homme à la peau blanche se jeter sur le pauvre vieux Morgan, son sang n'avais fait qu'un tour et ses veines s'était remplis de colère et de rage. Colère aussi animé par le fait que cet homme, ce Hollow l'avais obligé à rouvrir les vieille cicatrices de son cœur, en lui présentant de nouveau Reiji alors qu'il était mort.  
Elle retrouva l'homme fantomatique non loin de là. La blessure à son épaule avais laissé une trainer rouge de sang qui traçait un chemin jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit, il tentait d'arrêter le saignement avec un tissu.

\- **Encore là** ! lui dit-il en remarquant sa présence. **Tu es bien folle de me poursuivre seule, tu aurais mieux fait de suivre tes amis**.  
\- **Tu as commis 3 erreurs ce soir**…elle s'avança lentement vers Hollow. **La première c'est de nous avoir fait venir jusqu'ici et penser que tu pourrais t'en sortir…la seconde et de t'en être pris à mes amis…et la 3****ème**** et dernière raison…**

Cette fois son corps grandit pour prendre son apparence de dragon. Hollow qui ne s'y attendait pas, chercha à s'enfuir en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

**\- La dernière raison…EST DE M'AVOIR MIS EN COLÈRE !**

Elle bondit avec toute la puissance dont elle était capable sur Hollow qui essayait de s'enfuir, en vain. Elle déversa alors toute la rage accumulée en elle depuis des jours et des jours.  
Dans sa lutte furieuse, elle détruisit plusieurs pilier qui soutenait la voute du château, si bien qu'il commença à s'effondré. Le sol, les murs, tout se mis à trembler dangereusement.  
Ace et Marco portèrent Morgan hors du manoir avant que le toit ne leur tombe sur la tête. Au dehors la pluie tombait à grosse goutte, et des éclairs transperçait rageusement le ciel et éclairais l'espace d'un flash la sombre île. Soudain surpassant le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie qui tombaient, un rugissement retentit, mais ce n'était pas un rugissement effrayant, du moins pas totalement…en plus de la colère on pouvait y discerner des notes de tristesse et de mélancolie…c'était comme une lamentation, comme des pleurs.  
Puis entres deux flash de lumière, Ace et Marco virent Christie revenir en marchant vers eux. Ace se précipita à sa rencontre et la pris dans ses bras, il remarqua quelque tache de sang sur ses vêtement et sur son visage mais ce qu'il remarqua plus que tout c'est que malgré la pluie qui frappait en grosse goutte son visage, il devina aisément qu'elle pleurait. Il ne la serra que plus fort.

**\- C'est fini…tout est fini, tu ne risques plus rien.**

Christie resserra à son tour ses bras autour d'Ace et plongea son nez dans son torse et ils retournèrent vers le navire.  
Du côté du navire on pouvait dire que l'équipage n'avais pas chômé, il y avait plusieurs blesser, mais aucune perte. Joz leur expliqua qu'il avait été attaqué par leurs anciens alliés morts aux combats. Marco pris alors le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, puis il confia Morgan aux soins des infirmières qui le soignèrent.  
Le vieux pirate repris ses esprits très rapidement. Il remercia mille fois les pirates pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- **Grâce à vous mes camarades sont enfin en paix, je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.  
**\- **Mais si, cela nous suffit. **Lui répondit Marco.  
-** J'insiste… **Il s'approcha de Christie pour lui chuchoter**…je comprends je que tu as pu ressentir face à ce jeune garçon, et je sais que l'on s'en remet très difficilement…mais contrairement à moi, tu as des amis qui t'aide et sur qui tu peux compter et tant qu'ils sont là tu ne perdras rien, crois-moi. Alors maintenant je veux te voir rire de ton plus beau sourire afin d'égayer cette magnifique journée.**

Christie se dit que Morgan avait raison, elle lui donna alors un sourire timide ce qui enchanta Morgan qui partit le cœur plus léger. Un petit bateau lui fut prêté pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa ville natale comme il le souhaitait.

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui on se retrouve, samedi si tout va bien.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ou deux avant de partir, ça fait du bien de voir que vous êtes là. On a toujours besoin de soutient dans la vie.**

**Énigme:  
**_**Difficile à trouver, il est également tout aussi difficile à garder. Mais lorsqu'on le découvre il meurt et cesse d'exister. Qui est-il?**_


	20. Je partagerais tout avec toi

********Me revoilà, encore un peu en retard...c'est à cause de ma sœur, toujours a papoter des heures avec son copain en web-cam. Non mais je vous jure.****

****Enfin bref, cette semaine personne n'a su trouver la réponse à l'énigme, donc je ne donne pas encore la réponse. :p****

****Roussette: Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes conseils, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Par contre pour l'orthographe je ne te promet rien, c'est une cause perdue pour moi. Pour les résultats évidement que j'ai eu mon BAC et un BAC S (_et ouais c'est qui la boss_) et j'ai eu 13,7...c'est un exploit surtout quand on sais que je suis une vraie cancre. moi aussi je te souhaite de bonne vacances. Kiss.****

**Beaucoup****** de choses sont révéler dans ce chapitre, alors restez accrocher à votre cerveau. bonne lecture.****

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Je partagerais tous avec toi, ma vie, mon âme, mes sentiments…et mes secrets.**

Deux mois était passé depuis cette aventure dans le château des illusions, comme l'appelait Ace.  
Christie avait décidé de suivre les conseils d'André Morgan, le vieux pirate de l'île aux illusions, et avais fini par totalement s'en remettre grâce à ses amis.  
Depuis ce jour Ace était devenus beaucoup plus possessif envers Christie, surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Marco. De plus, la chambre que Christie occupait avait été partiellement détruite lors de l'attaque des illusions qui s'en étaient pris au navire. Elle avait appris que Joz, avait un peu trop forcer sur son pouvoir en repoussant une vague d'ennemis et que par conséquent il avait fini dans le décors et avais laissé dans la chambre de Christie un trou gros aussi gros que lui. Autant dire que c'était plutôt grand. Du coup Ace ne pouvais plus dormir seul avec Christie qui partageait désormais, pour un temps indéterminé, la chambre de deux des infirmières alors qu'Ace avais retrouvé son lit dans les quartiers de la 2nde division à son plus grand déplaisir.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend aussi longtemps ?!  
****\- Arrête un peu de râler, Ace. **Râla à son tour Marco. **Si tu es si presser va dont donner un coup de main aux réparations.  
****\- Pas envie.  
****\- Alors cesse de râler !...et puis si ça te manque tant que ça de dormir avec Christie, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dormir avec elle ?  
****\- Avec elle ? Dans la chambres des filles…pas question.**

Il eut un blanc pendant un instant puis…

\- **Tu as déjà essayé**. Devina Marco.  
\- **Ouais…je me suis fait remballer aussi sec**. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. **Je voudrais pouvoir la tenir contre moi, l'embrasser partout et lui dire combien je l'aime, mais je la vois de moins en moins ces temps-ci. Le soir comme elle ne peut pas travailler à cause des filles dont elle partage la chambre, elle travaille en journée, s'isolant dans la chambre…dis, tu crois qu'elle m'aime vraiment ?  
****\- Ace…tu es sans arrêt coller à ses basques, elle le sait que tu l'aime et évidement qu'elle t'aime aussi, mais laisse la un peu respirer. Je suis sûr que se sera elle qui viendra te réclamer d'ici quelque temps…peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le pense.  
****\- Tu crois ?  
****\- Ace, fait lui confiance.**

Pendant qu'Ace vidait son sac à Marco qui était devenu en quelque sorte son confident, Christie elle se trouvait dans la chambre avec les 2 infirmières dont elle partageait la chambre, Anna et Mira.  
Elle tentait de travailler tranquillement, mais les deux femmes insistaient pour lui parler et lui faire dire des choses sur Ace qu'elles pourraient utiliser contre lui plus tard et le faire chanter.  
Heureusement pour sa tranquillité la chambre fut réparée rapidement. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle réinvestie les lieux et plongea alors son nez dans ses notes et ses bouquins et entrepris de déchiffré tout ce qu'elle avait noté dans son petit carnet noir.  
Partout autour d'elle, sur le lit, sur le bureau et accrocher aux murs se trouvaient des feuilles notées dans des langues qui pour le commun des mortel ne signifiait rien, des livres ouverts à des pages couvert d'autre langue, d'autre feuille, couverte pour certaines de dessins étrange…un véritable bazar en fait.  
Mais dans tout ce chaos, Christie y retrouver un certain ordre.  
Elle regarda d'un œil sérieux toutes ses pages tout en faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, le glissant quelque fois derrière son oreille pour prendre un livre à deux mains et le feuilleter plus attentivement avant de reprendre son crayon et d'inscrire quelque chose sur son carnet noir. Elle faisait également des allers retours d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, réfléchissant à ses divers symboles.  
Elle ne fut pas déranger une seule fois de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Ace rentre dans la chambre les bras charger de gâteau, morceau de viande et autre mets alléchant.

\- **Encore en train de travailler ?! Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?  
****\- Pas maintenant Ace, je suis occupé.  
****\- Mais regarde tout ce que j'ai ramené. Je me suis dit que tu avais faim et qu'on pourra fêter la reconstruction de la chambre !  
****\- J'ai pas faim.  
****\- Ok…ça en fera plus pour moi.**

Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et se mis à grignoter bruyamment ce qu'il avait en réalité chipé en cuisine, le tout en suivant du regard Christie faire les cents pas dans la pièce.  
Le bruit que son amant faisait en mangeant lui était grandement désagréable et la déconcentrait quelque peu. Relevant les yeux de ses notes elle se tourna vers Ace qui croisa son regard et lui souris d'un air innocent.

\- **Tu en veux ?** lui dit-il en tendant un morceau de viande.  
\- **Non ! …je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout le vacarme que tu fais alors si tu pouvais faire moins de bruits.**

Elle s'en retourna à ses travaux et s'installa sur le lit. Ace se mis alors à sourire sournoisement, il prit cette fois une poignée plutôt conséquente de bonbons qu'il fourra dans sa bouche et qu'il fit craquer entres ses dents le plus bruyamment possible.  
Christie fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et surtout pour ne pas l'écartelé dans la seconde. Elle avait beau le supplier d'arrêter, il ne s'arrêta pas, il n'allait pas s'arrêter comme ça, pas avant d'avoir combattu. Il se déplaça alors sur le lit et se rapprocha de Christie. Il lui présenta alors un délicieux morceau de chocolat.  
Le chocolat était le péché mignon de Christie et Ace le savais. Mais bien que ce fût un terrible déchirement pour elle, elle détourna les yeux du morceau et repoussa Ace.

\- **Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux, et arrête un peu de grignoter, tu vas finir par grossir.  
****\- Moi grossir, impossible…et puis avant que ça m'arrive j'ai de la marge tu ne crois pas ?**

Ace se planta alors face à elle et se tapota le ventre afin de montrer qu'il avait effectivement de la marge avant qu'un petit ventre boudiné ne pousse. Il se mit alors à exhiber ses muscle plus que nécessaire sous le nez de Christie qui eut de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses notes. Elle croisa le regard plein d'envie d'Ace et sentis des papillonnements dans son estomac. Elle se força à prendre une voix dure, mais s'en y parvenir.

\- **Ace, s'il te plait je dois travailler.  
****\- Mais je ne t'empêche pas de travailler…je ne fais que te proposer un bout de ce succulent chocolat**. Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Ace présenta à nouveau le morceau de chocolat à Christie. Il sentit sa victoire proche lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrir pour attraper le morceau. Il glissa dans la bouche de Christie le chocolat, qui avait déjà commencé à fondre. Il posa ensuite son doigt sur les lèvres couvertes de chocolat et approcha ses propres lèvres de l'oreille de Christie ou il chuchota lentement d'une voix séductrice.

\- **Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir faire une pause.  
****\- Non…**

Ce mot, ce simple mot de seulement 3 lettres…et pourtant elle eut du mal à le dire. Le gout du chocolat et la chaleur du corps d'Ace près, trop près, du siens lui faisait délicieusement tourner la tête.  
Elle devina plus qu'elle ne le vit le sourire triomphant du jeune commandant. Ce dernier effleura de ses lèvres chaudes le cou de sa proie qui prit une inspiration soudaine et continua alors son parcours effleurant à peine la peau de son cou et de sa mâchoire pour venir finalement effleurer ses lèvres encore couverte de chocolat.  
En sentant ses lèvres, Christie entrouvris les siennes attendant qu'Ace se décide à lier les deux. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de souffler et d'effleurer lentement sa peau.

\- **Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier **? Demande Ace en la fixant droit dans les yeux**. Parce que moi je sais ce que je veux…c'est toi que je veux. Mon corps ne veut que ça et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que je ne me serais pas défouler en toi.  
**\- **Ace**…soupira difficilement Christie qui luttait.

Cette fois Ace scella ses lèvres à celle de Christie. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il prit les feuilles qu'elle tenait encore. Elle ne résista aucunement et le carnet et ce qu'il contenait fut déposer sur la table de chevet près du lit. Il fit doucement basculer le corps de Christie en arrière, l'allongeant sur le lit avant de se placer sur elle.  
S'avouant finalement vaincue, Christie glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ace auxquelles elle s'agrippa. Rapidement, les mains se firent plus baladeuses, les corps plus chauds et les vêtements allèrent rejoindre le sol. Ace brisa leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle et regarda Christie sous lui. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux à mi-clos fit faire à son estomac un looping et son bas ventre le démangea que plus encore, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec la jeune rebelle.

**\- Tu peux encore refuser ce corps…et je dois dire que j'aimerais bien te voir essayer. De toute façon, je doute que tu puisses me résister. Et puis si jamais tu tentais de me résister je me ferais un plaisir de briser une à une tes défenses comme ce soir et je prendrais ton corps de force**.  
\- **Tu es fou**…lui dit Christie d'un air moqueur.  
\- **Fou de toi**.

D'un coup de rein il entra en elle. Sans attendre plus longtemps il commença ses mouvements, ne laissant pas de répit à Christie la dévorant de toute part et la fit hurler de plaisirs pour l'avoir autant ignoré. Mais Christie ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire elle se sentait désiré et surtout aimer.  
Lorsque Ace sortis de son sommeil, le lendemain. Il regarda le corps allonger près de lui dans le lit. Christie dormait encore. Allonger sur le ventre, le drap avais glissé le long de son corps et avais laissé son dos à nu. Ace s'approcha d'elle et fit balader son doigt sur l'épine dorsale de son amante, qui frissonna délicieusement. Elle eut même un sourire qui vint se dessiner sur son visage, Ace se souvint qu'elle était très chatouilleuse.  
En remontant sur sa nuque il tomba sur une petite chaine en or. Il l'avait déjà remarqué avant, il savait qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais cela devait surement avoir une signification particulière pour la jeune femme. Il tira doucement sur la chaine et découvrit un médaillon.  
Curieux il l'ouvrit et découvrit tout un enchevêtrement de petit rouage formant un étrange petit mécanisme. Il fit tourner quelqu'un des petits rouages qui émirent alors de léger cliquetis métallique. En tournant les rouages, d'étrange petit caractère se formèrent, qu'Ace regarda avec intérêt. Il tourna encore les rouages et d'autre inscription s'affichèrent de nouveau.  
Il sentit alors tirer sur la chaine, il leva les yeux et vit que Christie s'éveillait. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Ace tenait le pendentif et qu'il l'avait ouvert, un éclair étrange balayait ses yeux et Ace crus voir de la crainte et de la peur.  
Elle se redressa et arracha presque le petit médaillon des mains d'Ace pour le refermer précipitamment.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais** ?! lui demanda la voix tremblante Christie.  
**\- Je ne faisais rien de mal, je ne faisais que regarder…Christie…  
****\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ce médaillon !  
****\- Christie…qu'est-ce que c'est ?...que représente ce médaillon ?!**

Christie marqua une longue pause, serrant contre sa poitrine dénudé le médaillon raccroché à la chaine en or suspendu à son cou. Elle semblait prise dans une profonde réflexion.  
Christie se doutait qu'un jour elle devrait des explications à Ace sur ce qu'elle recherchait réellement, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle dû lui dire aussi vite. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait lui dire un mensonge et l'éloigner de cette vérité qu'elle protégeait. Elle pesa le pour et le contre et leva les yeux vers Ace qui attendait qu'elle lui donne une réponse. Christie lâcha un profond soupir et détendit ses muscles qui s'étaient crispé lorsqu'elle avait découvert Ace avec le médaillon.

\- **Très bien…mais ce que je vais te dire ne devra en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. Personne d'autre que toi et moi ne devra être au courant. Moins il y a de personne au courant et moins il y aura de risque…même s'il reste tout de même conséquent.  
****\- J'ai compris. Je ne parlerais à personne d'autre que toi de ce que tu vas me dire.**

Christie compris par là qu'il était décidé à l'écouter et à savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle lâcha un long soupir, puis elle se leva, quitta le lit pour aller chercher une chemise qu'elle enfila avant revenir s'assoir sur le lit. Elle ouvrit alors sa main qui contenait le médaillon.

\- **Ce médaillon est une pièce unique au monde. Son cœur renferme un mécanisme très compliquer mis au point par des alchimistes il y a de cela très longtemps. Il est en réalité une clé pour trouver un objet antique…la pierre philosophale.  
****\- La pierre filo-quoi ?  
****\- La pierre philosophale…il y a un peu plus de 10ans, mon père a découvert dans le cratère d'un volcan un très vieux temple appartenant à une civilisation appeler les Alchimistes Antique. C'était un peuple très avancer dans biens des domaines, mais leur pratique étrange leur valu d'être traité de sorcier et exiler du reste du monde…Dans les textes anciens on raconte qu'un alchimiste aurait fabriqué une pierre capable de rassembler les hommes et de faire disparaitre la misère du monde. La pierre alors encore blanche et pure, devint un symbole d'espoir, de pouvoir et de richesse…Mais très vite, les hommes devinrent avides de la richesse et du pouvoir qu'elle procurait. Ils devinrent violents et cruel, s'entretuèrent et se divisèrent chacun voulant à tout prix s'emparer de la pierre et de son pouvoir. Celle-ci devint alors aussi rouge que le sang qu'elle avait fait couler et plongea les hommes dans un chaos sans fin.  
****\- Que s'est-il passé après ? **demanda Ace curieux d'en savoir un peu plus.  
\- **Un groupe de 3 alchimistes ayant encore le cœur pur décidèrent de détruire la pierre et de faire disparaitre ce fléau de la surface du monde**. **Mais ne trouvant pas comment la détruire, ils la cachèrent aux yeux de tous en attendant de trouver un moyen efficaces de la détruire…Depuis plus personne n'a entendu parler ni même revue cette pierre.  
**\- **Mais pourquoi ton père a-t-il cherché cette pierre…pour son pouvoir ?  
****\- Non, surement pas **! Le gronda Christie, elle se racla la gorge et repris plus calmement**...je t'ai déjà dit que ma famille était archéologue depuis des décennies ?  
****\- Oui, je m'en souviens…mais quel est le lien avec…attend une minute tu veux dire que…  
****\- Oui…je suis une descendante directe d'un des trois alchimistes qui ont caché la pierre. Si je cherche cette pierre c'est pour la détruire et empêcher que quelqu'un ne mette un jour la main dessus.  
**\- **Mais comment comptes-tu faire cela ?  
****\- A défaut de pouvoir faire cette tache eux même, mes ancêtres ont laissé des tas d'indices sur le moyen de trouver et peut être détruire la pierre philosophale**.  
**\- Alors ce médaillon permet de te conduite à la pierre filo-machin-chose ?!  
****\- Pas réellement. Le médaillon est en fait un cryptogramme mécanique.**

Christie pris le médaillon et l'ouvris et fit tourner quelque rouage qui firent apparaitre des symboles.

**\- Chaque tour de rouage fait apparaitre un total de dix symboles, selon le nombre de tour que l'on fait les symboles apparaissent un certain nombre de fois. En éliminant certains symbole je peux arriver à déchiffrer les textes écris en Rune Rouge.  
****\- Ceux en lettre de sang.  
****\- Je vois que tu retenu au moins ça.  
****\- Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu peux le croire…donc si je comprends bien tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu es une descendante des alchimistes antique et tu veux détruire une pierre aux pouvoir surpuissant afin qu'on n'utilise pas son pouvoir ?!  
****\- C'est un peu brute comme résumer, mais oui.  
****\- Dans ce cas j'ai une question…si cette pierre est restée cacher pendant des années et que personne n'en a plus entendu parler. Comment tu expliques que le gouvernement et la moitié du monde te recherche ?! Je croyais que seuls les alchimistes en connaissaient l'existence.  
****\- Pas vraiment…Lorsque les alchimistes sont devenus fous du pouvoir de la pierre, ils ont tenté d'asservir le monde entier et d'en faire leur royaume. Puis lorsque la pierre a été cachée, les civilisations de l'époque ont donc gardé en mémoire le terrible pouvoir de cette pierre. Aujourd'hui on ne parle pas d'une pierre, mais d'une arme capable de détruire un monde.  
****\- Alors le gouvernement veut cette arme ? C'est pour cela qu'ils te veulent vivante, tu es la seule capable de déchiffré les écris des alchimistes. **Christie acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il tira alors Christie dans ses bras. **JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne les laisserais te toucher je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à toi**.

Christie sourit à l'idée qu'Ace le prenne de cette façon. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le prenne aussi facilement après tout ce n'est pas rien. Bien d'autre l'aurais fui à l'idée du simple danger qu'elle représentait et des ennuis qu'elle pourrait apporter. Mais Ace n'en fit rien, il l'aimait et pour la protéger il serait prêt à se battre contre le monde dans toute sa globalité.

**\- Maintenant que je connais ton secret…tu peux peut être me dire comment ça avance ?  
****\- Et bien…je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais je crois avoir trouvé un moyen détruire la pierre philosophale.**

Elle attrapa le carnet qu'Ace avais posé sur la table de chevet et se mis à tourner les pages en cherchant une en particulier. Elle ouvrit alors une page montrant une statue d'une femme tenant une grande balance.

\- **Il y a longtemps les alchimistes ont établi une règle dite de parité. Selon cette loi rien ne peut exister sans son contraire. L'homme et la femme, le bien et le mal, le jour et la nuit…hors la pierre philosophale est souvient représenter aux travers d'une flamme ou d'un soleil, symbole de force et représente la vie, le renouveau et le pouvoir.  
****\- C'est bien normal si on considère tout le pouvoir qu'a cette pierre.  
****\- Puis de l'autre côté de la balance il y a ceci.**

Elle montra cette fois son dessin représentant la statue de l'homme qui tenait un marteau au-dessus de sa tête, celle qu'elle avait vue dans le temple sous le désert ou Kuma l'avais envoyé. Elle montra le marteau du doigt.

**\- Ce marteau que tu vois là, je l'ai déjà vue dans le temple de Jade, là ou toi et moi on s'est rencontré la première fois. Puis je l'ai de nouveau vue dans le temple du désert. Et tu vois le symbole qu'il le surmonte ?  
****\- La lune !  
****\- La lune est l'opposé du soleil, symbole d'esprits elle représente le changement, le sommeil et la mort et/ou la destruction.  
****\- Alors tu penses qu'on peut détruire la pierre avec ce marteau ?  
****\- Ce n'est encore qu'une simple hypothèse.  
****\- Il ne reste qu'à le trouver pour savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai.  
****\- C'est là le problème…je n'ai pas encore une seules idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Je pense qu'en finissant de déchiffrer les notes trouvé dans le temple du désert et celle du temple de Jade je pourrais trouver une concordance et ainsi avoir un indice sur l'endroit où se trouve le marteau.  
****\- Laisse-moi te donner un coup de main.**

Ils restèrent un moment à tenter de déchiffrer les notes. Christie expliqua à Ace comment faire et même s'il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment très bien, le savoir à ses côtés la réconfortait et quelque part le poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules depuis longtemps s'était soudainement allégé.  
On frappa soudain à la porte et Marco les pria de venir rapidement. En sortant sur le pont, Christie manqua une fois de plus l'infarctus lorsqu'une foule de personne lui souhaitent en même temps un 'Joyeux anniversaire'. Et sa surprise n'était pas prête de retomber. Marco ainsi que les membres de l'équipage s'était cotiser pour lui offrir une semaine complète sur une île thermale avec un programme complet de massage, relaxation et tout le tintouin. Bien entendu il y avait deux billets, pour qu'Ace l'accompagne.  
Après des larmes de joie et une tonne de remerciement, Ace emmena Christie sur son Striker et ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi sur l'île thermale. Ils commencèrent alors par des séances de massage relaxant ainsi qu'a tas de truc qu'on fait dans les Spas. Puis ils allèrent aux bains thermaux ce qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Et après avoir pris leur dîner dans un restaurant ou Ace avait quasiment vidé le frigo à lui seule, ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel, mais en chemins Christie remarqua un jeune garçon en train de se battre avec ses vêtements bien trop grand pour lui. Amuser de sa situation, elle s'approcha de lui. Christie souleva le chapeau qui lui couvrait les yeux.

**\- Tu ne crois pas que ces vêtements sont un peu grands pour toi bonhomme ? **Elle regarda amuser le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'étrange emblème sur son vêtement. **Dis-moi petit…le haut que tu portes, ou l'a tu eu ?  
**\- **Christie qu'est-ce que tu** **fais** ? Ace vois le garçon. **Encore un mioche, ce n'est pas possible tu les attires ou quoi** ?  
**\- Ace ce symbole je l'ai déjà vue.  
****\- C'est la mode les symboles**. Lui répond las Ace.  
**\- Mais celui-là m'évoque vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.**

Elle scruta longuement le garçon, quand une patrouille de la marine déboula en hurlant. Ace pressa Christie de partir, celle-ci inquiète pour le jeune garçon l'emporta dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôtel avec eux. La marine étant partout en ville, ils furent contraints de rester enfermer dans la chambre attendant que les choses se calmes. Ace surveillait la fenêtre tandis que Christie regardait le petit dans ses vêtements trop grands. Ace finit par détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

**\- Cesse de le regarder ainsi tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis pourquoi l'a tu emmener, a tous les coups c'est lui que poursuivait la marines.  
****\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi **! Le contredis Christie.  
**\- Il a raison. **L'interrompis la petite voix cristalline du jeune garçon. **Ils me suivent depuis quelque temps déjà.  
****\- Un garçon aussi mignon que toi poursuivis par la marine ?! Qu'a tu bien faire pout qu'ils te pourchassent ?  
**\- **Ce n'est pas le premier enfant que la marine cherche à attraper**. Dit sombrement Ace en regardant par la fenêtre.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de lui, Christie eu un pincement au cœur. Elle se redressa et s'approcha d'Ace et le serra dans ses bras. Cela eu le mérite de le surprendre, mais aussi de lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle déposa alors un doux baiser sur sa joue et sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ace allais en réclamer plus lorsque quelque chose attira son attention derrière Christie. Il eut des yeux comme des balles de ping-pong.

\- **Je crois savoir pourquoi se symbole te disais quelque chose**. dit-il en regardant un point derrière Christie.  
\- **Alors comme ça tu me trouve mignon** ?!

Cette fois ce n'était plus une petite voix cristalline de petit enfant qui avais parlé, mais une voix plus adulte. Christie se retourna alors vers celui qui venait de parler.

* * *

**Et voila.  
****Je sais je suis horrible de coupé dans un moment pareil, mais que voulez vous on n'a pas toujours tout ce qu'on veut tout de suite.  
Mais ne pleurez pas la suite arrivera très vite, et vous saurez alors qui est cet homme avec nos deux amoureux...a moins que vous en ayez déjà une petite idée...non?**

**Comme personne n'a su trouver la réponse de l'énigme du chapitre suivant j'ai décider de la garder encore pour ce chapitre-ci.  
Aller faite un effort, je sais que c'est les vacances mais tout de même.**

**En ce moment je suis à court de review, que se passe-il?...s'il vous plait ne m'abandonner pas.**

**Énigme:**  
_**Difficile à trouver, il est également tout aussi difficile à garder. Mais lorsqu'on le découvre il meurt et cesse d'exister. Qui est-il?**_


	21. Les réponses à mes questions

**Salut bonne de vacanciers !**

**_**Difficile à trouver, il est également tout aussi difficile à garder. Mais lorsqu'on le découvre il meurt et cesse d'exister. Qui est-il?**_  
Réponse : Le secret. un secret est quelque chose pas facile à trouver et parfois certaine personne voire tout le monde à du mal à le garder. et lorsqu'un secret est découvert il n'est plus un secret, il n'existe donc plus.**

**la gagnant de cette semaine est donc Shiny Cyan -HappyNana83. donc ma grande comme je te l'ai déja dit en PM tu recevra ton dessin sous peu, pour l'instant je doit t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas encore commencer, mais j'y travaille t'en fait pas.**

**sur ce bonne lecture...ah oui oh faite dans ce chapitre, je parle du pouvoir de Jewerlry Bonnye, vous savez ce pouvoir qui rajeunit ou vieillie n'importe qui, et bien j'ai fait une petite variante. Dans ce chapitre son pouvoir n'est qu'éphémère alors ne m'en voulez pas pour ça.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Les réponses à mes questions.**

Christie se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler.  
Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir un jeune garçon se noyant dans ses vêtements trop grand elle trouva un homme grand et élancée et qui remplissait bien ses vêtement maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa véritable taille, et son éternelle sourire moqueur pendu à ses lèvres.

\- **Trafalgar Law ?!  
****\- Sacrée surprise, n'est-ce pas.** Souris Law. **Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est vue et tu ne me fais même pas la bise.**

Christie le foudroya du regard, tandis qu'il souriait d'avantage. Ace aveugle face à cet échange s'avança vers Law.

\- **Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la peau d'un gosse ?!  
****\- Jewelry Bonny. **Répondit Law. **Je l'aie croisé alors que la marine la poursuivait. Et quand elle a utilisé son pouvoir de l'âge…je me suis retrouver dans la peau d'un gosse…mais heureusement pour moi ce n'est que temporaire.  
****\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qui tu étais tout de suite ?! **lui reprocha Ace.  
\- **Et bien**…il échangea un regard avec Christie avant de sourire. **Je voulais voir comment vous réagiriez.  
****\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un grand corsaire, fraichement nommer fait ici ?** lui demanda durement Christie.  
\- **Un grand Corsaire ?** Se braqua Ace. **Tu es devenu un grand corsaire ?  
****\- Il y a peu en effet…mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas là pour vous. Je ne suis ici que pour profiter de quelque jour de repos. La vie de pirate n'est pas facile tous les jours.  
****\- Et bien maintenant tu devrais t'en aller. **Lui conseilla Christie toujours méfiante.  
\- **Pas question, je reste. Et puis je ne vais pas me priver d'une soirée en ta compagnie.  
****\- Hey !** Intervint Ace. **Christie est avec moi et je ne laisserais personne la toucher.  
****\- J'ai toujours trouvé plus amusant de prendre ce qui ne m'appartient pas. **Souris Law en défiant silencieusement Ace.  
\- **Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que je vais te laisser ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur elle.  
****\- C'est un peu tard étant donné que je l'ai déjà touché et même embrasser.  
****\- QUOI ?!  
****\- S'était un accident !** Hurla précipitamment Christie. **Si on ne m'avait pas bousculé rien ne serais arrivé.  
****\- Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui te manquait…tu l'as dit toi-même, tu me trouvais séduisant.  
****\- J'ai dit que beaucoup de femmes te trouvaient séduisant !**

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Christie et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Christie fut tirer en arrière et des bras puissant la ceinturèrent et la retinrent contre un torse chaud. Elle releva la tête pour voir le regard dure et sévère qu'Ace adressait à Law. Les deux hommes se mirent à se disputer.  
Ace et Law avait deux comportements bien distincts. Ace était d'un tempérament ardent, pas pour rien qu'il ait mangé le pyro-fruit, il criait et s'énervait à tous va. Au contraire, Law était posé et calme bien qu'il était en pleine dispute il ne sourcillait pas et semblait s'amuser à voir Ace sortir de ses gongs.  
Ne voulant pas s'immiscer entre eux, Christie avais décidé de faire un château de carte sur la table basse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à poser les deux dernière carte du paquet pour finir son œuvre.  
Elle aurait pu finir son château de carte, si Ace n'était pas passer aussi près de la table. Le simple courant d'air qu'il fit en passant près de la table suffit à renverser les cartes. Christie figer, tenait encore les deux cartes dans les mains.  
Elle regarda un moment sans bouger les cartes sur la table, puis tel un volcan qui entre en éruption la colère lui monta à la tête. Elle se redressa d'un coup en hurlant.

\- **C'n'est pas un peu fini ce bordel ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre râler pour un rien ! Alors vous aller me faire le plaisir de vous assoir sur ce canapé et vous aller la fermer ! Ou bien je vous jette dehors tous les deux à coup de pied dans le cul !  
****\- Avec tous les soldats de la marine ?** Fit remarquer Ace.  
\- **Rien à battre, au moins j'aurais la paix.  
****\- Enfin moi cela ne me gêne pas plus que cela, puisque je qui Grand Corsaire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Portgas.  
****\- Mais puisqu'on en parle, comment ça se fait qu'il y est tous ses marines dehors ? J'ai pourtant caché le Striker !  
****\- La marine vous file depuis un bout de temps déjà.** Répondit Law.  
**\- Ils nous suivent ?!  
****\- Oui, ils vous suivent et garde un œil sur vous et attendent le bon moment pour vous tomber dessus. Et on dirait qu'ils n'auront pas attendu longtemps. En vous séparant du reste de votre équipage vous êtes devenu des cibles faciles.  
****\- On ne se laissera pas faire comme ça ! **Rugit Ace.  
\- **Ça n'a pas l'air de faire peur à la marine. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne vous tombent dessus. Et à vous deux vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps avant d'être capturer.  
****\- A t'entendre on croirait que tu as une solution à ce problème**? demanda Christie.  
\- **Cela se peut, en effet.  
****\- Et pourquoi tu nous aiderais ? Qu'a tu à y gagner** ? demanda à son tour Ace.

Law ne répondit pas, il soutint le regard dur d'Ace et souris sournoisement. Christie aussi se doutait bien que le Chirurgien de la mort ne faisait pas ça gratuitement, il devait bien y avoir une raison, un petit quelque chose qui fait qui le pousserait à faire tout cela, mais bien malgré ça…

\- **Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
****\- Christie ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance comme ça !  
****\- Ace on n'a pas le choix sans aide on ne pourra pas quitter cette île, sans qu'il y ait de la casse. Je suis désolé, mais je préfère lui faire confiance plutôt que de foncer tête baisser, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont dehors et quels sont leurs armes.  
****\- …D'accord.**

Law souris triomphant et Ace se mis à bouder en lui lançant des regards noirs pleins de reproches. Law sortis de sa poche un escargophone et appela quelqu'un, pendant que Ace et Christie discutait dans leur coin, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien animer le sombre docteur. Une vingtaine de minute après que Law ait raccroché l'escargot phone, on frappa à la porte et Law alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer Penguin, les bras chargé de vêtements. Law les lui pris et les lança à Ace et Christie.

\- **Enfiler vite ça**. Ordonna-t-il.  
\- **Des combinaisons ?!** S'interrogea Ace. **C'est les combi des mecs de ton équipage ?  
****\- Oui, avec ses vêtements la marine pensera que vous êtes des membres de mon équipage et ne vous approcheront pas.  
****\- Il est hors de question que je porte cette horreur, je suis un pirate de Barbe Blanche pas le larbin d'un fou du scalpel complètement schizo !  
****\- Ace ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de bouder et de rechigner de la sorte. C'est notre seul moyen de sortis.**

Christie avais agi au bon moment, elle avait vu le regard de Law s'assombrir dangereusement lorsque Ace l'avais insulté, elle avait alors sentis la tension monter et avais préférer s'interposer afin d'éviter qu'une bombe n'explose.  
Elle parvint par quelques mots à calmer Ace et à le persuader d'enfiler la combinaison qu'elle-même enfila ensuite par-dessus ses vêtements. Penguin, devenu livide et tremblant suite à l'échange qu'il y avait eu, tendit une casquette à Ace et Christie.  
Ace aida alors Christie à cacher sa tignasse rouge sous la casquette, avant de mettre la sienne sur sa tête. Vêtu ainsi les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient méconnaissables. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, la combinaison que portait Christie était parfaitement cintré à sa taille et lui allais comme un gant. Elle échangea un regard avec Law qui lui sourit.

**\- Mes hommes on tenus à faire une tenue à ta taille…juste au cas où…et ils ont eu raison.  
****\- Ça suffit, cesse de te moquer de moi et finissons-en vite.  
****\- Comme tu voudras. À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le sous-marin vous êtes sous mes ordres, vous faites donc tout ce que je vous dis et tout ira bien.  
****\- Oui, oui, allons-nous-en**. Le pressa Christie.

Elle attrapa son sac et cacha à l'intérieur son précieux chapeau, Ace fit de même en rassemblant le peu d'affaire qu'il avait amené, puis le petit groupe s'élança dans les rues bonder de marine de la ville.  
Si en premier lieu, les armes pointèrent les pirates, les marines baissèrent leurs armes en reconnaissant l'un des grands corsaires en la personne de Trafalgar Law. Cacher sous des déguisements et leur chapeau, personne ne fit attention à Christie, ni même à Ace. Pour ceux qui les entouraient ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des membres de l'équipage du Heart diriger par le Chirurgien de la mort.  
Une fois au sous-marin, Christie relâcha toute la pression qui avait gonflé ses veines et fait battre son cœur plus vite que la normal. Elle soupira encore plus lorsque le navire s'éloigna de cette île surpeuplée de bonhomme en uniforme bleu et blanc, en se cachant sous la surface de la mer.  
Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que le sous-marin perça de nouveau la surface, loin de toute île, naviguant tranquillement sur l'océan calme et paisible…mais pour combien de temps. Les membres de l'équipage du Heart étaient contents de revoir Christie et elle aussi était heureuse de les revoir.  
Christie profitait d'un peu de calme pour se reposer. Elle feuilletait le carnet de son père et ses propres notes.

\- **Tu as l'air troublé. **Dit une voix en faisant sursauter Christie.  
**\- Oh, c'est toi Law…je suis juste pensive.**

Law s'installa sur le canapé en face du quelle se trouvait Christie. Celle-ci referma le carnet de son père et le rangea dans une des poches de son manteau.

**\- J'ai pu constater que ça allais mieux entre toi et Portgas. Tu lui as finalement avoué ce que tu ressentais.  
**\- **Si on veut…mais je me rends compte que j'aurais pu lui dire bien plus tôt.  
****\- Si tu veux mon avis il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.**

Il offrit à Christie un doux sourire, pas un sourire moqueur, ni même ironique ou sarcastique…juste un sourire aimable. Puis il se racla la gorge et sortis quelque chose de l'une de ses poches qu'il posa sur la table basse qui les séparait. Christie regarda le cliché et n'en crus pas ses yeux. Sur la photo on voyait deux personnes, un homme plus très jeune portant dans ses bras une jeune fille d'à peine 8 ans avec des cheveux rouge sang. Cette photo Christie la reconnu, c'était celle que son père avais dans son portefeuille, il la gardait comme un porte bonheur.

\- **Ou a tu trouver ça ?!  
**\- **Dans les archives de la marine. La photo se trouvait avec un dossier sur une personne du nom de Clow Walker.  
****\- C'est mon père !...où est le dossier ?**

Law sortis le dit dossier et le posa sur la table. Christie pris le dossier et s'empressa de l'ouvrir afin d'en découvrit son contenue. Il y avait des dizaines de feuilles toutes noircit d'encre formant des symboles légendés par des lignes notés de la main de Clow Walker, le père de Christie.  
Son père avait sans doute l'intention de lui remettre ses notes mais il avait été tué avant de pouvoir le faire. Mais la question qui lui venait était pourquoi ce dossier était entre les mains de la marine, son père avais été attaqués par des pirates…Ce pourrait-il que la marine ais payer ses pirates pour l'attaquer…ce n'était pas impossible, la marine semblait être prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. À cette idée, elle serra les poings, furieuse contre la marine, mais aussi contre elle-même de ne pas s'en être rendu compte bien avant. Elle sortit de ses penser lorsque Law repris la parole.

\- **Bien entendu la marine à tenter de déchiffrer ces notes, mais n'ont rien trouvé…il semble qu'une seule personne puisse lire ceci.  
****\- Mon père voulait que personne ne puisse utiliser ses notes à mauvais escient, c'est pourquoi il a crypté toutes les notes qu'il écrivait. Même son courrier était crypté.  
****\- C'est intelligent quand on sait qu'on a le monde à dos.  
****\- Mais…pourquoi tu me le donne ?! **Elle échangea un regard avec Law et remarqua une petite lueur dans ses yeux. **Tu nous sauve la vie à moi et Ace, tu nous aide à échapper au gouvernement et puis tu me donne ce dossier sur mon père…ce n'est pas gratuit n'est-ce pas ?  
****\- Tu as raison…L'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis devenu Grand Corsaire c'était pour obtenir certaine informations que je ne pouvais pas obtenir sans ce titre. Mais il reste certains points sombres et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider.  
****\- En quoi je peux t'aider ?**

Law sortis un nouveau dossier, plus grand que le prétendent. Christie s'en empara et l'ouvris pour le feuilleté. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de rapport sur une personne nommé 'Joker'.

**\- Joker…ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu.  
****\- C'est sans nul doute le dealer le plus connus et le plus influent dans le monde entier. Il gère des trafique en tout genre et se fichent de savoir pour qui et pourquoi.  
****\- Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Mon père m'en avait parlé. Il s'était grandement énerver quand il avait appris que Joker avais détruit l'un des plus beaux sites archéologique qu'il avait découvert pour récupérer l'or et le revendre. Suite à cette affaires il a enquêté sur lui et a voulu le dénoncer à la marine, mais le gouvernement à commencer à le traiter en criminel avant qu'il ne puise le prouver.  
****\- Justement…c'est ça que je veux ! Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que ton père a pu découvrir sur Joker.  
**\- **Tu veux t'attaquer à lui ?!** Compris Christie. **Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose, cet homme n'est pas à prendre à la légère et…  
****\- Je sais qui il est ! **Gronda Law d'une voix dure. **Je sais de quoi il est capable, je l'ai vue faire. J'ai…j'ai été sous ses ordres pendant quelques années.  
****\- Tu…tu as été membre de l'équipage de Doflamingo ?! Mais…  
****\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux parler.** Répliqua Law avant que Christie n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. **Alors, que peux-tu me dire ?**

Christie soupira un instant. Elle n'avait jamais vue Law comme ça, en même temps elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment, mais du peu qu'elle connaissait, elle le savait calme, calculateur, moqueur et un peu arrogant. Mais aujourd'hui elle voyait de la colère dans ses yeux, mêler à une sombre tristesse. Elle voyait à son regard qu'il était déterminer et que rien ne l'arrêterais. Elle soupira une fois de plus.

\- **Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je sais**. Elle fouilla dans le dossier que Law avais posé devant elle. **En enquêtant, mon père a découvert un lien entre Joker et un scientifique du nom de Caesar Clown.  
****\- Quel lien a-t-il avec lui ?  
****\- Caesar fabrique un composer chimique appelé SAD. Ce composer est la matière première pour fabriquer des '**_**Smiles'**_**. Ces Smiles sont en fait des fruits du démon synthétique de type zoan. Joker les revend principalement à Kaido, l'un des empereurs qui s'en sert pour crée une armée d'utilisateur de fruit du démon. Même si le gouvernement est au courant de ce trafic, il ne sait rien de la véritable identité de Joker.  
****\- Je crois plutôt que le gouvernement ferme les yeux, car ce trafic leur réussit à eux sur certains points. **Law réfléchit un moment en silence, seul son regard se baladait sur les feuilles posées sur la table. **Le seuls moyen de nuire à Joker serais d'arrêter la production de ses Smiles…ou pourrais-je trouver l'usine qui fabrique le SAD ?  
****\- Personne ne le sait, bien que plusieurs personnes aient tenté de la trouver…MAIS, mon père étant un grand archéologue à trouver. Ou du moins il a une hypothèse.  
****\- Qui est ?  
****\- Punk Hazard. I ans une explosion chimique a détruit toute forme de vie sur l'île. Et i ans, elle a servi d'arène au combat d'Akainu et Aokiji. Aujourd'hui l'île est laisser à l'abandon et interdite d'accès.  
****\- L'endroit idéal pour se cacher et faire son business.**

Le regard de Law se mis à briller d'une lueur de triomphe. Il rassembla les feuilles éparpillé sur la table et les rangea de nouveau dans le dossier dérobé à la marine. Il se leva pour quitter la pièce.

\- **Attend** ! L'appela Christie. **Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu fais ?! Ton adversaire est lui aussi un bon joueur, tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre erreur de jugement pourrait te couter la vie !  
****\- J'en ai bien conscience. Mais je ne peux pas attendre et rester les bras croisé.  
****\- Je veux dire…fait attention.  
****\- Serais tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi, miss ? **demanda Law moqueur en souriant.  
**\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?!**

Cette fois il sourit sincèrement.

**\- Ne t'en fait pas tout se passera bien.**

Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant là Christie. Elle soupira et retourna s'assoir et examina le dossier sur son père que Law lui avais remis.  
Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent après cela. Ace entra dans le salon et trouva Christie seule face à une tonne de paperasse. Elle avait un stylo entre les dents et le mâchouillais nerveusement en lisant des notes.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
****\- Les notes que mon père a voulu me transmettre avant de mourir. Law a dit les avoir récupérer chez la marine…  
****\- La marines mais je croyais que c'était des pirates qui avais tué ton père ?  
****\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi…mais visiblement la marine n'était étrangère à tout cela**.  
\- **Et que disent les notes ?  
****\- C'est relativement la même chose que ce que j'ai découvert dans le Temple de Jade, mais il y a plus de détails dans ces notes. Et puis il y a ceci.**

Elle montra à Ace un simple morceau de papier sur lequel était écris qu'un court texte…

_**-'**__** Cette roue sous laquelle nous tournons est pareille à une lanterne magique, le soleil en est la lampe, le monde l'écran, et nous en sommes les images qui passent.**_' Lu à haute voix Ace. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

* * *

**AHAHAHAH! Je sais, je sais, c'est horrible de couper ici sans compter qu'il y a encore bien d'autre réponses qui suivent, mais il faut préserver encore le mystère.**

**Et devinez quoi, je rentre dans deux jours de vacances...bon je doit vous avouer que je serais bien rester un peu plus longtemps en Italie, mais comme on dit il y a une fin à tout.  
Mais heureusement pour moi, je fête également mon anniversaire dans deux jours. J'ai entendu mes parents dirent qu'ils allaient me préparer une fête surprise, ils pensent que je ne sais rien alors chut...va falloir que je joue la comédie lors de cette '_surprise_'.**

**enfin passons maintenant à l'énigme du jour:**  
_**Il fait le tour du monde pourtant il n'a jamais bouger de son coin. Qui est-il?**_

**A plus mes petits chou !**


	22. La lettre cachée

_**Il fait le tour du monde pourtant il n'a jamais bouger de son coin. Qui est-il?  
**_**Réponse: Le timbre. du coin de son enveloppe le timbre parcourt le monde en quête**** d'aventure.  
**

**C'est donc une bonne réponse de la part de Akayui qui reporte le dessin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : La lettre cacher.**

-'_**Cette roue sous laquelle nous tournons est pareille à une lanterne magique, le soleil en est la lampe, le monde l'écran, et nous en sommes les images qui passent.**_' Lu à haute voix Ace. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**\- C'est l'extrait d'un livre que mon père aimait beaucoup.  
****\- Mais il n'est pas coder, n'importe qui peut le lire et deviner qu'il s'agit de l'extrait d'un bouquin.**

Christie ne dit rien et sembla réfléchit un moment, puis comme si cela avait était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure elle comprit. Elle se mit à fouiller énergiquement dans son sac à dos qui ne la quittait jamais et en sortit un vieux livre dont la reliure était légèrement abimer à cause des nombreuse fois qu'il avait été ouvert.

\- **Il aurait fallu avoir le bon livre**. Dit-elle souriante à Ace. **La marine n'a rien trouvé parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le bon livre. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas coder.  
****\- Astucieux. **Ace remarqua que Christie était hésitante. **Ça ne va pas ?  
****\- …Je n'ai pas ouvert ce livre depuis la mort de mon père. À chaque fois que je lisais un passage de ce livre, je ne cessais de me dire que je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix.**

Pour la consoler Ace posa une main sur son genou et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Christie lui répondit par un sourire également puis elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le livre. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et fit défiler les pages, rien ne semblait différencier ce livre d'un autre. Puis elle arriva à la dernière page ou elle vit un relief dessiner représentant un symbole alchimique.

**\- Ace passe-moi ton couteau.  
****\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
****\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.**

Elle prit le poignard qu'Ace lui tendit et déchira la couverture, ce qui dévoila une lettre cacher. Elle prit la lettre et la déplia pour dévoiler des caractères inscrit à la plume.

'_Ma très chère fille, je savais que tu devinerais. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et tu me manque, je t'aime toujours et pour l'éternité. Cela veut dire aussi que j'ai échoué et que tu portes sur tes épaules un très lourd fardeau.  
__La pierre philosophale est une arme terrible. Qui détient la pierre détient des pouvoirs terribles et effrayants, son pouvoir est réel, et ils ont fini par détruire ses adorateurs. Les survivants la dissimulèrent pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre des mains mal intentionné. Ils la cachèrent en attendant de pouvoir trouver un moyen de la détruire. Tu dois savoir qu'il existe bel et bien un moyen de la détruire, le Marteau de Lune.  
__Ce marteau a été forgé à partir d'un métal provenant d'une météorite tombé sur terre il y a des siècles. Ce marteau est la seule arme capable de détruire à jamais la pierre. Ce marteau à également un fonctionnement spécial seule une pierre de lune peut alimenter son pouvoir, sans la pierre de lune le marteau n'est rien d'autre qu'un outil comme un autre. Le peuple des alchimistes édifia une cité dans le cratère de la météorite pour vouer un culte au marteau. La cité fut détruite mais il reste encore des vestiges sous la surface de la terre, cacher à la vue de tous sous la ville de Nigram, là est caché le Marteau.  
__Te souviens-tu du jasmin violet qui ne pousse que sur une île dans le monde. Trouve cette île et tu auras accès au Temple de la Lune, là se trouve la pierre de lune qui pourra alimenter le marteau.  
__Il faut te dépêcher, le temps est compté, si la pierre philosophale tombe entre de mauvaise mains, le monde courra un grand danger…tu dois empêcher que cela n'arrive.  
__C'est pourquoi je te demande d'achever mon travail, trouver et détruire la pierre philosophale_.'

Lorsqu'elle finit de lire la lettre de son père, Christie ne put empêcher quelque larme de couler sur ses joues. Elle tendit ensuite la lettre à Ace qui la lut à son tour.

\- **Alors tu avais raison ! Le marteau que tu as vue c'était bien le moyen de détruire la pierre !  
****\- Oui. Mon père le savais depuis longtemps…je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé avant. Tout aurait été plus simple.  
****\- Il voulait peut être te protéger…ou alors il n'a pas eu le temps de te dire tout cela ce qui explique qu'il t'ais écris cette lettre.  
****\- Surement.  
****\- Alors…ça veut dire que tu approches du but. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce marteau, puis la pierre et enfin tu auras réussi ce que ton père et ta famille avait cherché à faire depuis des années.  
****\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si la pierre est restée cacher depuis tout ce temps, ce n'est pas pour rien…mais au moins on sait quoi chercher et ou.  
****\- Tu sais où se trouve le Temple de la Lune ? Et c'est quoi ce jasmin violet ?! Il est pas blanc normalement ?  
****\- Si mais à cause des rayons de lune plus concentrés sur cette partie du monde, ces fleurs se sont teinter d'une magnifique couleur violette. C'est le seul endroit au monde où l'on peut en trouver.  
****\- C'est génial, il ne reste plus qu'à y aller, récupéré cette pierre de lune, trouver le marteau qu'elle alimente, puis ensuite la pierre philo-bidule et tu pourras la détruire et alors tout sera fini.  
****\- Chaque chose en son temps. Je sais où se trouve cette île avec les jasmins violet, mais la ville de Nigram et le cratère de la météorite je ne le sais pas. Je vais étudier quelque carte et lire quelque livre afin de me renseigner sur cette île.**

Ace l'aida alors à faire des recherches, il cherchait sur des cartes maritimes l'île de Nigram ou une quelque île portant un nom similaire, pendant que Christie approfondissait ses recherche sur le temple du jasmin violet et des quelques autres babioles. Ils ne finirent d'étudier tout ce ramdam de papier que lorsque le soleil se coucha sur l'horizon. Si Christie avais refusé d'aller diner avec l'équipage du Heart, Ace lui ne s'en était pas priver. Christie avais entendu son estomac crier famine et avais fini par lui dire qu'il pouvait aller diner s'il le voulait.  
Lorsqu'il revint quelque temple plus tard, il se massait son ventre bien remplis et déposa une assiette pour Christie, mais elle n'y toucha pas.

\- **Alors du nouveau ?  
****\- Oui, j'ai trouvé une ville du nom de Nigram situer sur une île du même nom…c'est d'ailleurs la seule ville sur cette île-là. Et le meilleur c'est qu'on ne doit pas en être très loin. J'ai comparé les coordonner que Bepo a pu me fournir avec celle de l'île. Nigram doit être à quelque jours de route, peut-être 2 ou 3 jours, voire plus.  
****\- Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. Partons sur le champ.  
****\- En pleine nuit ?!  
****\- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur du noir**. Se moqua Ace un sourire malin sur le visage.  
\- **Je n'ai peur que d'une chose**…elle s'approcha d'Ace et entoura son cou de ses bras. **C'est de te perdre**.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis rassembla les feuilles éparpillé sur la table. Ace alla préparer son Striker qui avait été caché dans le sous-marin. Lorsque Christie le rejoins quelque minutes plus tard sur le pont, avec son fidèle sac à dos et son inséparable chapeau sur la tête, Ace l'attendait près à partir.

**\- On s'en va sans même dire au revoir.** Les interpella Law derrière eux.  
\- **Les adieux n'ont jamais été mon fort…tu le sais déjà**. Répondit Christie en se tournant vers lui.  
\- **Alors tu préfères filer sans prévenir**…Law souris. **Je regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir rencontré le premier.  
****\- T'en fait pas, tu trouveras surement quelqu'un capable de me remplacer.  
****\- J'en doute ? Je ne crois pas que les personnes dans ton genre cours les mers.  
****\- Comment ça 'dans mon genre' ?**

Law ne répondit pas et souris. Christie soupira puis sauta sur le Striker auprès d'Ace, qui s'éloigna aussitôt. Elle tenta un dernier coup d'œil vers le sous-marin jaune. Law était encore là, appuyer sur le bastingage, les regardant s'éloigner et disparaitre dans la nuit noir.  
Il ne fallut pas loin de 5 jours et autant de nuit pour atteindre l'île de Nigram. L'île était magnifique surplomber par de grand arbres dont les racines serpentaient un peu partout. Dans son ensemble la ville ressemblait à une immense cité khmère. Un bâtiment plus grand surplombait les autres et était surmonter de deux grande statue de lion dont la gueule était grande ouverte.

\- **Pas très accueillant**. Dit Ace en pointant les statues.  
**\- Ce sont les gardiens. S'ils sont si affreux c'est pour effrayer les mauvais esprits ou les démons qui voudraient pénétrer dans ces lieux saints. Comme les gargouilles sur les cathédrales.  
****\- Ok…mais ils restent hideux.**

Ils entrèrent dans la ville dont les habitants étaient tous ou presque vêtus de vêtement traditionnel. Ils portaient de longue robe de moine tibétain et certains chantaient des chants religieux. Christie et Ace traversèrent la ville sans être déranger. Tend qu'ils n'étaient pas une menaces, les moines ne ferais rien.  
Les deux aventuriers se retrouvèrent dans la jungle à traverser la végétation épaisse. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait d'abord pensé, Ace ne se plaignit pas et la suivie sans rien dire où alors en chantonnant une chanson de pirates qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise où une chute d'eau se déversait un peu plus bas, Christie posa son sac.

\- **On est arrivé. Le temple est en bas.  
****\- Comment tu le sais, je ne vois rien.  
****\- Le temple est caché sous la cascade d'eau. Regarde les marques dans la roche là-bas**.

Elle montra un morceau de roche érodé par l'eau. Il portait une trace quasi invisible pour quiconque ne savais pas bien regarder, mais en grande experte, Christie avais l'œil pour ses chose là. Elle n'était pas la fille de son père pour rien.

**\- Comment on va faire pour…**

Ace n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit soulever dans les airs et transporter au-dessus du gouffre de plusieurs dizaine de mètre que formait la chute d'eau. En levant les yeux, il vit que s'était juste Christie qui, des ailes dans le dos, l'avais attrapé pour leur permettre de descendre plus facilement et plus rapidement en bas.

**\- Y a pas à dire, c'est tout de même plus pratique.  
****\- On va devoir se mouiller un peu. L'entré est cacher derrière la cascade.  
**\- **C'est vraiment indispensable ?!  
****\- Oh Aceounet à peur d'être mouiller. **Dit Christie en prenant une voix enfantine.** Tu n'as qu'à rester ici.  
****\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes seule ma petite 'Chistounette'.  
**\- **Ok on arrête les surnoms débiles**. Repris plus sérieusement Christie.

Souriant de son effet, Ace pris les devants et passa le premier suivis par Christie. De l'autre côté de la cascade ils arrivèrent dans un long corridor dont les murs étaient en partie détruit et recouvert par les racines des arbres qu'il y avait à la surface. Le grondement de l'eau qui tombait au-dessus d'eux raisonnait, mais en s'enfonçant dans le corridor il se fit de moins en moins sonore.  
À défaut d'avoir des torches, Ace éclaira de sa personne les sombres allées et sécha en même temps ses vêtement et ceux de Christie mouiller lors de la traverser de la cascade.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle. De larges escalier menait à un sanctuaire ou était assis en tailleur une immense statue d'une femme avec 6 bras. Ses 3 paires de bras étaient croisé sur son buste. Au centre de la pièce trônait un bassin encore remplis d'eau au milieu duquel se trouvait une statue de lion. De part et d'autre de l'escalier qui montait vers la statue de la femme se trouvait de nouveau deux statue de lions face à face. Et le long des murs de cette salle, se trouvait une vingtaine de statue d'homme armés de lance. Tout comme les statues de lions ils avaient un visage gravé d'une grimace effrayante.

\- **Encore des gardiens** ?! demanda Ace. **Ils sont affreux eux aussi, pas étonnant que personne ne viennent ici**. **Bien je suppose qu'il faut monter ses escaliers**.  
\- **ACE ATTENTION** !

Christie attrapa Ace par le bras et le tira en arrière alors que celui-ci avais commencé à monter les escaliers vers la statue à 6 bras. Au moment où elle le tira, les deux lions qui encadrait les escaliers ouvrirent leur gueule de granite et crachèrent un étrange nuage verdâtre.

\- **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé** ? S'interrogea Ace.  
**\- On est dans un temple sacré, qui plus est un temple construit par les alchimistes. On n'y entre pas comme dans un moulin, il y a des pièges à éviter.  
**\- **Ok, je ferais attention. Et puis c'était quoi comme piège, balancer de la fumée ?  
****\- C'était du gaz toxique sous haute tension. Si la brulure occasionner par le gaz ne suffit pas à te tuer, le poison s'en chargera. Les alchimistes sont des précurseurs, ils sont avancés dans bien des domaines. Ils sont passés maitre dans l'art des pièges en tout genre, si bien que les égyptiens aurais utilisé certaines de leur méthode. Sans compter que les alchimistes utilisait des armes fabriquer avec du granite marin afin que personne, pas même ceux possédant un fruit du démon ne puissent passer sans y avoir été invité.  
****\- Ces alchimistes sont vraiment des barbares…sans vouloir t'offenser.  
****\- Ils ne sont pas barbares, mais prudents. S'il y a une si grande protection autour de ce temple ce n'est certainement pas pour rien.  
**\- **Ok**…souffla Ace. **Alors comment on passe** **en évitant d'y laisser la peau…et certainement plus encore**.  
\- **C'est très simple. Les alchimistes étaient des très grands adeptes des devinettes et des énigmes**. **Ils étaient aussi très intelligent et aimaient que ceux qui venait à découvrir leur secret le soit également. Seuls ceux qui pourront résoudre leur énigme pourront être jugé dignes d'obtenir leur secret**.  
\- **Donc il faut résoudre cette énigme** ?!...Ace se mis à tourner sur lui-même. **Mais je ne vois pas l'ombre d'une énigme**.  
\- **Et ça** ?! dit-elle en montrant la première marche de l'escalier graver de symbole.  
\- **Ah**…Christie se pencha pour lire les reliefs. **Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ?  
**\- **Qu'il faut monter**. Répondit Christie en prenant un air moqueur.  
\- **Te fous pas de moi, tu veux.  
****\- C'est bon, si je ne peux plus rigoler**. Elle sourit un instant et repris son sérieux. **Il est écris '**_**Illuminer par les flammes suis**__**le chemin de la Reine Blanche'**_.  
**\- La reine blanche c'est qui ça encore ?  
****\- Pas qui, mais quoi ? La Reine Blanche c'est la lune, les alchimistes ont l'habitude de la nommer ainsi. Tout comme ils nomment le soleil '**_**le vieux roi'**_**.  
****\- Ok, mais on est à l'intérieur d'un temple à des dizaines de mètres sous la surface et en plus en pleine journée. Comment on fait pour voir la lune ?  
****\- Il suffit de savoir ou regarder**. **Tiens tu veux bien faire bruler la poudre qui est là.**

Christie montra à Ace un récipient ou se trouvait de la poudre noire. Dès qu'il y mit le feu, la poudre s'enflamma d'une flamme bleutée. Les flammes se mirent alors à enflammer la poudre en suivant le sillage creuser dans la roche de part et d'autre de l'escalier inondant peu à peu la pièce d'une lumière mystique.  
Sur les marches de l'escalier se dessinèrent alors des formes qui apparurent uniquement à la lumière des flammes bleue. Parmi ses formes il y avait la lune.

**\- Et voilà, il nous reste plus qu'à monter les marches en prenant bien soin de ne marcher que sur les lunes.**

Tous deux montèrent les marches en prenant extrêmement soin de ne poser les pieds que sur les dessins de lunes. Ils parvinrent alors en haut des marches face à face avec la statue de la femme aux 6 bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Devant elle se tenait un étrange instrument, sorte d'assortiment de plusieurs rouages fait d'or et incruster de joyaux dont le centre était un globe d'or.

\- **Drôle de machine**. Critiqua Ace…**qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**\- **Ce doit être un coffre. Il doit surement renfermer quelque chose.  
****\- Le marteau ?  
****\- Le seul moyen de savoir c'est de l'ouvrir…il y a une serrure. Ça me rappelle quelque chose**.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de se souvenir. Elle prit le médaillon. En le posant sur l'étrange mécanisme elle remarqua qu'il s'emboitait parfaitement dans celui-ci. Elle fit alors tourner le médaillon qui enclencha par la suite les rouages autour du globe, provoquant ainsi son ouverture. À l'intérieur se tenait une sorte de récipient en cristal avec comme seul indication un unique symbole, une vague rouge.  
Ace râla de nouveau en répétant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une énigme bidon, Christie ne lui prêta aucune attention et regarda le symbole.

_**\- 'Ce qui commence dans le sang doit finir dans le sang'  
**_\- **Quoi** ? demanda Ace.  
\- **C'est ce que mon père m'as dit un jour…je crois savoir comment faire. **Elle sortit un couteau et posa la lame sur sa paume.  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais **?! Lui demanda Ace en lui arrachant la lame des mains.** Tu es folle.  
****\- Mais non ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. '**_**Seul celui qui verse son sang pour la liberté peut manier le pouvoir'**_**. C'est ce qui était écris dans les notes de mon père. Au début je ne comprenais pas mais là tout prend son sens. Il faut payer de son sang pour avoir le marteau.  
****\- Dans ce cas c'est à moi de donner du sang.  
****\- Non ! **L'arrêta Christie. **Ma famille cherche cet objet depuis des générations et des générations. Trouver ce marteau et détruire la pierre est en quelque sorte mon héritage. Personne d'autre que moi ne doit pouvoir utiliser ce pouvoir, donc je suis la seule qui doit payer de son sang**.

Ace resta un moment silencieux à soutenir le regard plein de détermination de Christie. Elle était prête à tout pour obtenir se marteau et détruire la pierre, et si Ace venait à l'en empêcher et bien elle devrait se battre et faire ce pourquoi elle était sur cette terre. Même son amour pour Ace ne lui ferais pas abandonner ce pourquoi sa famille s'était battue toute sa vie.  
Mais Ace soupira et lui rendit le couteau qu'elle empoigna. Au-dessus du récipient de cristal elle se trancha l'intérieur de la main et fit couler quelque goutte de son sang. Lorsque le fond du récipient fut devenu rouge, elle retira sa main. Le globe se referma alors et les rouages autour se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite. La statue de la femme se mis ensuite à bouger. Dans un grondement sourd, les bras de la statue s'ouvraient afin de découvrir un piédestal cacher sur laquelle reposait un marteau.

**\- C'est ça le marteau ?!** demanda Ace en montrant le dit marteau. **Il est moins clinquant que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il est tout petit, on dirait un jouet pour enfant. Tu es sur que c'est le bon ?  
****\- On va le savoir.**

Christie s'avança vers le piédestal et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre du marteau s'attendant à un énième piège. Mais rien ne se produisit, elle referma alors sa poigne sur le manche du marteau qui à son contact fut parcourir d'une lumière bleuté qui disparut peu de temps après. Elle souleva l'outil antique de son lit de pierre et le souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
Il était magnifique, fabriquer dans une roche noir au reflet luisant et surmonter d'une multitude de gravure de style tribaux. Sur les deux côté de la tête du marteau le sceau des alchimistes apparaissait, une lune et un soleil fusionner.  
Elle sentait l'immense pouvoir du marteau se répandre dans son corps comme d'une douce chaleur.

**\- On devrait peut-être s'en aller, tu ne crois pas. **Cru bon de demander Ace.  
**\- Oui, allons-nous-en.**

Alors qu'ils repartaient par le chemin emprunter pour venir, Christie se tourna de nouveau vers la statue géante de la femme qui dans un bruit sourd referma ses bras sur le piédestal maintenant vide.

* * *

**Et voila on fait un nouveau pas vers la pierre philosophale et vers le dénouement final. Que va t-il bien pouvoir se passer?! ça vous le saurez bien asse tôt ne vous en faite pas.**

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas les cité Khmère sont les cité que l'on trouve notamment en Thaïlande ou au Cambodge. il y a par exemple le site archéologique d'Angkor au Cambodge dont je me suis inspirer pour la ville que Christie et Ace visite dans ce chapitre.**

**En ce qui concerne la lettre écrite par le père de Christie, je me suis inspirer d'un film que j'ai vue quelque temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre. je trouvais que ça collait plutôt bien avec la situation alors je m'en suis inspirer. Je me demande si vous seriez capable de trouver de quels film il s'agit. ^^**

**Énigme**** du jour:  
_Qu'il porte ou non le masque, il rendra le jeune ambitieux pourtant la mer fera de lui un vieux. Qui est-il?_**

**Bon soir mes petits chou et à Mardi.**


	23. Le Temple de la Lune

****_Qu'il porte ou non le masque, il rendra le jeune ambitieux pourtant la mer fera de lui un vieux. Qui est-il?  
_****Réponse**** : Le loup. Le loup n'est pas seulement un animal, c'est également le nom donner à un masque porter par de femme de la noblesse. Dire de quelqu'un qu'il est un jeune loup signifie qu'il est ambitieux et enfin le plus connue 'le vieux loup de mer', pour parler d'un marin.****

****Bonne réponse de souky40 qui a le droit à un dessin. Fait moi ta demande par review et dis moi si tu veux un perso normal de one piece ou un OC dans ce cas la je vais te demander de me faire un petit descriptif (_physique, la couleur de la peau, des yeux et des cheveux, sa taille, caractère et s'il y a une signe particulier comme un tatouage ou un bijoux ou autre)._  
****

****voila bonne lecture.****

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Le Temple de la Lune.**

_**\- Papa, papa, regarde…regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !**_

_Une petite fille de 6 ans courrait dans les hautes herbes, ses cheveux rouge volant au vent derrière elle. Elle courait en se dirigeant vers son père qui se trouvait plus loin et qui examinait des plantes. Lorsqu'il entendit sa fille l'appeler, il releva la tête et se mis à sourire. Il ouvrit ses bras pour réceptionner sa fille._

_\- __**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma rose**__ ? demanda le père.  
__\- __**Regarde, ce que j'ai trouvé là-bas**__._

_La jeune fille montra alors ce qu'elle tenait. Il s'agissait de deux minuscule petite perles toute deux d'un blanc magnifique. Le père pris les petit joyaux pour la regarder et souris._

_\- __**Ah, ce que tu as trouvé ma chérie se sont des perles de rosée.  
**__**\- Des perles de rosée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est**__ ?  
__**\- Chaque matin quelque goutte d'eau s'écoule des plantes et disparait dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Mais il arrive que parfois, ses petites perles d'eau se cristallisent et donne ses magnifiques perles que tu vois là. Il est très rare d'en trouver car elle ne se forme que dans de très bonne condition.  
**__**\- Alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose de rare ?! **__Sautilla la petite fille folle de joie.  
__**\- Oui. **__Souris le père.  
__\- __**J'ai une idée, comme il y en a deux. Tu en auras une et moi j'aurai l'autre.  
**__**\- Très bien**__…__**attend, j'ai une idée.**_

_Le père fabriqua une petite chaine pour chacune des perles et tendit l'un des colliers à sa fille et mis l'autre autour de son cou. La jeune fille regarda un instant son reflet dans la perle et regarda son père pour lui sourire et le remercier d'un câlin.  
__Soudain le temps se couvrir et le monde devint sombre. La petite fille s'éloigna de son père pour regarder au loin. Lorsqu'elle reporta ses yeux sur son père, il n'était plus là. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même pour le retrouver, mais rien. Un vent frais, presque glacial se mis à souffler de plus en plus fort. La petite fille sentait la peur et l'angoisse monter en elle. Elle appela plusieurs fois son père sans réponse. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son père derrière elle, elle sourit et se retourna. Mais en faisait volte-face son sourire disparue et la peur pris place dans ses yeux. Allonger au sol, gisait quelqu'un, en s'approchant, la petite fille reconnu le visage de son père, couvert de sang. Elle se mit alors à hurler._

Christie se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Se rendant compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, elle tacha de se calmer et soupira, soulagée.  
Elle posa une main sur ses yeux et les frottas, comme pour effacer cette vision de son père mort, gisant dans une mare de sang. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de rêve, et encore moins de cauchemars.  
Une fois calmer elle se souvint des perles qu'elle avait trouvé étant petite, son père lui en avais fait des colliers. Un pour elle et l'autre pour lui-même. Mais elle avait perdu le sien il y a longtemps et en avais été fortement attristée. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit la fit se retourner.  
Dans le lit, Ace dormait toujours profondément, il mordillait son oreiller comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande. Christie sourit et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, puis elle se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre.  
Il était encore très tôt, le soleil se levait à peine sur la petite ville khmère. Après leur expédition au temple sous le cratère, Christie et Ace avais préférer rester en ville pour se reposer avant de repartir.  
Bien qu'il fût tôt, un gong retentit au loin, venant du temple qui surplombait la ville. Des hommes et des femmes vêtues de toge de couleur orange se dirigèrent vers le temple, sans doute pour prier. N'étant pas croyante, mais par respect pour ce village qui avais autrefois abrité ses ancêtres, Christie se décida à son joindre à la cérémonie.  
Elle portant l'une des tenues orange de la ville. À son retour du temple ses vêtements étaient si sale et boueux qu'elle avait voulu se changer, mais sans affaire de rechange la tenancière de l'hôtel lui avais fait cadeau à elle et Ace de ces tenue traditionnel. Ils ressemblaient alors à de véritable habitant du village.  
Avant de partir, elle sortit le petit marteau de sa cachette et le posa sans son sac, bien à l'abri des regards et laissa un mot sur son oreiller pour quand Ace se réveillerais. À supposer qu'il se réveille avant son retour.  
Dans le temple, les habitants priaient et faisaient des chants religieux. Tous étaient installés face à une grande statue d'une femme aux 6 bras, une femme semblable à celle que Christie avais vue dans le temple, la gardienne du marteau.  
Le maître de cérémonie l'invita à venir s'assoir devant lui. Il reprit alors ses chants religieux et lançait face à lui des gouttes d'eau de rose afin de purifier l'air et les gens venu priés. Christie ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux chants.  
Lorsque tous les chants se turent elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la salle de prière étaient vide, seul le maître de cérémonie était encore là à lui sourire aimablement. Il lui tendit une coupe de thé et l'invita à boire. Christie en huma le parfum et fit une grimace, ça ne sentait pas très bon.

\- **Tu as trouvé l'objet dans le temple** ? lui demanda le moine après quelque minute de silence.  
**\- Oui, il est à l'abri**.  
\- **C'est mal…c'est mal pour l'humanité, pour le monde entier.  
****\- Le danger est éloigné**. Le rassura Christie.  
\- **Pour un temps seulement, le danger n'est jamais loin…mais il te faut continuer. Ton père disait, '**_**elle n'abandonne jamais'**_**.  
****\- Mon père ?...vous avez connus mon père ?**

Le moine ne répondit rien et ne fit que sourire d'avantage. Il l'incita à boire son thé. Elle en bue une gorger et fit de nouveau une grimace.

**\- Bois ton thé…il n'a pas bon gout mais il te fait du bien. **Christie le regarda d'un air interrogateur**. Regarde.**

Il montra d'un signe de tête sa main. Christie suivis son regard et enleva les bandages de sa main. Elle fut surprise de ne plus voir de trace de la coupure qu'elle s'était faite pour faire don de son sang. Sa peau était de nouveau douce et lise.

\- **Il t'aidera également à contrôler tes rêves. Afin que tu ne fasses plus de mauvais rêve comme ceux de cette nuit.  
****\- Comment vous…  
****\- Le marteau…il est lié à son possesseur par le sang et l'esprit. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple outil, c'est une entité qui vit au travers du porteur. Mais pour utiliser son pouvoir tu dois d'abord apprendre à écouter ton cœur et ton esprit, alors là le marteau ne fera plus qu'un avec toi et te guidera vers ton destin.**

Le moine la salua en joignant ses mains et en s'inclinant, Christie pour le remercie de tout ce qu'il avait fait lui rendit son salut.  
2 mois…2 mois entier que Christie recherchait l'île du jasmin violet ou se trouvait le temple de la lune, l'endroit ou reposait la pierre de lune des alchimistes.  
À bord du Mobydick, entourer par ses amis elle passait du bon temps, oubliant certains temps son rôle dans l'histoire du monde. En dehors de Ace, personne n'était au courant pour le marteau et encore moins de la pierre philosophale, c'était leur secret.  
Christie s'était installer à la proue du navire assise sur le bastingage les jambes dans le vide et tenant dans ses mains le marteau. Petit en taille, mais d'une puissance inimaginable.

**\- Salut, toi.  
****\- Ahh !**

Elle sursauta tellement elle fut surprise et le marteau qui échappa des mains pour tomber vers l'océan, heureusement, elle avait de fort bon reflex. Elle rattrapa l'outil et se retourna vers Marco qui venait de l'interpeler.

**\- Désolé, je savais que tu étais perdu dans tes penser, mais pas à ce point-là**. S'amusa le commandant de la 1ére flotte. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un marteau ?  
**\- **Plus ou moins.  
****\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais bricoleuse. Mais si tu veux mon avis tu n'arriveras à rien avec un marteau aussi petit.  
****\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce marteau à son utilité.  
****\- Et il sert à quoi ?  
****\- Il a son utilité. **Répéta Christie évasif.

Marco compris qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus et changea de sujet.  
Le jour suivant ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île au jasmin. L'endroit n'était occuper que par un modeste village très peu peuplé, une centaine d'habitant tout au plus. Il y avait un chantier naval assez modeste, et un petit marcher comportant les denrées de l'île.  
Christie remarqua également un fleuriste qui vendait principalement des bouquets de jasmin violet. Elle s'en approcha et se retrouva le nez plonger dans les senteurs de son enfance. Ce parfum fit monter en elle des souvenirs de son enfance, elle se revoyait avec son père à rire et à s'amuser.

\- **De bien belle fleurs n'est-ce pas**. Souris le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique.  
**\- Oui…ses fleurs me rappellent tellement de choses.  
**\- **Ah, vous êtes déjà venu ici** ?  
**\- Non, mais on m'a beaucoup parlé de ces fleurs.  
**\- **Christie** ! L'appela Ace en la rejoignant. **Je te cherchais…Ouah ! Alors c'est ça le jasmin violet, cette couleur est magnifique**. **Elles ont la même couleur que t'es yeux.  
**\- **Christie** ?! S'interrogea le vendeur de fleur. **Mais bien sur comment ne t'ai-je pas reconnus.  
****\- Vous me connaissez ?! Pourtant je ne suis jamais venu ici.  
****\- Bien sûr que si…mais tu étais si jeune. C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas. Attend, je vais te monter quelque chose.**

Il rentra dans sa boutique et se mis à faire un raffut monstre en cherchant quelque chose. Il râlait lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas et balança de temps à autre divers objet qui lui bloquaient le passage. Puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et revins vers eux en tenant une petite boite.

**\- Ton père m'a demandé de garder ceci jusqu'au jour où tu reviendrais ici.**

Christie pris la boite et l'ouvris. Le coffret découvrit alors une fine chaine d'or à laquelle était suspendue la perle de rosée cristalliser.

**\- C'est la perle que j'ai trouvé lorsque j'étais petite. Je croyais l'avoir perdu. **

Elle attrapa le collier et le souleva pour que la perle soit à hauteur de ses yeux. Les souvenirs l'envahir alors, elle se revoyait courant dans les immenses champs de fleur sautant dans les bras de son père qui était aussi souriant qu'elle…exactement comme dans son rêve.  
Donc le moine de l'île de Nigram avait dit vrai, le marteau l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Elle releva les yeux vers le fleuriste et lui posa un tas de questions.

**\- Ton père a été très flou lorsqu'il m'a remis cette boite. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est de te la remettre le jour où tu viendrais ici. Il m'a aussi demandé de te conduire au temple dans la montagne. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il m'a dit que tu serais quoi faire une fois là-bas.  
****\- Alors mon père savait que je viendrais ici. Mais comment a-t-il bien pus savoir tout cela, et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé directement ?!  
****\- Ton père est quelqu'un de très intelligent quoi que un peu fou sur les bords. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il avait en tête, il était tellement renfermer sur ses secret et si imprévisible. Mais c'était un grand homme, un grand ami. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai cette boutique. Et je fais fortune dans le monde, tout le monde veut de ses fleur aux parfums si doux et si merveilleux.  
****\- Et le temple ?!  
**\- …le vieux fleuriste perdit soudain son sourire au profit d'une mine triste. **Je sais bien que ton père voulais que je t'y emmène, mais…  
****\- Mais quoi ? Que se passet-il ?  
****\- Je doute que tu y trouve ce que tu cherches…i ans des pilleurs de trésors sont arrivé sur cette île. Ils ont découvert l'existence du temple et ils ont tous volé, tout ce qui avait une quelconque valeur. Il ne reste rien de bien utile là-bas.  
****\- Je dois tout de même aller voir.**

Trop vieux pour s'y rendre en personne le fleuriste lui donna les instructions nécessaires pour trouver le temple. Mais même sans ses instructions n'importe qui aurait trouvé le temple. L'endroit était complètement saccagé, des détritus témoins du passage des pilleurs de trésors étaient éparpiller partout. Ce qui restait du temple avait été détruit et il ne restait qu'un tas de grosse pierre et quelque statue détruite pour la plupart.  
Christie se mis à tourner en rond, dans tout ce bazar cherchant des indices. Elle pénétra dans le temple qui avais été profané et piller sans vergogne par les voleurs. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit elle avait les poings serrés de rage.

**\- Il ne reste rien…rien d'autre que des ruines…ou plutôt les ruines des ruines.  
****\- La pierre de lune n'est plus là ? **lui demanda Ace.  
**\- Non, il n'y a qu'un socle vide et pas une trace...on doit trouver qui a fait ça et reprendre la pierre.**

De nouveau en route, ils avaient demandé un maximum de renseignement au fleuriste. Ils avaient ainsi obtenue l'adresse d'un groupe de pilleur de trésors qui revendait le butin de leurs larcins sur un navire marchant spécialisé dans la vente aux enchères d'œuvres d'art et de trésors. Mais bien sur des trésors voler.  
Les trouver n'avait pas été chose faciles car étant dans l'illégalité ils ne pouvaient pas se monter au grand monde, mais à force de persuasion et de botage de culs, ils avaient fini par retrouver la trace du navire marchand.

\- **Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir** !  
\- **Je vous jure je ne sais rien…laisser moi s'il vous plait** !

Christie avais attrapé un des voleurs qui marchandais sur le navire et le retenait par un pied au-dessus du vide. Elle menaça à tout instant de le lâcher si l'homme qui la suppliait de le reposer ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle soupira.

**\- Très bien dans ce cas tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. **Elle desserra sa poigne qui retenait la cheville de l'homme qui commença à tomber.  
**\- Non, non, non arrêter ! **supplia l'homme**. Reposer moi.  
****\- C'est dans mon intention.  
****\- Non, je veux dire doucement.  
****\- Ne t'en fait pas tu tomberas de si haut que tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir en t'écrasant sur ce…  
****\- Non, attendez, attendez…je vais parler.  
****\- Bien, je t'écoute.  
****\- Vous ne me reposer pas avant ?  
****\- PARLE !  
****\- D'accord, d'accord…il y a deux ans on a découvert un temple sur une île paumer. On s'est dit qu'il y aurait forcément un trésor alors on a tout retourné, mais il n'y avait pas un gramme d'or. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est un joyau gros comme le poing.  
****\- Et ce joyau ou est-il ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?!  
****\- On ne pensait pas que ce caillou nous rapportera grand-chose, mais on l'a pris quand même. Lorsqu'on l'a mis en vente personne n'en voulais mais cet homme à débourser une sacrée fortune pour nous l'acheter. Il nous à payer 400.000.000 de berrys cash rien que pour la pierre.  
****\- Qui était cet homme ? Comment puis-je le trouver ?  
****\- Je l'ignore…**elle menaça de la lâcher**. Non, non, c'est la vérité. Mais il a acheté pleins d'autre objet qu'il nous a demandé de livrer chez lui, son adresse se trouve dans le bureau du capitaine dans son livre de compte.  
****\- Montre-moi.**

L'homme de nouveau sur ses jambes tituba quelque instant en conduisant Christie et Ace, qui rigolait derrière, vers le bureau du capitaine ou ils trouvèrent le dit livre de compte.

**\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé…l'île de Golda. Il a été acheté par un collectionneur d'objet d'art. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce type, il aurait dans sa collection des objets d'une rareté ultime. On prétend même que certaine pièce de sa collection aurai été volé à d'autre.  
****\- Je veux bien le croire…mais si c'est lui qui a la pierre de lune. Je crois qu'une petite visite s'impose. **Dit Ace en faisant craquer ses articulations.  
\- **Vous êtes fous de croire que vous pouvez vous introduire là-bas**. Ricana le voleur. **Cet homme et l'un des plus riches du monde. Il ne va pas prendre le risque de se voir voler ses '**_**bijoux'**_** comme il les appelle. Sa demeure est la plus surveiller qui soit, elle dispose d'un tas de système de sécurité que même Impel Down pourrais envier. Si vous arriver à entrer, vous n'en sortirez jamais…pas vivant du moins.  
****\- Comme je le dit souvent…il y a un début à tout. **Souris Christie.** Au faite, ne t'avais-je pas promis un grand saut ?!**

Le visage soudainement pris d'une grimace de peur, le pilleur tenta de s'enfui, mais Christie le rattrapa en quelque fouler et le balança par-dessus bord ou il alla rejoindre ses compagnons déjà tomber à l'eau.

\- **Bien nous avons une destination**. Souris Christie. **Je trouverais la pierre de Lune**.  
\- **Je serais avec toi**. Lui dit Ace en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.  
\- **Toujours ?  
****\- Toujours. Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser tomber.  
****\- Commence par m'embrasser, et on verra ensuite.**

Souriant Ace se pencha vers Christie pour capturer ses lèvres dans un chaud baiser.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce soir.**

**Aujourd'hui pas d'énigme, mais juste un mot pour vois dire que je vous aime tous et que je vous embrasse très fort. et oui, je suis dans un bon jour, autant en profité, non?**

**Aller à plus mes petit choux.**


	24. Sir Portgas et Dame Walker

**Me revoilà et non je ne suis pas encore morte!**

**tout d'abords je tiens à m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à vos review ou a vos message faut dire que j'ai été très pris cette semaine et la semaine qui suit sera pareille. mais je ferais en sorte de poster le chapitre à l'heure.  
Sinon je tenait à remercier tout ceux qui ont la bonté de laisser une review et aussi ceux qui, bien qu'ils restent dans l'ombre, lisent ma fiction. **

**Dernier point il n'y aura pas d'énigme à la fin de se chapitre non plus, je sais c'est triste mais on n'y peut rien c'est la dure loi de la vie. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Dame Walker et Sir Portgas.**

\- **On y va ?  
****\- A-t-on le choix ? **répondit Christie peu convaincue.  
**\- Respire tout se passera** **bien**. répondit Ace d'un air moqueur avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Christie.

Bras dessus, bras dessous Christie et Ace s'avancèrent vers le grand manoir. Ils étaient tous deux somptueusement habillé. Ace portait un costume noir. Sous sa veste il portait une chemise d'un blanc immaculé dont les boutons du col étaient restés ouvert, laissant un visuel alléchant sur son torse musclé. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés et tirer vers l'arrière de sa tête. Quant à Christie elle portait une magnifique robe blanche. Le haut de la robe était en bustier qui enserrait parfaitement sa poitrine. La robe était fendue sur le côté, laissant l'une des jambes de Christie à la vue de tous. L'autre jambe était recouverte par le drapé sublime de la robe qui ondulait gracieusement à chacun de ses pas qui raisonnait sur le sol grâce à ses sandales à talon haut. Ses mains étaient cacher dans des gants en satin noir qui remontait jusqu'à ses coudes, autour de son cou étaient accrocher à tour de cou supportant le poids d'une grosse pierre bleu saphir. Quant à ses cheveux ils étaient relevés sur le dessus de sa tête et maintenu par une broche doré semblable à une couronne. Ses yeux violet étaient entourer d'un trait noir de khôl et ses lèvres étaient peinte par un rouge à lèvre écarlate.  
Vêtu de la sorte il était d'une grande élégance, c'est à peine si on le reconnaissait. Autant dire qu'ils attiraient les regards dans leurs somptueux vêtements. D'un simple regard les autres invités étaient éblouis par tant de magnificence, il était difficile de croire qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à l'aristocratie…et pourtant, ils n'étaient que de simple pirate.

\- **Comment on en est arrivé à faire une chose pareille, tu m'explique.** Demanda Christie au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
\- **Calme-toi, tout se passera bien**.  
**\- Ça s'est toi qui le dis…rappelle moi de remercier Marco pour son plan.**

Ace souris en se rappelant comment Marco leur avait proposé ce plan.  
En arrivant sur l'île de Golda ils avaient remarqué l'immense sécurité du manoir et en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne pourraient jamais voler la pierre en fonçant tête baisser, il leur fallait un plan. Ils avaient alors tourné en rond jusqu'à ce que Marco ne débarque comme une fleur et ne leur propose de se déguiser et d'infiltrer la soirée organisé par le noble qui possédait la pierre. Ils avaient alors fait quelque achat et un changement de look pour entrer sans être repérer dans la villa. Personne ne s'était douter que derrière leur somptueux vêtement se cachait Portgas D Ace, le fils du précèdent roi des pirates et Christie Walker l'archéologue écarlate détentrice d'un secret qui pourrais détruire le monde.  
Mêler à la foule des invitées, Christie se tenait au bras d'Ace. Un moment il l'a senti se crisper et se tourna vers elle.

\- **Ne t'en fait pas je suis là**. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.  
\- **Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est plutôt que…  
****\- Quoi ?  
****\- Et bien…je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Tu l'a peut-être sans doute déjà remarqué mais je ne suis pas du genre à me faire belle et à porter de beaux habits.  
****\- C'est vrai, je crois même t'en avoir déjà parlé.  
****\- Je préfère les vêtements ou je me sens à l'aise, ou je peux bouger dedans. Des vêtements ou je ne suis pas une sardine coincer dans sa boite**.  
**\- Tu n'as rien d'une sardine en boite, tu es magnifique. Regarde autour de toi tout le monde te regarde. Les femmes jalouses ta beauté et les hommes voudraient t'avoir à leur bras. Mais tu ne seras avec personne d'autre que moi. Je ne laisserais personne t'arracher à moi, je t'aime.  
****\- Moi aussi.**

Ace se pencha vers le visage de Christie pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste, puis il l'entraina vers la salle des fête ou les invité étaient rassembler. La salle était immense, le plafond devait monter à 10 mètre au moins, plusieurs lustre en cristal y étaient accrochés et brillait merveilleusement. Le long des murs se trouvait de longue table sur lesquelles étais disposer des tas de plateau remplis de nourriture et de mets tous aussi alléchant les uns que les autres. Christie dû batailler pour empêcher Ace de dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait sur ses tables. En dehors des tables du buffet il y avait, postés à des points stratégiques, des vitrines comportant de magnifiques œuvres d'art. Il s'agissait de bijoux, de reliques en or ou dans d'autre matière précieuses, des statuettes et même des tableaux. Mais Christie ne vit nulle part trace de la pierre de lune. Alors qu'elle allait faire part de ceci à Ace, quelqu'un pris la parole.

**\- Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez-vous approchez s'il vous plait.**

Un homme, surement le noble se dit Christie, venait tout juste de monter sur une estrade et invitait les gens à s'approcher de lui par de large mouvement de bras. Une fois rassemblé autour de lui, il prit un verre et le leva pour porter un toast.

**\- Avant que nous ne commencions, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être tous venus ce soir à ce gala.**

Il continua son blabla, ce à quoi Ace ne porta pas la moindre attention, bien trop occuper à vider l'assiette qu'il avait réussi à se faire. Christie elle ne porta qu'une oreille distraite au discours trop occupé à se demander ou pouvais se trouver le joyau. Elle eut sa réponse peu de temps après.

**\- Et c'est avec un immense plaisirs que je vous présente le joyau de ma collection.**

Le noble montra d'un geste de la main une nouvelle vitrine disposer sur l'estrade et encore caché sous un drap noir. Il s'approcha et tira d'un coup sec le drap pour dévoiler un magnifique joyau d'un bleu pâle presque blanc brillant avec intensité. Christie retint son souffle quelque instant, ce joyau c'était la pierre de lune.

\- **C'est elle** ? lui demanda Ace.  
**\- Oui. La pierre de lune, cacher derrière une vitre surement blindé et protéger par des capteurs ultrasensibles qui déclencheront l'alarme dès que quelqu'un tentera de la bouger.  
****\- Sois positive !  
**\- **J'y travaille.  
****\- Et maintenant qu'on sait où se trouve la pierre, on fait quoi ?  
****\- J'y travaille**. Répéta Christie.  
\- **Tu n'as pas de plan ?!  
****\- Non, je n'en ai pas. À vrai dire je ne pensais pas que le plan de Marco marcherait  
****\- Très motivant, vraiment.**

Christie ignora sa remarque et se mis à scruter la salle des yeux avec plus d'attention, notant dans un coin de sa tête chaque ouvertures, chaque angles de vue, chaque visage, chaque garde du corps et surtout notant avec précision les issus de secours comme les portes ou les fenêtres.  
De la musique raisonnaient dans la salle et quelqu'un des invités se mirent à danser. Christie en profita pour analyser la sécurité qui entourait la vitrine, mais il y avait trop de monde autour de celle-ci qu'elle ne voyait rien.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à voir la vitrine, il y a trop de monde.  
****\- …J'ai une idée. Prend ma main**.

Ace lui tendit sa main en lui souriant. Christie le regarda d'abord surprise puis elle comprit ou il voulait en venir lorsqu'il l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Lorsque Ace posa une main sur la hanche de Christie et qui lui pris sa main dans la sienne, elle se pencha vers lui.

\- **Ace…je ne sais pas danser, je n'ai jamais fait ça**.  
**\- Laisse-moi te guider.**

Il lui offrit un sourire magnifique et commença à la faire tourner sur la piste. Bien vite Christie pris le coup et se laissa porter par les mouvements de son cavalier. Leurs mouvements devinrent alors moins timides et plus rapide pour suivre le rythme de la musique.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses danser**. Souris comme une enfant Christie. **La dernière fois que j'ai dansée je ne devais pas avoir plus de 6ans**.  
\- **Avec qui ?  
****\- Mon père. Il me racontait que lui et ma mère aimait danser. Il leur en fallait peu pour qu'ils dansent.  
****\- Ils devaient s'aimer énormément.  
****\- Oui. Ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, quasiment inséparable…quand ma mère est morte mon père en a été profondément attrister, mais il ne m'a jamais montré sa peine, quand j'étais avec lui il souriait toujours pour que je ne sois pas triste.  
****\- Cela a dû être dure pour lui…heureusement qu'il t'avait…comme moi je t'ai aujourd'hui.**

Ace resserra son bras autour de la taille de Christie pour approcher son corps du sien. Au bout d'un court instant Christie se racla la gorge.

**\- On devrait peut être resté concentré, tu ne crois pas.  
**\- **Surement**.

Ace souris à pleine dents. Christie le traita d'idiot et détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la vitrine. Personne ne les soupçonnait, ne voyant que deux danseurs tournoyer sur la piste de dance au milieu d'autre couple qui dansait eux aussi.  
Après quelque minute de dance, Ace interrogea Christie.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
****\- Que ça ne va pas être de la tarte…la vitre est à double épaisseur et renforcer par une structure en acier. Et le présentoir sur lequel est posée la pierre cache un système d'alarme très perfectionné. Il y a aussi des escargotvidéo aux quatre coins de la pièce, sans compter les gardes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. La moindre fausse note pourrait nous être fatale.  
****\- Il nous faudrait une diversion. **Conclus Ace.** Quelque chose qui obligerais les gardes à détourner leur attention de la vitrine. Un truc suffisamment gros pour qu'ils bougent tous, sans qu'ils sachent que c'est nous.  
**\- **Tu penses à quoi ?  
**\- …Ace souris. **Un petit feu de camp ça te dit ?  
**\- **Tu ne peux pas mettre le feu comme ça et espérer que personne ne te vois. Il faudrait que le départ de feu sois suffisamment éloigner de notre position pour qu'on ne nous suspect pas. Et surtout qu'on ne nous voit pas sur les vidéos**.

Tous les deux se mirent alors à chercher comment mettre le feu sans être repérer. La musique s'arrêta un instant, les obligeant à se stopper également. Ils se dirigèrent vers les buffets cherchant toujours un moyen de détourner l'attention. Une nouvelle musique repris et de nouveau couple se déplacèrent sur la piste.  
Tandis que Christie réfléchissait un verre de champagne dans les mains pour son rôle, Ace lui dévalisait les assiettes du buffet.

**\- Voudriez-vous me rejoindre dans cette dance Madame ?**

Christie émergea de ses pensées, et se tourna vers l'homme qui lui présentait sa main pour l'inviter à danser. C'était un homme en costume noir, avec un veston rouge sombre ou étaient suspendu une chaine en or, surement une montre à gousset. Ses chaussures noires également étaient aussi brillantes que les cristaux du lustre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais outre son allure de gentilhomme très élégant il avait un visage fin tout en longueur avec de petits yeux sournois et un nez pointus qui le faisait ressembler à un rat. Retenant un juron, Christie se concentra pour garder un visage digne.

\- **Je suis désolé, mais je suis un peu épuiser par ma précédente dance, peut être tout à l'heure.  
****\- Très bien.**

Lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné, Christie ne put retenir plus longtemps son aversion pour l'apparence de cet homme. Elle fit une grimace et bu une gorger de champagne pour faire passer son gout étrange dans sa bouche. En regardant sur le côté vers Ace, elle remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté de manger pour fusiller du regard l'homme qui l'avait invité. Cette fois Christie retint à peine un sourire. Voir Ace se mettre dans de tels états lorsqu'un homme s'approchait d'elle, la faisait toujours beaucoup rire.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit une cible. Ce fut comme une illumination.

\- **Ace ! Ace écoute moi, et arrête de bouffer, je crois que j'ai une idée.  
****\- Quoi ?  
****\- Tu vois la chandelle qui se trouve au bout de la table ?  
****\- Mouais, celle en or près du gros type à la moustache ?!  
****\- Précisément. L'homme en question est suffisamment près de la chandelle. Il suffirait d'une petite étincelle pour que son si beau costume s'enflamme.  
****\- Oh, je vois. Je m'en charge.  
****\- Non, attend. Je vais m'approcher de la vitrine et quand je serais assez près, je te ferais signe tu feras en sorte que l'une des flammes de la chandelle incendies notre chère amis, puis je profiterai de la pagaille pour voler la pierre. Fait en sorte que la flamme reste suffisamment longtemps allumer pour que je puisse voler la pierre.  
****\- T'inquiète on ne m'appelle pas poings ardents pour rien.  
****\- C'est le moment de le vérifier.**

Ace et Christie se séparèrent donc. Ace se dirigeant vers le gros bonhomme en prétextant vouloir piller le buffet, ce qui n'est surement pas un prétexte en fait, et se rapprocha de la cible. Christie elle marcha tranquillement vers la vitrine, son verre de champagne à la main. Elle se mit le plus près possible de la vitrine, les deux garde la scrutèrent alors de leur position. Ils se mirent à rougir férocement lorsque Christie leur fit un clin d'œil, puis gêné ils détournèrent le regard. Christie en profita pour donner le signal à Ace. Ce dernier compris le message et se concentra sur le gros type, mais au moment où il s'apprêta à mettre le feu à la manche de son costume trop près de la bougie, les portes du hall s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et un groupe d'une dizaine d'homme portant des armes pénétrèrent dans le hall.

\- **Tout le monde garde son calme ou bien nous seront forcer d'user de la force.** Hurle le chef des bandits.  
\- **Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous entrez dans ma demeure** ! Beugle le noble fou de rage. **Garde occupez-vous de ses importuns** !

Hélas les gardes ne firent pas le poids face aux bandits qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Quelque uns des gardes furent tués tandis que les autres furent seulement assommer.

\- **Très chère invités, ce soir c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Faite tout ce que je dis et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal…ou presque.** Rigola le chef de la bande.

Le chef des bandits fit rassembler les invités dans un coin de la pièce et les obligea à s'assoir à même le sol. Dans la pagaille, Ace avais réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à Christie.

\- **Tout va bien** ? demanda-il en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu par les bandits.  
\- **Oui, je n'ai rien…mais qui sont ses type, ils ont tout fichus en l'air ?!  
****\- Je ne sais pas. Surement des voleurs ?  
****\- Ah voilà donc le si précieux joyau. **Dit le chef en s'approchant de la vitrine de la pierre de lune.** Un joli morceau de caillou, n'est-ce pas les gars. Avec ce cailloux je pourrais avoir tout ce que je désirs.  
****\- C'est bien des voleurs. **Continua Ace. **On devrait peut être leur régler leur compte avant qu'il ne vole la pierre.  
****\- NON ! **Le rattrapa Christie avant qu'il ne se lève. **J'ai un plan. Laissons ses voleurs prendre la pierre.  
****\- Tu veux qu'on les laisse la prendre…ah mais ce n'est pas bête, une fois qu'ils l'auront il sera plus facile de la leur prendre.  
****\- C'est ça.  
****\- Donc on attend.  
****\- On attend.**

* * *

**On se quitte donc là, mais ne pleurez pas chère amie, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**

**Kiss mes petit chou!**


	25. Un nouveau pion dans la partie

**Salut, oui je sais, je sais. Je suis en retard.  
Je suis désolé le chap devais être publier plus tôt mais j'ai eu un accident et j'ai maintenant un bras en écharpe.**

**Bien que les énigmes soient de retour, il n'y aura pas de dessin en récompense avec mon bras blesser je suis incapable de dessiner car voyez vous je suis gauchère et c'est mon bras gauche qui a morfler j'en ai pour 1 mois.**

**Mais assez parler de mes problème, je vous laisse maintenant profiter du chapitre 25 et oui déja.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Un nouveau pion dans la partie.**

\- **SILENCE** ! Hurla le chef des bandits à l'intention des invités pris en otage. **Je ne veux rien entendre**. **Et vous ouvrez moi cette vitrine.  
****\- On y travaille, patron.**

Trois hommes armés se postèrent autour de la vitrine qui retenait la pierre de lune. Ils entreprirent ensuite de forcer la serrure de la vitrine, tandis que le chef faisait les cents pas, impatient de s'en aller avec son butin.

\- **Vous n'y arriverez jamais. Cette vitre a été construire de sorte que même un roi des mers ne pourrais la détruire**. Dit le propriétaire du manoir.

Le chef se tourna vers le noble et pointa le canon de son pistolet sur la tête de ce dernier.

**\- Puisque tu te sens d'humeur le vieux, pourquoi ne pas ouvrir cette vitrine ?  
****\- Jamais !**

Une détonation résonna dans la pièce et des hurlements retentirent. Pourtant il n'y avait eu aucune victime, le chef des voleurs avait seulement tiré dans le sol à quelque millimètre du pied du noble qui avait sursauté.

\- **La prochaine fera plus de dégâts**. Dit la voix pleine de promesse du chef.  
\- **Je…je ne peux pas…  
****\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te troue la peau le vieux ?!  
****\- Non, non, non…c'est que…je…je n'ai pas la clé…  
****\- Pardon ?! Tu n'as pas la clé ?! Et qui aurais la clé si ce n'est pas le propriétaire du manoir en personne ?!  
****\- Pour que personne ne puisse me voler. J'ai confié à chacun des hommes qui gardaient le joyau un numéro, ensemble ils composent la combinaison totale de la vitrine.**

Le chef lâcha un soupir d'énervements. Si ce que le noble disait était vrai alors il était dans la merde car deux des hommes qui surveillaient la pierre était mort, emportant avec eux le numéro de la serrure.  
Alors qu'il cherchait un nouveau moyen de récupéré le joyau, il surprit le sourire satisfait que tentait de cacher le noble. Sans ménagement il l'attrapa par les cheveux et pointa de nouveau son pistolet sur le visage de celui-ci.

**\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi, le vieux ? Parce que je ne suis, mais vraiment pas, dans un bon jour.  
****\- Je ne vous dirais rien. Je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette vitrine et si vous me tuer personne ne pourrais l'ouvrir pour vous.  
****\- T'en fait pas avec ou sans ton aide ou finira par ouvrir cette vitrine.  
****\- C'est une vitre double épaisseur, patron. **L'interpela un des hommes près de la vitrine.  
**\- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ?  
****\- Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour la briser.  
****\- Alors mettez-vous au travail et briser moi cette saleté de vitre qu'on puisse s'enfuir. **Il se tourna de nouveau vers le noble.** Lorsque cette vitrine sera ouverte, je me ferais un plaisir à te tuer.**

Le noble ouvris des yeux rond comme des citron, il se mit à suée sachant que sa vitrine ne tiendrais pas longtemps face au marteau de chantier des voleurs. Un peu plus loin, Ace s'impatienta.

\- **Je sais que ces nobles ne sont pas tous des anges, mais on ne peut pas le laisser se faire tuer comme ça ?!  
****\- Je sais bien, mais si on tente quoi que ce soit on prend le risque de se faire repérer. Et puis la marine ne doit pas être loin.  
****\- Comment tu sais ça ?  
****\- Le coup de feu qu'il a tiré tout à l'heure n'a pas dû laisser indifférents les gardes rester à l'extérieur, surtout que ça a fait un boucan monstre.  
****\- Mais si la marine s'en mêle, tu ne crois pas qu'on risque de perdre la pierre ?!**

Christie resta silencieuse, mais Ace avais raison. Si la marine intervenait dans cette histoire il y avait fort à parier que la pierre de lune leur passe sous le nez soit parce que la marine les aura reconnus et qu'ils les pourchasseraient soit que les voleurs se fassent arrêtés avant qu'ils ne puissent leur voler la pierre. Dans tous les cas il n'était pas bon pour eux que la marine intervienne.  
Alors qu'un silence lourd de tension, seulement briser par les coups de marteau sur la vitrine, pesait sur l'assembler une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

**\- La marine encercle en ce moment le bâtiment, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper rendez-vous immédiatement et relâcher les civils qui se trouvent à l'intérieur sans leur faire de mal.  
**\- **Patron la marine est là !  
****\- Merci je ne l'avais pas entendu** ! répond 'le patron' jetant un regard sévère à son subordonner. **Qu'ils soient là ou non ne change rien à notre plan. Alors grouiller vous. Tend qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer on ne risque rien.**

Christie se demanda ce que voulais dire le 'patron' comment pouvaient-ils pouvoir penser s'échapper alors que la marine encerclait le bâtiment. Avait-il un plan pour sortir sans se faire arrêter ?! Ou bien avait-il trouvé un tunnel ou quelque chose du genre pour s'enfuir à la barbe des soldats.  
Afin d'éviter que les soldats à l'extérieur ne voient ce qu'il se passe les grand rideaux rouge furent fermer et les otages furent placer stratégiquement devant les fenêtres de sorte que si un marine voulais tirer il ne pourrait le faire sans toucher l'un des otages.  
La voix du marine à l'extérieur se fit de nouveau entendre.

**\- Nous vous laissons 5 minutes pour sortir et vous rendre. Dépasser ce délai nous investirons les lieux et nous seront contraint d'user de la force.**

5 minutes ! C'est courts, très court même. Christie grinçais des dents les yeux poser sur la vitrine qui résistait encore et toujours aux coups de marteau des hommes. Tout comme Christie, le chef des voleurs commençait à perdre patience. Il se tourna vers les hommes qui frappait la vitrine et inspira pour leur crier dessus, mais au moment où il allait parler une voix bien plus grave se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

**\- Voici votre dernière chance, sortez immédiatement les mains en l'air de cette maison. Si vous ne le faite pas je serais contraint d'entrer.  
**\- **Rêve toujours** ! Hurla le chef en réponse.  
\- **Ace** ! L'appela en chuchotant Christie. **Cette voix, je la connais.  
****\- Je sais moi aussi…c'est Smoker !  
****\- S'il rentre on n'aura plus aucune chance de prendre la pierre, et en plus il pourrait nous reconnaitre très facilement. Nous ne sommes pas en position de force.  
****\- On doit trouver une solution.  
****\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne dit que ça depuis tout à l'heure, rien ne se passe comme prévue…Oh attend je crois que j'ai une idée.**

Pendant que le chef des bandits hurla à la fenêtre des noms d'oiseau à Smoker, un bruit d'éclat retentit. Le chef se retourna pour voir la vitrine voler en éclat. Il sourit triomphants, mais perdit rapidement son sourire lorsqu'il vit un nuage de fumée apparaitre devant lui.  
Peu à peu le nuage pris la forme du vice-amiral Smoker qui d'un coup de jitte assomma le bandit qui avant de tomber au sol tira avec son pistolet. La détonation fit alors fuir les otages qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour fuir vers la sortie. Les autres voleurs tentèrent également de fuir, mais Smoker les intercepta. Parmi le chaos de la pièce, Smoker remarqua une chevelure rouge sang qui attira son œil. Lorsque la silhouette pivota et qu'il put voir son visage il la reconnut.

\- **Walker** ! Grogna Smoker.

Entendant prononcer son nom, Christie releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Smoker. Celui-ci remarqua que Christie tenait dans sa main le joyau appartenant au noble.  
Le vice-amiral amorça alors une avancer vers l'archéologue, mais son avancer se révéla plus compliquer qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se faisait bousculer de toute part par les invités qui courrait dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Christie il vit qu'elle avait été rejointe par Ace qui la tirait par la main vers la sortie.

**\- Portgas ! Cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas !  
**\- **C'est ce que nous verrons, Smoker**. Répondit Ace en souriant.

Tirant Christie derrière lui, Ace s'engouffra dans la foule. Smoker se changea alors partiellement en fumé et entrepris de les rattraper. Il zigzaguait entre les invités les yeux fixés sur un même point devant lui. Un point qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Arriver à une hauteur suffisante il lançant son poing de fumer et resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule d'une femme qu'il pensait être Christie. Mais quand sa prise lui fit face il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une autre femme. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.  
Lorsque le calme fut revenu Tashigi rejoignit Smoker qui attendait debout les bras croisé sur son torse et deux cigares entre les lèvres.

**\- Ils se sont échappé, vice-amiral. Ils ont profité de la pagaille et se sont fondu dans la foule.  
****\- Une fois encore ils parviennent à s'échapper…Portgas…il est bien comme son frère celui-là. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne leur mette la main dessus.**

Smoker soupira un nuage de fumée de ses cigares et s'en alla vers son navire qui attendait au port.  
Pendant ce temps-là, les pirates de Barbe Blanche faisaient en sorte de mettre la plus grande distance entre l'île couverte de marine et eux même.  
À bord tout le monde fêtaient la réussite du plan de vol de la pierre, même si en dehors de Ace et Christie personne ne savais la réel utilité de cette pierre. Christie avais fait croire que la pierre avais appartenu à son père et qu'elle avait pour elle un intérêt très sentimental, ce que tout le monde avais cru sans se douter de rien.  
Alors que la nuit tombait, la fête battait toujours son plein, des rires, des chants, des dance…tout le monde y mettaient du sien. Sauf Christie qui à un moment s'éclipsa pour rejoindre sa chambre. Depuis son retour sur le navire elle ne s'était pas encore changer et portait encore sa robe.  
Elle commença à enlever les gants de satin noir qui couvrait ses bras lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Ace. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui puis il prit Christie dans ses bras, collant son torse à son dos. Il lui chuchota d'une voix grave à l'oreille.

**\- N'ai-je pas dit que se serais moi qui t'enlèverai cette robe. **Il posa des baisers le long de son cou.** Tu ne sais pas à quels points je t'aime. Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te lâcher, parsemer ton corps de baiser et sentir ton parfums jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.  
**\- **Commence par m'embrasser là**. Dit-elle en lui faisant face et en désignant ses lèvres.  
**\- Ah vos ordres Madame.**

Ace se pencha pour sceller leur lèvres dans un baiser d'abord timide puis de plus en plus langoureux. Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras de Christie, semant des frissons sur leur passage, puis les glissa dans son dos pour attraper la fermeture de la robe qu'il fit descendre lentement. Une fois la robe ouverte, elle glissa le long du corps fin de Christie et tomba au sol. Ace se recula d'un pas pour admirer sa partenaire qui n'était vêtu que de ses sous-vêtements un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- **Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, c'est gênant**. Demanda timidement Christie.  
**\- Je suis juste en train de me dire que tu es magnifique.  
****\- Et pourquoi tu serais le seul à profiter de la vue ?**

Christie leva les mains et ouvris la chemise qu'Ace portait encore. Il avait déjà enlevé sa veste quelque temps plus tôt. Une fois son torse libre elle fit glisser ses mains sur les muscles de son amant qui sentait sa résistance mis à l'épreuve. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et porta Christie dans ses bras pour la conduire vers le lit et l'y allonger.  
Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Son souffle chaud et doux la chatouillait, tandis que ses lèvres descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine encore cacher sous le fin tissus de son soutif.  
Il se débarrassa du soutif, en l'arrachant presque puis l'une de ses mains se mis à malaxer l'un de son seins tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre de sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour puis en le pinçant du bout des dents.  
Christie retint difficilement un gémissement et souleva le bassin pour le frotter à celui d'Ace qui émit à grognement sourd et sexy. Il se redressa pour regarder Christie qui lui jeta un regard provocateur. Souriant à son tour il s'apprêta à embrasser ses lèvres, mais Christie donna un coup de rein qui inversa leur position.

\- **Hey !  
****\- Quoi ? Monsieur n'aime pas être en dessous** ?!  
\- **Non** !

Ace tenta de renverser une fois de plus leur position, mais Christie tint bon et lui retint les bras de chaque côté de la tête.

\- **Ne peux-tu pas arrêter de vouloir tout contrôler et profiter ?  
****\- Non. Et puis je ne veux pas tout contrôler, seulement te contrôler.  
****\- Me contrôler ! Mais je ne suis pas une poupée, très chère.  
****\- Je te signale que je suis plus âgée que toi.  
****\- Et alors ?  
****\- Je suis aussi plus fort.**

Ace souris d'un air joueur et força sur ses bras pour se libéré de la prise de Christie. Bien qu'elle soit forte, coté force brute elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Ace qui se libéra et roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur Christie qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas, ses mains maintenu par Ace au-dessus de sa tête. Christie tenta de se libérer en se tortillant dans tous les sens, mais Ace la retenait de son poids sur le matelas.  
Souriant il embrassa sa gorge offerte et glissa lentement vers son oreille dont il mordit le lobe.

**\- J'aime quand tu me résiste. **Il effleura du bout de son nez la mâchoire de Christie**, mais je préfère quand tu me dis que tu m'aime.  
****\- Je te le dirais aussi souvent que tu le veux.  
****\- Dis le moi.  
****\- Je t'aime.**

Ace lâcha les poignets de Christie qui s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant et qui attirèrent sa tête pour l'embrasser. Rapidement et impatiemment Ace se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient encore puis il pénétra Christie d'un coup de rein. Dès lors ils se sentirent complet l'un comme l'autre, ainsi étreint dans les bras de l'autre, ne formant plus qu'un tout.  
Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain Christie ouvrit timidement un œil. Elle avait chaud. À côté d'elle Ace dormait encore paisiblement, sa respiration était douce et apaiser, ses jambes étaient enchevêtrées dans celle de Christie et ses bras entourait la taille de sa partenaire la tenant contre lui.  
Christie ne bougea pas sachant que si elle bougeait il s'éveillerait alors qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, vu qu'il ne dormait pas assez depuis quelque jour à cause de leurs explorations quelques peu précipité.  
Christie se mis alors à penser aux derniers évènements. Ils avaient trouvé le marteau et maintenant la pierre de lune. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à détruire la pierre philosophale. Il ne leur restait plus que ça. Le pouvoir de la pierre serais alors à jamais détruit, plus personne ne pourrais l'utiliser. Elle se demanda ce qu'aurais pensé son père de tout cela.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a** ?

Elle cligna des yeux et croisa le regard sombre d'Ace qui venait de se réveiller.

\- **Rien.  
****\- Christie, je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne. Tu peux tout me dire.  
****\- J'étais juste en train de me demander ce que penserais mon père.  
****\- Il serait surement aussi fière de toi que je le suis.**

Il sourit chaleureusement et s'allongea sur le dos. Répondant à son sourire, Christie posa sa tête sur son torse et se mis à faire des cercles du bout des doigts sur le torse d'Ace tandis que lui caressait doucement le dos de Christie.

\- **Tu as raison**.  
**\- Tu te fais du souci pour rien…et si on allait prendre un bon déjeuner pour commencer la journée.  
****\- Non attend…restons encore un peu comme ça.  
****\- Comme tu voudras…je t'aime.  
****\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

* * *

**On approche de plus en plus de la fin, les révélation font dès a présent sur succéder alors rester accrocher.**

**Énigme****:  
**_**Bien que j'ai une serrure, je ne suis pas une porte mais une fois ouvert je donne accès à bien des secrets. Qui suis-je?**_

**A plus mes petit choux.**


	26. Dernière ligne droite avant la fin

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau jour et un nouveau chapitre !**

_**Bien que j'ai une serrure, je ne suis pas une porte mais une fois ouvert je donne accès à bien des secrets. Qui suis-je?  
**_**La Réponse: Le cadenas. et oui un cadenas à bel et bien une serrure mais il n'a pas de porte. il sert à fermer bien des chose dont des trésors ou des objets ou secret qu'on ne veut pas dévoiler.**

**Je suis bien triste d'avouer que personne n'a sur trouver de réponse à cette énigme. C'est bien dommage.**

**Bien pour vous remonter le moral rien de tel qu'une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, je tiens à dire qu'il n'est pas facile d'écrire avec une seul mains, ce fut éprouvant j'ai cru que je n'en finirais jamais.  
Bref assez papoté, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Dernière ligne droite avant la fin.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Christie et Ace avaient volé la pierre de lune chez le noble et qu'ils avaient failli se faire attraper. Et ça faisait tout autant de temps que Christie attendait d'assembler la pierre et le marteau.  
Elle tenait d'ailleurs ce dernier dans ses mains et le retournait dans tous les sens. Elle avait trouvé comment assembler la pierre au marteau, mais n'avais pas voulu le faire…ou du moins avais hésité à le faire.

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Christie leva les yeux du marteau qu'elle tenait en main pour voir Marco s'approcher et venir s'assoir près d'elle.

**\- Non tout va bien.  
****\- On ne dirait pas au contraire on croirait que tu es triste, tu as un air de mélancolie coller au visage.  
****\- C'est que je n'arrête pas de repenser à mon passer et à ce qui aurais pu se passer si certaine chose ne s'était pas produite.  
****\- Tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce qui aurais pu se passer ou non. Le passé est passé et tu ne peux rien y changer. Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est modeler ton futur en vivant le moment présent.**

Son père lui avais déjà dit quelque chose dans le même genre, il lui avait dit de ne vivre que dans le présent et que chaque chose qui arrivait arrivais pour de bonne raison, même si cela faisait mal.

\- **Parfois j'ai l'impression que mon avenir est fait de morceau de mon passé…tu crois que ça fait de moi quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'avenir, quelqu'un de faible ?  
****-Tu n'a rien de faible. Tu es sans doute la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et la plus courageuse, peut être inconsciente et imprévisible, mais courageuse tout de même. Dit toi que sans toi Ace ne serais surement pas là aujourd'hui, tout comme beaucoup d'autre qui te doivent la vie. Ce n'est pas parce que ton passé te poursuis que tu dois fermer les yeux sur ton avenir. Ton avenir est fait de ce que tu décides d'en faire.**

Marco la laissa sur ces derniers mots que Christie médita quelques instants. Marco avais raison, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter de son avenir. Son passé ne devais pas lui faire peur, elle ne devait pas non plus le fuir mais plutôt l'accueillir comme un vieil amis.  
Elle comprit alors tout d'un coup les paroles du moine qu'elle avait rencontré sur l'île du temple de la lune. Il lui avait dit que pour utiliser le marteau sans risque elle devait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mais c'était plutôt une façon de lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas fuir son passé.  
Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une petite boite d'où elle sortit la pierre de lune.  
La pierre dans une main et le marteau dans l'autre elle resta un moment immobile.

**\- C'est le moment d'effacer tout tes doutes, Christie**. Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle se souvint de tous ses cauchemars et ses rêves lui faisant revivre des moments de son passé. Tous ces rêves étaient dû au marteau, elle le savait le moine l'avais prévenue. Mais cette fois tout devait prendre fin, elle ne devait pas les oublier mais y faire face, ne pas fuir.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux elle plaça la pierre de lune dans son emplacement sur le marteau.  
Au contact de la pierre le marteau se mis à vibrer et la pierre émis une lumière aveuglante qui perdura quelques secondes à peines. Lorsque la lumière disparue, rien ne sembla différent sur le marteau pourtant Christie pouvais sentir la puissance titanesque circuler dans le marteau et dans son corps comme si elle et l'outil ne formait plus qu'un.  
Sentant cette puissance et cette chaleur l'envahir Christie retrouva son courage et son entrain ainsi que l'espoir de réussir ce que sa famille avait tenté de faire depuis des générations entières.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Ace.

\- **Christie ? Tout va bien ?! J'ai vue comme un flash dans le couloir.  
****\- Ce n'est rien.  
****\- Tu…tu as finalement assemblé la pierre et le marteau ! Alors ça fait quoi ?  
****\- Je peux sentir toute la puissance du marteau comme s'il était l'extension de mon bras, c'est étrange mais terriblement jouissif en même temps.  
****\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant. **Déclara Ace en souriants. **Trouver et détruire la pierre philo-bidule.**

Christie perdit tout d'un coup le semblant de sourire qu'elle avait pour une expression un peu gêner. Elle détourna le regard et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit pour s'y assoir.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** lui demanda Ace inquiet. **Tu ne veux plus retrouver la pierre ?  
****\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Rien au monde ne pourra m'empêcher de retrouver cette pierre et de la détruire mais…  
****\- Mais quoi ? Tu ne sais pas où la trouver, ton père ne te donne pas d'explication ? Tu as perdu le carnet de ton père qui indiquait comme la trouver ?  
****\- Non, ce n'est rien de tout cela.  
****\- Et bien qu'est-ce que c'est, dit moi ! **demanda Ace qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patiente.

Christie resta silencieuse, la tête baisser sur ses mains dans lesquelles se trouvait le marteau qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts avec un air gêné sur le visage.  
Pour la persuader de parler Ace s'assis près d'elle et posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de Christie.

\- **Tu peux tout me dire.  
****\- Et bien…je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête en ce qui concerne la pierre et sa localisation.  
****\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
****\- Quand je t'ai parlé de ma véritable mission, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je cherchais la pierre philosophale mais aussi un moyen de la détruire ?  
****\- Oui, mais maintenant que tu as l'un tu vas pouvoir chercher l'autre. Enfin NOUS pouvons chercher.  
****\- Il n'y aura rien à chercher.  
****\- Que veux-tu dire, je ne te suis plus là ?  
****\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de chercher la pierre philosophale…pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais déjà ou elle est.  
****\- Quoi mais depuis quand ?  
****\- Je…je l'ai toujours su.**

Ace la regarda sans vraiment comprendre, que voulait-elle dire par '_elle l'avait toujours su'_ ? comprenant qu'il nageait dans le yaourt, Christie tenta de lui expliquer.

\- **Afin que la pierre philosophale ne puissent pas tomber entre de mauvaise mains les 3 alchimistes l'on cacher de sorte que personnes ne puisse la trouver. Ils ont fait en sorte qu'aucune carte, aucun indices ne soit laisser derrière eux, ainsi même en cherchant pendant des années personne ne trouverais le moyen de s'emparer de la pierre.  
****\- Mais ça tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu m'as aussi dit que c'est pour ça que cette pierre est aussi dure à trouver, que c'est parce qu'il n'y a aucune trace de l'endroit où elle pourrait être caché.  
****\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Ceci est la version que les alchimistes ont voulu faire croire mais en fait ils avaient belle et bien crée une clé, une seule et unique clé. Cette clé permettrai alors de savoir où se trouve l'endroit où est cacher la pierre.  
****\- Et où est cette clé ?  
****\- Cette clé se transmet de génération en génération depuis sa création et personne d'autre que ceux qui savent s'en servir ne peut l'utiliser.**

Christie tira alors sur la chaine qui entourait son cou pour prendre dans sa main le médaillon de son père qui renfermait un décodeur.

\- **Le médaillon de ton père c'est la clé ?  
****\- Oui, mon père l'a eu de son père qui l'a eu du sien et ainsi de suite pour remonter jusqu'à l'un des 3 alchimistes.  
****\- Mais je croyais que c'était une sorte de décodeur pour lire les inscriptions en rune rouge ?  
****\- Il n'a pas qu'une seule utilité ?**

Christie fit tourner plusieurs rouages à l'intérieur du médaillon, un peu comme un voleur tente d'ouvrir un coffre-fort. Après quelque cliquetis, le médaillon dévoila un nouveau compartiment dont le centre étaient semblable au cadrant d'une boussole avec une unique flèche d'or.

\- **La flèche que tu vois là est directement liée au magnétisme dégagé par la pierre philosophale. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire c'est de suivre cette flèche.  
****\- Ok, je vois. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?  
****\- Et bien…  
****\- Ne me dit pas que tu pensais à t'enfuir encore tout seule afin de récupérer cette pierre toute seules ?!** **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses encore penser comme ça après tout ce qu'il s'ait passer. Je croyais qu'on était une équipe ?!  
****\- Oui, c'est mais…  
****\- Mais tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on…  
****\- ACE ! **Hurla tout d'un coup Christie, ce qui fit taire Ace.** Laisse-moi finir, tu veux…bien donc comme je le disais c'est vrai que j'avais envisagé de partir seuls pour détruire la pierre et revenir. Mais j'ai réfléchit et je me suis dit que je ne partirais pas sans toi.  
****\- Oh !...donc je me suis énervé pour rien. **Sourit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.** Désolé.  
****\- Si tu apprenais à m'écouter rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé, '**_**Monsieur je veux toujours avoir raison'**_**.  
****\- Hey, je me suis excuser alors n'en profite pas.  
****-** **Enfin puisque maintenant tu es au courant il ne reste plus qu'à tout prévoir**.  
\- **A tout prévoir ?  
****\- Ce ne sera pas aussi évident que pour le temple de la lune. La pierre et garder jalousement depuis des années et des années et si personne n'a réussi à la trouver ce n'est pas pour rien. Même si nous savons comment nous y rendre ça ne veut pas dire que cela ne sera pas dangereux.  
****\- Il y aura des pièges ?  
****\- Sache une chose, que ce soit un tombeau, un temple sacré perdu ou bien une civilisation disparue, il y a toujours des pièges. Sinon ils ne seraient pas perdus.  
****\- Et qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?  
****\- Et bien m'y connaissant un peu dans le domaine, je dirais qu'il va nous falloir un sacrée matériel et pas du bas de gamme. Je devrais faire une liste et dès que nous accosterons sur une île, j'irais faire quelque course.  
****\- Et de quoi aurons-nous besoin que nous n'avons pas déjà à bord ?  
****\- Déjà de matériel d'escalades.  
****\- Tu pourrais te transformer en dragon, non ?  
****\- Je doute que l'endroit où est cachée la pierre soit facile d'accès. Ce doit surement être en endroit sous la terre ou dans le creux d'une montagne, pas des endroits où l'on peut arriver facilement. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce ne soit pas sous le niveau de l'eau, ça risquerais de compliquer d'avantage la tâche.  
****\- Si on emprunte un sous-marin ça devrais le faire.  
****\- Les sous-marin, bien que très efficaces ça ne court pas les mers. Je doute qu'on en trouve un facilement à moins de demander à Trafalgar un coup de main.  
****\- Non ! **Répliqua presque immédiatement Ace.** Pas question de demander quoi que ce soit à ce fou du scalpel.  
****\- Donc c'est ce que je disais. Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas sous la mer. Et il va nous falloir quelque autre petit bricole, mais j'en fais mon affaire.  
****\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on aura besoin de tout ça ?  
****\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ? Et puis si tout ne nous sert pas et bien t'en pis au moins on ne pourra pas dire que nous ne serons pas équiper.**

Quelque jour plus tard le navire accosta au large d'une île aux sombres allures, et la nuit n'arrangeait rien. Marco expliqua à Christie que cette île était connue pour être le repère de bandit coupeur de gorges très célèbres, dont un du nom de Barry la main froide, qui était connus pour ses meurtres pas très jolis.  
Étant donné que la nuit était déjà bien avancer, Marco avait préféré garder le navire loin des rivages de l'île pour la nuit, histoire d'éviter les potentiels accidents qu'ils pourraient y avoir.  
Le lendemain Ace se réveilla seul dans le lit. Christie n'était déjà plus dans la chambre. Il ne s'inquiéta pas pensant qu'elle était allée prendre un déjeuner ou bien qu'elle était sur le pont en train de préparer ses affaires. Il se leva en prenant tout son temps, imaginant déjà la tête de Christie qui lui dirait de se presser. Il alla ensuite sur le pont et croisa Marco.

\- **Tiens t'es encore là ?  
****\- Je viens de me lever, oui et alors ?  
****\- Bah je pensais que tu étais partie avec Christie, ça doit bien faire plus de deux heures qu'elle est partie.  
****\- QUOI ?! Et tu l'as laissé partir seule ?  
****\- Mais puisque je te dis que je pensais qu'elle était avec toi !  
**\- **Par ou elle est partie ?  
****\- J'n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vue**.  
**\- C'n'est pas possible !**

Ace enjamba le bastingage et atterrit sur le ponton. Aussitôt sur ses pieds il se mit à courir vers les rues de la ville peu fréquentable.  
De son coté, Christie sortait tout juste d'une boutique de randonner ou elle avait pu trouver du matériel d'escalade. Elle compta l'argent qui lui restait lorsqu'un homme l'aborda.

**\- Salut ma belle. Alors on se balade toute **_**seule**_**. **

Christie fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendu l'homme inciter sur le mot '_seule'_, elle comprit dès lors que cet homme ne la laisserais pas tranquille tend qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il veut, restait plus qu'à savoir ce que c'était.

**\- C'est du sacré matos que tu as là, ma belle. Ça a du te couter une fortune, n'est-ce pas.**

L'argent ! Ce qu'il voulait c'est son argent et peut être le matos qu'elle venait d'acheter. Au moins elle était fixée restait plus qu'à protéger son bien. Cela ne devrais pas être bien compliqué puisque l'homme était seule…ah non, il n'était pas seuls, sortant de nulle part une dizaine d'autre homme armés cette fois apparue et encerclèrent Christie qui se mis à sourire.

\- **On peut dire que vous tombez bien, les gars. J'avais justement besoin d'un petit entrainement.  
****\- Tu n'as aucune chance de nous battre, ma jolie. Nous sommes 12 et toi tu es seule.  
****\- Que vous soyez 2 ou bien 100 ça ne changera rien. **Christie se mis en position de combat et ferma les poings près à en découdre. **Je vais vous faire manger la poussière.  
****\- Aller les gars fait moi taire cette petite garce.**

D'un même mouvement certain hommes foncèrent sur Christie armé de battes sertis de clou de fer, de sabre et d'autres armes diverses. Mais aussi nombreux soit-il Christie les renvoya d'où il venait sans même user ni de son sabre, ni de son pouvoir.  
Souriante elle se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait abordé et lui fit un signe de la main pour le provoquer et l'inviter à l'attaquer. L'homme bouillonna de rage et se mis à siffler. Répondant à son appelle d'autre bandits arrivèrent en trombe vers eux.

\- **Oh, je vois que les choses sérieuses commencent**. Souris Christie à peine affecté par le nombre d'assaillants.  
**\- Tu souriras moins lorsque je t'aurais tué et que j'aurais trainé ton corps dans la poussière.  
****\- Cela risque d'être difficile si je le fait avant.**

Au bord de la crise de nerfs l'homme fonça tête baissé vers Christie en hurlant, son arme fermement tenu dans sa main. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre Christie car un mur de feu lui barra la route. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui avait provoqué ce mur de flamme, et Christie pu voir Ace sortir des flammes avec un air furieux sur le visage.  
Lorsque les bandits virent de qui il s'agissait-il fuirent tous comme des lapins poursuivit par un loup. Tout en s'avançant vers Christie, Ace ne l'a quitta pas une seule seconde du regard.

**\- Tu joues à quoi là ?! **Hurla Ace à Christie.  
**\- Pardon ? **Répondit Christie qui ne comprenait pas la raison de la colère d'Ace. **Et puis ne me cris pas dessus**.  
**\- '**_**Ne me cris pas dessus'**_** ? Pourquoi tu es partie sans même me prévenir !  
****\- Tu dormais et tu ne semblais pas vouloir te lever avant l'après-midi, alors je suis allé faire les achats seule, c'est tout.  
****\- C'est tout ?! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel points c'est dangereux, et puis ces type ils…  
****\- Pas si vite, Ace. Je sais encore me défendre je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne suis pas la petite fille sans défense que tu crois que je suis. Je m'en sortais très bien avant que tu n'arrives.  
****\- C'est ce que j'ai vu à 20 contre 1. Tu ne semblais pas en très bonne position.  
****\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher si c'est ce que tu crois avoir vue car je n'avais absolument pas besoin de son aide, je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation. Alors ton sermon tu peux te le garder.**

Christie commença à s'éloigner emportant avec elle le matériel qu'elle venait d'acheter, mais Ace ne le voyais pas comme ça. Il lui empoigna le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

**\- Tu es peut être plus forte qu'il y a quelques temps mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'invincible. Tu m'avais promis de ne plus rien faire d'inconscient et tu as encore désobéit.  
****\- D'abord, je ne t'ai rien promis et puis je n'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.  
****\- Je suis ton commandant ! **répliqua sauvagement Ace. **Tu me dois le respect !  
****\- Tu n'as rien d'un commandant, tu n'es qu'un gamin borner et trop sûr de lui qui a pris la grosse tête et se croit au-dessus des autres !**

La tension commençait à monter en flèche entre les deux pirates et l'air devint lourd d'électricité. Ace et Christie se toisaient, s'affrontant du regard en se lançant mutuellement des éclairs.  
Surement attiré par le bruit et aussi la tension qui régnait là Marco arriva sur place suivis par Joz et Haruta. Lorsque Marco vit ses deux collègue à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre il s'interrogea.

\- **On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici** ? demanda le commandant de la première flotte d'une voix forte afin de couvrir celle des deux bagarreur. **On vous entend depuis le port ?!  
****\- Vois ça avec l'autre là.** Répondit Christie en désignant Ace d'un mouvement du menton, Marco se tourna alors vers Ace.  
**\- J'étais venu la chercher pour savoir pourquoi elle est partie seule et je la trouve en train de se battre.  
****\- Non, non, non. Tu es venue et la première chose que tu as fait c'est me hurler dessus comme un dingue. Et puis j'ai bien le droit de me battre si l'envie m'en prend, je n'ai pas à te dire à tout moment ce que je fais je suis une grande fille.  
****\- J'ai tout à fait le droit de savoir ce que tu fais, je suis ton commandant c'est à moi de te protéger.  
****\- Je n'ai pas besoin de TA protection, je peux très bien me protéger moi-même. Et puis si tu dois protéger quelqu'un apprend d'abord à te protéger toi-même.**

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Ace fou de rage s'élança vers Christie qui en réponse se mis en garde. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pus faire plus de quelque pas car Marco et Joz s'étaient interposer pour les arrêter. Joz avait intercepté Ace tandis que Marco s'étaient placé entre eux.

\- **Wow, wow, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là Ace. Je ne vous reconnais plus là. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que ça déraille de la sorte.  
**\- **Laisse**-**moi** ! Hurla Ace.  
\- **Christie, Ace**…appela Haruta attristée.

Après un dernier regard à Ace, Christie détourna les talons en lâchant un sifflement énervé. Elle s'éloigna mais ne se dirigea pas vers le port pour autant.

\- **Haruta suit là et reste avec elle. Joz, toi et moi on ramène l'autre furie à bord du navire**.  
\- **Ok**. Répondirent d'une même voix Haruta et Joz.

Marco et Joz escortèrent Ace vers le navire, si au début il tenta de se débattre il s'arrêta et se laissa faire docilement. De son coté Haruta trottina derrière Christie sans pouvoir s'enlever cet air inquiet du visage. Elle n'avait jamais vue Ace et Christie se disputer comme ça, bien sûr elle les avait déjà vue se crêper le chignon et se chercher des noises mutuellement mais jamais au point d'en venir aux mains.  
Après avoir fait le tour de la ville et avoir repoussé quelque bandits qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin, Christie jugea bon de retourner sur le navire. En montant sur le pont elle croisa Ace qui était entouré par Marco et quelque autre de l'équipage, mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, et marcha tout droit vers sa chambre dont elle referma la porte à clé. Peu de temps après Ace rejoins les cabines de la seconde flottes pour ne plus en sortir de la journée, si ce n'est pour manger.

\- **Je n'aime pas les voir comme ça**. Dit Haruta terriblement attristé. **Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?  
****\- Je crains qu'on ne puisse rien faire sans risquer d'aggraver les choses. Il vaut mieux attendre qu'ils se calment un peu chacun de leur côté.**

Même s'il ne le montrait pas directement, Marco était lui aussi attrister par la soudaine tension entre Christie et Ace. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les voire ainsi. Mais pour l'heure tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est attendre et espérer que les choses se calment.

* * *

**Et voila on fini sur ce moment de tension extrême.**

**Ace et Christie vont-ils sortirent de leur disputer ou au contraire s'y embourber. tout cela aura ses réponse dans le prochain chapitre...ou pas. Ahahaha!**

**Énigme****:  
**_**Plus elle est loin, moins on pense à elle. Plus on l'approche plus on y pense, mais quand elle est là on n'y pense plus. qui est-elle?**_

**Et voila on se quitte sur cette énigme à plus mes petit Chou.**


	27. La planétaire Antique

_**Plus elle est loin, moins on pense à elle. Plus on l'approche plus on y pense, mais quand elle est là on n'y pense plus. qui est-elle?  
**_**Réponse: La mort. C'est en arrivant vers la fin de sa vie qu'on pense à sa mort, un jeune de 8 ans n'a que faire de la mort ce n'est rien pour lui.**

**Bravo à ChibichibiLuna et Roussette pour leur bonne réponse. ;)**

** Avec ce chapitre on entame le dernier acte de cette fiction, alors préparer vos mouchoirs.**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Le planétaire antique.**

\- **Je ne veux plus vous revoir à bord de ce navire tend que vous ne vous serez pas réconcilier. Il y en a marre de vos dispute de gamin, vous êtes des adultes conduisez-vous en tant que tel !**

Ce fut les derniers mots que Marco prononça en balançant Christie et Ace sur le Striker de ce dernier. Il avait été très clair, tend qu'ils ne se seraient pas rabibocher ils seraient pour eux impossible de remonter à bord.  
Depuis leur retour de l'île des bandits, les deux pirates ne s'étaient pas adresser une seule fois la parole, chacun ignorant l'autre. Les seules fois où ils se parlaient s'étaient pour échanger leur venin. Ça n'en venait pas aux mains car les membres de l'équipage les séparaient toujours avant que cela ne déraille, mais tout de même leur dispute restait violente.  
Des tentatives de la part de l'équipage pour les rabibocher avait eu lieu, mais toute s'était solder par un échec cuisant. C'est de là que Marco avais eu cette idée.

\- **Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seul tous les deux** ? demanda Haruta de plus en plus inquiet.  
\- **Je ne sais pas. **Soupira Marco.  
**\- Je n'aime pas les voir comme ça. Ils s'aimaient bien pourtant.  
****\- Je sais Haruta, je sais. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer c'est qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre, enfin plutôt à s'écouter et qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas.  
****\- Tu ne penses pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là ?!  
****\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'entretuent réellement, mais s'ils se battent j'ai bien peur que plus rien ne puisse les rassembler.**

Accouder sur le bastingage auprès de Marco, Haruta regarda au loin sans pouvoir effacer son triste visage. Il se demanda alors ou pouvais bien être partit Ace et Christie et s'ils allaient bien. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils se séparent.

Loin de là, sur un petit navire nommé Striker, le silence régnait en maître. Mais ce n'était pas de ses silence calme, c'était plutôt un silence lourd charger de tension et dont la moindre petite étincelle pourrais tout faire exploser.  
Même si Ace et Christie étaient quelque peu en froid ses dernier temps, leur mission passait en priorité. D'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal, ils pourraient aller sur l'île où se cache la pierre philosophale, mais y aller alors qu'il y avait encore des tensions entre eux ne devais pas être une réelle bénédiction.  
Au moins ils se parlaient…enfin presque, les seules fois où ils ouvraient la bouche s'étaient pour demander la direction à suivre. Le reste du temps ils restaient silencieux, chacun dans son coin sur le Striker qui n'était, il faut se le dire, pas le meilleur navire pour s'isoler vue qu'il n'était pas plus grand qu'une barque.  
Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux abords d'une mer sauvage et déchainée qui entourait une île faite de rochers noirs dont les pointes étaient aussi acéré que les crocs d'un lion et formaient une barricade tout autour de l'île, laissant l'endroit impénétrable. De plus une tempête survolait l'île et créait des vagues immenses sur la mer.  
Autant dire que tout était réuni pour les empêcher d'avancer. Les vagues tous plus violente les unes que les autres tentaient de les pousser vers les récifs cacher sous la surface de la mer et qui attendait tranquillement qu'on s'empale dessus. D'ailleurs ils ne devaient pas être les premiers à venir ici, des carcasses de navire datant de différentes époques et venant de différent endroit semblaient s'être réunies ici dans la mort.

\- **C'est ici** **on est au bon endroit** ! Cria Christie pour couvrir le bruit du vent et des vagues.

Pendant quelque instant, Christie envisagea de se changer en dragon et de tenter une approche par les airs, mais les vents violent qui balayaient la zone et menaçait de l'envoyer également sur les pics, l'a firent changer d'avis. Elle laissa alors à Ace le soin de manœuvrer son navire. Et jusque-là il s'en sortait plutôt bien.  
Ne faisant qu'un avec son navire il arrivait à glisser sur les vague monstrueuse comme un surfeur et sa planche glisse sur les vagues, mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile il du tout de même y mettre du siens pour ne pas se laisser emporter.  
Tout leur effort furent récompenser puisqu'ils arrivèrent à échapper au déluge en se réfugiant dans une petite grotte dont l'entré était quasiment invisible. Ace accrocha solidement le Striker et suivis Christie qui commençait déjà à progresser entre les parois rugueuse et humide de cette grotte.  
Toujours silencieux ils avancèrent, échangeant à peine quelques mots et encore moins des regards. Ils préféraient éviter tout échange car l'un comme l'autre savait que de toute façon ils finiraient par s'engueuler.  
Sur le chemin ils évitèrent quelques piège placer ici et là et dure même se mouiller un peu en traversant une galerie ou l'eau était monté de plusieurs centimètre, les obligeant à s'immerger jusqu'à la taille, ce qui n'était pas très agréable, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre étant donné qu'ils avaient tous deux manger un fruit du démon.  
Mais après ce qui leur paru des heures, bien qu'ils ne dirent rien, ils débouchèrent dans une immense grotte dont le plafond étaient si haut qu'on ne le voyait pas dans la pénombre ambiante. Le grondement sourd du vent et des vagues du dehors raisonnait ici avec intensité, donnant l'impression qu'il y avait des monstres qui rugissaient et grognait dans tous les coins de cette grotte.  
En faisant le tour de la grotte du regard, leurs yeux se stoppèrent sur deux immenses et majestueuses statues qui gardaient une porte tout aussi grande qui menait dans une autre salle. Les deux statues étaient totalement opposer, l'une représentait une femme tenant entre ses mains la lune et l'autre était un homme tenant cette fois le soleil.  
Toujours dans le silence, seulement perturbé par les bruits de leur pas, ils traversèrent les portes du Temple des Alchimistes.  
Cette salle-là n'avait rien à voir avec le reste de la grotte. Depuis qu'ils avaient traversé la porte, le décor avait changé pour être plus somptueux, plus incroyable…plus magnifique.  
Les murs étaient couverts d'or et brillaient avec intensité, des statues identiques à ceux qui gardaient la porte, en plus petit, se trouvaient de part et d'autre du corridor. Et au bout de ce corridor se trouvait…un immense planétarium.  
Le toit arrondis était couvert de petite sphère luisante représentant les étoiles et brillaient dans la pièce en propageant leur lumière dans toute la salle telle des phares dans la nuit. Sur le sol de grand et nombreux cercles dessiner en reliefs se croisant et s'entrecroisait. Christie y regarda plus attentivement et reconnu le système solaire tout entier redessiner sur le sol en marbre.

**\- C'est magnifique !**

Tout comme elle, Ace avais le nez en l'air et admirait le décor de la pièce. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, mais elle ne le dit pas et s'avança plus loin dans le planétarium, laissant Ace derrière elle.  
Un peu plus loin dans la salle Christie trouva un relief représentant un soleil et une lune imbriquer l'un dans l'autre. Au-dessus était inscris une phrase en rune rouge que Christie pu facilement déchiffrer.

\- _**'Cette roue sous laquelle nous tournons est pareille à une lanterne magique, le soleil en est la lampe, le monde l'écran, et nous en sommes les images qui passent.**_'

S'était la citation que son père lui avais écrit pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa lettre. Elle passa sa main sur le relief et tout d'un coup les deux symboles s'écartèrent d'un coup, ce qui la fit sursauter, et qui dévoila un mécanisme dont il manquait un morceau.

\- **Il manque une clé.** Chuchota-t-elle…**Une clé ? Mais oui**.

Elle tira sur la chaine autour de son cou et sortis le médaillon qui y était accrocher. Le dos de celui-ci correspondait au trou dans le mur. Elle allait enclencher son médaillon dans le trou prévu à cet effet lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière, l'obligeant à se retourner.  
Sa tête pivota d'un quart de tour lorsqu'elle se reçut un violent coup en pleine poire qui l'envoya valdingué au sol. Elle entendit vaguement Ace l'appeler par son nom et s'approcher.

**\- Christie ! **cria Ace**…Toi, mais c'est impossible.**

De toute évidence Ace connaissant celui qui l'avais frappé. Afin de voir de qui il s'agissait elle se retourna et se leva. Son cœur fit un bon et un looping en même temps dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

\- **Reiji** !  
**\- Tu ne viens pas me serrer dans tes bras ?! **Dit Reiji en ouvrant les bras.  
\- **Mais…tu…tu étais...  
**\- **Mort** ! La coupa Reiji. **Et bien non. Du moins pas complètement. En réalité, j'ai simulé ma mort grâce à une merveille de la médecine. Une seule injection et votre cœur est ralentit au point de vous faire passer pour mort…tu sais j'ai réellement été touché lors de mon enterrement.**

Il fit une fausse mousse et simula une larme qui coula sur son visage avant de reprendre son sourire si particulier.  
Tout remonta en Christie, tout lui revenait sa rencontre avec Reiji, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, leur retrouvaille au château d'Alastair, sa mort, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti suite à cela. Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'une mascarade qu'un mensonge…ce n'était qu'un horrible mensonge.

\- **Alors**…repris-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible…**tout ça…c'était faux**.  
**\- Oui. Tout était faux…tout ce que je voulais c'est la confiance de ton père pour qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il savait sur la pierre philosophale. Mais il ne m'a jamais fait confiance, je crois qu'il se doutait un peu de mes véritable intention c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a rien dit.  
****\- Et il a eu raison j'aurai fait pareil à sa place ! **Rugit Ace.  
**\- J'ai alors changé de tactique. **Continua Reiji en ignorant Ace. **J'ai voulu alors gagner ta confiance et te pousser à me dire ce que ton père n'avais pas voulu me dire…mais il s'est passé quelque chose que j'aimais je n'avais pris en compte…je suis tombé amoureux de toi**.  
\- **Encore un de tes mensonge** ! Hurla cette fois Ace en se plaçant entre Christie et Reiji. **Je savais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez toi, t'es qu'un enfoiré en fait. Je ne te laisserai pas la duper une fois de plus. Tu as fait suffisamment de mal comme ça.  
**\- **Ah, le grand, le valeureux Ace aux points ardents**. Dit Reiji d'un air moqueur. **De ce que je sais ma '**_**mort'**_** t'a grandement été favorable. Tu as su te rendre utile en consolant Christie et maintenant tu crois qu'elle t'aime. Mais détrompe toi elle ne t'a jamais aimé, pas plus qu'elle m'a aimé moi.  
**\- **Comment pourrais-t-elle aimer un monstre comme toi, qui la fait souffrir ainsi. Tu as fait croire que tu étais mort, tu lui as brisé le cœur en faisant cela.  
****\- C'était un passage obligé si je voulais obtenir ceci**.

Il leva la main et montra le médaillon qu'il tenait. Le médaillon de Christie.

**\- Grace à ceci je pourrais obtenir la pierre philosophale. Avec son pouvoir immense, je bâtirais un monde à mon image, un monde dont je serais le seul maître. Je deviendrais le maître de l'univers, plus rien ne pourra échapper à mon contrôle.**

Reiji s'arrêta dans son monologue de super méchant et se tourna vers Christie et lui tendit une main tout en la regardant d'un air sincère.

**\- Nous pourrions vivre comme nous l'avons rêvé dans un monde qui nous obéirait et nous adulerais comme des dieux. Viens…viens avec moi, deviens ma reine. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'aimer, seulement de m'aimer comme tu l'as toujours fait.**

Ace allais répliquer violement qu'il n'en était pas question, mais la main que Christie posa sur son épaule le fit taire. Elle s'était redresser et faisait quelque pas vers Reiji, Ace ne compris pas ce qu'elle avait en tête et voulu l'empêcher d'avancer mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada d'agir.  
Christie fit quelques pas vers Reiji et se stoppa à un mètre de lui son regard dans le sien.

\- **Prend ma main**. Insista Reiji.  
**\- Il y a quelques temps j'aurais pris ta main sans réfléchir et t'aurais suivi au bout du monde rien que pour être près de toi**. **Mais j'ai changé…le monde à changer et si un jour je t'ai aimé ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, rien qu'un souvenir que je voudrais oublier tu es ce que je regrette le plus dans ma vie.**

Ça Reiji ne devais pas l'avoir prévu car ses yeux devinrent rond comme des citrons. Il se mit ensuite à grogner avant de reprendre un sourire fier de lui.

**\- Très bien…puisque tu ne veux plus m'aimer je vais t'y obliger. Le pouvoir de la pierre est grand et même toi ne pourra rien face à cela.**

Reiji posa le médaillon dans son emplacement dans le mur, Christie eu à peine le temps de bouger qu'il l'avait déjà enclencher le mécanisme.  
1, 2 puis 3 minute passèrent sans qu'ils ne se passent rien. Reiji retira de la roche le médaillon et réenclencha le mécanisme mais une fois de plus il ne se produit rien, ce qui l'énerva de plus en plus.

**\- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ce truc ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne fonctionne pas ?!**

Christie ne compris pas plus que lui la raison du non-fonctionnement du mécanisme. C'était pourtant bien le médaillon des alchimistes et cet endroit était bien le Temple cacher de la pierre alors pourquoi rien ne marchait.  
En réfléchissant elle eut comme une illumination, évidement se dit-elle. Elle eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle comprit. Sourire que Reiji aperçu. Il reprit le médaillon en main et inspira un grand coup.

**\- Tu sais Christie…J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me fier à mon instinct.**

Il plongea sa main dans l'un des poches intérieures de sa veste. Christie sentis alors qu'il allait tenter quelque chose et se tint prête.

**\- Après tout, tu es la fille d'un véritable génie…**Christie le vit sortir un poignard.** Laisse-moi dont vérifier ma théorie.**

Reiji pivota très rapidement sur ses jambes et s'élança sur Christie. Afin de le repousser Christie eu l'intention de prendre sa forme hybride mais quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévue…car il ne se passa rien du tout. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas elle en oublia Reiji qui lança de toutes ses forces son poignard. Lorsqu'elle vit le poignard arriver vers elle, il était trop tard et le coup vint.  
Le poignard était profondément planter dans la chair et le sang s'écoulaient déjà en abondance d'une plaie faite au niveau du cœur…mais pas du corps de Christie de celui d'Ace.

\- **Vous êtes tellement prévisible** ! Souris Reiji. **Ça en devint pathétique**.

En réalité la véritable cible de Reiji n'était pas Christie, mais Ace. Il se doutait qu'en voyant Christie en position de faiblesse Ace ne resterai pas en retrait et tenterait de l'aider. Et qu'elle fut sa joie de voir Ace se précipiter entre son poignard et Christie pour prendre le coup à la place de cette dernière.

**\- Tu t'es condamné tout seul.  
****\- Ace**. Chuchota Christie les yeux rond sous la surprise.

Ace qui était dos à elle tomba à genoux, un flot de sang s'écoulant abondamment sur son torse. Christie était perdue…elle n'y comprenait rien, d'abords elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs et maintenant Ace était blesser par une simple lame alors qu'il possédait le fruit d'un logia, l'un des plus puissant qui existe. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?!

\- **Étonnant n'est-ce pas** ?! Christie se tourna vers Reiji. **Les alchimistes sont prodigieux, ils ont une technologie tellement avancer qu'il arrive à crée des monuments comme celui-ci ou les pouvoirs des fruits du démon perdent toute utilité. Mais je suppose que tu le savais, non ?**

Mais évidemment ! Comment elle avait pu être aussi idiote, elle le savait pourtant. Les alchimistes voulaient que personne ne soit au-dessus des autres lors des rassemblements. Ils avaient créé un moyen pour que tous ceux qui avaient mangé un fruit du démon perdent leurs pouvoirs sans pour autant ressentir les effets néfastes du granite marin. Son père lui en avait pourtant déjà parlé, comment elle a pu oublier une chose pareille dans un moment comme celui-là. À cause de ça Ace était mortellement blesser et le pouvoir de son fruit du démon ne lui serait d'aucun secours.  
Christie sentis Ace flanchés et partir en arrière. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea dos sur le sol. Elle retira la lame de son torse et déchira un morceau de sa veste pour faire pression sur sa blessure. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

**\- Ace…non, ne bouge pas.**

Ses mains tremblaient tout autant que sa voix, les larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux brouillait sa vue. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était du sang. Il y avait du sang partout, il n'y avait que ce rouge luisant et vital qui s'écoulait de ce corps. Le bout de tissus ne servait à rien, il ne faisait que s'imbiber toujours plus de sang mais ne stoppait pas le flot qui fuyait se corps.

\- **C'n'est pas vrai…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Ace je suis vraiment désolé…je ne voulais pas…  
****\- Christie**…appela faiblement Ace.  
**\- Tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas…je me suis laisser emporter, mais tu me comprends je suis comme ça…je t'en prie…ne meurt pas, ne me laisse pas.**

Ace tenta de parler, mais le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche l'en empêcha. Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement et son corps devint de plus en plus lourd.

**\- Non, Ace garde les yeux ouvert…ACE, ACE JE T'INTERDIT DE MOURIR !**

Elle tint la tête d'Ace dans ses mains et tenta de le maintenir éveiller, mais c'était trop tard Ace avait déjà complètement fermé les yeux et ne respirait plus. Elle commença alors à lui faire un massage cardiaque, appuyant avec force sur sa poitrine pour faire repartir son cœur et envoyant dans ses poumons de l'air par bouche à bouches. Mais rien de ce qu'elle fit ne l'aida et des larmes ruisselèrent en rideau devant ses yeux devenus vide.

\- **Non**…dit-elle dans un souffle inaudible…**pas toi**…

Christie resta figer devant ce spectacle, Ace était allonger à ses genoux, les yeux clos, le corps figer sans plus aucun mouvement, et baignant dans son propre sang. Elle resta là, ses mains couverte de sang posé sur le corps sans mouvement d'Ace.  
Elle n'y croyait pas, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, encore une illusion crée par cette endroit…oui, c'est ça une illusion. Surement encore un piège mis aux points par les alchimistes.  
Mais si c'était une illusion pourquoi…pourquoi tout semblait si réelle et si douloureux…pourquoi il y avait toujours se rouge…toujours ce sang qui coulait encore et encore…pourquoi partout où elle allait le sang coulait, pourquoi perdait-elle toujours tout ceux qu'elle aime ?  
Elle entendit en bruit de fond, les pas de Reiji qui raisonnait sur le sol de marbre. Il faisait les cents pas derrière elle, attendant patiemment qu'on se tourne vers lui. Son rire raisonna doucement dans l'air.

**\- C'est fini il est mort.**

* * *

**Je sens que beaucoup vont me détester pour ce que je viens de faire à Ace, mais je suis désolé mes chers amis il le fallait, il fallait que cela ce passe ainsi. C'est comme on dit '_un mal pour un bien_'. Même si ce mal fait vraiment mal surtout pour cette pauvre Christie que je torture toujours plus.**

**Énigmes****:  
_Il est déjà là lors de notre naissance et perdure encore et toujours à notre mort ? Qui-est-ce?_**

**Kiss mes petit choux !**


	28. Enfin je peut te revoir

**_Il est déjà là lors de notre naissance et perdure encore et toujours à notre mort ? Qui-est-ce?  
_****Réponse: Le temps. Le temps est immortel, il s'écoule bien avant notre naissance et continue de s'écouler bien après notre mort et continuera jusqu'a la fin des temps.**

**j'ai eu bien des réponse mais aucun de juste, mais je doit féliciter votre imagination. ^^**

**Je vous laisse alors avec ce dernier chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Enfin je peux te revoir.**

_**\- C'est fini il est mort.**_

Ace était allonger au sol, les yeux clos et la respiration inexistante…il était mort. Mort en protégeant Christie.  
Faisant toujours les cents pas derrière elle, Reiji repris la parole.

**\- Cette fois c'est terminer pour lui, il est mort…mais tu peux changer son destin.**

D'abord énerver par ses paroles, Christie eu l'envie de le tuer de la pire façon qu'il soit, mais ses dires l'interpellèrent. Elle releva la tête attendant la suite avec impatience.

**\- Si tu me remets les pouvoirs de dieu, alors je l'épargnerai. Je ne ferais que remonter le temps.**

Il croisa le regard de Christie qui se voulait menaçant ou un éclat de vengeance et de colère brillait avec intensité. Reiji sortit le médaillon de sa poche et le montra à Christie.

**\- À mon avis tu as déjà trouvé la réponse à ce…problème. Tu as déjà affronté la mort de ton père…je peux changer cela. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me donner les pouvoir de la pierre.**

Christie se releva et fit quelques pas vers Reiji, ne manquant pas de le foudroyer du regard à chaque nouveau pas. Ses mains couverte de sang, du sang de Ace se serrèrent et l'envie de frapper Reiji au visage et de le défiguré lui retourna les tripes…mais pas encore se dit-elle. Il y a une chose qu'elle devait d'abord faire. Elle tendit donc une main et repris le médaillon que Reiji lui tendait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le trou qui se trouvait dans le mur, là ou Reiji avait déjà tenté de mettre le médaillon et où il ne s'était rien passer. Elle montra alors l'inscription au-dessus qu'elle avait déjà lue.

**\- Tout repose sur cette inscription : '**_**Cette roue sous laquelle nous tournons est pareille à une lanterne magique, le soleil en est la lampe, le monde l'écran, et nous en sommes les images qui passent**_**.' On parle là d'un soleil, mais ceci…**elle monstre le relief sur le mur représentant le soleil**…n'est pas la véritable représentation du soleil. Le vrai soleil est ici.**

Cette fois elle se tourna vers le centre de la pièce et montra un point sur le sol. Elle montra une sphère dessinée au sol qui représentait le soleil, présent au centre du mécanisme qu'était le système solaire. Le centre de la sphère comportait un renforcement ou Christie posa le médaillon. Quasi immédiatement la salle fut prise d'un tremblement et un immense mécanisme sortis du sol pour former un planétaire géant avec chacune des planètes du système solaire dont le centre était le soleil qui brillait d'une lueur rouge orange.

\- **Et maintenant, ou es la pierre** ? demanda impatient Reiji.  
\- **Il faut qu'on aligne ses planètes correctement pour que cela corresponde à l'inscription.  
****\- Nous avons le soleil qui est '**_**la lampe'**_**. Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'il soit aligné avec '**_**le monde'**_** donc la terre, mais laquelle est la terre.  
****\- Là ! **Montra Christie. **Ce symbole et celui de la terre, je le connais.  
****\- Dans ce cas n'attendons pas plus longtemps. Tournons le système.**

Christie et Reiji se mirent en place et poussèrent d'un même mouvement. La grande roue qui composait le planétaire se mis alors à tourner sur un axe précis, celui du soleil. Lorsque la terre se trouva pile dans l'axe du soleil et qu'aucune autre planète ne se trouvait sur son passage un rayon lumineux provenant su soleil central percuta la terre qui s'illumina. Le globe ainsi illuminer se mis à absorber la lumière du soleil pour devenir lui-même une sorte de lampe formant des ombres à sa surface.

**\- C'est quoi ça, ça ne ressemble à rien.**

Reiji avais raison les ombres qui était représenter sur la surface du globe ne ressemblait à rien. Christie s'approcha alors de la terre et remarqua un dispositif qui permettait de faire tourner l'axe du globe en plusieurs endroits, elle se mit alors à les faire tourner.

\- **Que fais-tu ?  
****\- L'inscription disait que le soleil était '**_**la lampe'**_**, le monde '**_**l'écran'**_**…mais les images c'est nous donc l'homme. Ce qui signifie que l'ombre doit représenter…l'homme.**

Elle finit d'enclencher le mécanisme et les ombres ressemblèrent alors à de petites silhouettes d'homme. Dès lors un nouveau bruit sourd les obligea à se retourner tous les deux. Ils virent alors la sphère qui représentait le soleil s'ouvrir comme une orange découper en quartier. Une fois ouvert une flamme rouge et jaune brula à l'intérieur et s'amenuisa pour laisser entrevoir une pierre pas plus grosse qu'une balle de golf brillé d'un rouge intense. Sa couleur faisait penser à du sang qui auraient cristallier pour former cette pierre…la pierre philosophale.  
Dès lors une course poursuite débuta, Christie et Reiji courrait tout deux vers la pierre dans le but de s'en emparer en premier. Ils sautaient et roulaient au-dessus et en dessous des cercles qui formait le système solaire tout en tachant d'éviter les planètes qui s'étaient mise à tourner tout seuls dans un rythme rapide.  
Christie évita de justesse d'être frappé par la représentation de Saturne, en sautant par-dessus. Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir dans sa course elle reçut un violent coup de pied en pleine figure qui la fit tomber en arrière.

\- **Vous m'excuserez Mlle Walker**. Lui souris Reiji.

Il reprit ensuite sa course se rapprochant toujours plus de la pierre. Une fois face au soleil ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration, la pierre était vraiment un joyau si exceptionnelle qu'elle ferait plier de jalousies toutes les pierres précieuses du monde réunis.  
Il tendit une main pour prendre la pierre, mais un grappin vint lui faucher la pierre sous le nez. Il regarda le grappin et l'autre bout de celui-ci ou se trouvait Christie. Elle s'était servie du grappin à pince acheter chez le vendeur quelque jour plus tôt comme matériel d'escalade. Elle remercia le ciel de lui en avoir fait acheter un. Tout en regardant d'un air méprisant Reiji, elle reprit le même ton qu'il avait usé quelque seconde plus tôt.

\- **Vous m'excuserez M. Reiji**.

Elle appuya alors sur le bouton du grappin qui ramena vers elle la pince et la pierre qu'elle tenait.

\- **NON** ! Hurla Reiji en tentant de courir vers elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, Christie avais déjà refermé sa main sur la pierre qu'elle amena contre son cœur en fermant et yeux et en souhaitant très fort.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle n'était plus au même endroit. Ce n'était plus la somptueuse salle du Temple de la pierre, mais une grande pièce ou était entreposer divers outils d'exploration. Il y avait des livres, du matériel de fouille, divers petit objets de calcul servant à la navigation et des cartes, beaucoup de cartes.  
En réalité, cet endroit ressemblait grandement au bureau d'un explorateur. Mais quelque chose fit dire à Christie qu'elle connaissait cet endroit. Sur une chaise laisser à l'abandon reposait un sac qui avais surement eu des jours meilleurs à divers endroit il avait été recousus et rafistoler du mieux que possible. Ce sac elle le connaissait, c'était son sac porte-bonheur…le sac de son père.  
Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna. Des larmes inondèrent alors ses yeux.

\- **Papa** ! dit-elle.  
\- **Christie ma fille**.

Son père lui souris chaleureusement, ses yeux à lui brillaient de larme eux aussi. Christie devina à sa voix que lui aussi était heureux de la revoir et lui sauta dans les bras pour le serrer contre elle, il resserra lui aussi son étreinte sur sa fille. Il n'avait pas changé, il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, grand homme à la taille fine, svelte et légèrement musclé par ses années d'exploration dans des lieux inattendu, un visage dur et sévère mais qui savais être doux et attachant lorsqu'il regardait sa fille, des cheveux noir striée par des mèches grise témoignant de son âge avancé.  
Se retrouvant face à son très cher père un flot de question lui vint, sans pour autant effacer ce rideau de larmes dans ses yeux.

\- **Est-ce que tout ça est réel** ? demanda timidement Christie redoutant la réponse.  
**\- Tu es à la croiser de mon passé et de ton présent.  
**\- **Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais parler du Marteau de Lune ?  
****\- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant !  
****\- Tu aurais pu l'écrire dans ton journal. Il n'est mentionné nulle part**.

Son père soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il prit alors un air désolé.

\- **Plus d'une fois j'ai failli t'en parler**. **Mais la férocité dont faisait preuve le gouvernement et tous ceux désirant obtenir cet informations était tel que j'ai voulu protéger ton âme d'enfant et assurer ta sécurité…je t'aime tellement, ma fille.**

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Christie et roulèrent sur ses joues. Son regard ne lâchait pas son père, elle avait peur que si elle détournait les yeux il disparaitrait.

**\- Tu me manque tellement…**dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- **Tu me manque toi aussi**. répondit son père en caressant la joue de sa fille du dos de la main. Il garda le silence quelques instants. **Je sais ce qui t'amène ici et pourquoi tu t'es emparer du pouvoir de la pierre…mais crois-moi ce n'est pas possible.**

Christie le regarda les larmes inondait son visage, mais elle afficha un sourire timide.

**\- Pourquoi ?...on pourrait utiliser ce pouvoir rien qu'une fois…on pourrait être ensemble.  
****\- On ne peut pas modifier le temps.**

Son père avait pris une voix plus dure, qui fit perdre son sourire à Christie et qui fit redoubler d'intensité ses larmes. Elle prit alors à son tour une voix plus dure pleine de reproche.

**\- Mais le temps m'a voler mon père…et ce n'est pas juste.  
**\- **Non, ce n'est pas juste**. Répondit son père en s'adoucissant de nouveau. **Mais toi c'est le temps lui-même que tu as volé, et maintenant tu dois le rendre…il faut détruire la pierre.  
****\- Je suis si seule tout à coup…**Dit Christie sa voix de nouveau tremblante et terriblement attrister.

Son père la réconforta en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il la resserra une fois de plus dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais cela ne fit que faire couler d'avantage ses larmes. Lui-même eu une larme qui échappa à la barrière de ses yeux. Il embrassa sa fille sur le sommet de sa tête.

**\- Tu n'es pas seule…je serais présent à tes cotés comme je l'ai toujours été.**

Christie resserra encore plus ses bras autour de son père et enfoui son nez dans sa chemise et respira son odeur à fond. Tous ses souvenirs revinrent la percuter de plein fouet la plongeant pendant quelque instant dans une bulle de bien être ou seule elle et son père se trouvait. Elle revoyait ses fou rire ensemble, ses fois ou son père la grondait lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise et que la seconde suivante il la prenait dans ses bras car il détestait gronder sa fille adoré.  
Elle sortit de sa bulle lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur du corps de son père s'évanouir et disparaitre peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir. Sa voix lui parvint alors une ultime fois.

**\- Je serais toujours avec toi, ma fille.**

Christie ferma les yeux et laissa une dernière larme couler.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle du temple de la pierre. Reiji et Ace étaient là tous les deux face à face et tous deux bien vivant, mais ils étaient figer dans le temps. Christie avais usé du pouvoir de la pierre pour remonter le temps avant le moment ou Reiji tua Ace afin de changer les choses.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé, les yeux emplis de colère et de détermination. Elle se plaça entre Ace et Reiji. Le poignard que ce dernier avait lancé flottait entre eux dans les airs figé lui aussi dans le temps.  
Agrippant le poignard de ses deux mains, elle entreprit de le retourner afin qu'il retourne vers son envoyeur. Défier le temps n'était pas une chose facile, aussi dû-t-elle donner du muscle pour parvenir à faire se retourner complètement le poignard.  
Une fois fait, elle recula et regarda Reiji de toute la hargne que son regard pouvait avoir. Elle sortit alors la pierre philosophale de sa poche et pris de son autre main le marteau de lune. Elle fit tourner quelque instant la pierre dans ses mains regardant son reflet dedans.

\- **Cette fois tout prend fin**.

Elle posa la pierre et frappa de toutes ses forces dessus avec le marteau. Sous l'impact la pierre explosa en une multitude de morceau rouge sang. Détruite son pouvoir n'avais désormais plus aucun impact sur le temps et tout repris son cours.  
Le poignard que Reiji avais lui-même lancer se retourna contre lui et alla se planter dans sa poitrine en son centre. Christie se tourna vers lui et le regarda s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ace et lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui surpris grandement celui-ci.

**\- Ace…je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne moi. J'ai été une idiote…je t'aime tellement.**

Ace n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Christie lui attrapa la tête et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'il s'était passé vue qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pour l'heure il ne s'en préoccupa pas et répondit au baiser de Christie. Lorsque leur baiser fut brisé, Ace vit du coin de l'œil le marteau reposer sur le sol avec à coté les fragments de la pierre.

**\- Tu…tu as trouvé la pierre et tu l'as détruite ?! Christie ça veut dire que tu as réussi ?!  
**\- **Oui, mais ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là…j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.  
****\- Me perdre ? Mais je ne suis pas partie. Bon je sais qu'on s'est violement disputé, mais rien ne me fera renoncer à toi pas même toi. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe**.

Christie sourit pour lui répondre et le serra dans ses bras. Elle se jura de toute lui raconter, mais pas maintenant. Là elle voulait profiter de l'instant et le passer avec l'homme qu'elle aime.  
Ace la pris contre lui et l'entraina vers la sortie. Mais arriver devant la sortie, une voix raisonna derrière eux…Reiji.

\- **Christie**, **attendez**…!

Christie se retourna vers Reiji pour le voir encore allonger sur le dos. Il venait d'enlever le poignard qui lui avait transpercé le torse. L'arme n'avais pas traversé le cœur comme Christie l'avait espérer, ce qui expliquait qu'il était encore vivant, mais seulement gravement blessé.

\- **Ton père m'a supplié de le laisser vivre lorsqu'il a refusé de donner ses informations au gouvernement**…Reiji avais du mal à parler suite à sa blessure, mais il affichait tout de même un air moqueur. **Il pleurnichait comme un bébé. Il semblait très contrarier que je lui prenne ceci.**

Elle regarda ce que Reiji sortis de sa poche et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit la perle se balancer au bout d'une chaine en or. Cette perle, était l'une des deux perles qu'elle avait trouvées il y a des années. L'une était à elle et l'autre elle en avait fait cadeau à son père. La sienne, elle l'avait perdu et finalement retrouver il y a peu en allant chercher le marteau, mais celle-ci celle que Reiji tenait entre ses mains étaient celle de son père. Elle en était sûre car son père l'avait accroché à sa montre à gousset ou elle savait qu'une photo d'elle et de sa mère se trouvait.  
Son père n'aurais jamais donné se souvenir si précieux pour lui à Reiji, pas même avant sa mort. Christie compris tout, c'est Reiji qui avais pris ce souvenir à son père…juste après l'avoir tué. Savoir que c'est Reiji qui avait tué son père et qui lui avais volé ce souvenir lui retourna les tripes et fit monter en elle une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avant. Elle pivota sur ses pieds et s'avança vers Reiji.

\- **Christie non** ! La rattrapa Ace en se plaçant devant elle.  
**\- Attend moi, Ace…j'en ai pour quelque minutes.**

Croisant son regard Ace ne vit que colère, tristesse et vengeance. Il voyait tout ça bruler dans un feu ardent. Il hocha la tête et la laissa passer.

**\- Ne traine pas.**

Elle se tourna vers Reiji et s'avança vers lui. Il se mit à rire lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui. L'instant suivant il était sur ses pies à tenter de la frapper. Bien qu'il fût blessé, Reiji maitrisait sa douleur et combattit Christie. C'était coup pour coup, chacun rendait les coups de l'autre avec plus de violence et de force que les précédents.  
Ace simple spectateur, brulait d'envie de sauter sur Reiji et de lui refaire le portrait, mais il savait que Christie n'apprécierais pas qu'il intervienne…c'était son combat.  
Mais lorsque Reiji frappa Christie au visage et lui mis un coup de pied qui la fit rouler au sol il s'avança d'un pas.

\- **Non** ! lui dit Christie en se redressant.

Ace resta alors en arrière, mais pas sans s'inquiéter. Christie se redressa et se mis en garde face à Reiji qui souriait.

**\- Tu es toujours la même. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, même quand tu sais que tout es perdus…tu le tiens de ton père. Lui non plus ne voulais rien abandonner.  
****\- Tu n'es qu'un traitre. Mon père t'a accepté, il t'a tout appris.  
****\- Je ne suis pas un traitre. Je travaillais pour le compte du gouvernement. Puisque ton père ne voulais pas leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, il m'on envoyer pour que j'obtienne sa confiance et que lui arrache ses si précieuses informations.  
****\- Alors depuis le début, tout n'était que mensonge.  
****\- Oui. Mais quand j'ai découvert le pouvoir immense que pouvait offrir cette pierre j'ai décidé de me mettre à mon propre compte. Le gouvernement pouvait aller se faire voir. Si j'avais eu la pierre, je serais devenu le maitre du monde…mais grâce à toi mon plan est tombé à l'eau. Je vais donc te tuer pour obtenir réparation.  
****\- Tu as tué mon père…tu m'as pris ce qui contait le plus à mes yeux. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire de cadeau.**

Reiji tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut Christie qui enchaina les coups et qui le mis au sol. Il cracha une gerbe de sang qui s'étala sur le sol.  
Il releva les yeux et vit la lame de son poignard briller à la faible lueur de la pièce. Il referma sa main sur la poigné et se retourna d'un coup la lame en avant dans le but de frapper Christie. Mais cette dernière l'avais vue venir.  
Elle lui attrapa le bras qui tenait l'arme et lui fit une clé de bras. Son bras se tordit alors dans un sinistre craquement. Puis elle le frappa pile poil sur sa blessure, ce qui provoqua chez Reiji une douleur foudroyante qui le fit hurler. Il lâcha le poignard et posa ses mains sur son torse là où le sang s'écoulait encore.  
Christie rattrapa le poignard avant qu'il ne tombe au sol puis tenant fermement la poigne elle enfonça la lame et embrocha le cœur de Reiji.  
Reiji tomba au sol, mais cette fois, bel et bien mort. Christie regarda son corps quelque instant avant de se baisser et de récupérer la montre de son père ou était accrocher la perle. Elle ouvrit la montre et vit une photo. C'était elle sur la photo avec son père et sa mère, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais en bien plus belle.  
Ses yeux fixés sur la photo s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vit Ace qui lui souriait. Elle se blotti dans ses bras et le serra fort.  
En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Christie vit du coin de l'œil le marteau reposant encore au sol. Elle lâcha Ace et se précipita pour le ramasser.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
****\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire.**

Elle se tourna vers le soleil qui trônait encore en maître au centre de la salle et s'y approcha. Elle déposa alors le marteau dans le cœur du soleil, là où se trouvait la pierre philosophale avant. Lorsque le marteau fut déposé, le soleil se referma brulant de nouveau de flamme rouge et jaune. Tout le mécanisme du planétaire retourna alors se cacher sous la surface du sol, là il se trouvait. Tout redevint alors comme avant, bien que rien ne le sois.  
Une fois le marteau de nouveau caché, Christie se tourna vers Ace qui lui ouvrit ses bras et l'invita à se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit sans se poser de question. Elle se laissa alors et se laissa porter vers la sortie. Il ne lui dit qu'une seule chose.

**\- C'est fini…tout est fini.**

* * *

**ET VOILA ! '_applaudissement_'**

**Cette fiction touche à sa fin...enfin presque. ceci était bien le dernier chapitre, MAIS il y aura prochainement un épilogue que je tiens à mettre.**

**Afin de mettre un points finale à cette fiction, j'ai organiser un petit tournoi...oui, oui vous avez bien entendu. Etant une fana d'énigme (mais ça je crois que vous l'avez deviner), j'ai décider d'en proposer un total de 5 d'un coup, celui (ou celle) qui parviendra à en résoudre le plus sera déclarer vainqueur et remportera pas 1, ni 2 mais 3 dessins au choix.**

**C'est pas beau ça?! alors attention à vos clavier...C'EST PARTI !**

**1°) _Un ami vous propose un pari, il vous dit 'je parie que je peux m'asseoir là ou toi tu ne t'assiéra jamais'. quel est cet endroit?_**

**2°) _On dit qu'il peut ronronner, sa plat préférer n'est constituer que de liquides, beaucoup aimes le bichonner, s'occuper de lui demande du temps, de la patience et du savoir faire...pourtant il n'est pas vivant. Qui est-ce?_**

**3°) L_e fabriquant le vent, l'acheteur ne l'utilise pas et l'utilisateur ne sais pas qu'il l'utilise. Qui est-ce?_**

**4°)_ Elle tombe tout le temps, le monde la voit tomber...pourtant elle ne fait aucun bruit. Qui est-ce?_**

**5°)_ Je peut parler, je peut entendre, pourtant je n'ai ni œil ni oreille, je ne suis même pas vivant. Qui suis-je?_**

**afin de répondre je vous demanderais de bien vouloir écrire le numéro correspondant à l'énigme. Le gagnant seront annoncer SAMEDI prochain lorsque l'épilogue de cette fiction sortira.**

**En attendant je vous laisse à vos réflexion et vous dit à la semaine prochaine, Kiss mes petit choux.**


	29. Epilogue

**I'M BACK ! ****Et non, je ne suis pas morte rassurer vous. Alors comment vous porter vous mes p'tit choux? Bien ? T'en mieux car je vous annonce ici et maintenant le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction. ****Bon j'vous l'dit tout de suite c'est pas le meilleur épilogue que j'ai pu faire ou même lire, mais ça me permet de mettre un point final à cette fic. ****Et oui il allais bien qu'il y est une fin, tout n'est pas éternelle.**

1°) **_Un ami vous propose un pari, il vous dit 'je parie que je peux m'asseoir là ou toi tu ne t'assiéra jamais'. quel est cet endroit?  
_Réponse: C'est bien évidement sur mes genoux et oui c'est bête comme c'est con, on ne peut pas s'asseoir sur ses propres genoux.  
**

2°) **_On dit qu'il peut ronronner, sa plat préférer n'est constituer que de liquides, beaucoup aimes le bichonner, s'occuper de lui demande du temps, de la patience et du savoir faire...pourtant il n'est pas vivant. Qui est-ce?  
_****Réponse: C'était le moteur et non la voiture, beaucoup se son tromper là dessus.  
**

3°)** L_e fabriquant le vent, l'acheteur ne l'utilise pas et l'utilisateur ne sais pas qu'il l'utilise. Qui est-ce?  
_******Réponse: Le cercueil. Le vendeur bah il le vend, l'acheteur n'en a rien a faire puisque c'est pas pour lui et celui qui l'utilise il est mort donc il peut pas vraiment le savoir.  
****

4°)**_ Elle tombe tout le temps, le monde la voit tomber...pourtant elle ne fait aucun bruit. Qui est-ce?  
_******Réponse: La nuit. On dit que la nuit tombe et jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle ne fais aucun bruit.****

5°)**_ Je peut parler, je peut entendre, pourtant je n'ai ni œil ni oreille, je ne suis même pas vivant. Qui suis-je?  
_******Réponse: C'était le téléphone. On parle à un téléphone et il nous répond, enfin l'interlocuteur répond mais d'un point de vue physique c'est le téléphone et pourtant ce n'est qu'un outil de communication.****

****Le grand gagnants de cette ultime étape est...'_roulement de tambours_'...Mouta92. Bravo c'est donc pour toi le grand jour pour repartir avec TROIS DESSINS de ton choix.  
********J'ignore si tu connais les règles (si on peut appeler ça des règle) donc je les redits:  
********\- Soit tu choisit un personnage de One Piece évidement, et il serai fait.  
********\- Soit un OC dans ce cas il me faut son physique, son age, sa taille, couleur de cheveux, de peux et des yeux, une ou deux ligne sur son caractère et si il/elle à un attrait physique particulier (bijoux, cicatrices, tatouage...).****

**D'ailleurs****** puisque j'en parle, de nouveau dessins ont vue le jour sur mon compte deviantart je vous invite donc a aller voir et si cela vous intéresse toujours de rester à la page car d'autre viendront avec les nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrit et que je compte publiée.****

**Je tiens également à remercie tout ceux qui ont participer à ce petit concours, on peut dire. Je vous remercie d'avoir joué.  
je remercie également tout ceux qui ont suivis cette fiction, tout ceux qui m'on suivit, qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont donner de leur temps, franchement je vous en remercie.  
**

**Et pour ceux qui m'ont poser la question, ou qui se la pose en silence, j'ai l'intention de publier d'autre fics mais peut être pas tout de suite, tout ce que je peut vous dire c'est que d'ici peu je posterais un OS. J'espère que vous y jetterez un p'tit coup d'œil. Je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire...Merci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Épilogue.**

Le navire à la proue de baleine reposait aux larges d'une île estivale dans le Nouveau Monde ou les membres de l'équipage avaient choisi de venir passer quelques jours de repos mérité. Alors que chacun s'occupaient comme il le désirait, les rires d'un enfant qui s'amusait raisonnaient dans le vent.  
Le jeune garçon d'à peine 5 ans courrait le long de la plage ses cheveux noirs coiffer en bataille fouettait doucement son visage ou quelque tache de rousseur apparaissait timidement. Il tenait fermement dans sa main une ficelle à laquelle était relié un cerf-volant en forme d'oiseau. Et derrière cet oiseau en papier, un véritable oiseau fait de flamme bleu planait et suivait depuis les airs le jeune garçon.  
Au bout de longue minute, le petit garçon s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. N'étant plus alimenté en courant d'air, le cerf-volant vint s'écraser près de lui, suivis de près par l'oiseau de feu qui pris forme humaine lorsqu'il toucha enfin le sol.

\- **T'a vue ça tonton ?! Il allait à toute allure** ! S'extasia le jeune garçon en faisant de grand signe de bras à son ainé.  
\- **Oui, j'ai vue ça Jack. Mais j'ai aussi vue qu'on a dépassé l'heure. On ferait mieux de rentré ou ton père va encore s'inquiéter.  
****\- Mais il est trop collant…dit tonton Marco on ne peut pas rester encore un peu, le soleil ne s'est pas encore coucher.  
****\- Non, pas cette fois. Et puis je croyais que tu voulais revoir ton oncle avant qu'il ne reparte.  
****\- Ah oui c'est vrai…vite allons-y alors.**

Le jeune Jack attrapa la main de Marco et le tira vers la plage ou ils rejoignirent les autres.  
Une passerelle permettait de monter sur le navire à la tête de baleine, mais sur la mer il n'était pas le seul navire. À ces cotés se trouvait un navire beaucoup moins grand mais tout aussi imposant dont la figure de proue était un lion. Sur les voiles étaient dessiner un Jolly Roger représentant un crane coiffer d'un chapeau de paille.

**\- Ou étiez-vous passer ?! **cria Ace en s'approchant d'eux.  
\- **Du calme Ace, on était sur la cote à jouer**. Répondit Marco.  
\- **Je vous avais dit de rester sur la plage !  
****\- Mais papa, il n'y avait pas assez de vents, alors tonton Marco m'a proposé d'aller sur la cote**.  
\- **Alors c'est à cause de toi**.  
**\- Voyons Ace, laisse un peu ton fils tranquille. Il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.**

Ace se tourna pour voir Christie s'avancer à son tour vers le groupe et s'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux aussi rouges que le sang ondulait gracieusement dans son dos au rythme du vent.

**\- Mais…**tenta Ace.  
**\- Pas de main ! Jack n'était pas seul, il était avec Marco alors cesse de te faire du mouron pour rien.  
****\- Bien dit maman !  
****\- Ceci dit…**Christie se tourna vers Marco.** La prochaine fois que tu emmènes mon fils sans m'en parler au préalable, je te transforme en poulet grillé.**

Marco dégluti, il savait très bien que concernant son fils Christie était impartiale. Il ne fallait pas l'embêter, elle n'était certes pas comme Ace qui se comportait en père '_pot de colle'_, elle lui laissait des libertés de temps en temps. Mais quand elle se mettait à le protéger plus sérieusement on pouvait la comparer à une lionne qui protégerait sa progéniture.

**\- Salut Jack !**

Jack se tourna vers le nouveau venu et aperçu un homme portant un chapeau de paille. Son visage s'éclaira alors d'un magnifique sourire et il s'élança à toutes jambes vers lui.

\- **Tonton Luffy** !  
\- **T'es grand maintenant** ! Souris Luffy à son tour. **Tu ne fais pas de bêtise hein** ?! **Tu es sage comme ton papa** ?!  
**\- Moi je suis sage, mais papa non !  
****\- Ah non ?! Ace il n'est pas sage** ?! S'étonna Luffy.  
**\- Non, il n'arrête pas d'embêter maman, je l'ai déjà entendu crier la nuit lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux dans leur chambre !**

Ace et Christie se mirent à rougir d'un même mouvement. Marco tenta de se retenir de rire sans y parvenir. Furieux et le visage encore rouge Ace pris Jack dans ses bras et foudroya son frère du regard.

\- **Luffy tu n'as pas honte de bouleverser un enfant comme ça !  
****\- Mais Ace…attend pourquoi t'es tout rouge….AHAHAHA** !

Voyant son frère avec le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure, Luffy se mis à rire à gorge ouverte. Ce qui provoqua un rougissement encore plus violent chez Ace.  
Christie elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot, la honte l'ayant bâillonné.  
Une fois calmée, ou presque, Luffy se redressa et se tapa le ventre clamant qu'il avait faim. Christie partis donc en cuisine chercher de quoi faire un festin et Sanji commença à faire un feu sur la plage pour y préparer son repas.  
Pendant que Christie s'en alla en cuisine, Luffy et les membres de son équipage jouait avec Jack. Ace entra dans la cuisine et rigola.

\- **Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire** ? demanda Christie en continuant de sortir des ingrédients du placard.  
**\- C'est en voyant Luffy avec Jack, ils s'entendent super bien. J'ai l'impression de me revoir quand j'étais jeune.  
****\- Mais même maintenant tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours le même.  
**\- **C'est vrai**, il colla son torse au dos de Christie et l'enserra dans ses bras…**mon désir pour toi n'a pas changer non plus**.

Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Christie et lui caressa la peau, mais Christie lui attrapa les mains pour l'arrêter et se retourna pour lui chuchoter un mot à l'oreille, Ace se figea de surprise.  
Sanji et Christie se serrèrent les coudes pour préparer suffisamment à manger pour les deux équipages qui festoyaient dans un brouhaha terrible. Luffy allongeais ses bras pour choper la nourriture dans les assiettes voisines tandis que les autre faisait tous pour protéger leur assiette. Bien entendu Jack reçus de son père son appétit vorace et se battait avec acharnement sur la nourriture, mais contrairement à son père il ne s'endormait pas en plein repas.  
Après être resté quelques jours avec son frère, Luffy décida de repartir avec son équipage vers de nouvelle aventure.

\- **Fait attention à toi p'tit frère.  
****\- C'est à moi de te dire ça ! Et puis tu me connais !  
****\- Oui, justement. C'est parce que je te connais que je te dis de faire attention**.  
\- **Tu dois vraiment partir tout de suite tonton ?** Demanda timidement Jack.  
\- **Oui, mais t'en fait pas on se reverra vite**. Le rassura Luffy.  
\- **D'accord ! Et quand on se reverra je serais devenu un grand pirate, tu seras fières de moi tonton Luffy.  
****\- Ouais ! J'espère bien**.  
**\- Et puis, la prochaine fois qui sais tu verras peut être une nouvelle tête. **Souris à son tour Ace.  
**\- Une nouvelle tête…comment ça** ? se demanda Luffy en imaginant son frère avec une deuxième tête.

Ace s'approcha de Christie et posa son bras sur son épaule pour la tenir contre lui.

\- **Et bien…Christie est enceinte de quelques semaines.  
****\- OUAH** !

Tout le monde s'exclama sous la surprise, certain sifflèrent d'autre applaudirent pour les félicité. Marco se pencha vers Ace et le regarda d'un air pervers.

**\- Ah, alors c'est pour ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne faisais plus l'amour !  
**\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinue** ?! Rougis violement Ace.  
**\- Alors je vais être grand frère ?!**

Christie s'accroupis pour se mettre à sa hauteur puis elle prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes.

**\- Oui, ce sera soit ta petite sœur ou ton petit frère…tu es content ?  
**\- **Oui** ! Jack sauta au cou de sa mère et l'enlaça. **Tu vas voir maman, je serais le meilleur grand frère du monde et je le protègerais de tous. Et quand je serais devenu un grand pirate on ira ensemble à la recherche de tous les trésors caché du monde et on deviendra l'équipage de pirates le plus grand et le plus riche que le monde ait jamais connu** !

Tout le monde riait devant le rêve de gloire et d'aventure que Jack venait de formuler. Luffy se mis alors a chanté en cœur avec Jack qu'ils seraient de grands pirates. Ace pris Christie par la taille, celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- **Je suis si heureuse.  
****\- Moi aussi, car je suis avec toi et avec notre fils et bientôt notre 2****nd**** enfant verra le jour.  
****\- …Je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi.  
****\- Mon père ?! Tu veux dire Barbe-Blanche ?  
****\- Allez savoir.  
****\- Oui tu as raison, ton père aussi il serait fière de toi, autant que moi je le suis**.

Il sera encore plus Christie dans ses bras humant son doux parfum. Christie porta sa main à son cou. Sur une chaîne en or était suspendu une petite montre à gousset et sur cette même chaîne se trouvait également deux perles magnifiquement identique. Elle leva la tête pour embrasser tendrement son grand amour.

**FIN ?**


End file.
